Fire and Ice
by keelhaulrose
Summary: Spin-off of For Their Greater Good: VampHermione/Jacob. Hermione went to Forks looking for an answer. What she didn't expect to find was Jacob.
1. Emotions

**PLEASE DON'T SKIP OVER THE AUTHOR NOTES FOR THIS CHAPTER. I don't care about you skipping other ones, but this will explain where it picks up and all that.**

**A/N: Hello, everyone. Welcome to my second crossover. First, the formalities. I am not JK Rowling, nor am I Stephanie Mayer. I don't own anything from Harry Potter or Twilight. I make no money off this, I'm doing it for the fun of it all.**

**Second, this story was requested by several readers of my other story For Their Greater Good. They thought that there might be something more to Hermione and Jacob than what I had written, and many asked me to make a spin-off where they are together rather than Hermione/Edward and Bella/Jacob. I decided to keep the original story up until Chapter 17 of FTGG with one notable exception: Jacob never imprinted on Bella. Where that story left was Hermione and Edward entering Forks, but before they met the pack. So, if you haven't read FTGG, at least up until Chap 17, you may want to read that before starting this.**

**As I always like to remind readers, any reviews are greatly appreciated. I do take suggestions into account, I have written quite a few ideas given to me by readers in the past (read: this whole story is springing from reader suggestions). So, like it or hate it, please give me an opinion.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

He was frustrated.

There had been times he could remember being pretty frustrated before, but nothing held a candle to this. He had been trying for months, watching her, looking at her from each and every way possible, but nothing worked.

And so, Jacob Black was frustrated for two reasons. The first was that he could not force himself to imprint on Bella.

And second was that even if he did imprint on her, she would never give him the time of day. Because he wasn't bronze-haired, cold, pale, and because he did have a pulse.

He could never have Bella. Not as long as Edward still wandered the Earth somewhere. They hadn't heard from the Cullens in months, there was no reason for them to return, and yet Bella could not dig herself out of that hole. She couldn't stop loving that damn leech.

And so he pined for her. Did everything he could for her. Helped her get as far out of that hole as he possibly could. But no matter how far he lifted her, she'd always be just out of reach of the top. Whoever said that time healed all wounds was an idiot. If months hadn't healed this wound, hadn't even stopped the full-on hemorrhage that had become Bella's life, it would be impossible to fix. Charlie even knew it. He wanted to send her back, send her away... no, he didn't _want_ to. But he felt like he _needed_ to. The time his daughter lived with him was some of the happiest of his life, but he was trying to sacrifice his own happiness for Bella's. As if that would work.

Things were not any less dramatic for him even when Bella wasn't around. The pack was strong, but being part of a group where privacy was non-existent would be hard on anyones emotions. It was like being part of the most over-involved fraternity ever. It was nice to be part of the group, but it sucked having to be a wolf to be a part. Things seemed so much less dramatic before he started phasing, though going from sixteen to twenty-five in a matter of weeks is a bitch, especially all the emotions and hormones flowing through him.

He was teased on occasion. Quil and Embry would call it good-natured ribbing. But it wore him that they constantly pointed out his reluctance to look at other girls. As much as he wanted to imprint, he didn't want to imprint on anyone but Bella, and so he avoided looking at anything with breasts to make sure it didn't happen.

"Hey Jake," Paul announced his arrival by taking a bag of chips from their pantry and throwing himself across the couch. "See Rachel?"

"She went to the store," Jacob shot back in annoyance. "Someone has to go out and buy all that food you're eating."

"Don't talk to me about big eaters. I've seen you down an extra large pizza with everything and a two liter by yourself."

"But I _paid_ for it," he growled. "You sit on our couch, eating our food, and leering after my sister."

"Your sister is hot."

"I'm so glad you like the person you imprinted on. By the way, keep it down at night. Billy pretends like he doesn't hear you, but he's thinking of killing you."

Paul laughed. "Sorry if I'm disturbing your beauty sleep, God knows you need it. Where's the leech's girlfriend today?"

"Off doing schoolwork. Charlie's on her ass about not finishing assignments because she spends all her time over here. Says she needs to find a balance."

"Isn't that what we're all looking for?" he muttered, popping a chip into his mouth.

"What about sitting around, watching TV, eating, seeing Rachel, and occasionally doing pack work is needing balance in your life?"

"Don't be jealous. Your time will come."

"Yeah, sure," he muttered, slamming his book shut and heading for his room. He locked the door and laid across his bed, staring up at the ceiling. There was something in Paul's words that had rung true. For some time he felt like something was about to happen to him, something big. He had been dreaming of running towards the horizon, knowing something, maybe someone, was waiting for him there, but never being able to find what he was looking for. Every time he awoke after having the dream he tried to get back to sleep, to see if he could find what he was looking for. The dream was a hint, Billy had always told him there was something to his dreams and to pay attention. He knew it was trying to tell him about the feeling he had. He wanted that dream so bad he willed himself to sleep.

_This time he was getting farther than ever, running through the woods towards the sun, looking for that thing he knew was out there. But something different was happening. As he ran he started to get cold. The farther he ran, the colder it got, chilling even his hot skin to the point where he was shivering. And still he pressed on, though the forest never changed, never gave any indication of the freezing temperatures around him. He saw something running through the wood, but it was fast, impossible for him to get a good glimpse of. He darted through the trees, after whatever it was that was moving in front of him, but it was hard to keep up, the thing seemed to be able to jump from place to place as if it had disappeared into thin air, then reappeared. His lungs were aching with the effort of trying to run while the air was trying to freeze them, and he reached forward, called for the thing to stop._

_And suddenly he was in a clearing. The thing had stopped in the middle. Staring back at him, amber eyes unblinking, was a pure white wolf. He reached for it, tried to touch it, but when his fingers were inches from its perfect fur it turned on the spot, and was gone._

He awoke with a start, panting on the bed, drawing his sheets up around him in an effort to get warm. He swore as he reached over, turned off the fan which must have been what was making him so cold, and turned back over to fall asleep again.

* * *

He had never had the urge to turn around a car more in his life. H knew what awaited him in Forks, and it was nothing good.

A choice. Something that seems so simple. People do it dozens, maybe hundreds of times a day. Extra cream in my coffee, or no? Do I take the longer way to work with less traffic? What am I making for dinner? Trivial, petty things. Not very many choices most people made day to day effect the lives of at least three different people. Someone would have to get hurt, there would be no avoiding her.

He had slept with Hermione. He loved her. He wanted to be with her, emotionally and physically. But there was a small part in his mind, a lone dissenting voice telling him that he was trying to convince himself that he loved Hermione by giving in and sleeping with her. That Hermione was nothing more than an attempt to run further from Bella, to convince himself that he didn't need what he had left in Forks. As much as he tried to quiet that voice, as many other voices that were saying his feelings towards Hermione were genuine, that lone voice always caused his stomach to clench.

He glanced at Hermione, who was looking out the window at the tiny town with a sort of interest and excitement one might expect when a young child gets a toy they've been pining for on Christmas. Her eyes darted every which way, taking in the small part of his history. It was this sort of excitement and passion for new things that he loved about her.

He spotted her before Hermione, and his stomach dropped. Feelings that he hadn't had came flooding back over him as he looked pointedly in the other direction. That love, that intense, deep love he felt for Bella came crashing back over him, threatening to drown him. He felt a sudden, overwhelming guilt as he heard, through her friend, that she had been unhappy since he had left, despite today being an okay day. He tried to focus on something, anything else, forcing himself not to look at the dark-haired girl who was now turned towards the car they were riding in.

He sped down the road, keen to get as much distance between Bella and them as possible. He thought, foolishly, that he'd be able to outrun his feelings, leave the guilt at the stop sign, have every emotion go flying out the window as he took a sharp turn.

"Was that Bella?" Hermione asked softly, playing with her hands.

"Yes," he replied shortly.

She stayed unusually quiet. He didn't need to see her mind to know that normally Hermione would be spouting question after question, trying to get every bit of information she could from him. As he turned into the driveway he had gone down so many times before he stole a glance at her, and was shocked by an emotion he had never seen her wear before.

She looked defeated.

* * *

The trip to Washington had excited her. She wanted to see the wolves for herself, to find out as much as she could about them, to see what she could do towards making her antivenin. Edward obviously didn't want to come, and while she didn't want to force him, he had insisted because she would probably be killed the moment she got into town if she wasn't with one of the Cullens. She felt guilty he had to come along on a trip he was so against, but was glad he had come because he was her one chance to get close enough to the wolves without worrying about getting killed. As much, at least.

But a new worry had grown in the pit of her stomach, ever since they had crossed into Washington and Edward had suddenly gotten so suddenly sullen. She knew he wasn't worried about the wolves, that he believed so strongly in their treaty and the fact that, as long as he obeyed the rules, they would both be safe. It might take a little quick talking, but they would be okay.

No, he was getting testy because he was nervous about seeing Bella. The one he left behind. The girl he had been so much in love with he was willing to let her go for her own safety. Or whatever that romantic crap was.

Hermione Granger might be a lot of things, but stupid and unobservant were not on that list. She knew he was nervous about seeing Bella. And if he was nervous about seeing Bella, it was because he was afraid of what his feelings might be when he saw her. And if he was afraid of his feelings, it was because he still had them, and he knew it.

Part of her wanted to never go into Forks. To turn around, say there must be another way to make her antivenin, and put any idea of going to Forks off until Bella was well out of the picture. But then there would always be that doubt. Was he only with her because he felt he couldn't be with Bella?

And so they pressed on. She did what she always did when she was afraid she was going to get hurt, or when she thought things were going wrong in her life- she read. She didn't talk to Edward, she didn't even look at him all the way across Washington state. He had given her instructions when it came to entering the town, and she agreed because of the antivenin. Entering the town might mean losing Edward, but it was all for the greater good, right? It's not like she had never loved and lost before. There were plenty of fish in the sea, right?

She saw him catch sight of Bella, caught the quick glimpses of emotions running across his face after he had seen her, before he looked in the opposite direction. She gazed out at the girl who was causing all those emotions, and saw a curious, then scared looking face staring back at her. This was it- the girl Edward had run halfway around the world to avoid.

Edward sped off, moving down the road quickly, and she could tell he was trying to avoid the sight of Bella. And she realized something at that moment.

"Was that Bella?" she asked, playing with her hands, hoping beyond hope that she was completely wrong, that his emotions had come back for a slightly different reason.

"Yes," he replied softly, as if he were saying something he knew would hurt her, but trying to put it in a way that didn't completely destroy her.

She exhaled, feeling her body deflate slightly. She had lost him, and she knew it. Even if he didn't yet.


	2. Meeting

**A/N: So this chapter ties in loosely with chapters 17/18 of FTGG. Some things have been changed because of where the story is going to go, but there is reference to the events that go on in those chapters in this one. With a little 'flashback' of chap 13. I know there is not a whole lot of dialogue again, but that will pick up starting next chapter, and this story will really start going a different direction than FTGG, and I probably won't be using the three POVs as much (maybe one or two per chapter). I'm aware that by the end of those chapters Edward was in love with Hermione, but nothing throws someone for a loop quite like someone they loved dearly who they had to be apart from. Trust me, I had to make that decision when an old boyfriend, who I loved very very much and who I hated to lose, decided to transfer to my college to be near me just as I started dating the man who would become my husband. I agonized over which one to pick for days, and eventually went with the new boyfriend which worked out really well in the end, but there were moments where I had swung the opposite way and had the future husband not done something so incredibly wonderful that made me choose him I might have wound up with the other boy. I know that's probably confusing, but that's sort of how I'm writing Edward in this chapter.**

**I'll discuss more after the chapter, as to not give away the contents. The warning is thus: there is language in this chapter.**

**Enjoy, and love it or hate it or don't care either way please take a second or two to give me a little review. Thanks!**

* * *

They had made it to the white house without letting their scents escape, but he was sure by now that Bella had run to Jacob to protect her from Hermione. That was almost as bad as walking up to the treaty line and waiting for them. They had to act quickly.

He told Hermione, barely looking at her, not making eye contact once, to follow him, to stay right behind him, and to keep her wand at the ready, shooting a spell at anything that made her feel ill at ease. He gave her a mechanical kiss, and was surprised to receive the same in return, threw open the door, and hurtled himself into the woods.

She did what he asked, and she did it without question. Far from the Hermione he thought he had known so well, she followed his directions to the letter without so much as a peep. Come to think of it, he didn't remember her uttering a single sentence since they had gotten out of the car.

The state of his relationship got pushed to the back of his mind as he ran. Right now it was not about his feelings for Hermione or Bella. It was about survival, making sure they didn't cross any lines, and that they weren't caught during their little trek through the woods. If he got distracted thinking about Hermione there was a good chance they were both dead. Jacob would love nothing greater than to tear him apart, he was sure of it.

A howl sounded in the distance. They knew. He shouted for Hermione to follow him, and she obeyed. They raced back to the house, dashed inside, and shut the door. It was now time for the waiting game. She took a post by the windows, staring intently into the trees for any sign of movement. He stared at her out of the corner of his eye, and thought.

Hermione was a beautiful, talented, intelligent witch. Everything he could possibly hope for in a mate. So why was he suddenly having those feelings for Bella again? Why was he unable to get past her, to move on, to be happy with someone else?

He moved to stand by her, trying to remember the words he had spoken to her in the clearing.

_"If you had the choice, would you be with me or her?" she asked._

_"You. Of course," he replied quickly._

_"And if she was a vampire?"_

_He looked at her._

_"If everything was equal, would you still be with me?"_

_He gazed into her face, brushed her hair behind her ear, and muttered "Yes, I would."_

_She looked doubtful._

_"I'm really starting to love you, Hermione. And you're different than her. You don't just give me your love unconditionally. You don't do anything rashly. And I find you completely fascinating. Like I've known you much longer than I have, but that I don't know a fraction of everything about you. I want to be with you because I love you. I love Bella, much like I'm sure you love Ron, but I have to make the choice, and I'm choosing you, 'Mione."_

The words had come so easily when he had been sitting in that clearing, thousands of miles from Bella with no prospects of going back. Pictures serve as poor reminders of the past sometimes, a shadow of something that happened in an instant and was gone. Sometimes it's easy to deny things in pictures ever happened, that the Bella in the picture was no more than a good dream he had once had, but to see her in person was so much different, confirmation of everything that had happened, and the thing that could break down those walls he had built around his emotions for her.

He went to put an arm around Hermione. There was a glimmer of hope, that Bella had moved on, that Jessica's mind, as minds have a tendency to do, hadn't told him the story. Maybe she and Jacob were together, better Jacob than himself. Maybe the choice had been made for him.

Before his arm could come down around her shoulders, however, Hermione moved. Maybe it was a reflex, maybe she genuinely didn't know he was going to show her affection, or maybe she knew that his heart was torn. He had a feeling it was the latter of these, that she was shutting herself off emotionally, as he had seen her do in the last day or so, because she was preparing for the worst.

What does one say when one is in love with two people at once? There would be no way he could have both, that would be selfish and unrealistic of him to even think it. What happens when a person had to make the choice between the person who was completely right for him that he was learning to love, and the one who was everything he should avoid but that he was already passionately in love with?

* * *

The run through the woods had offered her the same sort of thrill that running from Voldemort had. Every nerve was alive, feeling for the danger, as if she could sense that doom running behind her, nipping at her heels like a starving animal. In many ways the wolves were more dangerous than Voldemort, at least in strategy. The Dark Lord took a thrill, a pleasure in taking his time with the killing, letting the person who was about to die know that and dwell on the terror that fact brought. The wolves would be able to strike and have her dead before she could truly react.

She listened to Edward, went along with his plan, because she had no fight left in her when it came to him. Her emotions had taken a big tumble. She had given herself to the man, had opened herself up and started to love him, and she was almost certain he would be leaving her. He would be dumping her soon, not because she was immortal, but because he hadn't been honest when he talked of his feelings for Bella. Or maybe he had convinced himself that he didn't have those feelings. People were good at convincing themselves that they don't know their own emotions.

And so she had all but written Edward off. She was now focused only on the task at hand- acquiring the wolves' saliva and seeing if she could make an antivenin with it. Nothing more or less than a school project she had assigned to herself. Edward was there because she needed him, at least until the wolves had made their decision. If they trusted her she'd be able to work without Edward, and when she was busy working on her potions she wouldn't have time to think about Bella, Edward, or anything else.

And so, as a way to hold back the tide of emotions that was threatening to overtake her, she went back into her comfort zone- curiosity. How many times had she forgotten all about her feelings of jealousy between 'Won-Won' and Lavender by running to the library? It had always worked for her before, no point in trying to fix it now.

She scanned the trees again, thinking she saw something move, but it was only a bird. Where were those wolves? Did they sense a trap? Were they back on their reservation, talking, waiting to see what two vampires were obviously trying to lure them to? Running through the woods seemed like an idea that would force them to come investigate when she looked at it from Edward's point of view, but so many months on the run from Voldemort and the Death Eaters had taught her something, and that was that there were several ways to look at the same situation. Trying to get them to come to the white house, which there was no debate about it being firmly in 'vampire territory' did reek of a set-up, and they might be wary about approaching it.

When she had almost written them off, when her brain had started to try to think of what their Plan B might be she saw one, then two, then a good half dozen things moving in the forest. The largest wolves she had ever seen in her life, milling around, eying the house as if waiting for it's occupants to come to them. Two of the wolves had changed back into men, one of them looking extremely angry, the other irritated more than anything else. She looked at Edward, who nodded. It was time to go meet them.

* * *

He had been completely unprepared for Bella to come running to him, terrified by the seemingly random vampire in town.

He had been angered to hear that the intruder was with a Cullen, and therefore untouchable.

But nothing could compare to the complete fury when he was told that the Cullen the newcomer was with was Edward.

He didn't remember phasing. He barely processed the run through the woods. As soon as he crossed the treaty line he could smell him, the bronze-haired leech bastard, and his sights were only set on him. Once he killed Edward his pack could make quick work of the unknown female and hunker down, waiting for the rest of the Cullens to come start the war. But it would start that night.

The path was blocked, however, by Leah, Quil, and Paul, who all stood waiting for him.

_Move,_ he ordered, irritated he had to stop for them.

_Sam says you have to stop and wait for him,_ Seth's voice sounded in his head.

_To hell with Sam,_ he muttered angrily as he looked for a way he could outrun the quick Leah.

_Just stay put,_ Sam's voice snapped.

_I'm not going to stay put. I'm going to rip that fucking bloodsucker limb from limb._

_That would be breaking the treaty._

_To hell with the treaty, and to hell with you. I'm going_, he said defiantly, taking a few steps towards the line of wolves.

_Stay there!_ Sam's voice ordered again, and he found he couldn't move closer to the white house.

_Damn you. Let me go_, his mind hissed.

_No. You might not care what kind of leech war we're going to get into if you kill a Cullen, but I do. I'm not bringing loads of vampires onto our lands in the hopes that we can fight them off. I'm not risking the tribe._

He pawed the ground in frustration. _What if they broke it first?_

_If one of the Cullens made the girl, we'll consider the treaty broken and deal with the consequences later. But right now we have to operate as if she just happened to join up with them,_ he appeared in the clearing.

He stood, staring in fury at the alpha, but didn't do anything. _Where's Bella?_ he asked.

_I told her to stay at Emily's._

_Like she's going to do that! If she gets any small idea that one of the Cullens is back, she'll be headed straight for that house._

_That's her choice, Jacob._

_The hell it is! We need to get there before she does._

_I don't want to go until we learn more about this..._

_I'm going. If you want to stop me, you'll have to kill me_, he challenged, looking Sam down. His anger was building, and Sam's eyes faltered. He knew that his command wouldn't work over Jacob when the younger boy was so incensed. As if he knew this, the russet wolf turned and started running towards the house.

_Let's go_, Sam hissed in frustration, running after Jacob. They ran to the edge of the woods, where Jacob, phased back into human, was staring with venom up at the white house.

Sam went behind a bush, phased, and went to stand next to Jacob.

"You stopped," Sam noted under his breath.

"They're inside. I'd be stupid to go running into a house alone against two vampires," he replied shortly, his narrowed eyes not leaving the front door.

"Are you going to go running in there now?"

"Are you going to stop the rest of the pack if I do?"

"Yes."

"Then, no. It'd still be suicide."

"What do you propose we do, then?" Sam asked. Jacob might be irrational at times, but as he was the alpha by blood, he was still Sam's unofficial right hand man.

"Let's go..." he started, but he was cut off. The front door opened, and Edward walked out. Close behind him was a female vampire, wearing a brave face, with eyes daring along the treeline as she waited for those she knew were just out of sight to show themselves.

A felling swept over Jacob at the sight of the new vampire. His breathing suddenly became labored, he couldn't tear his eyes from her, he felt a wave of emotions sweep over him that he could neither explain nor begin to describe. Even though Sam urged him forward, even though all the rest of his pack left the woods to go face the vampires, he found he could not move. He was paralyzed with terror as he realized what was going on.

_No!_ his mind screamed over and over again like a child throwing a tantrum. _This can't be happening! Not to me! Not with her!_ He tried to think of something, anything else, but with the vampire girl standing in front of him he found it impossible.

As much as he hated himself for it, as much as he tried to fight his feelings, he knew what his sudden, intense feelings meant.

He had imprinted.

On a fucking _leech_.

* * *

**A/N: There. I did it. I made Jacob imprint on Hermione. I know some of you won't like it the way I'm writing it, but that's what I decided. I have reasons, which I can explain in a PM if you're really doubting my decision, otherwise you can wait for the story to play out. One of the reasons I can tell you is because I can make it more drama this way, explore how various people react to the unorthodox imprint, which I would think much more interesting. That might just be my mind. If you want to flame me for the imprint, go right ahead.**


	3. Conflict of interests

**I wrote an outline on this story that was 20 chapters, and was told it was 'too hurried' by my reading guinea pig, so I wrote another outline that was more realistic. _If_ I don't go off on any tangents (and with me that's sometimes a tall order) this will be a 45 chapter story. I love long rides.**

**I'm going to explain this now, in the hopes of avoiding flames. I don't like Edward with Bella in this story, but it has to happen for two reasons. First, I need a realistic reason for Edward to dump Hermione quick, because the story works so much better when he dumps her. Second, I need Bella with a vampire, any vampire, for a crucial part in the story. Edward's easiest, so he's the winner. No flames for that pairing.**

**Thanks to everyone who left a review so far. The more love I get, the more motivated I am to put up the next chapter quickly, so please hit the little review button. If not, the Underpants Gnomes are going to come steal your favorite pair! (I have gotta lay off the South Park)**

* * *

"Jake? _Jake_!" he was brought back to the present by a hand waving in front of his face frantically.

"Oh, what?" he shook his head, tearing his eyes from the brown haired vampire in front of him, looking into the concerned face of Embry.

"What the hell got into you?" Embry asked in a low whisper.

"Just zoned out," he muttered, striding out of the woods to stand next to Sam.

"What do you want, Cullen?" Sam was growling at the bronze haired leech, who was staring back at him with equal venom.

"I didn't know I needed permission to come stay at this house," Edward hissed coldly.

"You were gone. We were under the impression you weren't coming back. We were quite happy under that impression," Jacob managed, though not quite in the growling voice he had hoped for, to a murmur of assent from the rest of the pack behind him.

"You're just going to have to suffer, then," he shot back.

"Whose the other bloodsucker?" he tried to sound pissed off there was a new vampire.

"Hermione Granger," she answered boldly.

"What was that?" Sam sneered. "I could have sworn you said you were called 'broken treaty'."

"None of my family bit her," Edward said quickly and loudly as if he wanted to make sure everyone nearby could hear her. "She was created by a vampire called Grant..."

"What a great story. How are we supposed to know it's true?"

"I can provide witnesses. Do you want a ticket to the UK to talk to them?"

"Is this true, leech?" Sam spun to face Hermione.

"Yeah," she said forcefully. "Harry Potter, Minerva McGonagall, Luna Lovegood..."

"Fine. I guess we'll have to take your word for it," Sam sounded disappointed.

"I could bring them here, if you want," Hermione's eyes flicked towards the sound of a hooting owl.

"No, we'll trust you," Jacob said quickly, earning himself a sideways glance from Sam.

"What do you want here?" Sam stared pointedly at Hermione.

"If you really must know," she looked up at him bravely. "I came here because I wanted to talk to you."

"To us?" Sam and Jacob said in unison, unable to contain their surprise.

"Yes. To you. I have a theory...." she was cut short by a low rumble that was slowly getting louder. She glanced at Edward, who had tensed visibly and was keeping his gaze away from hers.

"Shit," Sam moaned.

"I told you," Jacob hissed at him, looking down the driveway, not at all surprised to see the ancient truck pelting through the overgrown weeds as fast as Bella would dare drive it. He glanced at Hermione, whose jaw was set as she shot a look of deep loathing at the advancing truck.

It was as if Bella didn't see her, or if she did as if she didn't care about hitting her. Hermione was forced to dive out of the way to avoid the truck as it skidded, zigzagging on the loose gravel, straight towards her. Her instinctive leap had her rolling towards the wolves, and she wound up in a crouching position in front of Jacob.

"Are you okay?" he asked without thinking, reaching down to help her up.

Leah's gasp made him stand back up straight, eyes darting to each of his friends in turn. They were all looking at him in shock and suspicion. There was a sudden sob across the drive which drew all their attention. Thankful for Bella's tears for once Jacob took the distraction to catch a longer glimpse of Hermione, who was now standing in front of him, looking scathingly at Edward, who was holding Bella in his arms and talking to her in a low voice. Hermione was doing something quite odd, he noticed. She was stroking up and down the leg of her jeans, her fingers seemingly tracing something in her pocket. Shifting his head slightly he noticed a polished stick of wood sticking an inch or so out the top of her pocket.

"Maybe we should go inside, and you can talk to us there," Jacob muttered, unable to look at the girl he had been chasing for months, who was now running her fingers through Edward's hair. To Edward's credit he was leaning back, avoiding the affections, looking apologetically at Hermione.

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea," Hermione forced herself to hiss before stomping quickly inside. As she skirted around the big truck all four tires suddenly started deflating.

"Hermione..." Edward muttered, looking from her to the truck.

"What?" she snapped, spinning around and looking at the truck. An almost wicked grin crossed her face as she saw the truck, now resting on four flattened tires. "Now it matches the rest of the truck," she said, bouncing inside.

Paul chuckled as Bella started complaining loudly about her truck, wondering how she managed to pop all four of her tires. But the rest of the pack was looking at each other nervously. Something strange was going on. There was something different about this Hermione girl, and it caused unease. Jacob swallowed hard, leading the way into the white house. Hermione was sitting in an armchair, playing with a little yellow bird Jacob hadn't seen before.

"What did you want to talk about, leech?" Sam asked, arms crossed, not bothering to sit down.

The yellow bird disappeared with a small pop, and she took a deep breath. "I guess I should preface this by telling you that I am a witch."

"A witch?" Leah asked in surprise.

"Yes," she replied, pulling her wand from her jeans.

The Quileutes looked at her, waiting for her to do something. She twirled the wand between her fingers as if she didn't need to do anything but show off her wand.

"Sit," she said with a quick flick of the wand. They gasped as the couches suddenly expanded so they could easily fit twice their number. Another flick and several goblets appeared on the table between the couches, which a third flick filled with an amber liquid.

"It's butterbeer," she said as she motioned the stunned group to sit again. "It's delicious. I miss being able to drink it."

Jacob took a tentative step forward, cautiously took one of the goblets, and sat in the closest seat to Hermione. Leah shot him a death glare while the other Quileutes cautiously sat down, though none of the rest took a goblet.

"Have I proved myself?" she asked as Edward and Bella came in, sitting on the mantle side by side, each looking angrily at Hermione. "Or should I perhaps get a top hat to pull a rabbit out of?"

"No, you managed," Sam said, sounding distrustful.

"Good," she smiled. With another deep breath she explained about her antivenin, and how she wanted to use their saliva to see if she could make a batch that would work. "Potions was always interesting to me," she explained. "And I think that making an antivenin to vampire venom would be putting my skills in potion to good use."

"Not modest, is she?" Bella grumbled.

"I don't need to be modest. I daresay that brewing a potion that could keep someone in a near-death state, or that could make someone lucky for a day is a little more complex than you Muggles and your little chemistry sets," she rolled her eyes.

"Chemists have made some great drugs..." Bella defended.

"I'm sure they have. After over ten years of training and loads of research. After all that they can finally start cracking some of the mysteries wizards and witches have figured out by the time they turn eighteen."

"Hermione," Edward looked at her in shock. "There's no need to be so nasty."

Hermione shot him a look that plainly said there were lots of things to be nasty about, but she closed her mouth.

"We need to talk about this," Sam said, standing up. "Outside."

The pack got up and followed him out onto the driveway.

"I don't trust her," Leah muttered, shooting a look at the door of the white house. "And not just because she's a fucking bloodsucker. She's obviously got a bit of a temper on her."

"She has every right to be upset, the way Bella and Edward were all over each other," Jacob defended, earning himself a few more odd looks. "It's obvious that Hermione is very upset by Bella. Why else would she pop all the tires on her truck?"

"That was kind of sweet," Paul said, a smirk on her face. He had never been much of a fan of Bella, so anything that got under her skin was amusing to him.

"Can we focus on the task at hand? I don't want to stay here any more than I have to," Sam said irritably.

"Are we really taking their word on her not being turned into a vampire by one of the Cullens?" Seth asked nervously.

"We have to," Sam informed him. "Unless you feel like flying across the ocean to interview their witnesses."

"This would be so much better if she was a broken treaty."

"I know, but now we have to talk about her antivenin."

"She's tricking us. If she's really a witch how do we know that she doesn't want our spit for something else, something bad? She mentioned something about a potion that keeps a person close to death. What would stop her from making something that killed us all?" Paul grumbled.

"She wouldn't do that," Jacob snapped.

They all looked at him for a moment.

"Dude, Jake, you feeling okay?" Quil asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, you've been acting really weird today," Embry added.

"Yeah. I feel fine. I just don't think you're giving her a chance," Jacob muttered.

"Why should we give her a chance?" Jared asked. "She's a damn leech. You expect us to trust her?"

"She hasn't given us a reason not to trust her," Jacob pointed out.

"What she _is_ gives us a reason not to trust her!" Leah hissed.

"I'm going to agree..." Sam looked around the pack as if he didn't want to say the next part, "...with Jacob. I think that if she's telling this antivenin would be something I'd like to see. Less leeches is always a good thing."

"And you're just going to trust her to do what she's saying?" she blanched.

"No. We're going to have to watch her whenever she's working on it. Keep an eye on her, and give her the stipulation that if we ever feel the slightest bit of discomfort over what she's doing that we're going to take anything we've given her and walk."

"What about the treaty?" Embry asked.

"I don't think this is breaking it. As long as we don't lay hands on each other I think we're in the clear."

"This means I have to spend all my time hanging out at the bloodsuckers' house?" Seth groaned.

"We're all going to have to take turns watching her, yes."

The pack grumbled in disapproval, but no one was going to contradict Sam. Jacob felt his heart leap at the thought of spending more time around Hermione, and he immediately hated himself for it.

"I don't think you need all of us to go in there and talk details with her," he muttered. "I think I'm going to go home and lie down. I'm not feeling good."

Sam looked at him suspiciously. "Fine," he said at last. "Go. Quil, make sure he gets there okay."

"Okay," Quil said, moving to stand next to Jacob.

"No!" Jacob shouted. "I can get myself back okay. I don't need to be babysat." He also wanted to be back before the rest of them phased, he wasn't sure how long he could keep Hermione and his imprint out of his thoughts, and there was no way he wanted to tell them what was going on.

"Embry's right," Sam replied. "You have been acting weird. And Billy will have my ass if you wind up collapsing in the woods with no one around. We don't need everyone to go in there and hammer out details with the leech, Quil can go with you."

"Fuck," Jacob muttered, storming into the woods. Without waiting for Quil he phased, and tried to focus on the trail ahead and keep Hermione from his thoughts as he heard Quil phase behind him.

_What the fuck is going on, man?_ Quil's voice sounded in his head.

_Nothing. Just haven't been getting enough sleep,_ Jacob answered shortly.

_This isn't like you. I thought you would have lost it when Bella was all over Edward, you barely batted an eye._

_This has been coming from day one. She never loved me._

There was a few moments silence as they ran through the woods.

_I never thought I'd see the day you were defending a leech,_ Quil said timidly.

_What the fuck do you mean by that?_ Jacob stopped running to look at him.

_That female could do no wrong in your eyes. You were sticking up for her, practically leering at her the entire time. It was strange, it was totally not you._

_Yeah, well,_ Jacob muttered, his brain flying for an explanation as he pointedly kept the word 'imprint' out of it. _I'm getting a little physically frustrated, you know. You have to admit she's hot._

_Eh,_ came Quil's noncommittal grunt. _Not my type._

Jacob scoffed. Claire was pushing three now, so he had no right to talk about sexual frustrations to a guy who would have to wait fifteen years for his girl to come of-age.

_Constant rejection is a bit wearing on a guy, you know?_ he covered up quickly. _I've been after Bella for how long? And she runs right into the arms of that asshole. I'm not the person who decided vampires are all going to be physically attractive, and you can't fault me for looking._

There was a few miles where Quil said nothing. As they approached Jacob's house he finally spoke up again.

_You know, if you need to talk about anything, I'm here. I'll keep a secret._

Jacob gave a quick grunt, but said nothing. Behind him he heard Quil turn back towards the white house.

_I'm going to stay out here, see what's going on. If Sam needs me to tell you anything, I'll pass along the message before I go home, okay?_

_Yeah, sure,_ he muttered before phasing back. He pulled on his pants and crossed his lawn barefoot.

"Jacob?" Billy called as soon as he entered the house. Jacob made a beeline to the fridge, took out a gallon of milk, and drank straight from the carton.

"What's going on, Jacob?" Billy rounded the corner to look at his son. "Paul left in a damn hurry earlier. Said something about the Cullens being back."

"Only one Cullen," Jacob informed him. "And he brought a friend. Another animal-eater, it looks like." He didn't mention anything about Hermione being a witch, he thought it would be best to keep that from the elders.

"Was she...?" Billy started.

"The Cullens didn't make her," he shook his head and tossed the empty milk jug in the garbage. "Sam says there's nothing we can do about them."

Billy looked disappointed.

"Listen. I've had a rough day, and I'm probably going to have to start running patrols soon. I'm going to go get some rest." He didn't wait for his father to answer before he strode down the hall, locked himself in his bedroom, and laid across his bed, his head fighting his emotions.


	4. No more secrets

**A/N: I'm becoming addicted to this story, so I'm updating out of order. Sorry, Awake fans, it'll be up tomorrow or Tues I hope.**

**Thank you to everyone who left a review. I think I got all questions replied to, if I haven't PM me and tell me I'm an idiot. If you haven't left me a review, please drop me a note and tell me how you think I'm doing. They mean so much to me! **

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

Sam entered without Quil and Jacob, but flanked by the rest intimidatingly. He sat on a chair across from Hermione, staring at her, while the rest stood around him.

"We've agreed, leech..." he started.

"Can we be adults here? This childish name calling, on both sides," she shot a look of venom towards Edward, who was watching her while sitting next to Bella. "It's not going to help anything."

"Fine, Granger. We've agreed to give you what you want. With some stipulations."

"Anything to make you comfortable," she nodded.

Sam studied her. "You have no hostility towards us," he observed. "You've shown hostility while you were here, but it's all directed towards _him_," he nodded towards Edward.

"I don't see a reason to be hostile with you," she shrugged. "I've studied under a werewolf. He was a good friend. You obviously have reasons to be hostile towards me, and I'm not going to begrudge you those reasons. I just hope we can work around them and be civilized."

"A moon-shifting werewolf?"

"Yes. The name of Remus Lupin. He was a wonderful wizard."

"Was?"

"He died. In a great battle. The same one in which I got," her hand gently touched the silvery-white scar on her neck from where Grant had bitten her.

"Why was there a 'great battle'?"

"There was a evil wizard. Think as bad as you can go and double it. We had to get rid of him. It's a long and involved story that I'm sure you don't want to hear about."

Sam looked like he was now very interested in this battle she was involved with, but as Leah exhaled loudly he decided not to ask. "First off, we demand that any work you do will be supervised by one of our pack members."

"You want one of yours around us at all times?" Edward blanched.

"Not all the time. None of us want to see you hunting. But anytime you're working on the antivenin one of us need to be there. You need to explain everything you're doing to us so we can shoot it down if we don't feel comfortable. Any... hostilities and we'll leave and tell you to never contact us again."

"Now wait a..." Edward started.

"Agreed," Hermione extended her hand. Reluctantly Sam shook it.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah. I have to go to the nearest Apothecary to buy some equipment."

"Do you expect us to know where that is?" he sneered.

"I was wondering if that required a chaperone," she shot back.

As he considered it Leah muttered, "Jake probably wants to go, now that he's gone pro-bloodsucker."

"One of us will accompany you. So you can explain what you're buying," Sam shot Leah a look. Leah stared defiantly back.

Without a goodbye the wolves left, leaving Hermione staring down Edward and Bella.

"It's getting late," Edward muttered. "Do you mind fixing Bella's car so I can take her home?"

"If I fix it why do you have to take her home?" Hermione shot back.

"'Mione..." he pleaded.

"You're a complete arse, Edward Cullen, she hissed dangerously. "You slept with me not a day ago. Several times. And we get into Forks and it's like everything we've done and everything you've said doesn't matter?" There was no hint of sadness in her voice.

"You _slept_ with her?" Bella's eyes went wide.

"More than that," Hermione smirked. "He told me he loved me. That you were a thing of the past. That he'd choose me over you. Apparently he's a bit of a liar, aren't you, Edward?"

"You're not being fair, Hermione. I was going to talk to you about this once Bella's back home," Edward whispered.

"You told her you _loved_ her?" Bella was now looking enraged.

"I do love her. And I love you. It's complicated," he looked extremely uncomfortable.

"So when you told me I was the only one, that your feelings for me would never change, that you'd love me forever, it was a lie?" she whispered.

Hermione chuckled triumphantly.

"Fix my truck!" Bella spun and demanded of her.

Hermione flicked her wand, and a hand pump appeared out of thin air. She held it out towards Bella with a smirk.

"Hermione, there's no point in you being nasty to her. You're mad at me," Edward now looked angrily at her.

"Don't tell me how I bloody feel," Hermione shook her finger at him. "You're lucky I'm not hexing your bits off."

"You wouldn't," he sounded like he was daring her.

"You convinced me that things would be better if I forgot about Ron. That he would be able to live his life, to have a family, and to be happier because he didn't try to make it work with a vampire. And you start drooling over a mortal as soon as she shows up. Hypocrite."

"That still doesn't mean you should be mad at Bella. This isn't her fault."

She thought about it for a moment, then marched to the front door and disappeared outside. She came back moments later.

"It's fixed. Get out of here," she snapped at Bella.

"I'm not leaving. I want to stay and talk with Edward," Bella replied loudly.

Hermione shot a look at Edward. "_Now_ I have a reason to be mad at her."

"Bella, go," Edward said, gaze not dropping from Hermione.

"But..." she protested.

"Go!" he ordered, his voice so authoritative that she shot one last scathing look at Hermione, then left.

The two vampires stared at each other for a few minutes, the anger never softening behind their eyes.

"Make your choice," Hermione finally demanded.

"That's not fair. I need some thinking time," he replied.

"No you don't. You need time to think about how to best let one of us down. You know who you're going to pick. Hell, I know who you're going to pick..."

"How could you possibly know that?" he shot at her.

"Please. I'm not blind. I can see the way you're looking at her, how you never left her side. You might be fighting it, but anyone can see you're still completely in love with Bella."

His gaze finally faltered, landing on the floor in front of her feet.

"Just tell me, Edward. Was I just a replacement? The runner-up?"

"I do love you, Hermione," he whispered. "But it's not fair to you because I could never fully give you my heart, not while Bella's around. And now that you've seen, well, everything you've seen, you'd never see me the same way. It can never go back to what it was."

"Spare me the sap," she growled. "Why didn't you warn me about this? You're not stupid, you must have known that coming back would bring back your feelings for her."

"I thought I could fight them. By all accounts you are the better match for me."

"So now you're claiming that love is rational? That just because person A has all the same qualities as person B that means they'll be able to fall in love and make it work? Your first round with Bella should have taught you differently."

"You should talk to Jacob," he muttered, so low she didn't catch it. He knew that Jacob had thought she was hot, had a physical attraction to her, but his focus had gone back to Sam before he could hear 'imprint'. Sam was the leader, and therefore the one he had to pay the most attention to.

"This is it, right, Edward? If I finish my work, and go back to England, you're going to stay?"

He looked at her apologetically, then nodded once.

She looked him over for a minute. "You know, I should be mad about all this. I should be hexing you into next week. But you know what? It angers me more that you convinced me that I should love you over the person I already loved than it does that you're leaving me for someone you already loved. I lost Ron because you convinced me it would be better for both of us, but you won't hold yourself to the same standards. It's sad to say, but I'm kind of used to having a broken heart."

"I'm sorry," he muttered. "Maybe Ron will take you back..."

"I don't want him to. Because everything you said made sense. He wants a family, I can't give that to him. He wants an equal, and I can't be that. He wants someone to grow old with, and that's a person I'll never be. He'll be happier without me in the long run."

"So, what now?"

"Whatever you want to do. The wolves know I'm here, you don't have to be around me anymore."

He looked at her one more time, then strode from the house to go spend the night at Bella's. She watched him go, gave him ample time to get far away from her, then left the house herself to go hunting.

* * *

Jacob was trying to do his homework, but he couldn't focus. He kept looking out the window, drumming his pen on everything, not giving half a thought to the math problems in front of him. He glanced at the book, trying to will himself to focus on anything but those golden eyes piercing into him. Sighing he looked out the window towards the white house again, but this time he saw Sam striding out of the woods towards the house.

Without an explanation to Billy he walked out to meet the pack leader.

"How are you feeling?" Sam grunted.

"Like crap. What happened?" he replied.

Sam filled him in on their agreement. "Someone needs to go with her to some magical shop to pick up some supplies," he finished.

"And my guess is that someone would be me," he tried to sound disappointed.

"You weren't there, you get volunteered. I've also decided that Leah, Paul, Jared, and I will trade off days while you are at school, you and the rest will have to take turns doing nights and weekends."

"Seems fair," he shrugged noncommittally.

"I trust you to keep a good eye on her, Jake. I don't want her fast talking around something so we agree to something dangerous, alright?"

"Yeah. Like some leech is going to pull a fast one on me."

"Good," he said, handing him a small piece of paper. "It's her phone number. Call her so you can set up a time to go to shopping."

Jacob forced himself to roll his eyes. "This is going to be a blast," he muttered.

"I'm sure it will," Sam smirked. "Go inside. Feel better."

"Yeah, thanks," he said, turning and going into the house. He walked into his room and, with shaking hands, opened up the small sheet of paper. Her handwriting was exquisite, and each letter in her name seemed to scream to him. He took a few deep breaths to steel his nerves, then walked to the phone in the hall, where he could talk without Billy overhearing. He dialed and let it ring, but it went to a generic voicemail.

She must be out hunting or something, he thought, putting the receiver down without leaving a message. He looked at his homework, wrote it off as a lost cause, and moved towards the back door through the kitchen. Unfortunately for him his sister was in there, making dinner.

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked. "The pack just came back. Paul just went to go change."

"Um..." he muttered, unable to think of a good excuse quickly.

"Here. Come help chop these for a salad," she said, putting down her kitchen knife and motioning towards a pile of vegetables.

"Rachel?" he muttered, listening hard for any sign of Paul's return.

"Yes?" she said, stirring the sauce on the stove.

"What does it feel like to find out someone imprinted on you?"

She looked at him for a moment, then replied, "it's kind of weird. Like some supernatural force is telling you this is your soul mate, the one you're supposed to be with. It sort of takes the fun out of finding that person, but it's nice because I don't have to worry about how the relationship is going to go. Paul is wonderful, and I'm very happy with him."

"What if someone had imprinted on you that you didn't like?"

"What do you mean?" she put some pasta into a pot of boiling water.

"For example. You've never thought too much of Embry. You've always said he's more brawn than brain, and that he's too immature for his age. What if he had imprinted on you instead of Paul?"

"This sounds like one of those questions that has more story to it that you don't want to tell me."

"Just be an older sister and answer."

"I'd give it a chance. I admit I'd be much more hesitant at first, but that wouldn't stop me from at least trying. From what I know about the imprint it's worth a shot no matter who imprints on you."

"But what if you never knew about the imprint before he did it? What if he just came up to you and said 'hey, I've imprinted, which means we're soul mates'?"

"This is a lot of 'what ifs', Jake. What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing," he said, a little too quickly.

"Have you imprinted?" she asked excitedly.

He blushed and mutilated the carrots.

"Who? Is it finally Bella?" she grabbed his arm and spun him to look at her.

"No. I can't tell you," he said.

"It can't be that bad," she said, sounding sympathetic, like a concerned older sister.

"It is that bad. And worse. I can't risk Paul finding out."

"I won't tell Paul," she promised.

"Yeah, sure," he wasn't convinced.

"I still have secrets from him. You can tell me."

He sighed and put the knife down. "Do you promise not to tell a soul? Not Paul, not even Dad?"

"You have my word," she said sincerely.

He couldn't bring himself to say Hermione's name. Instead he rested his hands on her shoulders and said, in a voice so low she had to strain to hear it, "think. Who is the worse possible person I could imprint on?"

She thought about it. "One of your teachers?" she took a shot in the dark.

"Let me rephrase that. _What_ is the worse possible _thing_ I could imprint on?"

Her eyes grew wide with sudden realization. "You imprinted on a _vampire_?" she whispered.

He nodded.

"What are you going to do?" she hissed as she heard Billy's wheelchair moving in the next room.

"I don't..." he started, but then he heard a rustling in the trees outside. "Paul's coming. Remember your promise," he warned.

She only had time to nod before the back door opened.


	5. Infectious

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm glad you like it, because it's hard as heck (but fun in it's challenge) to write! They're just so deliciously wrong for each other it's hard to think how each one would react, though since Hermione doesn't know about the imprint yet she's easier.**

**Anyways, no warnings for this chapter. Just enjoy and please review.**

* * *

Once she had finished feeding on the bear she walked far enough away from it she didn't have to see it, then sat on a rock by a gently flowing stream and gazed into the water. How had her life gotten so off track? How could she have let herself fall for someone so easily? Had all those months on the run, had the torture, taught her nothing?

She inhaled deeply, not out of necessity, but because she wanted to remind herself that she was at least part-human, that she could do it. But she caught a whiff of something. It smelled like wet dog. She sniffed again, and the scent hit her even stronger. One of those wolves was out there, and it was gaining on her quickly.

She stood, wand drawn, and listened hard. Whoever it was they weren't concerned about her hearing them come. In fact, it sounded like they were making much more noise than they should. Like they wanted her to hear. Strange. The hairs on the back of her neck were standing up, she was worried there might be more than the one she smelled.

Whoever it was stopped fifty feet short of her. There was a few seconds of rustling noise, then someone, now human, was walking towards her.

"Who's there?" she demanded.

"Just me," he responded, emerging from the trees, hands in the air as if to show her he meant no harm.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, wand not dropping an inch.

"I wanted to talk."

"What on Earth would you want to talk to me about?" her eyebrow was raised.

"I'm supposed to go with you to Seattle. We need to pick a day."

"And you came all the way out here to do so?" she said, still looking weary.

"I wanted to get it over with," he shrugged as casually as possible.

"The weekend good for you?"

"Saturday's great."

"Fine. Be at the house at nine A.M. Saturday."

"Fine."

They stood, staring at each other, her wand still pointed at his chest. Neither talked, though he looked as if he wanted to a couple of times.

"If that's all you wanted to talk to me about, you can go now."

"I, well, I thought maybe we could talk about, you know, non-business things," he stammered.

"Why would _you_ want to talk to _me_?" she asked curiously.

"Why don't you put that wand down and I'll tell you."

"Are any of your little pack buddies around?" she eyed the woods nervously.

"No. We don't _have_ to run together. I'm my own wolf... er, man."

She lowered her wand, but did not put it away. "There's a semi-comfortable looking rock," she motioned to a mossy-covered bolder sitting in front of her.

He moved slowly to the rock and sat down, eyes never leaving hers.

"So, which 'own wolf' are you?" she asked, sitting down on a log across from him, twirling her wand between her fingers.

"Jacob," he replied, hand twitching to reach out for hers to shake, but he managed to keep it in his lap.

"So you're the infamous Jacob. From what I hear you don't get along with Edward too well."

"To be fair none of us get along with Edward that well," he pointed out.

She chuckled. "I can see how easy _that_ is."

"What do you mean?"

"It's not really anything you want to hear about, I'm sure," she said, slipping her shoe off and dipping her toes into the running water absentmindedly.

He stared at her for a while. "I've been trying to get Bella to go out with me for... ages, it feels like. And he comes back and is immediately 'Mr. Wonderful' again. I lost the girl before I ever even had her."

"At least you didn't give yourself to her in every possible sense of the word just to have her run off with the person she knew she loved from the start," Hermione whispered back.

"It can't be easy," he said, wanting to comfort her, but forcing himself to stay put. Deep down he was wishing for her to show him a flaw, something he could hate her for. Maybe if she was arrogant, whiny, or condescending, something that would convince his brain she was totally wrong for her, and that this imprinting thing was completely out of line. But so far she seemed like a nice girl, apart from the vampire thing.

"I can't imagine Alice wouldn't have seen this," she said, kicking the water lightly, sending droplets flying onto nearby bushes. "Why the bloody hell would she have sent him to make me a vampire if she knew...?" she trailed off, looked up at him, mouthed 'sorry', and returned her gaze to the stream.

"She must have had her reasons," he replied, gazing over her face. "Maybe she just wanted you to be... er, one of them."

She looked up at him in curiosity for a moment before wrenching her gaze from him. "Death would have been easier."

"Yeah," he replied dumbly.

"I was told once that we'd all have to make the choice between what is right and what is easy. I just don't see how _this_..." she gestured angrily at her own body, "is right."

"But you want to make that antivenin," he pointed out. "If you do it, this," he nodded towards her, "would be right."

She considered him for another minute. "Why are you here?" she asked.

"Because I needed to talk to you..."

"You did that," she pointed out. "And it's not like that wasn't something that could be done over the telephone. You came after me while I was hunting. You stayed after we made our plans. Why?"

"I, er," he stammered, brain racing to find an answer. "I, uh, thought I should get to know you a little better, you know, before we go to Seattle. So I'm not tempted to rip you apart in the car or anything."

"Makes sense," she nodded.

"It does?" he asked in relief.

"Not really," she chuckled. "I just wanted to make you feel more comfortable. You're looking like you might pass out, and I left my healing potions back at the house."

Before he could stop himself Jacob found himself chuckling with her. Damn. She was charming, she was everything he wanted in a woman. If only she was one.

"What? That little stick can't bring me back?" he asked, eying her wand.

"If you're not dead I could at least make an effort. If you're dead there's nothing I can do for you. Except, maybe, stage your body in a way that your pack doesn't think I killed you so they won't come kill me."

He found himself smiling again. Damn this witch.

"Are you still staying in the white house, then?" he asked.

"I don't see the point in not doing so. Edward is probably going back to his round the clock Bella time, so I won't see him all that often. And I don't think Carlisle is the type to chuck me out just because I'm not with Edward anymore, especially since it was him who ditched me."

They sat, facing each other, for a full five minutes before Jacob started talking again. He found that he missed her voice in those five minutes, that he had never hung onto a conversation quite like the one he was having now, even though she'd probably consider it trivial.

"How did you become a vampire?" he asked quickly.

"Do you want the short version, or the really, really long one?" she replied with a half grin.

"Start with the short, then you can elaborate properly. I was always the type to skip to the last chapter to see what was going to happen."

"The short version is that I was fighting in a wizards battle. My... friend got hit with a curse, and I turned around to see what had happened. There were two bad wizard's coming up on me, and I exposed my back, which is stupid, I know. I got hit with something, most likely Sectumsempra judging by the scar I still have, and before I could register what I was hit with there was a vampire on top of me, biting my neck. And then Edward came and pushed him off, carried me into the castle, and waited with me while I changed."

"What was changing like?" he asked automatically, though he regretted the words as soon as they came out of his mouth. He hadn't asked because he was curious, he asked because he was considering becoming one of them, just so he could be with her. The thought made him want to drown himself in the small stream.

"I really don't remember much of it. My professor kept me out of it using a strong potion, and I did use a pain potion when I was awake."

"So it really wasn't that bad?"

"I guess," she shrugged. "If you discount the end result."

"Oh, yeah."

"Well?" she looked at him curiously.

"Well what?" he asked blankly.

"I told you about my transformation. What's it like to turn into a wolf? Lupin said it was pretty painful, but he didn't shift like you."

"The first time it was kind of painful and awkward," he said. "Though that might have been growing a foot or so in the span of a few weeks. Now it's kind of second nature. I don't really notice much anymore."

"I'd love to be an Animagus," she said, closing her eyes.

"What's that? And what's September-supra or whatever you called it?"

She giggled. "Sometimes, after you've been in the wizarding world so long, you forget not everyone knows what you're talking about. An Animagus is a witch or wizard who can change into an animal at will. The type of animal they change into is based on their personality. And Sectumsempra is a rather nasty curse that inflicts a very dangerous gash on whoever it hits, a cursed gash so it's harder to heal. I have a friend who lost an ear to that one."

His hand instinctively flew to his ear as he winced. "Okay, now I think I need to hear the long version."

"Let's save it for the car ride, okay?" she smiled. "We'll need something to talk about on the way there and back."

She slid her shoe back off and stood up, making to walk back towards the white house.

"Do you, uh, need me to walk you back or anything?" he asked, standing quickly.

She turned, eyebrow raised, looking him over suspiciously. "I'm a big vampire now, I don't think I need protecting."

"Oh," he said, feeling his face growing hotter than normal. Why was she having this effect on him? What did he do to deserve these feelings? "Saturday, then?"

"I'll see you then," she said, and before she could say anything else she turned gracefully, like a dancer, and with a small 'pop' disappeared.

He stared at the ground where she had just been standing for a moment, then started walking back through the woods. He didn't phase, though he knew it would take him hours to get home without doing so. Someone was out on patrol, and if they heard his thoughts, found out what he had just been thinking, it would mean big trouble. And he couldn't keep Hermione out of his head.


	6. Seattle

**A/N: I keep getting ideas for this. It's starting to grow towards 50 chapters. By the time the plotbunnies start reproducing we'll see if this is the longer of the two stories (though if you count the 17 from the last chapter this will be the clear winner). **

**Love it or hate it, please leave a quick review! Thanks!**

* * *

At ten to ten in the morning Jacob aimed his Volkswagen up the drive to the white house and pushed it through the overgrown weeds, which hadn't been cut but had been trampled by what looked like a couple cars. He saw, as he neared the house, Bella's truck parked in front of the garage. He took the spot next to it and walked to the front door. Without bothering to knock he opened it to a strange scene. Hermione, obviously quite annoyed, had her arms crossed and was glaring daggers across the room at Edward, who stood with his arm around Bella. Edward was looking equally annoyed at Hermione, Bella looked as if she wished she were out of the conversation.

"I told you, Edward, we can go another time," Bella muttered, looking increasingly more comfortable.

"No. You said you wanted to go, I need to go, she's going, it only makes sense that we tag along," Edward said scathingly, his eyes still fixed on Hermione.

"Take that monstrosity if you insist on following me," Hermione spat, pointing towards the truck.

"It would take longer than we've got if we had to take the truck."

"Not my problem. It's her problem. In fact, I don't really need to wait for you if I don't want to. I could get there, finish my shopping, and get back before you'd even make it there, I don't care which car you drive."

"Except you need to bring him," he shot back, nodding towards Jacob and bringing him unwillingly into the conversation.

"I'm sure Jacob would be game to try something like Apparation."

"I would," Jacob said automatically, having no idea what Apparation was. He moved to stand next to Hermione to make the sides even, but it didn't work. A vampire and a werewolf just looked much more intimidating than a vampire and a cowering human.

Edward shot Jacob a look filled with more loathing than he had ever seen coming from the leech before. "I know why you're sticking up for her," he hissed dangerously.

"You have no idea," Jacob said, not confident in his words.

"Do you think you're so smart you can keep it out of my head? I can tell you're attracted to her. I wonder what the pack would think if they knew that?"

"That's enough of that!" Hermione shouted, pointing her wand at Jacob. He felt something warm rush over him, but as soon as he felt it the feeling was gone. He didn't feel any different, but Edward was looking shocked.

"I can't hear his thoughts," Edward muttered.

"That's the point," Hermione snapped, as though this was obvious. She turned to Jacob to explain. "It's a modified shield charm. I read about it in a book, but I've never done it. I don't know how long it will last."

"Anything's better than nothing," Jacob grumbled, though he was still going to keep the word 'imprint' out of his mind, as had been his routine recently. Though standing next to Hermione sure made it difficult. He was fighting the urge to put an arm around her.

"If you really want to Apparate, I can't stop you," Edward said, eying Jacob. "But I would appreciate it if you let us tag along. I need to do something that involves you being there, and Bella wants to do some book shopping."

Hermione scowled. He said the magic words- book shopping. Sighing she hissed "Fine!" and headed towards the garage. Jacob followed her, keeping from looking at Bella and Edward. Inside the garage was the shiny silver Volvo. Groaning he slid uncomfortably into the back seat next to Hermione, who was still looking mutinous.

They made it halfway to Seattle before Bella started complaining about Edward's driving.

"Slow down," she griped. "Those turns are making me sick to my stomach."

"You want me to conjure you up a sick bag?" Hermione's voice was thick with disdain.

"Hermione..." Edward said warningly.

"What?" she asked, faking surprise. "I was trying to be nice. I'll just let her puke on your floorboards, then."

"She's not going to..."

"Pull over!" Bella demanded. He obliged, and before the car even stopped she was out of her seatbelt, opening the door. She made it ten feet into the tall grass before sounds of retching reached the car. Edward rushed after her.

Jacob looked at Hermione. She was obviously trying to stifle a laugh.

"How did you know...?" he started.

"Seven months of Divination class," she answered.

"Really? You can tell the future?"

"No, but I can tell Bella was looking green and said she was getting sick to her stomach. Even Professor Trelawney could have predicted that, bringing her total right to three, mind you."

"Professor Trelawney?"

"The fraud who was the Divination teacher. Couldn't predict midnight at eleven fifty five. Though Harry did technically die, so I guess I have to give her that one, too. Shocking, she might actually make it to double digits on the right ones before she dies."

"Who is Harry and how did he 'technically' die?"

"Harry is a good friend of mine, and he was murdered before coming back. I was going to talk to you about this on the car ride today, wasn't I?"

"Yeah, before Edward and Bella decided to tag along."

"Things can't go right for me all the time," she said darkly as Edward and Bella appeared out of the grass. "Can I offer her a sick bag now, or would that just be rude of me?" she asked Edward as he slid into the driver's seat.

"I'm going to take it slower," Edward said, pulling back onto the road.

"She still looks green," Hermione murmured.

Without thinking Jacob started humming the Wicked Witch of the West's theme. Hermione burst out laughing. Edward shot them both scathing looks in the rearview mirror.

Hermione had found out about the secret road hidden in the Ballard neighborhood in Seattle in a book she had ordered from Flourish and Blotts; A Wizards Guide to Visiting the United States. It contained the name of every major wizarding attraction in the country, down to the types of shops each hidden area contained. She led Edward expertly to the cafe only she could see and he parked outside it.

"I'm assuming since you're parking you expect to go with me," she said.

"I thought it would be best if we stick as a group," he replied, getting out of the car.

"Fine, but you have to stay close. They'll make Bella for a Muggle the moment she gets in there, if we're lucky they won't realize we're vampires. They'll probably think Jacob just has some giant blood in him somewhere, which means they'll give him a wide berth fearing his temper. We just don't want too many questions. I wanted to make this a get in and get out trip."

"There are giants?" Bella stopped in her tracks.

"Not in the shops," she turned to look at her, agitated. "Are you coming or not?"

She nodded, and they followed closely behind Hermione as she entered the small cafe.

"Oh!" Bella gasped as a cup of coffee went zipping by her head. Her eyes darted to the colorful pictures of the local Quidditch team tossing a Quaffle casually to each other.

"Supporter of the Sirens?" the girl behind the counter looked at the group.

"Oh, no," Hermione said quickly. "Holyhead Harpies."

"Ah, Hogwarts?"

"Of course."

"I've heard about what happened there," she lowered her voice almost to a whisper. "Must have been exciting. Do you know anyone who was there?"

"_I_ was," she said quietly and shortly. "Entrance?"

"Pictures by the bathroom," the woman looked at her in awe. "Nesting dragon, tap it with your wand."

The group started towards the bathroom.

"Are you Hermione Granger?" the girl called after them.

"No!" Hermione called back over her shoulder. "Wrong age and house." She didn't pause as she drew her wand, immediately tapping the small picture of the dragon. It roared in irritation, spat fire at them, and the wall swung open. Quickly Hermione threw a cloak around her shoulders, pulling the hood over her head before striding purposefully down the street.

They earned a few stares as they moved past the colorful shops. Bella was gasping and pointing, her head darting side to side so quickly it almost looked as if it were spinning completely around. Jacob wasn't as obvious about his staring, he masked his excitement well. They walked past an Owlery, a Quidditch supplies shop, a bookstore, and a wand shop before Bella couldn't hold it in any longer.

"What's that place?" she asked, pointing to a pure-white building.

"It's a branch of Gringotts," Hermione replied. "A wizard bank. Wizards have a universal monetary system, a Galleon is a Galleon anywhere you go. We travel enough it's worth it. I don't need to stop, Harry's been sending me some money my estate made." She turned to the door of the next shop, which was an Apothecary.

"You can wander," she whispered, pulling her hood down. "But stay close. Don't go any farther than the Quidditch shop... the one with all the brooms," she hissed at the confused looks she was getting. "I shouldn't be more than a few minutes, I want to get this done with quickly."

Jacob decided to stay, poking around the different ingredients in the shop while Hermione placed her order with the shopkeeper. Bella and Edward left in a hurry. The shopkeeper's anxious attitude towards her vanished the moment she started listing expensive ingredients she wanted. It took her half an hour to choose everything she needed, and after she handed over a large amount of gold it took the shopkeeper another ten minutes to wrap everything carefully and put it into bags. Jacob took half the bags while Hermione took the other half and the left the store.

"Which way, o leader?" Jacob asked as they walked out of the store, Hermione pausing to put her hood back up.

"Towards something flashy or exploding," she said with a smile, then started walking back towards the entrance. They found Bella and Edward standing in front of the bookstore, Bella's mouth open, Edward looking guilty as he gazed at the sidewalk. They walked over to see what she was staring at, and Hermione felt her stomach sink.

Triumphs and Tragedies of the Golden Trio, by Rita Skeeter. The enlarged front cover of the book was hung twice, once on each side of the door. Hermione recognized her own smiling face, wearing the dress she had worn to the Yule Ball, looking nervously out over the road, Krum occasionally entering the picture.

Without a word Hermione entered the shop, and emerged less than a minute later with a bag. "Let's go," she snapped, striding back towards the cafe. She didn't stop until they got out to the car. She put all the bags into the trunk of the Volvo, and they piled back in. Edward started driving, but instead of driving back towards Forks he drove to a nearby seafood restaurant. He handed Bella some money.

"Go inside, get something to eat with Jacob. I have something I need to do with Hermione," he said, starting back towards the car.

"I want to go with you," Bella said, not moving towards the restaurant.

"It'll be quicker this way," Edward shot back, motioning for Hermione to climb into the Volvo. She got into the front seat, and before Bella could protest he shot down the street.

"You're being awfully hostile towards us," he said as he whipped around a corner.

"Like I have no reason to?" she shot back.

He sighed and glanced at her. "I'm sorry. I wish things would have turned out differently..."

"No, you don't. Because the choice to leave was completely in your control. If you wanted things to turn out differently you have ample opportunity to change."

"You wouldn't have me back," he scoffed.

"I told you I loved you. That's not a declaration I make lightly," she whispered.

He looked at her again. "I didn't mean..."

"Stop," she said, holding her hand up. "I don't sympathy, least of all from the person who wrecked my death and my life thereafter."

She caught a glimpse of guilt passing over his face before he turned back to the road. They rode for a couple miles in silence before he spoke up.

"Carlisle told me that until you tell him otherwise, you are part of our family. And therefore entitled to everything that comes with it. As such, I'm supposed to buy you a car," he said, pulling into an auto mall.

"I don't want one," she replied.

"Make Carlisle happy and pick something out. It's not his and Esme's fault we're acting like we are."

"I don't know how to drive."

"You say that, but I'm sure you've seen your parents drive enough you can figure it out. I'll give you a quick course during the test drive if you need me to. Just pick something out, sporty, boxy, whatever you like, okay?"

An hour and a half later Jacob and Bella walked out of the restaurant, looking around for the Volvo. Their lunch had been awkward, very few words had passed between them, and the awkward conversation they had forced centered around Billy and Charlie. Each was keen to get back into the car and get back to Forks.

"Where the hell are they?" Bella grumbled, wrapping her arms around herself, but at that moment the Volvo came speeding around the corner, coming to a screeching halt feet from them. They both made their way towards the car, but Edward looked at Jacob.

"Your ride is coming up behind me," he said, just as a new, shiny black Mustang came around the corner to park behind the Volvo.

"Hermione?" Jacob ducked down to gaze at the person in the driver's seat. She excitedly motioned for him to come sit next to her.

"Sweet ride," he said after he settled into the passenger seat.

"I didn't think I'd want too flashy, but the sales person talked me into a test drive and I loved it," she beamed as she followed the Volvo back onto the street.

"Do you even have a driver's license?"

"A minor problem I'll fix soon enough."

He laughed. "A pretty, rebellious woman in a hot new car. I must have done something right," he said, leaning back.

She raised an eyebrow at him at the next light. "Was what Edward said true?" she asked, curiously. "Do you find me attractive?"

He blushed and looked out the window. "You're not bad-looking, you know, for a bloodsucker," he muttered.

She smiled, biting her bottom lip. "So," she cleared her throat. "About my story..."


	7. Confession

**A/N: Thanks again to everyone who has supported this story so far. What this chapter lacks in length, I hope it makes up for in substance. Enjoy. **

* * *

Jacob listened in fascination to every word Hermione told him about her life, from when she found out she was a witch, up until when she became a vampire. He occasionally threw in comments, once expressing extreme outrage at Bellatrix's torture, but mostly he just listened. It seemed amazing that one person could have been through so much in such a short life.

"So, what you're saying is that if I want any kind of life expectancy at all I should be thanking every star in the sky that I wasn't born with magic?" he asked as she finished her story.

"Most witches and wizards live normal lives. I was just sorted into the wrong house," she shrugged, glad he wasn't pressing for details about her life since becoming a vampire. She wasn't sure at which point the pack would consider her a 'Cullen', but she was smart enough to know there would be problems if they found out about the two Snatchers. "And you're not exactly in the right line of work for keeping out of danger."

"You did all that stuff to protect who you love and what you hold dear, I'm doing the same thing. Though you did it by choice. You could have run if you wanted to."

"I didn't see it as much of a choice. Though I guess it's a lot different than involuntarily changing into a giant, furry animal."

"Did you buy yourself a copy of that book?" he asked as they entered Forks.

"The Rita Skeeter load of tripe? Yes. It should be a lovely work of fiction, like the rest of the things that dung beetle manages to pile together."

"I take it you don't think too highly of her," he chuckled.

"You know those magazines you can buy at the gas stations or supermarket checkouts with the sensational news stories only the bottom rung can believe without questions? They'd love to have her as a reporter, but she wouldn't want to because she feels that if she gets her falsities published in a real newspaper that makes her more credible and thus a real reporter. And the Daily Prophet is considered a 'real' newspaper, though it's only one step above those magazines," she said bitterly.

"They print what sells," he pointed out.

"Do you want a ride home?" she asked. "Well, not all the way home, but I can drop you off at the line."

'_No_,' he thought, eying her. _'I want wherever you are to be 'home'.'_ But he managed to say, "Nah, I'll help you haul stuff in."

"I can make Edward do that."

"No. I want to see. All your talk got me really interested. You should be a teacher or something, I've never been this anxious to get a look at something science related in a while."

"Somehow I think that wouldn't make parents too happy," she gave a half smile as she turned towards the white house.

He swallowed hard before he asked his next question. "Do you love him?" he whispered.

"No," she replied shortly.

"Did you?"

She stared ahead at the trees.

"Sorry," he shook his head.

"I realize now I've had a very young, naive view of love."

"What would that be?"

"That there are two people out there who are right for each other. They like the same things, they get along well, they're compatible physically and emotionally and slowly they fall in love and spend the rest of their lives together. Nothing is that simple," she shook her head as if angry at her own stupidity.

"Tell me about it," he snorted.

"I'd imagine that lusting after the same person for a while without getting a single response would be extremely frustrating."

'You have no idea', his brain hissed at her, but he gave her a weak smile. "Fortunately for some of my pack we cut out the 'meet and see if we're compatible' stage."

"What, like love at first sight?"

"Sort of. It's called imprinting. It's how some of us find our soul mates, we see them, we fall for them instantly."

"Only some of you? The rest of you get a raw deal, don't you?" she smirked.

"I'm sure some would prefer it."

She parked in the garage next to the Volvo. Bella and Edward were climbing out of the other car, stopping their conversation abruptly as Jacob and Hermione climbed out of her car. They brought the bags inside and up to the room Hermione had transformed into her lab, a smaller version of the dungeon she had spent so many hours in while at Hogwarts. Without a word Edward and Bella left.

"Did you imprint on her?" Hermione asked, unwrapping a set of phials.

"Who?" he asked, heart skipping a beat.

"Bella," she said, pausing and looking at him curiously before pulling her heavy cauldron from her bag. "And be careful with that," she motioned towards the flask he was holding. "Dragon blood is expensive and really hard to come by."

He placed the flask carefully down next to other jars full of various ingredients. "No. I didn't. I tried, but it's one of those things that just sort of happens, and it never happened with her. What's this for?" he tried to change the subject, holding up a sponge like object.

"It's something for me to bite on, it's magically designed to rapidly suck venom out of whatever bites it. Designed for use on some of the more nasty creatures where the traditional ways of milking venomous creatures is too dangerous. Like dragons that can breathe fire and have bits of nasty tempers. Put some meat on it, wait for it to bite down on the meat, it won't swallow the sponge because it tastes nasty, but in the second or so it is in the dragon's mouth is enough to get a good enough sample."

"You're going to bite down on it even though it tastes gross?" he asked, making a face.

"It's for the greater good. I'll go hunting afterwards, should wipe the taste right out of my mouth."

"Do I need to bite on one of those?" he asked in disgust.

"No. You just need to spit in a jar. I assume you can do that?" she gave him a smile that caused his insides to lurch.

"If you're going to give me attitude I'll make it difficult," he returned the smile.

"Nothing worth doing is ever easy," she said, walking towards him, then reaching around him for another bag. For a moment her hand brushed his arm, and he inhaled sharply as it did.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked, looking up at him in alarm.

"No," he replied quickly. "Just... cold."

"Sorry," she smiled as she turned to walk back to her workstation. "I'll go spend some time in the sauna and maybe it'll warm up a bit."

"I kind of liked it," he muttered, staring at the spot on his arm.

"Excuse me?" she looked up at him.

"It felt kind of like a cool breeze on a warm day. I liked it." He looked up to meet her eyes.

"Your skin did feel warm," she looked awkwardly at the tabletop.

"Did you like it?" he asked.

"Being warm is one of those things that human beings have a tendency to take advantage of," she replied, biting her lip, looking embarrassed.

"Yeah, like breathing, blinking, having a pulse..." he chuckled.

"Oh, shush," she said, unwrapping a new set of scales.

He walked up next to her, pretending to look at her equipment. He rested his hand near hers on the table. Slowly she moved her hand closer to his until they were almost touching, then she closed her eyes as if concentrating.

Hand shaking, he took his and carefully rested it on top of hers. She sighed, eyes still closed, but didn't pull her hand away.

He expected that touching her hand would be like plunging his into a bucket of ice water. Instead he felt calmed, less agitated than he had in days, and while he was aware that the hand he was holding was much colder than his own, it was certainly not the feeling of holding frosted marble he had been expecting. Studying her face for any sign of a reaction he closed his hand over hers. She allowed her fingers to become intertwined with his.

"You've imprinted, haven't you?" she whispered.

"Yes," he replied softly.

"How? I thought we weren't supposed to be able to be this close without tearing each other apart."

"Trust me, I didn't ask for this. And I've been trying to fight this ever since it happened. I just can't," he replied.

"Edward's going to flip his lid if he finds out."

"That's nothing to what the pack is going to do to me."

She chuckled half-heartedly. "This is like a really messed up version of Romeo and Juliet, isn't it?"

"Shakespeare couldn't have possibly thought this one up," he replied.

"I don't even know you, and you're supposed to be my soul mate. This has to be one of the most confusing things I've ever heard of," she looked up at him.

"All the stuff you've seen, this is the confusing thing?" he smirked.

"Stop. I'm trying to process this," she shook her head and began pacing. "It just doesn't make sense. Why would a werewolf who is only a werewolf so he can kill vampires imprint on one of them?"

"I think part of the point of imprinting is the only reason to it is that you're compatible to each other."

"Vampire. Werewolf," she pointed to herself, then him. "How much less compatible could you get?"

"Maybe we're supposed to see past that to our true compatibility."

"We don't know if we're compatible yet!" she protested.

"I guess if we did the dating, get to know each other thing they'd call it 'falling in love' rather than imprinting."

"You have to forgive me. I wasn't exactly expecting to have something like this happen to me. Ever." It was obvious from her tone that she was stressed out.

"Listen, it's not the ideal situation," he said, grabbing her hand again and pulling her around to look at him. "And if you want me to pretend like nothing happened then I will. But I've been pretending for days and it's driving me insane."

"What do you want?" she looked up into his eyes.

"You."

She looked shocked.

"Not in a physical sense. Not like that or anything yet. Just to know that you know and you're willing to give it a shot."

She studied him. "Don't expect any big declarations of love from me anytime soon."

"I don't," he whispered, then turned her face to his, and bent down so his lips touched hers. Her eyes fluttered closed and she allowed him to take her in his arms as their lips remained locked to each others.


	8. Suspicions

He had expected her to pull away. To push him off and tell him to get out, that it was too much for her to take. But she pressed herself into him, icy lips cooling his and giving him a rush down his spine. She was breathing to match him, as if smelling his essence.

And it was her breathing that finally ended their kiss. She could smell his blood so close to her mouth and it was starting to make her thirsty. She hadn't hunted in a couple days, and having human flesh so close by was tempting, even if it did smell of wet dog. She broke her lips from his and stopped breathing as she let the temptation pass.

Even after their lips parted their faces remained close to one another. Hermione could feel his warm, rhythmic breath hitting her cheek and cascading past her ear and into her hair. She didn't dare open her eyes, thinking that if she did she might realize she was having a just-been-dumped dream. But she was a vampire. Vampires don't sleep, at least they don't sleep unless drugged. And she didn't have any sleeping potions in the states, did she?

"Are you okay?" Jacob's voice purred in her ear, and his warm hand came up to cup her face.

"It's just so much, so fast," she replied in a hoarse whisper, finally daring to open her eyes and gaze into the dark ones staring intensely back at her.

"If you want to stop..."

"I didn't say that. I just want to take it slowly, like this isn't based on some imprint, alright?"

"I understand. You just got out of a bad relationship," he smirked.

She chuckled. She opened her mouth to say something, but before words would come she wrenched herself from his arms, vaulted over the table, and busied herself sorting away new ingredients. As he was about to ask what the hell just happened Jacob heard it, too. There were footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Do you need any help in here?" Edward asked, walking in the room.

"No, I'm fine," Hermione said, not bothering to look over at him.

"Anything for you?" he shot at Jacob. "I could go get you a bag of kibble if you're hungry."

Jacob growled, but Hermione turned to him.

"If I'm going to be working here, you're going to have to be a lot nicer to the pack," she hissed. "Just because you have some sort of irrational prejudice against them doesn't mean I want you to give the pack the idea that we're all like that."

Edward set his jaw. "I'm going to Bella's," he forced. "I'll be there all night."

"Fine," her face didn't betray any emotion.

He shot her a look, then Jacob a look before turning and walking out of the room.

As soon as the door shut Jacob called him a word that made Hermione chuckle.

"What did you ever see in that asshole anyways?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"I'd tell you if I thought you had my concerns and emotions in your heart rather than trying to encourage me to go along with your little rant," she said, carefully putting the dragon's blood on the highest shelf in her cabinet.

"Maybe I'm just trying to figure out what your type is," he murmured as he watched her.

"You know, the two of you have more in common than either of you would be willing to admit. He's not a bad person, very deep down."

"He dumped you for Bella practically the moment you got into Forks!" he looked disgusted.

"He left someone for the one that got away," she said, a hint of sadness in her voice. "It's something that loads of people would do if given the chance. At least one might have considered what we had 'budding' rather than a full-blown commitment."

"I'm probably going to regret asking, but did you sleep with him?"

"Do you really want to know?" she looked at him.

He shook his head. Her response was answer enough.

"You want to know the truth? I've had really rotten luck with boys so far, alright? I'm not going to give my heart to you easily because it seems like every time I start to love someone I lose them one way or another. And if you have half a mind for a family later in life you might want to stop this now before one of us gets hurt."

"I can't stop it," he said, moving around the table so he could take her in his arms. "That's not how it works."

"Ugh. You say that like there's rules to this thing. It makes it seem so..."

"Unromantic?" he offered.

"Not quite the word I was searching for, but let's run with it," she gave him a half-hearted smile. "I am serious, though. You know I can't give you a family."

"I don't want one. I'm too young to be thinking about being a father," he shrugged.

"Too young? How old are you?" her eyebrow raised.

"Sixteen," he said slowly.

"Sixteen!" she shouted, eyes wide.

"Trapped in the body of a twenty-five year old," he added.

"I feel like a criminal for kissing you," she bit her bottom lip. "Thinking about it, I probably _am_ a criminal for kissing you."

He laughed. "But you're smoking hot. Hot chicks get away with doing much more intimate things to guys like me because they're hot. Besides, they'll have a hell of a time trying to catch you to arrest you for it."

"I'd get away with things because I'm pretty. What a system of justice," she shook her head.

"It's not that big of a deal. You're, what eighteen? Nineteen?"

"So says my birth certificate and the current date," she said with a bit of a guilty smile.

"Are you saying your official document is a lie? Or the date?"

"I was born on the day my certificate says. And the date you have on your calendar is the right date. So I must be the difference of the date minus my birthday."

"But you're making a big deal of this," he looked at her curiously. "Meaning that somehow you are either older or younger than what you say you are. And the way it sounds you are somehow older than what you are. You don't, by chance, have a Delorean in your garage, do you?"

"A what?" she asked.

"It's a movie reference. Don't tell me you don't watch movies."

"I've watched movies," she said defensively. "But most of the time I read the books."

"It was this car they made into a time machine. I was asking if you had a time machine."

"Sort of. It's called a time-turner. I used it to go back in time so I could take more classes. And, like I told you on the car ride, to save Sirius."

"I love the times wizard families give their kids," he chuckled. "Severus, Sirius, Remus... Does anyone in the wizarding world love their kids?"

"Not funny," she frowned. "Harry's mom died for him."

Somewhere out the open window there was the distant sound of a howling wolf.

"Are you being summoned?" she asked.

"That's Paul's howl, not Sam's. It's not urgent. They probably want to discuss the schedule for watching you."

"Should I buy a striped jumpsuit?" she said dryly.

"I'll come back when we're done talking."

"Stay there. I'm not going to start doing anything tonight."

"But I want to come back," he said, raising her face to his so he could gaze into her eyes.

She reached behind her, then shoved the Rita Skeeter book into his hands. "If you really can't stand to be away from me for a night, maybe my picture will do. I'm closer to your age there, anyways."

"While you look cute all dolled up, it's nothing on how you look now. I'm coming back," he said, shoving the book into the bag he strapped to his leg while phased.

"You come running back here every time you're not with them they're going to get suspicious. And I thought we were laying low with this for a while."

He sighed. "I'll wait until they're asleep, then sneak back up here. I'll get going before dawn and no one will know."

"You're banking on the rest of the pack being idiots, aren't you?"

"Now that you've finally agreed to try to make this work I'm finding it hard to think about spending time away from you."

"Please. I'm not ready for the spend the night phase yet. And besides, I need to hunt. I haven't since the day you followed me. You don't want to see that."

"Fine. Tomorrow's Sunday. Can I stop by?"

"Let's meet in the clearing, the same one we met in the other day. I think Edward and Bella might be around here tomorrow."

He nodded, then bent his head so his lips met hers again. One of his hands wound itself into her hair, the other around her waist, holding her to him as his lips moved cautiously against hers. Neither one was going to be the one to deepen the kiss because each knew how dangerous it could be.

Reluctantly he let go of her, slowly backing away until his hands could no longer reach. "I'll see you tomorrow," he whispered.

"See you," she whispered back as he turned and walked out of the house. He walked to the edge of the forest, took a deep breath as he peeled off his shirt, then phased, his torn pants falling to the ground. Before he could take a step into the trees the pants repaired themselves, folded, and settled right in front of him. He looked up and over his shoulder and saw a silhouette of Hermione, her wand by her side, looking at him through the window. She gave him a little wave, then disappeared.

He picked up the pants carefully with his jaws, then ran towards the reservation. As he approached Emily's house he could tell they were just trying to see if he was back in the area, and if he would come. Through the windows he saw Jared, Paul, Seth and Embry playing a video game while Emily laid out another large plate of food. Thankful they weren't in wolf form he phased back and got dressed as he ran towards the house.

"You're back," Sam said as he walked in. "Thought you might have be leech food."

"Took a little longer in Seattle than I thought. The bloodsuckers had to buy a new car, and you would not believe how much shit it takes to set up a potions lab. She bought more fucking ingredients that a gourmet kitchen. Bitched me out for not being careful enough with the dragon blood," he tried to look irritated while heading towards the food.

"Dragon blood?" Seth looked shocked as he fumbled his controller.

"Yes, Virginia, there are dragons." He took the book out of his bag and tossed it at him. "Check around page two hundred, I think. When it's talking about the Triwizard Tournament."

Seth flipped through the pages eagerly. "Holy shit!" he cried when he came to a picture of Harry facing off with the Norwegian Ridgeback.

"What did you expect?" Jacob laughed.

"Where the hell have they been hiding them?"

"The more important question," Sam said, taking the book out of Seth's hands. "Is why the leech is the subject of a book."

"This is her pre-leech," Jacob explained, pointing at the pictures. "Apparently she was involved in some big things before she became a vampire."

"'Golden Trio?'" he read.

"Yeah. She and her friends took down a seriously bad wizard. It was during some big final battle with the bad guy that she got bitten by a vampire."

He grunted and started flipping through the book.

"Read all that in the book in one day, did you?" Leah asked.

"She told me a bunch of stuff during the car ride," he said casually, sitting down with a heaping plate of food.

"You talked to her?"

"It was that or ride all the way back with Bella and Edward. Ugh."

"This is Jake we're talking about," Embry rolled his eyes. "She probably had the cooler of the two vehicles."

"Brand new, just off the lot, fully equipped GT premium Mustang," he shrugged.

"The Brit is driving an American car?" Quil smirked.

"Can you blame her? If you had the money you would buy one, too. Don't lie, you've probably got pictures of it hanging above your bed," he shot back.

"Can't blame her," Sam grunted. "Let's talk schedule. Leah, Paul, Jared and I figured out ours. The rest of you, there's seven days in a week, that's two a day. How do you want to divide it up?"

"Well, if we're doing overnights and weekends, that's nine shifts, if you do two twelve hour shifts on the weekends. Everyone takes two, we rotate who does three?" Embry suggested.

"I'll do three," Jacob shrugged.

"You _want_ to spend more time with her?"

"I want to see what she's doing. She's got lots of cool equipment, this is going to be really interesting. And she's not a damn prisoner. I doubt she's going to be working on it twenty four hours a day without rest. Did we think of talking to her about the schedule?"

Everyone exchanged looks.

"I spent all day with her. She's not bad for a bloodsucker. Maybe we can just be civilized about this, and work things out with her instead of making it seem like we've signed up for cell block duty."

Sam considered this, then nodded. "You and I will talk to her tomorrow?"

"Fine. I'll call her, set up a time."

"Then I think it might be time to go home."

After hurriedly eating the rest of his food Jacob started to walk home.

"Hey, Jake!" a voice called behind him.

He turned to see Quil running towards him.

"What's up?" Jacob asked.

"I was kind of wondering that about you. You're acting different lately. You're not the same Jake," he replied.

"I didn't know I was acting any different," he shrugged.

"Right," he eyed him suspiciously. "You know, the pack isn't everything. And if you were to order me not to tell anyone something you told me, I wouldn't be able to, not even when we're in form."

"Yeah, well, there's nothing to tell."

"Okay, man. Just, if there ever is, you know where to find me."

"Sure. 'Night."

"'Night, Jake."

Jacob watched him go before turning and walking quickly back towards his house. He had a sneaking suspicion Quil knew more than he was letting on.


	9. Discovered

**A/N: I felt like writing, but didn't feel like writing an adult scene for 'Awake' and didn't want to finish my half-done chapter for 'This Isn't Happening', so if you're a fan of those stories I will be posting updates to them soon. The plotbunny for this chapter buried itself in my brain and was writing itself in there all day. I just typed it out in the past few hours.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed. I know it's not my most popular story, but I love it, and it's great to hear from those of you who like it or think it's lacking. As promised with all my other stories any questions will be answered and I try to work in suggestions.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

He arose early the next morning, excited to see her again, anxious to be surrounded by her scent and hear her voice once more. He tried straightening his messy hair- he had started letting it grow again when Bella said she liked it longer and hadn't had time to cut it since the vampires showed up. It was now chin-length, not quite enough to tie back, and he wondered if he shouldn't drive quickly to Port Angeles and try to find a hairdresser early in the morning. They hadn't specified on a time, would she be mad if he kept her waiting?

Deciding that he'd much rather go see her than worry about a haircut he got dressed. He dug into his closet until he found the pair of jeans and a t-shirt he hadn't worn in a while for fear of phasing and destroying them. Billy had bought them for him after he phased, it was difficult to find them in the tall sizes and Billy couldn't afford more than one pair of jeans and two t-shirts, and gave him the warning to not wear them unless he was completely sure that he wasn't going to phase. Going to meet a vampire wasn't the ideal situation, but that didn't stop him. He wanted to impress her, didn't he?

He rummaged in the kitchen for a quick breakfast, and found that Rachel had the foresight to buy several boxes of Pop-Tarts. He knew that Paul liked them, but he wouldn't miss two... or four. He pulled two packages out of the box, stuffed one in his pocket, and tore the other one open.

"You're up early," he heard Billy's voice from behind him.

"So are you," he responded, crossing to the fridge and grabbing the gallon of milk Rachel had labeled 'Jacob', unscrewed the top and took a long swig.

"Fishing with Charlie today. We're going out to the old bridge. Want to tag along?" he smiled.

"Can't. Pack stuff."

"But Paul said you weren't starting guard duty until Monday," he looked confused.

"Herm... the female called late last night. Said she had something she wanted to try tomorrow. She wouldn't wait," he shot a look at Rachel, who had just entered into the room.

"I didn't hear the phone ring," Billy looked even more confused now.

"That's because I shut the ringer off on the phone in your room," Rachel caught on and jumped in. "I thought you looked like you haven't been sleeping well, and I wanted to make sure that you're getting your rest."

"You're too good to this old man, dear," Billy smiled up at her. "Is Paul going with to the Cullens' house?"

"No," Rachel shot Jacob a look. "They only need one, and she called Jacob, who agreed to go so the rest of them would have their day off. Paul was talking about going to catch a movie in Port Angeles, maybe get some dinner, too."

"That sounds like fun, dear. Can I talk to your brother for a moment, please?"

"Sure," she gave a half smile to Jacob before leaving the room.

"You, you were the one who went to Seattle with that vampire girl yesterday, weren't you?" Billy looked seriously at his son.

"Bella was there. I wanted to spend time with her," he shrugged, trying to look as if this didn't bother him at all.

"About that. I talked to Charlie last night, and he says Bella got back together with Edward. Is that true?"

"I warned her about it. She didn't listen. I couldn't stop her," he grumbled.

"Charlie's worried. He's afraid Bella will go back into her funk if something happens again with him. And that they were talking about the conversation the two of you had at the restaurant yesterday and that you weren't acting very friendly."

"The leeches had dropped us off with some money and drove off without telling us where they were going. For all I knew they had ditched us in Seattle, and it's not like I wanted to be there in the first place. Babysitting leeches is not what I wanted to do with my Saturday."

"Which is why you volunteered to go watch her today?" his eyebrow raised.

"When I got back yesterday they were all talking about their plans for today," he shrugged as if he was doing the rest of the pack a favor. "All I was thinking of doing was spending time with Bella, but she doesn't want to be anywhere near me when that damn bloodsucker is around. I figured I could take my homework over there and get some of it done while I make sure she's not doing anything dangerous. Besides, she's pretty smart. I thought she could help me with my chemistry homework, I'm having some problems."

"Do they teach chemistry at that school she went to?" Billy asked sarcastically.

"Potions. Same basic principles, I'd guess. And I left my car there last night, I'd like to have it back."

"I'm not going to tell you how to do your job with the pack. I am going to warn you, however, to be careful. She's dangerous. You know the stories about the Cold Ones, and I'll make sure to tell the pack sometime the story of the Wandcarriers. Neither one is good, and she is both."

"Not all witches and wizards are evil," he couldn't stop themselves.

"You're defending her?" he sounded confused and angry.

"She told me stories in the car yesterday. She fought against a very evil wizard, she died fighting him."

"Doesn't make her any less a vampire."

"I know, Dad," he said through clenched teeth. "I'm just trying to say that I don't think she's going to use that stick against us."

"She's a monster. Don't assume you know what she is or is not going to do."

"Right. I'll keep treating her like she's 'dodgy', as she might say."

Billy nodded. "You mind giving me a ride to Charlie's in the van before you go? His cruiser's in the shop this weekend, and he needs a ride to the bridge."

"No problem, Dad. Is your stuff packed?"

"I'll get it together and meet you out there in five minutes."

"I'll be there," he said as Billy wheeled himself out. Within seconds Rachel was back in the kitchen.

"Nice skirting around it," she smirked.

"This isn't easy," he said, taking another swig of milk and putting it back in the fridge.

"Paul said you were really late getting back last night."

"I was spending time with her," he hissed quietly, in case Billy was still in the house.

"So you two are getting along well?"

"Yeah," he said, turning away from his sister, feeling his cheeks redden.

She gasped and put her hands over her mouth. "You kissed her, didn't you?"

He nodded.

"Lips didn't get frozen to her, then?"

"Funny," he growled.

"What did she do?"

"Kissed back."

She looked excited. "She didn't try to kill you or anything?"

"No. I explained everything to her. She agreed to try seeing me."

"That's good," she said, looking conflicted. "Just watch yourself, okay?"

"I'm not stupid. I know exactly what she is," he said, walking towards the door as Billy started honking the horn. He slid into the driver's seat of the van and started towards Forks. They talked about fishing and school most of the ride, but as they neared the Swan's house Billy got much more serious.

"Since you're going to be spending a lot of time at the Cullens in the next few weeks, just keep an eye on Bella, okay, Jake? For Charlie," he said lowly.

"I will, Dad. I'd hate to see..." he trailed off, however, when he saw what was parked on the curb outside Charlie's house. The silver Volvo was there, and that didn't surprise him at all. What surprised him was the black Mustang sitting behind it, hood up, Hermione talking to Charlie who was looking over the engine.

"Is that the female?" Billy growled.

"Yeah. That's her," Jacob replied, parking. _'That's the girl I imprinted on,'_ his brain tried to force his mouth to say, but thankfully he was able to keep his lips from forming the words. He got out and walked around the front of the car. Hermione looked up and gave him a quick smile before quickly returning her attention to the Mustang. Jacob helped Billy out, and they walked to the front of the Mustang to say hello to Charlie.

"Get a load of this engine, Jake," Charlie said excitedly, pointing. Jacob went to go talk to Charlie, and Hermione stepped out of the way.

"You must be Jacob's dad," she said, smiling awkwardly.

"Billy Black," he nodded, not offering any form of pleasantries.

"I'm Hermione Granger," she said, trying to be nice.

He just looked at her. She gave another awkward smile, then returned to stand by Jacob's side. Edward and Bella appeared in the doorway, and Edward was looking incensed. He strode quickly across the grass to the Mustang, Bella practically running behind him, and stood, arms crossed, glaring at Jacob. He stayed that way until five minutes later when Charlie finally convinced a reluctant Billy to get into the van and go fishing before all the fish quit biting.

"House," Edward hissed as the van rounded the corner. "_Now_!"

Jacob looked as if he were gearing up for a fight on the lawn, but instead stormed inside. Hermione shot Edward a scathing look before following him. Inside the house Jacob turned, arms crossed, to glare at Edward. Hermione stood right next to him, looking equally angry.

Edward waited only for the click of the lock behind Bella before blowing up. "You _imprinted_ on her!" he shouted.

Bella gasped, eyes widening and darting from Jacob to Hermione.

"So what if I did?" Jacob snapped back. "I don't see 'Property of Edward Cullen' stamped across her forehead!"

"She's a vampire! You're a dog!"

"And that's supposed to be news to us?"

"Stop it!" Hermione hissed. "It's not like he could chose who he imprinted on. Had he been able to do that he would have imprinted long before we got here," she threw a look at Bella, who blushed.

"You're going along with this," Edward turned on Hermione. "After all I told you about the pack, after all the warnings."

"All the warnings you have because you hate them!" she snapped.

"They could kill you," he said, almost as if he were pleading for her to see reason. "He could get mad at you and rip you apart."

"And I could do the same to him. You could do the same to Bella. It's not as if we don't know the risks."

"How far have you gotten into this?" he asked.

"A couple kisses," she replied.

"You _kissed_?" he sounded outraged.

"Whom I snog and why I snog them is no longer your concern, Edward!" she shouted, causing Bella to jump. "He imprinted on me, we decided to see if we could make it work. We know it's dangerous, we're willing to take the risks."

"You're doing this because you're mad at me for dumping you, aren't you?"

"This has to be about you?" she scoffed. "I can't see someone because I want to?"

"This can't end well, Hermione! I'm just trying to look out for you!"

"Well, don't bother anymore," she said, pushing past him, Jacob following closely behind her. "I'm going to go gather my stuff, I'll be out of that house within a couple hours."

"Don't leave," he shouted after her, but she slammed the door and ran to her car. Jacob barely had time to get in before it roared to life and did a quick u-turn heading back towards the white house.

"He has no right," she growled, gripping the steering wheel so tightly Jacob was afraid she'd put a permanent dent into it.

He leaned over and placed an arm around her. "Don't worry about what he thinks," he whispered in a calming tone into her ear. He was just as mad as she was, but he thought right now it was more important to get her calm than anything.

"I'm leaving that house. I'll get my stuff, find a hotel and check in until I get find an apartment in wizarding Seattle or something. I just need to get away from him."

"Fine. I'm coming with you," he said, grip tightening on her.

"No, you're not," she said, looking over at him. "You have school, and a family..."

"And you need someone there to spit in a cup. I'm your man. I really don't want to commute between here and Seattle every time I want to see you."

"I don't want to give up everything because of me," she whispered.

"I would."

"I know. But that doesn't mean you should," she said as she pulled into the driveway. "Maybe I can find a Muggle apartment or house for rent near here. Or I could go buy a tent in a magical shop in Seattle and live in the woods. Those are pretty roomy."

"Whatever you do, I'll be right there for you," he assured her as she skidded to a halt at the front door. They climbed quickly out of the car and hurried inside. She made a beeline for the stairs, but was halted by a voice coming from the kitchen area.

"Please, don't leave," it said pleadingly.

They turned around to see Alice walking towards them, arms open wide to Hermione, Jasper standing cross-armed behind her.


	10. Once and always a friend

**A/N: I know, still neglecting my other stories. This has been bouncing in my head all day and I didn't want to lose it. **

* * *

"Alice," Hermione murmured, accepting her hug. They locked in an embrace for a minute before Hermione finally stepped back.

"I saw what my brother was choosing, and I came here to support you. Your future... it's been having a lot of holes in it recently. And then just a couple minutes ago you chose to leave. Something is going on, and I can't tell and it's scaring me. I still think of you as my sister, even if Edward left you," Alice said, staring into Hermione's eyes. Hermione stared back, their arms still wrapped loosely around each other.

"I think I know why my future has been going blank. You said you have problems telling futures when the wolves are around. They've been... around," she shot a quick glance at Jacob.

"There's something else, isn't there?" she asked, eyes wandering to Jacob for a fraction of a second.

"I'm sure you'll know soon enough," Hermione sighed, dropping her arms and going to stand next to Jacob. "He's imprinted on me," she said, taking his hand.

Alice's face hardened for a moment. Jasper looked livid.

"Edward just found out. Gave me more than a piece of his mind at Bella's house. Which is why I got mad enough to want to leave. I'm going to try this, so either work with it or let me leave," she said firmly.

Alice and Jasper looked at each other, then turned to Hermione and nodded in unison.

"I'm not asking you to like it," she said. "I'm just asking..."

"It's okay Hermione," Alice said, face relaxing slightly. "It's your life and your call. You'll have to understand that none of us will like it, but none of us will try to stop you."

"Edward already has tried to stop me," Hermione pointed out.

"Edward has always been incredibly stubborn," a voice sounded from the top of the stairs. Hermione and Jacob turned to see a smiling Carlisle and Esme looking down at them. "He has his reasons for being cautious about this," Esme finished.

"I understand. We all need to be cautious," she said, climbing the stairs to hug them. "I'm only asking that that we put aside the prejudice for a while and let Jacob and I go through this on our own.

"Jacob," Carlisle said, coming down the stairs.

Jacob looked extremely uncomfortable and tense. He was standing at his full height, back to the wall so he could keep an eye on all the Cullens, muscles rigid as if he were prepared to move suddenly. Hermione could tell he was shaking slightly, as if fighting his body's reflex to phase.

"Jacob," Carlisle repeated in a calming tone. "I hope that you realize that we want you to be comfortable while you're around here. Anything you need..."

"Don't misconstrue my love for Hermione as acceptance of you and what you are. I still hold the same feelings towards the rest of you that I did before," he said coldly.

"Jacob!" Hermione hissed.

"Hermione," Carlisle nodded calmly. "There's a deep animosity between the pack and our coven. You can't expect that to go away over night."

"I can expect him to try to be a little less blatant about it," she replied, shooting Jacob an annoyed look.

"This probably isn't easy for him, as I'm sure it's not that easy for you."

"You have no idea," Jacob muttered, slipping past him and going to stand by Hermione.

Alice stepped forward. "All we knew, 'Mione, is that shortly after you got to Forks you made Edward make the choice between you and Bella, and that he chose Bella. After that your future started getting very hazy. We got worried that you might be leaving us, or trying to find a way to end it or something. We didn't know about..." he looked pointedly at Jacob.

"We probably should have called, but we're worried about you," Esme explained kindly. "You're the newest member of our family, and the one we know the least about. We were afraid you wouldn't know you're one of us."

"I didn't think that you'd ever turn your back on me," Hermione replied.

"This whole sappy love-fest is fucking pointless," Jasper growled.

"What?" Esme asked in surprise.

"Hermione," he said, going to stand in front of her and look her in her eyes. "Do you really want to be with this mutt?"

"Don't call him that!" she growled back.

"Fine. Wolf. Do you really want to be with this wolf?"

"I don't see anything wrong with him," she replied, returning his scathing stare.

"Then you're being stupid, Hermione."

"Maybe I am!" she snapped. "And maybe I was being stupid by staying to fight instead of running and hiding. If I had run I wouldn't be like this. People might be dead, Voldemort might have won, but what would I care? I chose the easy path!"

"This is a different situation," he growled.

"It's only different because of who he is. Did you give Edward this much shit for starting to see Bella?"

Jasper just stared back at her.

"I'm glad you're here to support me," she said, turning towards Esme, Alice, and Carlisle. "Just understand I'm making my own choices. If I get hurt, I knew the risks."

They exchanged looks, then each gave her a quick nod.

"Does that mean you're staying?" Alice asked.

"I will. As long as we can all be civil I'll stay."

She hugged Hermione tightly.

"What are your plans?" Hermione asked.

"Jasper and I are going to stay. I'm pretty sure there's going to going to be need for a mediator or two around here," Alice told her.

"Great. More fucking parasites hanging around," Jacob muttered to himself. Hermione shot him a warning look.

"I'll enroll back in school," she continued loudly. "Keep an eye on Bella and Edward, try not to blow our cover."

"We're going to go back to the UK in a few days," Carlisle announced. "We probably could have stayed in the first place, but Esme really wanted to see you to make sure you're okay. I took a week off at the hospital for a 'family emergency' with the full intentions of sending my resignation if I found you in anything less than a perfect state."

"I wouldn't want you to lose your job for me," Hermione looked embarrassed.

"Family is much more important than a career."

"Thank you," she nodded. "Now, if you don't mind, I need to talk to Jake."

Looking as if he knew what was coming Jacob followed her up the stairs to her lab. He walked inside and she closed the door, then cast a silencing charm on the room.

"Hermione, I..." he started.

"What? You forgot I'm a bloodsucker? A leech? A parasite? Like it or not, I'm one of them. I survive on blood, just like they do. I sparkle in the sunshine, just like they do. I can't cross that damn line any more than they can," her voice got louder as she worked herself up.

"I know!" he shouted back. He waited to make sure she wasn't going to continue before he said, "I didn't ask for you to be my imprint. God knows I didn't want it. But apparently God is a fan of cruel jokes, because it's what happened. You can't expect me to change my view about your kind just because I imprinted on one of you. I had my reasons for hating the Cullens before, they're still valid."

"You hate us because of what some human-feeding vampire did to your tribe a long time ago. You don't take into account that we're different, we're not like that. I don't hate your pack because Fenrir Greyback was a psycho werewolf. I don't think all wizards are scum because Voldemort was so bloody evil. I don't think all humans are bad because one of them happened to be Jack the Ripper."

He stared angrily at her.

"I'm not going to stop being a Cullen because of you. They're the closest thing I have to a family right now."

"You have Harry and Ron."

"Harry and Ron are mortal," she choked slightly on the last word. "They're going to want to continue their lives as most humans do, and one day I'll have to say goodbye to them. But the Cullens will be there for me."

"The only reason I am... like I am is because they're living nearby. If they weren't around I might have been able to have a normal life."

"Normal," she scoffed. "If there was such a thing as a 'normal' life, if you could script someones life out from start to finish based on the circumstances they were born into, would that be a life you want to live?"

"No," he replied slowly. "If you weren't like you are, and if I wasn't like this, I wouldn't have met you."

"If it wasn't for that imprint you'd hate me as much as you hate them out there," she pointed out. "Maybe even more because I brought them back here. A lot of pieces had to fall into place for you to ever know I existed, and if you were asked a week ago you'd say that you'd hate me and wished I would stay in England."

"I hate _what_ you are, not _who_ you are," he said, taking a tentative step towards her so he could hold her.

"Fine, apply the same standard to them. Carlisle is the most wonderful, controlled _person_ you could ever hope to meet, but you won't give him a chance because of what he is."

"Carlisle isn't bad," he conceded. "I guess neither is Esme. But your siblings have it out for me."

"Hate breeds hate. This is going to take a lot of getting used to on both sides."

He gave her a crooked smile.

"Speaking of which, when were you planning on telling the pack?"

"I wasn't," he answered.

"They're going to need to know at some point."

"I'm probably going to leave before they do. It would be like telling a whole group of Edwards and Jaspers. They're not going to like it, they'll probably think of me as a traitor, and there's a good chance there's going to be a fight about it with no one on my side," he finished bitterly.

"I can protect you," she said, hand twitching towards her wand.

"You could get hurt. That's the last thing I want. Though according to the rules they wouldn't kill you, at least until they have killed me. If one of them did kill you we'd fight to the death, and I could probably take an individual on by myself. Depending on how this goes I'll hang around as long as possible, but if we get to a very serious point I'll probably move away."

"But Billy..." she started to protest.

"I can either be your lover or Billy's son, I'm pretty sure I can't be both," he said stonily.

"This isn't right," she pulled away from him. "You can't leave everything for me. I won't let you. I'll get my work done and go back to the UK alone."

"Then I'll leave here and follow you. Even if I have to sniff all over the damn country to find you, I'll do it. That's how this works. When I'm with you, even when we're fighting, it's bliss. When you're not there I'm always thinking about you or fighting the urge to think about you. I could take you leaving for a while, but it would quickly become emotionally painful to be apart from you, and I'd leave to go find you. You're the only thing that matters to me, Hermione. Yes, I love my father and sisters, but I'd give them up in an instant for you. That's what imprinting does to us."

She gave a half-hearted chuckle. "You know that's a lot of pressure on me, don't you?"

"I know, and I wish it wasn't like that. But I can't think of spending the rest of my life without you. When you finish and go back to the UK, I'm going to be right there on that plane next to you, even if you reject me as a lover. "

She looked as if she were holding back a laugh. "You have to be difficult, don't you?"

"What?" he asked in surprise.

"I was going to Floo back. Now you're making me sit on a damn plane."

He let out a laugh before bending his neck to kiss her.

* * *

Harry and Ron were sitting on the Hogwarts Express on the way home for their winter break. It being the first term back after the fall of Voldemort, and with many families still getting over the loss of their loved ones, McGonagall made the decision to extend the break an extra week on each side. Ron had told Harry he was invited to the Burrow, and Harry was more than happy to escape Hogwarts for a month. They signed up for seats on the train the moment the list was posted, and were the first in line that morning to make sure they got a compartment with Ginny, Luna, and Neville.

They were halfway through a game of Exploding Snap when Ginny asked, out of the blue, "Do you two know what Hermione is doing for Christmas?"

"Hermione?" Neville's head snapped up, and he looked around the compartment as if he must have misheard something.

"He doesn't know, Ginny," Ron hissed.

"I'm sorry if I assumed you would have told him by now," she glared back at him.

"What's going on?" Neville asked as if the whole compartment had suddenly gone mad.

"Hermione's a vampire," Luna said airily.

"A vampire?" he asked, looking shocked and as if he weren't sure he should believe anything coming out of a Lovegood's mouth.

"It's true," Harry said. "She didn't die at Hogwarts, she was turned into a vampire."

"And you want to know what she's doing for Christmas?" he asked, looking as if he were now sure the whole compartment was mad.

Harry filled him in quickly.

"Last we heard," Ron finished for him with half a Chocolate Frog in his mouth, "is that she was working on an antivenin to Vampire venom in America with Edward."

Neville looked as if he might faint, but nodded to indicate he understood.

"You haven't gotten an owl from her since she left?" Ginny asked.

"It's kind of a long way," Harry pointed out. "She said she'd go to the post office and get a long-distance owl if she had news. So far she hasn't sent us anything."

"And you didn't think of inviting her for Christmas?" she sounded disappointed in her boyfriend.

"How thick could we get, not inviting a dangerous creature to Christmas dinner?" Ron muttered, rolling his eyes. "Yes, I know it's Hermione, but seeing as it's not common knowledge she's not dead..."

"Invite her," Ginny ordered.

"And you're going to explain to Mum why we need to provide a living creature at our dinner?"

"I'll explain with you about Hermione, but you need to invite her. It's not right she's going to be so far away from everyone who loves her on Christmas."

"She'll have Edward," he grumbled.

"Just invite her," she said in such a harsh tone that it was obvious it was an order not to be ignored.

The rest of the train ride they plotted on how to best get to America to get Hermione, and how to break the news to the rest of the Weasley family in such a way that she would not be an unwelcome guest. Most of these involved complex trickery that Ron said he was 'sick of'.

"Honesty is the best policy," Luna said as the train jerked to a halt and they stood to gather their stuff.

"Right," Ron said, pulling her away from the rest of the group to say good-bye to her. Neville jumped off the train looking a little anxious to get away from the vampire talk and told them to have a nice Christmas before disappearing with his Grandmother. Harry and Ginny spotted two red heads in the sea of parents waiting for their children and went over to see Charlie and George waiting for them.

"Charlie!" Ginny smiled widely as she gave him a hug. "I didn't think you were coming in this Christmas."

"Figured the whole family should be around this year," he replied, giving a quick glance at George, who still looked like he was having a tough time getting over Fred's death.

"Speaking of which," Ginny started.

"Let's go get something to eat," Harry cut her off. "Ron's starving."

"I am?" Ron appeared next to them, then seeing their faces said, "of course I am! Have I ever not been?"

George Apparated with their luggage to his flat above his shop, then joined them in a Muggle restaurant and bar just outside Kings Cross. After Charlie flirted a little with the hostess they were sat at a mostly private booth in the back. Once they had gotten their meals, and after making sure the coast was clear, Harry cast the Muffliato charm.

"Now, what's going on?" George asked. After years of mischief making he knew when someone was hiding something, and Harry was never much of an actor.

Seeing no point in beating around the bush Harry answered, "Hermione's a vampire."

George and Charlie turned white before shouting "A what?" in unison.

"A vampire," Harry repeated in a low hiss, hoping they would keep it down or their actions might attract attention. "She got bitten during the battle and turned into one."

"Then where the bloody hell has she been?" George asked, looking as if he couldn't believe Harry.

Harry explained everything for the second time that night, up until Hermione's announcement she was going to visit America.

"And what does this have to do with Christmas?" Charlie asked slowly, as if he might already know the answer.

"She's doing fine. She hasn't bitten any humans since that first day. We want her back for Christmas," Ginny answered.

Charlie sighed as if he had been afraid of this, then said, "Bill isn't going to like that. He's had a couple run-ins with vampires at work. The ancient Egyptians had a fondness of putting them in their crypts as a safety measure. You can figure out how hungry they are after a few thousand years. They've wiped out whole hunting parties. It used to be they sent in house-elves to break the seal on any graves, though don't tell Hermione that. Gringotts had to hire a team of vampire hunters to go in with the Cursebreakers to take care of them. They like to hide back in there and wait for tourists and the like."

"Well, you can't blame them for being hungry after all those years. What a cruel thing to do," Ginny said, sounding remarkably like Hermione.

"I'm just saying, the reception is going to be a lot different than if she had just run off with some American boy."

"I think Mum might actually prefer the vampire thing," George said, shooting a look at Ron.

"We just want her to be here," Ginny pleaded.

George and Charlie sighed together again. "Fine," said Charlie. "Harry, we'll Floo to the states. It's going to be a bitch of a journey, especially since she has to be on the far side of the country, take a day or two rest, then bring her back here. Ron, George and Ginny can soften Mum up..."

"I want to go to America, too," Ron interrupted.

"Fine. Come with. I thought Mum might believe it more coming from you, but she's always had a soft spot for Ginny. Do you have any physical proof she's still around?"

"I have letters from her in my trunk," Harry nodded. "Dated, because she's Hermione. She talks about the Cullens, and Kingsley and McGonagall both know about her, you can ask them to verify."

"Oh, good. I always wondered what would happen if I asked McGonagall for a favor," George smirked.

"Mum is doing some Christmas shopping tomorrow," Charlie said, as if planning a heist. "We'll leave then. Ginny and George, you'll have to talk to her before she realizes we've gone. You know how she is, and I don't want a damn Howler while in the States."

"Aye, aye, Captain," George saluted, looking much more like his old self at the idea of pulling a fast one on his mother.


	11. All this way

**A/N: I don't know why, but I have writers block when it comes to my other two stories, but this one keeps flowing in my brain. I'm going to put it on hold until I can update my other two, which I'll hopefully do by the weekend.**

**This seems like a whole lot of transitional chapter, but it does serve a purpose, I promise.**

* * *

Charlie, Ron, and Harry Flooed to a wizarding resort near Olympia National Park the next day, dressed as Muggle-like as they could look. It was the closest public Floo to Forks, and Charlie wanted information before they continued on. The girl behind the desk, who kept smiling at Harry, gave them information on how to get to Forks, and the location of a friendly fireplace just outside the town.

"It's in a witch couple's vacation home," she explained. "When they aren't there they let people Floo to it to get closer to the ocean. They're really good about leaving maps about the town and nearby area, but I'd be careful if I were you. Don't go wandering in the woods without your wand. There's supposed to be some giant bear-like creatures around there."

"We'll keep an eye out," Charlie said, thanking her and heading back towards the fireplace.

"So, what, we're going to Floo there and wander around until we find her? Or are we going to go up to someone and ask where the vampires live?" Ron sounded irritated.

"We could owl Hermione and ask her to come meet us," Harry suggested.

"That could take time if she's not home, and that's assuming an owl could find her. I say we go wander a bit. If it doesn't look like we're having any luck..." Charlie started, but Harry smacked himself in the head as if he had remembered something really obvious.

"The big bear creatures, they aren't bears, they're wolves," he whispered so the girl wouldn't overhear.

"You mean the pack Hermione went to go see?" Ron asked, also keeping his voice down.

"Wolves?" Charlie looked confused.

"Oops," Harry gave an awkward smile. He had left the detail out about _why _Hermione wanted to go to Forks out of their talk last night. "Werewolves, but not real ones. Like a pack of non-magical animagi that all turn into big wolves. They're for defending their territory against vampires."

"And you think they would lead you towards one?" he sounded as if Harry was being thick.

"Hermione came here to work with them."

"But you don't know if they agreed or not?"

"No," he admitted.

"Then let's proceed on the assumption that they still aren't getting along, and saying we're friendly with the vampires might get us in a heap of trouble, okay?" Charlie rolled his eyes. "Now lets get going, or we'll never find this place before dark."

"But lunch..." Ron grumbled.

"We'll get something in town," Charlie replied, picking up a handful of Floo powder and ending the conversation.

They Flooed to the witches' house, picked up a map and left their names in a book, and headed towards the town proper. They had to walk along the highway a little bit through the woods before they got into town. After walking fifteen minutes, just as they saw the buildings in the distance, Harry noticed something grey in the woods off to their left. He looked over, but whatever it was disappeared into the brush. He didn't say anything, they continued walking, but a minute later he saw it again. It definitely looked lupine this time before disappearing again.

"Charlie..." he muttered.

"I know," Charlie replied. It's been following us for about five minutes now. "I think it might be one of those wolves, because it's not attacking us. We must look a little strange, walking down this highway with no town for miles. But I don't know where there's a safe Apparation point, so just keep your hand on your wand."

Harry obeyed, but he had nothing to worry about. Soon enough they were out of the woods and walking down the main stretch of highway through the city. Harry took a glance back at where he had seen the grey creature. There was a wolf's head sticking out from between two trees, but as soon as it saw him looking it disappeared.

"Now what do you propose we do?" Ron asked, taking a whiff of a nearby cafe. His stomach gave an audible rumble.

"Fine. We'll eat. I'm not sure how much Hermione and her family let the town know about themselves, so for right now let's not ask questions."

They walked into the cafe and were seated at a table. Harry sat back to back with two police officers who were halfway through their meals. He didn't pay attention to their conversation, instead talking strategy in hushed voices with Ron and Charlie as they ordered and put their food in. The plan sounded like it was going to be to split up, look for any sign of Hermione or Edward, to communicate via Patronuses if they found anything, but meet at the local hotel at eight if they didn't for a night's rest and another strategy session. As Ron and Charlie were looking over the map and plotting routes Harry caught something behind him.

"I heard the Cullens were back," one of the police men said.

"Yes. My Bells has been hanging around Edward an awful lot again," the second replied, before taking a long drink of coffee.

Harry pounded his fist on the table to quiet Charlie and Ron, nodding pointedly towards the police men to indicate why he needed quiet.

"That must be rough. Heard she had a bit of a time last time they left," the first one was saying.

"I'll kill him myself if he does that to her again," the second one said angrily.

"My boy, Oliver, he's a freshman at the high school now. Says one of the girl Cullens started coming again a few days ago, but that the boy's been here a while."

"Alice," he sounded a little happier at that thought. "I think Edward came with this new girl. Don't remember her name, it's kind of weird. Henrietta? Something starts with H. Met her while he was studying abroad in England. Said his family took her in after she was left without parents. I met her the other day. She's the one driving around that new Mustang..."

"Ah, I've seen that. It's a nice car."

"It's the Cullens. They all have nice cars. She seems really nice. Kind of brainy, too. Said she was up here studying some rare element they could only find around here, but I couldn't remember what if you asked me to. Let me tell you, the way Billy's boy Jacob looks at her, I wouldn't be surprised if he asked her out."

"Nah. He wouldn't do it. The only folks that dislike the Cullens more than the folks in town are the tribe members out in La Push. If she's a Cullen he won't touch her."

"That always pushed my buttons. Yes, I know they're a little intimidating, but they seem like a nice enough group of folks."

"Don't need to tell me twice. I think they're the only teenagers in town I haven't had to tell to behave. Speaking of which, I was up at the hospital on a call earlier. They said Dr. Cullen isn't back."

"Edward made it sound like they were up there alone," the second man informed him.

"Are they old enough to be living by themselves?" the first asked, sounding surprised.

"Edward's eighteen, I think. That new girl, I don't know how old she is, but I overheard Bella mention some sort of battle she was in, so she's got to be over eighteen, too. Doesn't look like she was in any kind of army, but I don't know anything about England. I could check about Alice, but I'm inclined to let them be."

"You're the chief," the second one shrugged. At that moment a call came over the radio. They put some money on the table and stood to leave.

"Excuse me," Harry said, standing and turning to face the second man.

"Yes?" the man asked, waving the first one to go answer the call.

"I didn't mean to listen in, but I heard you talking about the Cullens. My name is Harry Potter, and these are my friends Charlie and Ron Weasley."

"Police Chief Charlie Swan," the man nodded.

"We're good friends of Hermione Granger, the girl who came over with Edward. We were on our way to meet her, but we're not sure where she lives."

"Didn't give you a map? Or a phone number?"

"Our car broke down," Charlie said quickly. "Couple miles up the road. The rental company said they'd have it towed, but they said it'd be a few hours. Rather than wait we just walked. We passed a sign saying it was only a few miles. We left the paper with her phone number and the map to her house in the car and we really don't want to walk all the way back there."

"I see," he said, considering them. "I can give you a ride out to your car to pick up the paper. Or I can drive you to my house. There's a good chance Edward's there. It was a half-day at the school."

"We'd really appreciate it," Harry nodded. He threw some money for their just arrived meals on the table, and they followed him out to the cruiser. Harry took the front seat while Ron and Charlie sat in the back.

"Where you boys from?" Chief Swan asked as he pulled onto the road.

"Ottery St. Catchpole," Ron and Charlie responded in unison.

"London," Harry said.

"I've heard of one of those places," Chief Swan said with a smile. "How do you know Hermione?"

"We went to school with her. She decided to come here to do her work while we're finishing up secondary school."

"You're all still in school?" he asked, shooting a look in the rearview at Charlie.

"Not me," Charlie replied. "I work as an animal trainer in Romania."

"What kind of wildlife do they have out there?"

"Bears, wolves, lynx, stuff like that. I work in re-habitation. Trying to get sick or injured animals into appropriate, but supervised environments."

"That sounds exciting."

"You have no idea," Charlie muttered under his breath.

"What brings you out to Forks?" Chief Swan asked.

"Hermione said she'd come visit us for Christmas, but she's trying to ditch out. We're here to convince her to come," Ron answered.

"That's a long way to travel for a little convincing."

"It's worth it. We haven't seen her in a while, and we miss her like crazy."

"You her boyfriend?" he asked, giving Ron a glance while they were stopped at a sign.

"I was," he replied, turning pink.

"Just as I thought," Chief Swan announced as they turned a corner. On the street outside his house was the silver Volvo. "Can't get rid of that boy," he muttered as he parked in the driveway.

They all climbed out of the cruiser as the front door opened and Bella and Edward appeared.

"Look what I found wandering around town, Edward," Chief Swan smiled.

"Harry, Ron," Edward smiled, jogging down the steps to shake their hands. "Great to see you."

"Anything you kids need?" he asked Bella.

"No, dad," she shook her head.

"Here's some money, in case you need to order a pizza or something," he said, handing her a couple bills. He then bid goodbye to the group and left in the cruiser.

"This is my older brother, Charlie," Ron introduced.

"Should be easy enough to remember," Bella gave a half-smile. "I'm Bella, _that_ Charlie's daughter," she said with a nod towards where the cruiser had been.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked, looking behind them.

"She's back at our house," Edward mumbled, looking embarrassed. "Bells, why don't you take Charlie to the store for some food, and meet us back at my house? I need to talk to Harry and Ron alone."

"Okay," she said. She didn't give him any signs of affection, instead she motioned for Charlie to follow her to the truck. Edward led Harry and Ron to the Volvo and started, driving much more slowly than normal, towards the white house.

"What's going on?" Harry demanded.

"I... dumped Hermione," Edward replied sheepishly.

_"You did what?"_ Ron shouted.

"I thought I would be able to see Bella again without the feelings I had for her, but I couldn't," he explained quickly. "Hermione made me choose between her and Bella, and then pretty much told me to go with Bella. I did. But that's not what I need to talk to you about. Something happened with Hermione."

"What?" Ron growled, sounding murderous.

"You know those mongrels... sorry, werewolves?"

Harry and Ron nodded.

"They do this thing that I can only describe as love at first sight. It's called imprinting, and they do it when they find their soul mates. And then they follow that person around like the puppies they are for the rest of their lives. One of them imprinted on Hermione. She's been seeing him for a little while."

Ron let out a wounded sound.

"But what's that matter to you?" Harry asked angrily. "You ditched her. She should be able to see someone else if she wants to."

"But he could kill her. Or she could kill him. Either way, if one hurts the other it violates the treaty and could mean war between us and them."

"So if they break up there's going to be a war?" Ron sounded shocked.

"No, not like that. If one of them physically hurts the other the pack could take it as a violation."

"And if they sleep together she could hurt him," Harry said in realization.

Edward scowled at the thought. "I'm not sure how literal on the translation they're going to be, but I don't want to chance it."

"What do you want us to do?" Ron asked.

"Talk to her. You're her friends, the ones she trusts more than anyone else. Maybe she'll listen to you," he said as they turned into the driveway of the white house. They parked in the garage, and Harry and Ron followed Edward in.

"Where is she?" Harry asked, looking around.

"Upstairs, working on her antivenin. One of the wolves will be up there, too. Second door on the left," he said, motioning them up the stairs.

They climbed the stairs and walked to the door. Inside they could hear voices, then a small explosion.

"Bloody hell," Hermione said loudly.

"Did you get hurt?" the second voice, a man, asked urgently.

"No. I guess that's a no on the monkey spleen, though."

The second person laughed. "You'll get it," he said, in a reassuring way.

"It's just bloody frustrating. Like I'm missing something I should know."

"Don't beat yourself up," there was the sound of footsteps. "You'll get it soon enough."

"Aren't you confident?" she said playfully.

"I have all the confidence in the world in you," the man said, and the voices fell silent.

Harry opened the door to see Hermione and a tall, russet skinned man breaking apart as if they had burned each other.

"Harry!" she recovered, looking happily surprised. "Ron!" she added as he entered into the room. "What are you doing here?"

"We came here to talk to you about Christmas," Harry said, eyes not leaving the man. "Who's that?"

"Harry, Ron, meet Jacob Black," she said, standing next to Jacob and pushing him towards her friends.

"Hey," Jacob said awkwardly, giving a short wave.

"Hey," they responded just as awkwardly.

"Do you want some time alone?" he asked Hermione, looking lovingly down at her.

"Just a few minutes. Why don't go you drop your stuff off at home and meet me back here? Billy's going to be suspicious if he doesn't see you every so often," she replied in a low voice.

"I'll be back before you know it," he said, bending to kiss her. He shot another look at Harry and Ron before leaving.

"So, how long have you been seeing him?" Ron looked a little angry as he stared at his feet.

"Not too long," she responded, saddened by the less than warm reception.

"How serious...?"

"If Edward put you up to this, tell him to bugger off and leave us alone," she said, slamming some of her ingredients into her cabinet. "He's done nothing for the past few days but try to talk me out of seeing Jacob. I understand his concerns, but I'm not budging. And if Alice doesn't manage to get him to quit I'm moving across town."

Harry and Ron shot each other looks that clearly said there was no point in trying to convince Hermione of anything.

"So, lovely place you got here," Ron said, sitting on a chair. "Didn't spend enough time in the potions dungeon at Hogwarts?"

"It helps me think when I'm in a familiar environment," she said, finishing putting her things away.

"It _helps_ you to be reminded of Snape?" Harry said, looking horrified.

She shot him a look. "The man was a brilliant teacher."

"Don't argue with her, mate," Ron smiled. "Her boyfriend will beat you up."

"I don't need Jacob to do my dirty work," she smirked. "I could take you both by yourself with my wand behind my back."

"We believe you," he smiled. "But you can't take the all powerful wrath of my mum, so you're coming for Christmas."

"The all powerful wrath of Molly Weasley?" she raised an eyebrow.

"You saw what happened to Bellatrix when she got mum angry," Ron's eyes misted over as he remembered the moment. "And that was just because she was _thinking_ of cursing Ginny. You're abandoning family at Christmas. That's about ten times worse."

Hermione turned to Harry, "Is there a point arguing any part of that idea with him?"

Harry shook his head. "Nope, because we brought reinforcements. Don't make poor Charlie come all the way here to get you just to go back empty handed."

"Charlie's here?" she sounded shocked.

"Yeah. Edward sent him food shopping with Bella. He came along to come get you, and George told us to invite you to his New Years bash. He's rented out the ballroom and a couple floors of the Wizard Park Hotel and insists you come." He rummaged in his pocket until he pulled out an official invitation.

Hermione studied the invitation, then her friends. With a little fake sigh she said, "I guess I'll come for Christmas and go to this party."

Harry and Ron both beamed in delight. There was the sound of a car door slamming outside.

"That's Charlie," she announced.

"Food!" Ron shouted, leaping off the chair and making a beeline for the door.

"He certainly thinks with his stomach, doesn't he?" Hermione chuckled as they walked to the stairs. They walked down as Bella and Charlie entered, Edward following carrying several large bags of food.

"Hermione," Charlie smiled sadly at her as he stepped cautiously forward to give her a hug. "I thought Harry, Ron, and Ginny might have gone nutters, but I guess they weren't lying."

"Good to see you again, Charlie," she said, smiling back at him. "How're the dragons?"

"Ornery. As always."

She laughed, then noticed Jacob standing in the doorway, motioning for her. She excused herself and walked outside to talk to him. He pulled her out the doorway and shut the door behind her.

"What do your friends want?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"They want me to come for the holidays. I said I would."

"Oh," his face fell.

"Billy will certainly know something's up if you run off to England for Christmas," she pointed out. "But I'd bet Sam would figure it out before him."

"I know, I know," Jacob grumbled.

"Maybe we can make an excuse and smuggle you over there for New Years," she suggested.

"I think I'll just have to live without you for a couple weeks," he sighed.

"Whatever you want. Come inside, you should meet Harry, Ron, and Charlie properly." She took his hand and started towards the door, but he didn't budge.

"There's... something else," he said.

"What?" she looked up at him.

"I need to phase," he said, walking into the woods. She stood on the front step, eyes constantly scanning the tree line. He appeared less than a minute later, pulling a shirt back over his head.

"She doesn't know about us, so let's tone it down," he said as she reached for his hand.

"If one of your pack is coming here, it's going to be hard to make everyone inside forget," she said.

"Just work with me, alright? I don't want her to get too angry right now," he barely whispered as Leah appeared from the woods.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked, looking from Leah to Jacob. Leah looked to him as if he should be the one to tell her.

"She's imprinted," Jacob told her.

"Oh, Leah," Hermione looked excited. "Who?"

"That's why I needed to talk to you," Leah muttered her reply.

"It's your friend, the shorter red-head," Jacob told her. "She needs you to introduce her."

"Charlie?" Hermione looked delighted. "Of course I'll introduce you! Come on in!"

"Not so fast," Jacob said, reaching an arm out to stop them. "She'll introduce you, but there's something I need to tell you before you go in there. Hermione will only introduce you if you promise to not speak or think a word of this to anyone. You know I don't give orders often, but keeping this secret is a direct order."

"It must be bad if you're going all Alpha on me," Leah replied.

Jacob looked at her, stone-faced.

"Fine. Whatever it takes to get me in there."

He took a long, deep breath, then said, "I've imprinted, too."

"On who?" she sounded shocked.

Jacob worked his mouth, but no words came out.

"Me," Hermione announced. In the next instant she felt herself getting shoved to the side. She placed her hands in front of herself to block her fall, then stood up, drawing her wand, and turned to see two giant wolves facing each other, growling and ready to pounce.


	12. Wolves law

**A/N: Several of you have suggested a friendly relationship between Hermione and Leah, since they're much more alike than they think. I want to go that direction, but it had to get worse before it got better. Don't worry, it's coming.**

**Enjoy and hit me with a review!**

* * *

_In the next instant she felt herself getting shoved to the side. She placed her hands in front of herself to block her fall, then stood up, drawing her wand, and turned to see two giant wolves facing each other, growling and ready to pounce._

"_Protego_!" Hermione shouted, wand cutting swiftly through the air. Just as she said it the two wolves lunged at each other, but the charm was quicker. They collided with the invisible barrier and stood nose to nose on either side of it, snarling and snapping at each other, each looking for a way to break through Hermione's shield.

Behind her the door slammed open with such force it cracked, and Edward was standing next to her, looking startled.

"What's going on?" he asked Hermione.

"We told Leah Jacob had imprinted on me, next thing I know they're trying to kill each other," she replied.

There was the sound of running footsteps, and Harry, Ron, Charlie, and Bella appeared in the doorway. As they did the wolves made another lunge after each other, but smashed into the barrier again.

"Jacob!" Bella screamed, trying to get her friend to stop, but Edward and Harry held her back.

_Tell her to let me at you!_ Leah growled and snapped viciously.

"Keep the spell up, Hermione," Edward ordered.

"No shit. Do you think I want that on my shoulders? Jacob, this is childish! Can we talk about this like adults?"

_Tell the bloodsucker to mind her own fucking business_, Leah ordered.

_Tell Hermione that this is something I need to take care of myself_, Jacob growled, eyes never leaving Leah.

Edward relayed the message. Hermione sighed, but didn't lower her wand.

_You fucking traitor!_ Leah snarled as she and Jacob started to circle each other, fangs bared, waiting for the moment Hermione's spell weakened.

_Like I had a fucking choice in the matter_! Jacob snarled back.

_You could have walked away and never come back here._

_No, I can't leave her! I love her._

_I'll kill her,_ Leah eyed Hermione. _That will solve all your problems._

Jacob moved so he was blocking Hermione. _You kill her, you break rule number one. You kill her, I'll kill you, don't think I can't._

_The pack..._

_Would let me do it. The rule is if you kill the object of another member's imprint, you and that member fight to the death. They won't intervene._

_They won't see it as me killing the object of your imprint. They'll see it as me killing a leech._

_No, they won't. It'll be just like if you had killed Emily, Kim, Rachel or Claire. Same thing. Plus if you kill her, you violate the treaty. Kill her, and you and I fight to the death. And if I kill you, you know Seth will fight me afterwards. I don't want to kill him, but if he's trying to kill me, I'll have no choice. You know I can take him._

_Seth adores you,_ she said with another growl. _He thinks the sun shines out of your every orifice._

_You're his sister. You mean ten times more to him than I do. The kid has the pack temper, when he's provoked, and me killing you will provoke him._

Leah paused as she looked from Jacob to Hermione. _This is fucking nuts, you know that, right?_

_Don't need to tell me twice. _His face slackened from its snarling position.

She seemed to relax. _Do you have that same feeling I'm getting?_

_Like the mere thought of spending time away from her is difficult? Like the fact that when I'm with her I barely register that she's one of _them_ because I only see the person I'm destined to be with, the one I'd follow anywhere and do anything for?_

_Those feelings don't lessen after a couple days? You can't hide them?_

_I've tried. Hell, you didn't know before today, so I guess I've hidden them from the pack pretty well. But no, I couldn't fight them. I couldn't make myself think about anything else, because every time I tried not to focus on her it had the opposite effect. Every time I closed my eyes her face was there, every dream I had she was in it. I don't care that she's a vampire, it's a great feeling, and I'm happy I have it._

_Do you think I could ever get it with him?_ her eyes darted towards Charlie.

_I don't doubt it for a second, though not running around looking like that,_ he nodded towards her form.

_Yeah, well, my clothes kind of got ruined. I'm pretty sure me tromping around naked wouldn't be appreciated. Tell your parasite..._ he gave her a warning growl. _Sorry, girlfriend. Tell her to put down the barrier, maybe I can go inside and tie a few of these things together to cover up a little bit._

"Take down the spell, Hermione," Edward said. "And, if you could, repair their clothes?"

Hermione eyed the wolves apprehensively, then took down, though she never put her wand away. Harry and Charlie waved their wands, and Jacob and Leah's clothes repaired themselves and landed, folded, in front of their owners. Bowing her head Leah scooped her clothes into her mouth and, with a glance at Charlie, walked into the woods. Jacob took his and walked into the house. Hermione followed him, but stopped as he bounded up the stairs towards her room. She didn't want him getting any wrong ideas.

"What is going on?" Charlie appeared behind her.

"Jacob told Leah about his imprint, Leah got... a little upset," Edward explained.

"That sure looks like an understatement," Hermione muttered, looking up the stairs.

"Leah threatened to kill you. Jacob said he'd return the favor if she did."

"And yet they didn't," Harry pointed out.

"The wolves have a law that says that a member of the pack cannot kill the object of another member's imprint. If Leah killed Hermione, the pack wouldn't help her."

"This isn't right," Hermione muttered. She turned and bolted up the stairs, and without knocking entered into her room. Jacob was sitting on her table, holding his shirt in his hands and staring at it, lost in thought.

"Hermione!" he startled, spinning around as much as he could. There was a large bruise on his shoulder where he had collided with Hermione's charm, and he seemed to be having difficulty moving it.

"Oh, Jacob," she muttered, walking up to him and running a hand lightly over the bruise. He winced.

"It'll be fine. It'll be gone in a couple hours," he gave her a weak smile. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Leah hasn't come back from the woods yet."

"She was going to wait for you to come upstairs," he said, shifting so she could stand between his legs, head at his chest level. "She needs a little time to come to terms with us."

"That's what worries me. That was one wolf from your pack, and I was there to stop anything horrible happening. What happens when the rest of the pack finds out? What if you're on the reservation and I can't come help you?"

"I could move in," he gave her a crooked grin. "Seriously, I made Leah promise not to tell, and she won't be able to. I have that little power when I so choose to use it."

"What little power?"

"I'm the true Alpha of the pack. I gave up the position to Sam, but if there's something I really want done I can give the order, and it has to be obeyed." He ran his hands through her hair and lifted her face to his.

"I don't want to get you hurt," she whispered. "And I certainly don't want to get you killed. Maybe this is a mistake."

"Don't say that," he muttered, lowering his lips to her neck. "I can't live without this."

"You might not live _with_ this," she pointed out.

"I'd rather die fighting because I love you and have you than die without you," his lips traced her jaw.

"How long do you think Leah can keep that secret?" her arms wrapped around him and pressed herself to him.

"She'll keep it. I ordered her not to say anything, and she physically won't be able to say anything. She could drop hints, but she can't say it or think it while phased."

"Do you think she might try to pantomime it or something?"

"No. She's good, down underneath all that hostility."

"She seems nice enough," she said with a hint of sarcasm her eyes closed as his hands ran slowly down her back as his warm lips left a trail down her neck to her collarbone. She leaned into his warm, bare chest and breathed in his scent.

"I didn't expect anything less than what happened. I just have to be a little more careful in who and when I trust with the information." His fingers played along the hem of her shirt, and she felt herself start to lose control again.

"Jacob..." she whispered. He pulled back to look into her face.

"Your eyes," he said in surprise, seeing as the eyes that had been golden moments before were now much darker. "When was the last time you hunted?"

"Yesterday. But I have... other hungers at the moment. And I don't think I'm quite ready for that yet."

"Damn," he said with a playful smile.

"Come downstairs. I want you to meet my friends properly," she said, backing up a step. He slid off the table, and with a grimace pulled his shirt over his head.

"I'll do it for a kiss," he said, pulling her to him once more.

She reached up, placed one hand gently at the back of his head, and guided him down to her. Their lips locked and moved in synch with each other before she pulled away from him again. Her eyes had gone even darker.

"Let's get downstairs," he said as she eyed him, her face seemingly torn between two emotions. He took her hand and led her down to the living room, where her friends were sitting. Edward and Charlie were having a hushed conversation where it looked like Edward was explaining something. Before she could hear what they were talking about Harry and Ron were hurrying over, looking concerned.

"What in the name of Merlin's pants was that?" Ron said, looking angrily at Jacob.

"She was mad at my imprint," Jacob explained. "And she did what we all do when we get really, really mad. She phased, and I phased to protect Hermione. And then Hermione stopped us from ripping each other apart. So Leah and I had a little chat, and while she's still not happy about the situation, she's not going to try to attack either one of us anymore."

"How did you have a chat?" Harry asked. "You were both wolves."

"When we're phased we can hear each others thoughts. Zero privacy."

"That sucks," Harry made a face.

"Tell me about it," Jacob muttered, placing an arm around Hermione.

"Why would she want to attack you in the first place?" Ron was looking confused.

"Because we're designed to kill vampires, not date them. All our lives are pretty messed up because of the pack, and a few of us are a little resentful about it."

"I think it would be so cool to be able to turn into a giant wolf," Ron pointed out.

"But there's draw backs. No privacy, long hours, lots of wrecked clothes, feeling like you're being controlled by something else. Oh, yeah, and if a vampire shows up we're supposed to kill them. Unless they're a Cullen. That part can get a bit dangerous."

"Danger. No idea what that's like," he said with a grin.

"It's certainly not Death by Green Light or a big scary snake-person, but most of them are vicious bastards."

"How many vampires outside the Cullens have you had to deal with?" Hermione raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"That redhead and her little cronies that keep trying to poke in. Though she hasn't been around in a while. I'm thinking she realizes that getting to Bella is probably going to be impossible with the pack and the Cullens around. Maybe she could break through one or the other, but not both. Especially with Edward shadowing her every move."

"Do you think Victoria- the redhead- might have gotten wind of Hermione?" Edward suddenly appeared next to them.

"Why would that matter?" Harry asked.

"We have bigger problems if another vampire finds out there's a vampire-witch around. That information could be quite valuable to the right people," he shot a very pointed look at Hermione.

"Don't you think someone might have noticed if she was around close enough for her to see me use magic?"

"Her mate was a very skilled tracker and hunter. He might have taught her a few tricks."

"She hasn't been around since before you came back," Jacob shook his head. "We've been running patrols every night since then. If she was within a hundred miles of here we would have known. Who's coming after you?" he turned to ask Hermione.

"The Volturi," Hermione sighed, then gave him a quick explanation. Throughout her talking he held her more tightly to him.

"I'm not leaving your side," he said when she finished.

"I'll be fine for a while. Alice will know..." she was cut off by the door opening, and a rather embarrassed looking Leah entering. When she did Charlie went slightly pink, but stepped towards her to introduce himself.

"You warned him, didn't you?" Hermione asked Edward in a whisper.

"He's leaving soon. I thought it would be nice of me to explain what's going on, so they don't have to be too awkward about it," he replied as Charlie led Leah to a loveseat and started talking to her.

"What did he say?"

"He said he'd have to hold off judgment until he met her, since all he's ever seen of her is a wolf with a bit of a temper."

"Mum has a temper," Ron pointed out, stealing a glance at his brother. "Ginny, too. It's not like we haven't had experiences around women with a bit of a temper."

"You've both been imprinted on," Harry smiled at Hermione. "Now you two have something to talk about during the holidays, what it's like."

"Except the pack will accept him," Hermione replied sadly. "No one will phase and attack Leah for her imprint. And he can cross the treaty line and meet her family and friends."

"Speaking of which," Jacob suddenly looked serious. "Billy's been noticing my absences. Rachel's been covering for me, but she's been telling me that Paul is getting a little suspicious, too."

"I'll be leaving tomorrow for England. You can spend a few weeks at home which might stop any questioning."

"I don't want to leave your side. Not with an army of ancient bloodsuckers..."

"They won't come yet, they don't know yet," Edward pointed out. "Alice is keeping an eye on it, as soon as they know, we'll know about it. We'll form a plan then."

He looked Hermione over. "I don't want to leave her. Not until I know she's safe."

"Fine. You can explain to Billy why you're running off to England for the holidays. I'm sure Carlisle will cover your trip over there."

Jacob's shoulders fell.

"It's Christmas," Hermione told him. "It's a time to be with family. Stay, and I'll be back by the third."

He sighed. "At least they're getting along," he muttered, motioning towards Leah and Charlie. Leah was laughing as Charlie was telling a story using grand arm gestures. Jacob made a face. "It's almost unnatural to see her smiling like that."

Across the room Leah flipped him the bird behind her back as she and Charlie broke into laughter.


	13. Separation

**A/N: Before I get any notes, Ginny and George have no idea what's happening in Forks, so they don't know about Edward and Hermione breaking up. **

**Thanks for the reviews, those who left them. I love hearing what you're thinking, and if you have any suggestions about what you want to see, let me know, I'll try to work it in.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hullo, Mum!" Ginny called as they walked through the back door.

"Ginny!" Molly ran over to hug her daughter, then looked behind her. Her face fell as she saw only George behind her. "You seem to be missing a few."

"I guess now is a good as time as any to tell you," Ginny said, shooting a look at George who motioned for her to go on. "Harry, Ron, and Charlie went to go... get a friend to come for the holidays."

"A friend? Really? Who?" Molly asked.

"Sit down, Mum," George said, steering her towards the sitting room and getting her to sit on the couch.

"Mum," Ginny said, suddenly looking nervous. "Hermione's not dead."

Molly looked from her daughter to her son. "If this is a joke..."

"It's not a joke," George said, any hint of humor lost from his voice.

"I've seen her, Mum," Ginny said quietly. "She's a vampire."

Molly's mouth worked without forming words.

"She was bitten during the final battle. Harry knew, and told us all she was dead to save our feelings. But she only drinks the blood of animals. Being with her is almost like being with the Hermione we remember."

"George..." Molly said, looking to him as if she expected him to start laughing at any moment.

"I haven't seen her. But I believe Harry, Ginny, and Ron," he said, sitting next to his mother and rubbing her shoulders in support.

"Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"We had to let Hermione do her own thing for a while," Ginny explained calmly. "She had to get used to the idea of being back, and letting people know."

"Where is she? Do I get to see her?" she looked around as if she expected Hermione to Apparate in at that moment.

"She's in America. The boys went to go get her."

"America? Why would she be in America?" she looked confused.

Ginny explained about Edward, and why she wanted to go to Forks. "She was going to stay over there. We think she should be back with her friends for Christmas."

"So is this Edward coming, too?"

"I'm not sure," she shrugged. "They've got a house by Hogwarts, they might stay there."

Molly nodded. "When is she coming?"

"Not sure. I don't know how long it's going to take them to find her, but I wouldn't think more than a day or two."

"I look forward to seeing her then," she said, looking as if she were in a trance. She stood and headed towards the kitchen.

"Did that go well?" Ginny asked, looking confusedly at George.

"It'll be real to her when she sees Hermione," he replied with a shrug.

She sighed. "What now?"

"Now we go remove all the booby-traps Fred and I left in our old room and make it ready for Hermione to have a bit of a private space. Giving her a black eye was all well and good when she was just Ron's little friend, but now that she can kill me..." he smirked.

"George!" she hissed, punching his arm with a smirk.

* * *

Charlie and Leah stayed up all night talking. Jacob had called Sam and said they were doing an overnight shift together, and he had stayed. Billy didn't seem suspicious once he had said that Leah was going to be there. Edward and Bella had returned to her house, bidding Hermione goodbye and to have a good holiday. Hermione had transfigured the couches into more comfortable beds, and Harry and Ron had happily gone to bed early.

Jacob and Hermione had left Charlie and Leah alone in the kitchen, and had headed up to her room, where she worked on her antivenin and talked to him all night. By three in the morning his eyelids were drooping, and it was obvious he was fighting sleep.

"Maybe you should go home and get some rest," she said as he yawned. "Leah's here, technically I'm not unguarded."

"If I go get some sleep you'll be gone before I get back," he replied.

"Is it really that difficult to spend a few less hours with me?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," he nodded.

"Then why don't you want to come over for New Years?"

"Because I have no plausible excuse for disappearing for several days."

"You're clever, you could think of a reason," she sighed, poking the fire under her cauldron so it went out. "I'm giving up for the night. I need to do a little research before I try again."

"Is there anything I could do to help?" he stood and walked over by her.

"Not unless you want to do some pretty complex rune translations," she said, waving her wand to clean up her mess.

"If you want to get your stuff done in the next few years, you might not want to trust me with that," he chuckled. She waved her wand to expand the lounger in her room so they could sit side by side on it.

"What do you want for Christmas?" she asked, taking his hand.

He turned and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Seeing as I'll be thousands of miles away..." she said, summoning him a soda.

"I know. But I'm going to miss you," he whispered, putting the soda on the floor, then reaching over to pull her to him. Their lips met, and she melted against him. She swung her leg over him so she was sitting on his lap, her cold hands running over his face. He wrapped his hands around her waist and up her sides. Their mouths opened, and he coaxed her tongue from hers, away from the venom. Her cold tongue clashed with his warm, but neither shied away from the feeling. Instead she moaned into his mouth and pressed herself harder to him, but stopped suddenly.

She pulled back, and looked down into his eyes.

"Damn. You've gone all dark-eyed on me again," he whispered.

"And that kind of kissing is making me a little thirsty," she admitted.

"Does that mean we'll never be able to..." he looked disappointed.

"We will," she nodded. "We just have to be careful about, well, everything. I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me," he smiled confidently, holding her to him as she tried to slip off him..

"I'm still worried. Please don't push this," she whispered.

"I won't," he said, pulling her down for another kiss.

She sat next to him and they talked about little things until early in the morning, when she insisted he go back and get ready for school. They walked down the stairs to the smells breakfast.

"Charlie?" she asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Hey, 'Mione," he said, pouring himself a cup of coffee. On the table were stacks of pancakes, sausages, bacon, eggs, toast, and fruit.

"Outdid yourself, didn't you?" she said.

"I'd offer you some, but, well, you know..." he smiled sheepishly. "Jacob?" he held out a plate, which Jacob took gratefully and started filling with food. The group talked for a couple minutes while Leah and Jacob ate quickly, then Hermione led Jacob outside to kiss him goodbye.

"Have fun with your friends," he said, giving her a quick kiss.

"And you have a good holiday, too," she said. "I'll owl you your present for Christmas."

"Like _that_ won't look suspicious," he smirked. "And since I know nothing about this owl post thing, you'll just have to wait until you come back to get your present."

"No need to get me anything," she said.

"I want to. You're my girl. I love you," he gave her one more kiss. Without expecting her to return the sentiment he walked towards the woods, but the door opened before he got there and Leah walked out.

"Need an escort?" she asked, shooting one last look at the house.

"Sure," he smiled, and he waved to Hermione before they disappeared. Hermione walked back into the kitchen to see a beaming Charlie scrambling some more eggs.

"How did it go?" she asked.

"She's great," he replied, sitting across from her and spooning food on her plate. "She and I have so much in common. I'll be honest, when Edward told me about this imprinting thing I got really nervous, but now that I've talked to her I can see she is an awesome girl. I really want to try things with her."

"That's great," Hermione smiled as she sat next to him.

"Is that kind of how you feel with Jacob?"

"Jacob," she repeated, looking a little embarrassed. "He's a great guy. I really like him. It's just weird to feel like someone is so crazy over you so quickly. It's a little weird he already says he loves me, especially since he should have the opposite feelings for me."

"You're a great girl, Hermione, vampire or no," he said, giving her a chaste hug. They discussed imprinting for another hour before Ron and Harry woke up and came sniffing around for the food. They had each had four plates full before they proclaimed that they had their fill, then they started talking about their return trip. They could go straight from the fireplace at the white house to the Burrow, but Charlie was concerned that Ginny and George hadn't convinced Molly.

"I'll go first, and Floo you if it's safe to come through," he said, cleaning up the breakfast mess.

"Are you ready for this, 'Mione?" Ron asked.

"What?" she said, starting as if she had just been lost in thought.

"Ready?" Harry repeated.

"Yeah. Just, there's something I want to do. Can you give me half an hour?"

"Sure," Charlie nodded.

"Thanks," she muttered before Apparating away. True to her word she was back in half an hour, and two minutes after that she had her things packed for the Burrow. She placed her keys to her Mustang in the third cabinet from the left, behind a box of cereal, and pronounced it was time to go.

Charlie left, and the group waited with bated breath for him to come back. It wasn't long. Not thirty seconds later the fire went green again.

"Come on, you guys," Charlie's voice sounded.

Ron went first. Harry gave Hermione's hand a supportive squeeze before going. She took a deep breath, grabbed a handful of powder, threw it in, and, feeling more anxious than she had in a while, stepped into the green flames.

* * *

"How did you think you did on the bio test?" Quil asked as they stepped into the rain after their final class of the day, walking towards Jacob's Volkswagen.

"I think I've been spending too much time on guard duty," Jacob grumbled, adjusting the shoulder of his backpack. Hidden deep in the mess was a hand-drawn calendar that counted down the days until Hermione returned.

"Just study when you're there. That's what I do."

"You've done guard duty, what, once?"

"That's because you keep taking over shifts."

"I can't help it. I find all that potion stuff fascinating."

"At least one of us likes our shifts," he shot Jacob a sideways glance, as if he was waiting for Jacob to admit something, but they came to the car before he said anything.

"You still want to help me with my Trig work?" Jacob asked, opening the door, but Quil didn't respond. He was staring at something propped up on the windshield. Jacob looked and saw a parchment envelope sitting there, addressed very clearly to him. There was a small tie on it, as if it had been tied to an owl's leg. Before Quil could reach it Jacob snatched it up and, without a word, sat in the driver's seat.

"What is it?" Quil asked, sitting in the passenger's seat and staring at the envelope.

"Nothing," Jacob muttered, but he was unable to stop himself from tearing the envelope open with shaking hands. He angled his body so Quil wouldn't be able to see, and pulled the short note just enough to read it.

_Jacob-_

_I know you said you wouldn't be able to get away, but in case you change your mind, I thought I would get you these as an early Christmas present. Call me if you're coming._

_Happy Christmas,_

_Hermione_

He smiled, re-read the note, then frowned as he peeked in the envelope again. Inside were two first-class tickets to England for the day after Christmas. One for him, one labeled 'Leah Clearwater'. There were also two passports, how she managed to get them on such short notice he figured it was best not knowing. Now that he had the means to see Hermione sooner he wanted to go more than ever.

"What is it?" Quil repeated, bringing Jacob back to the present.

"Just a note from a... friend," he replied, shoving everything back in the envelope, and shoving it deep into his backpack. He pulled out of the parking lot in silence and aimed the car towards Billy's house.

"If I ask you something, can you promise me you won't get too mad, no matter what it is I ask?"

Feeling his stomach dropping towards his feet he whispered, "What?"

"Did you... have you imprinted?" Quil was watching his every move, as if he was afraid of his reaction.

Jacob's mouth was too dry to talk, so he nodded.

"Is it..." his words came slowly, as if he were fearful of saying them, "... Is it Hermione?"

Jacob swallowed, then nodded again. "How did you know?"

"You've been a little obvious. Well, not really, I had to really pay attention to pick up on it, but once I paid attention the signs are all there. None of us want to spend that much time with the leeches..."

"Don't call her that," he hissed.

"Sorry. None of us want to spend that much time around the Cullens."

"Please don't tell anyone. There's only three of us who know, and I'd like to keep it that way. I would have preferred just myself, but things don't work out that way. I just want to keep it as much a secret as possible for as long as possible."

"Three?"

"I bribed Leah to keep the information a secret. She keeps the secret, I allow Hermione to introduce her to her friend. Leah's imprinted, too. I told her if she wanted to meet him she had to keep our secret quiet."

Quil exhaled deeply, then nodded. "I know how you feel. I know how it feels to be away from Claire, I can't imagine what it feels like to know she's in another country."

"Thanks," he managed.

"Now that I know, what's in the envelope?"

"Plane tickets. For me and Leah. Hermione wants us to come visit, one of her friends is having a big New Years party."

"You going?" Quil raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sure my absence would be noticed," he said, pulling into his driveway. They didn't get out so they could finish their conversation in private.

"But you want to go," it wasn't a question

"Of course."

"I've got an idea. You're not going to like it, but I'm, like, eighty-five percent certain it'll work."

"Eighty-five?" he chuckled.

"There's always the possibility something could go wrong," he shrugged.

"Let's hear it," he sighed.


	14. Absence

**A/N: I'm hoping to make up for the double-cliffy (as TimeRose pointed out) by posting this quickly.**

**KJS X-Over said that Jacob's out would be having Leah go to England to see Charlie, and have him follow as a guard. First, I'm going to have Leah keep hers a secret as well, as while wizards aren't as bad as vampires, a future chapter will explain why the tribe isn't too fond of the 'Wandwavers' as well. And I don't think she'd agree to a guard. So both she and Jacob aren't going to reveal their imprints, they're going to create their own reason for disappearing, even if it's against what they want to do. **

**Enjoy, and please leave a review!**

* * *

She emerged in the Burrow and took a look around. The whole of the Weasley family had gathered around the fireplace, all staring at her, as if they expected her to go on a killing rampage at any second. As soon as she stepped out of the fireplace Bill's nose wrinkled as if he smelled something foul. They stood, staring her down until she was almost ready to turn around and leave.

"Hermione," Molly whispered, stepping forward. Hermione placed her sack on the floor and took the matriarch's extended hands. Molly studied her face, then dropped one of her Hermione's hands to run her free hand over the vampire's face.

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley," she whispered, hoping for her approval. She gave a little chuckle, but closed her mouth quickly when she saw Percy and Arthur craning to get a look at her teeth as if they expected obvious fangs.

"Oh, Hermione," Molly sobbed before throwing her arms around Hermione and sobbing onto her shoulder.

"It's okay, Mrs. Weasley," she said in a soothing tone.

"It shouldn't have happened to you. You don't deserve this."

"This isn't that bad," she insisted. "Really. Now that I've gone totally 'vegetarian' I'm not all sad that it happened. There has been more good than bad that's sprung out of this than bad."

"What good could have possibly come from this?" Bill questioned, eyebrow raised.

"I'm working on an antivenin. If I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't have the access to the venom I need to test my creation."

"And then there's Edward," Ginny threw in.

"Actually," Hermione said, looking at her with a sad smile. "Edward and I broke up."

"What?" Ginny's jaw dropped. "What happened?"

"Time doesn't heal all wounds, apparently," she said shortly, then turned back to Mrs. Weasley. "I don't mean you or your family any harm or fear by being here. If you don't want me to stay..."

"Of course you're staying!" she said, looking surprised she would even suggest leaving. "You're family, Hermione, no matter what you are."

"Thank you," she smiled, getting another tight hug.

"You can use Fred and George's old room..."

"I don't need a room. Just somewhere to change."

"There's not much in the way of animal life around here," Bill said, eying her for a reaction.

"I hunted recently," she tried to sound non-confrontational. "I'll be okay for a day or two. Then I'll go up North, visit my family, and hunt again. That should hold me until after Christmas, then I'll go up again and hunt, and be back in time for George's party."

"You heard about that, then?" George beamed.

"How could I miss it?" she smiled back.

"What do you hunt?" Bill asked again. It was obvious he was the most apprehensive about having a vampire near his family.

"When I'm here, Acromantula."

"Really?" Bill and Charlie said in unison.

"How do you do that?" Charlie was looking excited.

"Let's save that discussion for a little later, shall we? If I'm not mistaken Mrs. Weasley has prepared a delicious dinner for you all and I would hate for it to get overcooked," she replied, not wanting to discuss killing right before dinner.

"That's an excellent nose you have on you," Arthur remarked as they all started towards the kitchen.

"All part of the package," she replied with a smile.

"Where up north are you living?"

"Just a few miles from Hogwarts, actually. The Forbidden Forest provides the best prey in the area, especially with eight of us in one house."

"Eight?" Bill stopped dead in his tracks.

"Yes. Well, not right now. Edward, Alice, and Jasper are back in Forks. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett are up there. Carlisle said he had a job he likes at a hospital up there that he's keen on keeping as long as possible."

"A vampire working at a hospital?" Arthur looked amazed.

"It actually works quite well because he can scent things other doctors would miss. He saves people, he doesn't kill."

They sat down, and everyone but Hermione helped themselves to a large plateful of food. Ginny scooted closer to Hermione, and asked the question she looked like she had been holding back all night."

"So, what happened with Edward?" she whispered while George and Percy started a friendly argument about the Ministry.

She shot a sympathetic look towards Ron before saying, "He saw his ex-girlfriend, Bella, and his feelings for her started coming back. I asked him to make a choice between her and I, he chose her."

"Is Bella another vampire?"

"No, she's a human."

Ron looked dejectedly at the table, suddenly not eating.

"But it worked out for the best now, didn't it?" Charlie smiled.

"What do you mean?" Ginny looked confused.

Charlie threw an arm around Hermione. "We're imprint buddies," he said, low enough that Molly didn't hear.

"Imprint buddies?" she looked even more confused.

"The pack I'm working with in Forks, some of their members 'imprint' which, the best way to put it, is love at first sight. Jacob imprinted on me, Leah imprinted on Charlie."

She looked from Hermione to Charlie in surprise.

"Pack?" Bill turned from the other conversation to theirs.

"Werewolves," Charlie beamed. "Though not like Lupin or Greyback. They can shift at will, and they were never bitten. They have complete control."

"Go to work with dragons, come home to a werewolf?" Bill smirked.

"What can I say? She's a great girl, for only knowing her a few hours."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Not sure yet, mate. Just going to go with it right now."

"So tell me about this Jacob," Ginny demanded, turning back to Hermione.

"He's a really nice guy," she replied vaguely, shooting another look at Ron, who was starting to look angry. "We're being really careful, because it's not the safest relationship."

"Jacob and Leah tried to kill each other when he told her," Harry clarified.

"Lovely," she said sarcastically, looking from Charlie to Hermione, each of whom gave a bit of a half-smile. "When do I get to meet my future sister-in-law?"

"That's not guaranteed yet," Charlie pointed out.

"You say that, but despite the fact that he and Hermione should be killing each other, he decides to try to kill one of the other wolves because of his love for her. If that's the strength of this imprinting thing then it's only a matter of time. When do I get to meet them?"

"I gave Jacob some plane tickets for both of them to come for New Years, but I don't know if he's going to come."

"Whatever. He'll be here."

They finished eating. Ginny told Hermione to give her a few minutes, then go to her room for some girl-talk. Harry headed upstairs to Ron's room, but Ron stayed behind until it was only him and Hermione who hadn't left or gone upstairs.

"How's Luna?" she asked awkwardly, not able to look at him fully.

"She's good," he muttered, staring at her. "So, Jacob. He's human, right?"

"When he's not a wolf," she replied, her stomach dropping.

"And Edward and Bella, they went out despite the fact that she's not a vampire."

"Ron..." she whispered, knowing where he was going and not wanting to get there.

"It's happened before," he said, sounding sad. "Vampires and mortals. It's worked."

"It's difficult for both of them. He's always tempted by her, and she's always begging to become one of us."

"I would have," he snapped. "I would have happily become one of you."

"No, you wouldn't have," she said quietly. "You want a family. You want lots of babies to hold and watch grow. I can't give you that."

"I wanted you," he replied softly.

"You have Luna."

"I do. And I love her. But I loved you first. And I feel betrayed, like you didn't even try," he finished almost too soft for her to hear. He turned and walked up the stairs. With a heavy heart Hermione waited a few moments, then started up to Ginny's room.

* * *

"What do you want?" Jacob called to Leah, holding a plate at the front of the buffet Emily had set up.

"Whatever you're having. I like what you like," she called back sweetly before turning back to her conversation with Kim.

With a smile on his face Jacob piled food onto two plates, then brought one to Leah and sat next to her, as close as he could get without putting an arm around her.

"Oh, have you tasted this pasta salad?" she asked excitedly. "Great batch, Kim. I know Emily appreciates the help. Here, Jake, have a bite," she added casually, holding out a forkful for Jacob. Without hesitation he took the bite, and smiled warmly at her as he chewed.

"It's really good," he said after swallowing.

"Hey, Embry?" Sam said quietly from across the room.

"What's up?" Embry said, walking over to him. Quil turned around to join the conversation as well.

"Do you see what I see?" he said, nodding towards Jacob and Leah, who were leaning into each other. Jacob put his fork down and carefully brushed a strand of hair out of Leah's face.

"When the hell did that happen?" Embry asked in shock.

"A few days ago," Quil offered.

Embry and Sam looked at him in disbelief.

He swallowed, looking slightly nervous. "That night they were doing guard duty together. The parasite was doing a lot of busy work, and they got to talking. He asked her out, she said yes, they've been seeing each other ever since."

"Why wouldn't they tell us?" Sam eyed they suspiciously.

"They're afraid of the reactions. They just want to spend some time together before broadcasting it."

Sam still looked like he wasn't sure, but he nodded as Leah stole a kiss on Jacob's cheek.

"They were, um, talking about, well, since the leech is gone, they were talking about taking a few days for a camping trip, you know, to get away from the pack and everything."

"So soon?" Embry was looking beyond surprised.

"It's kind of hard for them to do anything around the rest of us," Quil nodded. "They're a little nervous about it."

Sam's jaw was squared, and he was studying Jacob and Leah, but he didn't say anything else. Quil excused himself as Claire appeared, just out of her bath, holding Emily's hand.

"What do you think, Sam?" Embry asked in a low voice.

"I think that them seeing each other would be good for them," he replied shortly, and he dropped the subject.

After dinner Jacob escorted Leah out to his car. He held the door for her, then climbed in and started towards her house.

"Do you think they bought it?" he muttered.

"Yeah, I think so. Who knew I could be such a great actress?" she smiled.

"This is a lot of work," he grumbled. "I feel like I'm betraying her."

"Yeah, I know. But nothing worth doing is ever easy, right? If we're going to disappear for a few days..."

"I know, I know. I'm just anxious to see her again."

"Well, after we get back we can stage the huge breakup scene," she smirked.

"Don't need much acting for that one, do we?" he chuckled.

"Ha, ha," she rolled her eyes. "Ready for the acting job of your life?"

"Are you?"

"No. I'm going to have to concentrate to make sure I don't make a face," she muttered, taking a deep breath as he parked the car.

"Just pretend I'm Charlie," he muttered.

"You really don't want me to do that," she chuckled as he turned off the engine. "Nothing too loud. Sam followed us," she cautioned in a low voice. Her eyes flickered towards the woods, where a large black wolf disappeared into the darkness.

"Let's go," he said, mostly to encourage himself. He walked to the other side of the car, opened the door for Leah, and helped her out. He held her hand as he walked her to her front door.

"Feel like hanging out and watching a movie together tomorrow?" she asked nervously.

"Sounds great," he smiled. Knowing it was now or never he leaned forward, his lips meeting hers lightly. They held it for a moment, then he broke it, stepping back.

"See you tomorrow, then?" she asked as flirtatiously as she could muster.

"Can't wait," he replied with a wink. He watched her go inside, then started back to his car feeling like he had just cheated on Hermione. But it would be worth it if they could escape and he could see her sooner. He climbed into his car, and saw the black wolf streaking towards Emily's house. He drove in the opposite direction, and waited until he was sure no one else was around before wiping his lips on his sleeve. It almost wasn't worth it. Almost.

He got home and immediately went to his room. Sitting on his bed he took a few deep breaths, then decided he couldn't take it anymore. He took out a cell phone Edward had sent over for him with Bella, and called Hermione's number.


	15. Christmas

**A/N: I've covered Christmas in one chapter this time. It's a lot of transition, but some of the things in it are important.**

* * *

It had taken a little time for Bill and Fleur to get used to Hermione being around. They still seemed a little uncomfortable if caught alone in a room with her, but Charlie confided that it was because her scent made Bill nervous, and what made Bill nervous made Fleur nervous. They had just announced that they were expecting, and Hermione knew they were both being protective over their unborn child. She had told Charlie that Leah and Jacob were planning on coming for New Years, and he was very excited. He had still not told Molly about Leah, he was holding off until they could have the serious discussion about what it meant to be imprinted on. To an outsider the whole concept might seem scary and unnatural.

On Christmas morning Hermione decided to make everyone breakfast. She started a few hours after the last people had gone to bed, after she returned from a night of hunting. It had been hard to be that close to Carlisle and Esme without going to see them, but in the end she decided to turn around and head right back. She would see them a couple days after Christmas, when she could spend some real time with them. Part of her was afraid of the confrontation with Emmett and Rosalie. Neither was fond of the pack, and she was sure they'd both be very vocal about their objections.

As the scent of frying meat filled the house the men started showing up, followed closely by Mrs. Weasley.

"Hermione, you didn't need to do this," she said looking at the large amount of food laid out across the table.

"It's no problem, Mrs. Weasley. You deserve to relax on Christmas."

"It's delicious," Harry said, heaping more eggs onto his plate. Even though Ron wasn't speaking to her, and hadn't beyond pleasantries for a couple days, the fact that he was eating with gusto made her feel complimented enough.

"Owl," Arthur said, nodding towards the window where a large brown owl was tapping on the glass. Charlie got up and retrieved the package.

"For you, 'Mione," he said, tossing the package at her. She caught it one-handed.

"Are you going to open it?" Ginny asked as she placed it on the table.

"Maybe when we open the rest of the gifts," she said, seeing that there were three cards attached, one in Carlisle's writing, one in Alice's, and one in Jacob's. There was an return address from the post office in Hogsmede, as well as a rush label from a Muggle delivery service from Forks to the house in Scotland.

They ate quickly, as everyone was eager to get to presents. Hermione noticed that Harry seemed to be looking more and more nervous as he and Hermione started cleaning up.

"Everything okay?" she whispered when they were the only two left in the kitchen.

"Just the jitters," he replied in a low voice, then, checking to make sure no one was around, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box.

"Oh, Harry," she smiled as she looked inside at the simple gold and diamond band inside. "It's beautiful."

"You don't think it's too plain, do you?"

"I know she'll absolutely adore it," she smiled supportively.

"You'll be there for me at the wedding, right?"

"Nothing can keep me from it," she smiled and gave him a hug.

"Harry! Hermione!" George's voice called from the living room. "If you're not in here in three seconds I get your presents."

Before he had finished talking a white streak stopped mere inches from him. "Quick enough for you?" Hermione said as he jumped backwards onto the couch in shock.

"Merlin, 'Mione," he groaned, taking several deep breaths as she sat next to him. "I might have expected Apparation..."

"Use all your weapons to your advantage," she smiled. "Are we ready?"

Taking turns they opened presents, each giver getting thanks and a hug after each gift was opened. When it was Ginny's turn for the third time Harry cleared his throat.

"I'd actually like to give you my present now," he murmured, looking as though he might be sick.

"Yes?" Ginny was looking confused, but the look was suddenly replaced with elation as Harry slid off the couch and down onto one knee. Molly gasped.

"We've been through a lot, Ginny," he started. "Some of the best and worst. And through it all I never stopped loving you. I lost you once, and it made me realize that I never want to lose you again. Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" she squealed, throwing her arms around him and kissing him as if her entire family wasn't watching. George started clapping, giving his future brother-in-law a standing ovation which broke the kissing couple up.

"Your turn, Hermione," Ginny muttered, face as red as her hair.

"Congratulations," she said to her best friends before reaching down. She came up with the card from Carlisle and Esme. She opened it and realized no package came with it. Scanning the card she read:

_Dearest Hermione,_

_We are proud of you and the mature woman you are. We stand next to you no matter what, and are proud to count you as one of our family members, and look forward to calling Jacob a son, if you so choose to add him to our family, vampire or wolf. Love is love, and we're glad you're willing to give his love a chance, it's a trait we've tried to instill in all we live with, though you embraced it before you ever joined up with us._

_Being part of our family, your Christmas gift is thus: we have set up an account with an international bank for your use only. You are, of course, not limited by the amount we have put in there, we will gladly replenish it whenever you may need. It is something we do for all our children. We know you are an independent spirit, and we want to make sure our family member is taken care of in case you decide to wander. Remember, you always have a home with us._

_Love,_

_Carlisle and Esme_

She unfolded the piece of paper that came with the card and gasped. There was a debit card, credit card, and some checks, with a sum she couldn't imagine spending in a lifetime, immortal or no, printed as her current balance.

"What is it?" Ron asked, leaning over.

"Nothing," she muttered, folding the paper and tucking it back in the envelope. She was embarrassed to suddenly have so much money for doing nothing while she was surrounded by a family who worked hard for so little. If they would let her she'd give the Weasleys the whole thing as soon as she could, but they would never take it. "Your turn, George."

After several more turns Hermione was the only one left with unopened gifts- the one from Alice and the one from Jacob. With trepidation she opened the one from Alice, and found a slinky black spangled mini dress with strappy black heels labeled 'for New Years'. Underneath was a bra and panty set with a note labeled 'For Jacob'. She decided not to show those to the group as Ginny and Fleur examined the dress.

The final gift was small, just a simple black box. The note was simple:

_Hermione (my wolf's girl),_

_I miss you, and can't wait until we can spend Christmas together. See you in a few days._

_Love always,_

_Jacob_

She opened the box. Inside was a simple cord bracelet with a hand-carved wolf hanging from it. She sighed as she held the small figurine on two of her fingers, staring at its simple beauty. In that moment she felt how much she missed the man she left back in Forks, and she had to admit she was starting to really develop feelings for him. Maybe this imprint thing wasn't as random as it had felt. Maybe it worked a little bit the other way, too.

"That's beautiful," Ginny murmured, leaning over to look it over. "Did Jacob give it to you?"

She nodded as Ginny helped her clasp it around her wrist. The tiny russet-carved wolf stood out against her skin as if on display.

"Merry Christmas, everyone!" Molly said cheerfully as she hugged everyone. Thanks and hugs were exchanged all around, Bill and Fleur even let Hermione give them quick hugs. It was as if she was just one of the family, as if she had never been gone.

She was smiling throughout the dinner she didn't touch, and even sat happily as Mrs. Weasley listened to Celestina Warbeck.

"Are you going home tomorrow?" Harry asked, sitting next to her.

"I'd like to spend a few days around my family up there," she nodded. "I wouldn't feel right being back and not seeing them."

"If you're going up North, there's something you should do," he said seriously.

The next day she, Harry, Ron, and Ginny Apparated to Hogsmede. With Harry, Ron and Ginny bundling up against the driving wind and blowing snow Hermione led the way onto Hogwarts grounds. They turned away from the castle and headed across the grounds. The trek around the lake was difficult, but they finally made it to the small hut by the edge of the Forest.

Harry knocked, and a minute later the door opened wide.

"Harry, I didn' expect ter see ya today," Hagrid said as Fang barked happily behind him. "How was yer Christmas? Ron, Ginny," he smiled at each of them, but his face fell when he saw Hermione standing behind them. He turned white, and staggered backwards, falling into a nearby chair, hand clutching his heart.

"Hagrid?" Hermione asked in concern, hearing his heart beating extremely fast. She pushed past her friends and rushed towards Hagrid, stooping down next to him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Hermione?" he asked, as if he hardly believed it. "Is that really you?"

"Yes," she said quietly.

A tear slid down his cheek, losing itself in his beard. "I know what you are."

"I wouldn't expect you to not know," she replied.

"I can' believe it," he whispered, shaking his head.

"Don't, Hagrid," she cautioned carefully. "Please don't worry about me. I'm fine. I'm happy. I'm doing things. This isn't the worst that has happened to me, far from it. I've met wonderful people I never would have known existed, I've seen things beyond what I could have, I'm doing something big. This is a good thing."

"Is that..." he started, then paused to blow his nose. "Is that you who has been gettin' at the Acromantula in the woods?"

"My whole family, well, except Esme. I know you like them, but they're a good substitute for human blood."

"Eh," he said with a soft chuckle. "It's doin' some good ter the other creatures to have less of 'em, 'specially the big 'uns."

"We like the big ones," she smiled. "They're actually the easiest to catch. The lack of predators have made them unafraid to follow us, and that's when we get them."

"You 'n yer family, you mus' live north of here."

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Some o' the more reclusive creatures are movin' further south, towards us. Animals, they know, ya see. And what has 'em spooked has kept me from goin' ter look. They don' change territory without just cause."

"That's very smart of you, Hagrid," she smiled. "Would you like me to make you some tea?"

"I wouldn' say no to a cuppa," he gave her another weak smile.

After that it was almost as if she had never left Hogwarts. Hagrid was willing to fill her in on all the news of Hogwarts she hadn't heard of through Harry and Ron. She learned Gryffindor was, unsurprisingly, in the lead in both House Points and Quidditch. Several families who had been involved with Voldemort had decided to send their students to alternate schools rather than have supporters of Harry and the Order making them uncomfortable, and the number of new Slytherins was about half of what it normally was.

"But there were Slytherins who fought with us during the Battle," Hermione had protested. "Why are we still giving it such a bad reputation?"

"A few prats make the rest of them look bad," Ron pointed out. "When you let a git like Malfoy be a big man from your house you're not speaking highly."

She shook her head and looked annoyed, but knew she wasn't going to fight that battle, not the day after Christmas.

Hagrid was thrilled when he heard about Harry and Ginny getting married, and he offered a toast of Rosmerta's Oak Matured Mead. He asked Ron about Luna, told them all about a couple dates he had with Madame Maxime, then turned to Hermione.

"Are you seeing anyone?" he asked her.

"Yes," she said, fingering the charm on her wrist. "His name is Jacob."

"And he's a werewolf," Harry added.

"Ya know, werewolves an' vampires have a bad history o' killin' each other, right?" Hagrid raised an eyebrow.

Hermione explained about Forks and imprinting, but then insisted they drop the subject as she had enough explaining for even an immortal lifetime. Soon everyone was laughing when Ginny started pantomiming a non-duel that had broken out between two first years, leaving one unable to stop doing the Charleston and another growing roots into the stone floor. It was only after the sun was threatening to disappear that Hagrid insisted they leave. He hugged each of them, giving Hermione an extra tight hug, then said he'd take Harry, Ron, and Ginny to the gates while Hermione ran back home.

When he opened his door, however, two figures were waiting for them. Rosalie and Emmett were standing still in the snow, watching the hut.

"Little sis!" Emmett smiled, opening his arms wide as Hermione ran to him for a quick hug. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Emmett, Rosalie," Hermione turned to her sister, giving her an enthusiastic hug. "How have you..."

"You!" Hagrid's voice boomed behind her, causing everyone to jump.

"You!" Emmett roared back, suddenly looking defensive.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked, looking from Hagrid to Emmett.

"Remember when I told ya I got inter that spat with a vampire while on my mission?" Hagrid growled.

"You cheated!" Emmett snarled.

"Like hell I did!" Hagrid roared.

"Boys!" Hermione shouted, her voice carrying over the wind and echoing from the trees. Hagrid and Emmett both looked at her. "Stop it!" she ordered.

"I owe this... gentleman," Emmett sneered, flexing his muscles.

"Hagrid happens to be my friend. You touch him, you're going to have to go through me. And you, Hagrid. Emmett is my brother. Same deal."

They both relaxed slightly.

"Hagrid, it was great to see you, but I think it might be best if we got going. I'll stop by and see you before I go back to the states, okay?"

"Yeah," he nodded, with one last look at Emmett before the vampires took off into the woods. The tension seemed to mount as they neared the house, and Emmett and Rosalie stopped as soon as they reached the yard.

"Let's talk," Rosalie said, as Hermione suddenly felt ganged up on. "About the mongrel."

"About _Jacob_," Hermione snapped, the bracelet suddenly feeling like a lead weight around her wrist.

"This won't end well," Emmett cautioned. Neither was yelling or insisting they break up, as she had expected, though their biases were shining through. "We gave Edward the same warning about Bella."

"Why don't you think we could be happy together?" Hermione asked.

"We'll put aside what he is for a moment," Rosalie said, in a concerned older-sister voice. "He's going to die one day, Hermione. Maybe you'll do it on accident, maybe it'll be old age, but one day you'll have to say goodbye to him forever."

"I'm not quite sure I will," she replied, thinking. "The wolves are only wolves when vampires are around. They can only stop being wolves when they stop phasing. I'll always be around and a threat, there will always be that doubt that I might come across someones blood I can't resist, and he would phase to stop me. If he keeps phasing, he won't age."

"Hearts aren't designed to go on forever. What if, despite phasing and everything, he starts to grow older?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there," Hermione muttered. She knew what would happen if Jacob found himself getting older. The same thing Bella was constantly begging for. If they were together, and had been for many years, would she have the strength to sit next to him and watch him die?

"Carlisle warned us not to get involved, that your past experiences with Werewolves have made you predisposed to liking them," Emmett said. "I'm not going to lie and tell you we weren't pissed off at first. Hell, we thought about going over there and setting you straight. But he's right. It's your choice. We just wanted to make sure you know everything you're getting into."

"And if we bring what he is into the equation?" she asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"How can you deal with the smell?" he made a face.

"I don't notice it all that much," she shrugged.

"Lucky you. You're going to make us stand it, what a Christmas present," he shook his head.

"You're not going to tell me off for dating a wolf?" she looked at them suspiciously.

"If anyone can take on one of those mutts, it's you," Rosalie said. "Edward's told us about the imprinting thing. He's seen how much love the other pack members have for those they've imprinted on. I don't doubt that he loves you. We just want you to think about everything before you start loving him back."

"I understand your concerns, and I'm glad you care enough about me to have them. But I like Jacob. A lot. And I'm going to stay with him."

"I didn't think you would," she nodded. "I hope everything works. Now let's go inside. Carlisle and Esme have been waiting to see you for days."


	16. Near fatal encounter

**A/N: I thought Jacob could use a reminder of how dangerous his imprint really is. I know in FTGG I wrote that Andromeda went to Christmas, she didn't this year, so that's why Hermione hadn't seen her. Won't tell you more, don't want to ruin it. For a 'spoiler' for future chapters, Jacob and Leah did something that's going to come back to haunt them...**

**Thanks to those who reviewed. I love this story, and it keeps on writing itself in my head! I find myself scribbling stuff down on my lunch break at work, even.**

**I'm really excited because this weekend I'm going to the Harry Potter Exhibition in Chicago. I'm hoping I get a little inspiration or some new insights from that!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Leah stretched in the seat next to him, then opened her eyes.

"You finally decide to grace me with your presence," Jacob smirked at her.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked.

"Since about half an hour after takeoff."

"And where are we?"

"About ten minutes out from London."

"Well," she said, putting her seat up and stretching again. "All those patrols and guarding shifts have made me a little sleep-deprived recently. I thought I could get a nap before we got on the plane, but your leech's car is cramped."

He smiled. They had parked his Volkswagen, which was laden with camping stuff to keep up appearances, in the garage of the white house. Hermione had left him her keys in a very specific place, even Edward didn't know, and they had taken the much faster car to the airport with their small suitcases that had been pre-packed in the trunk. He had driven fast, and they easily made it to their early-morning non-stop from Seattle to London.

"We better land soon, I'm starving," she said, and her stomach growled audibly to emphasize the point.

"Peanuts?" he asked, looking innocent and holding up a tiny bag.

She shot him a look, but grabbed the bag. "Where is she going to meet us, anyways?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "I'll give her a call after we get our luggage."

"These passports of hers better work," she said in a low voice.

"I don't doubt they will. Their family has never seemed to have a problem getting flawless paperwork before." He was right. They got their baggage and sailed through customs as with hardly so much as a look from the inspector. He had opened the phone and was about to call her when Leah grabbed his arm.

"There," she whispered, and he caught her scent, too. They let a group of people pass, and suddenly Hermione and Charlie were standing there as if they had been for hours.

"Hermione," he smiled, and he couldn't stop himself rushing towards her. She smiled widely and threw her arms around him as he crashed his lips to hers. She didn't mind as he lifted her off the ground in his enthusiasm, but she did stop the PDA at allowing his tongue entrance.

"Miss me?" when she he finally broke away from her.

"More than you know," he whispered. He had been unable to stop thinking about her for three days. Rachel had noticed his constant fidgeting and he had confessed where he and Leah were really going. She agreed to go along with the act, but had said he should tell the pack everything soon because she wasn't sure how much longer he could keep hiding it.

"How was your flight?"

"Later," he muttered, pressing his lips to hers again. She held him tightly against her, hands gripping his shirt.

"Ahem," Charlie cleared his throat. They stepped away from each other, and looked sheepishly over at Charlie and Leah, who had exchanged a quick peck and were now holding hands, looking at the snogging couple awkwardly.

"Sorry," Hermione smiled, looking sheepish, her eyes slightly darker. "Heat of the moment and all that."

"If you could keep the moments to a minimum, I'd appreciate it," Leah was making a face. They started out of the terminal towards a parking lot.

"Where are we going?" Jacob asked as they climbed into her Mercedes.

"I'm going to take us all to the Burrow. Tomorrow you and I can head up North, and we'll come back down in time for the party. Carlisle booked tickets for you, Leah, and I for the first on a private plane back to the States."

"Sounds busy enough," he yawned. He hadn't slept on the plane- something about flying made him nervous.

"Leah, I thought you would prefer to stay at the Burrow with Charlie, but if you want to come up North..."

"The Burrow is fine," she muttered, looking at Charlie.

"I told my Mum about this imprinting thing, so she understands your feelings for me and why we seem to be a little further along than what you'd expect from two people who just met," Charlie explained to her.

"That won't make for an awkward introduction," she said, smiling.

"Just to warn you, Molly will be treating you like you're already her daughter," Hermione chuckled.

"So, 'Mione, you get to meet little Teddy Lupin," Charlie announced. "Andromeda brought him over, and Mum is planning a big dinner to welcome Leah and Jacob."

"That sounds like fun," she smiled.

They drove the rest of the way to the Burrow chatting happily. Hermione and Leah seemed to be getting along better by the minute. By the time they pulled into the driveway of the Burrow they almost seemed friendly to each other. There was no snow on the ground, it was unseasonably warm, and Charlie said they had set up a magically-warmed area outside to accommodate the large amount of people.

Jacob jumped when his phone rang. He looked at it, expecting it to be Sam or Billy, but was surprised when the display read 'Alice'.

"Hello?" he asked apprehensively as he answered. Hermione pulled up by the open area and parked the car.

"Don't let Hermione out of the car!" Alice cried quickly.

"What?" he asked as the doors opened and Leah and Charlie got out.

"Keep her in the car!" she ordered. "Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie will be there quickly..."

"Hermione, stay..." he cut her off to give Hermione the message, but it was too late. He could tell by her body language something was very wrong. He dropped the phone, scrambled out of the car, and ran to face the vampire. Her muscles were twitching, as if her brain was fighting to keep them from moving. Her eyes had gone dark, and as he watched he could see the circles appearing quickly below them. She was far from the beautiful woman he knew so well.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked nervously.

She didn't reply. She looked at him, then her dark eyes scanned the crowd and immediately came to rest on Andromeda, who was talking animatedly to Bill and Fleur. Her lips curled, her teeth showing, and he knew at once what was going on. Without even thinking about it he felt his body phase, and he used his size to block Hermione from the group of people. Within a second a smaller, grey wolf was by his side, staring at Hermione.

_What's going on?_ Leah demanded.

_I don't know,_ he replied.

"Move," Hermione ordered, her voice low and dangerous. Behind them there were gasps as people realized what was going on.

He shook his head and let out a warning growl.

_What are we going to do?_ Leah sounded nervous.

_We'll have to stop her,_ Jacob said grimly. He didn't want to hurt Hermione, far from it, but even the fact that he had imprinted on her wouldn't save her if she broke the treaty.

_You mean hurt her?_ she sounded surprised.

_Not if we can avoid it._

_They can put themselves back together if we rip them apart, right?_

_Don't!_ he commanded. _Just keep her from the black-haired woman!_

At this Hermione lunged. She decided to try to take on the smaller Leah rather than the larger Jacob. She grabbed the wolf around the shoulders and threw her off to one side. As she was being flipped through the air Leah grabbed onto Hermione's arm and took her with her. Jacob heard several wizards and witches cast protective charms behind him, in case the wolves failed. He jumped forward, grabbed Hermione by the ankle, and hoisted her into the air. As he did her wand fell out of her pocket. Harry Summoned it quickly.

She twisted and fell out of his grasp into a crouching position. She took a swing at his nose, but he ducked and knocked her further from the group with his head. He was being very careful not to hurt her, and hoping beyond hope that Alice wasn't lying when she said the others would be there soon.

Hermione then took another lunge at Leah, who howled in pain as the quick-moving vampire collided with her front leg, causing a sickening 'crack' to sound through the air. Leah twisted, getting another hold of Hermione's arm and tossing her into a tree. Another collective gasp came from behind them as Leah appeared to spit a chunk of Hermione's skin onto the ground, and some kind of fluid started dripping from Hermione's arm.

_It's getting harder not to kill her,_ Leah snarled.

_The vampires say there's reinforcements coming_, he replied.

_I'm still all for ripping her apart and putting the pieces back together when they get here._

_Don't make me hurt you._

_Well then, make her stop attacking us!_

He stared at Hermione, who seemed to be trying to figure out the best way around the two wolves. She knew she was no match for both of them, but she seemed to be trying to contemplate a stealth move around them. He lowered his head and stared directly at her eyes as he slowly walked forward. He whimpered slightly to get her attention. Her dark eyes darted towards him. She studied his eyes for a moment, then realization flooded her face.

"Jacob?" she whispered, her eyes widening slightly.

He nodded.

"She smells so good," she said, shooting another look at Andromeda.

_Don't do it_, he begged even though he knew she couldn't hear him. _Please, I don't want to hurt you. I love you._

"Hermione," a shaking voice said behind them. They looked towards the voice, and saw Bill, wand still out, looking confused and nervous. "He says don't do it. That he loves you and doesn't want to hurt you."

_You can hear me?_ Jacob asked in shock.

Bill nodded. "It's hard. It's like trying to hear through the static on the wireless. But I can if I pay attention."

_Tell her that her family is coming. To fight it. I know she can keep from doing something stupid if she just fights her urges._

Bill relayed the message. Hermione nodded and stopped breathing.

"You're strong," Bill encouraged, still acting as Jacob's voice. "He says you'll leave as soon as your family gets here. Just don't move until then. They're a... little jumpy."

"I'm so sorry, Leah," she muttered, using the last of her breath.

"She says you're going to be her bitch for the next five years for this one."

_You'll be fine by this time tomorrow,_ Jacob growled.

_She broke my leg! If you read into it, that's technically a violation of the treaty,_ she pointed out.

_You're not going to make a big deal out of this, are you?_ he snarled at her.

_Fine. Three years servitude._

_We'll discuss this later._

_You're going to Alpha her way out of this, aren't you?_

_If all that comes from this is your leg, I'll take it. You should be happy, too._

_You owe me big, she grumbled. Do you have to be here for this?_

_Yeah. I'll make sure she doesn't move. I don't think she's going to try anything._

_Good, because I've wrecked one outfit, I don't have that many clothes to go through._ She turned and looked at Charlie.

"Fix her clothes, mate," Bill relayed.

"You need to get that leg looked at," Charlie replied.

"She says she'll set it after she gets dressed. But there's no point in setting it when she's phased."

He waved his wand and the clothes repaired themselves. She took them in her mouth and limped inside, Charlie right behind her. Jacob sat in front of Hermione, unmoving, each looking at each other. She refused to take another breath so she could form words, but the look in her eyes told him everything. She was horrified at what she had done.

People considered the danger to have passed, because they got back to talking, including Andromeda, who would never know she was one of Hermione's 'singers'.

It took some time for the Cullens to show up. Rosalie made it first, appearing as a blur that was suddenly in front of Hermione.

"Are you okay?" she asked, much too quickly for anyone listening to catch, grabbing Hermione's shoulders and looking her in the face.

"I didn't do it," Hermione replied, just as fast, as to use as little breath as possible.

"Which one?" she said, scanning the crowd quickly, not letting Hermione go.

"Andromeda. Black hair, middle-aged."

"Do you want to leave?"

"I don't want to move."

"What happened with the mutts?"

"I attacked them to get to her. I broke Leah's leg, she took a chunk out of me," she shot a look at the piece of her skin on the ground. The fluid was still slowly leaking out of her skin and dripping down onto the ground.

Rosalie let go of Hermione to pick the piece off the ground. She picked a few blades of grass off it, but otherwise that it was clean, so she carefully fitted it back onto Hermione's arm. She tore part of her long skirt off and used it to secure the piece in place.

"It'll fix itself pretty quickly, but just keep it on there for a bit."

Another blur arrived, and it started speaking before Jacob could register it was Carlisle. Again, speaking so fast the humans couldn't pick up their words Hermione repeated her story, then refused to speak again saying breathing in was 'too painful'. Carlisle turned to Jacob, who still wasn't phasing.

"If this is going to be considered a violation of the treaty, I would appreciate some warning to get the rest of my family out."

Jacob turned and barked at the group. Bill looked at him, and he used his head to motion the wizard over. Bill approached apprehensively, hand clutching his wand.

_Please tell him it's not a violation of the treaty_, he asked.

Bill repeated this to Carlisle.

"Is your friend okay?" Carlisle asked.

_She'll be fine. Broken bones take a day or so to heal, but she'll be using the arm quickly._

"Should I be concerned about when your pack finds out about this?

_I know I won't say anything, and I'll make sure Leah doesn't either. I don't want Hermione to be hurt any more than you do, I know what will happen if Sam finds out about this._

Bill sounded confused as he repeated this word for word, but he didn't ask. Two more blurs had arrived, Emmett and Esme were chatting quickly with Rosalie so Hermione didn't have to breathe.

"Thank you. I think right now what would be best for everyone if we got her home right now."

_I'm going with you._

"I didn't expect anything less," he smiled, then turned to Bill. "I apologize on behalf of Hermione for everything that has happened. She's feeling horrible about what happened, and she only wants you all to feel safe. She'll be going back with us."

"I'm just glad no one got hurt. She looks like she's in pain," Bill replied, shooting a sad look at Hermione.

"It is very difficult to resist blood that sings to us. The fact that she did, even though it took someone stopping her, is remarkable for a newborn. Thank Jacob and Leah from stopping her and talking some sense into her."

"You alright?" Bill asked Jacob.

_Yes. Tell everyone I'm sorry I can't stay. Especially your mother. I know she did lots of work for this, and I'm really sorry I have to leave._ He sniffed to emphasize his point that the food smelled delicious. _I just can't leave Hermione right now._

"Wait a second," Bill motioned, then ran to Molly. They disappeared into the kitchen, reappearing with a large covered box of food. Bill brought it over, tying a rope around it so Jacob could carry it. "I convinced her to give you what would have been the leftovers."

Jacob gave him a smile and a quick bark of thanks. He took the box and looked at Carlisle, who was ordering Rosalie and Emmett to drive the car back. Esme retrieved Hermione's wand from Harry, and Hermione pocketed it with a sad look at her friend.

"The rest of us will run," he looked at Jacob. "When we get to the forest Hermione and I will hunt, Esme will take you to our house. We shouldn't be that far behind, Hermione is a very swift kill."

Without any more discussion they took off North, running through fields, pausing only once to wait for a clearing in traffic before darting across and continuing their trek. Fields gave way to hills, then to mountains. Snow covered the ground, causing them to slip occasionally. Finally Hermione and Carlisle took a hard right, running past a giant castle. He followed Esme, winding through trees and breaking through brush. They skirted past a herd of centaurs and finally slowed when they approached a clearing. He could see the giant house, bigger than the one in Forks when they finally stopped running. They crossed the lawn, and he entered through the double back door.

"You're with friends," Esme said, sounding motherly. "You can change if you want."

He put down the box, shook his head, and looked pointedly at himself.

"No clothes?" she guessed.

He shook his head again.

"It'll be a few hours before Rose and Em are back. I'll go see if Em has something you can borrow." She disappeared through a door, and returned a minute later with an armful of clothes.

"He hasn't worn these jeans," she said, holding them up. "Nor this t-shirt. I also found a pair of unworn sweat pants. He likes to hunt in them, you see, but has a bad tendency to destroy them, so he's always got a stock. I made sure to find things that were unworn because I know the smell bothers you. You'll be staying in Hermione's room. Last door on the right," she pointed towards the door.

He nodded his thanks, took the clothes, and squeezed through the doors. Hermione's things had been pushed to the sides to make room for a king-sized bed, which had been carefully decorated in red and gold. It looked so inviting after his flight and run that he could have collapsed in it still in form and fallen asleep, but he could still smell the food, and his stomach commanded him to go back as soon as he could. He phased back into human form and put on the borrowed clothes. They smelled faintly of leech, but if he was going to stay in the house he would have to get used to it.

He used the bathroom which looked like it had just been built, then walked back to the living room and the box of food. Esme fetched him a gallon of milk, and handed him the remote to the television.

"Anything you need or want, dear, just ask," she smiled at him. Why did the parasites have to be so damn likeable?

"Thanks," he muttered, then started drinking the milk, polishing off half the gallon before he put it down. He started eating the food Mrs. Weasley had packed- a stew, some chicken, potatoes, vegetables, and a mince pie. Everything was delicious, and he was sure Leah would get over her injury when she saw the spread.

Hermione and Carlisle entered. She sat next to him, dirt and what looked like black blood caked on one side of her shirt.

"Bugger put up a fight," she explained as she caught him looking.

"As a general rule, things aren't fond of dying," he replied between bites.

She gave a half smile and watched him eat for a while. "I thought Ron could put food away, but sweet Merlin, Jake. I think I need to set up an eating contest."

"Maybe at the party," he shook his head.

Once he had finished he announced he was tired and wanted to go to bed. Hermione followed him to her room.

"Anything you need?" she asked, looking towards the wall as he changed into the sweat pants.

"Anything?" he asked, tying the drawstring, then spinning her to face him. He lowered his lips to hers, and she closed her eyes and leaned into him again. He placed his hands on her arms, one hit something wet and sticky, the other landed on the makeshift bandage.

"How is it?" he asked, looking down at her arm.

Hermione untied the bandage and showed him the spot where Leah had bit the chunk out. Her arm looked repaired, but there was a silver scar where the outline had been. "It's fine. I had honestly forgotten about it," she murmured. "I'm going to go shower, get some of this blood and dirt off me."

He wanted to ask if he could watch, but he didn't want to seem too crude. She walked into the closet to retrieve some fresh clothes.

"Can you stay with me tonight?" he asked from the closet doorway as she pulled out some jeans and a blouse.

She studied him, then nodded. She traded the jeans for some pink plaid pajama bottoms and a black tank top. She kissed his cheek gently before disappearing into the bathroom. Seconds later there was the sound of running water. He laid in the bed. It was warm and comfortable. Almost immediately his eyelids began to droop. He tried to stay awake, he wanted to see Hermione, but he lost the battle. The only thing he was aware of after that was her cold body climbing into bed next to him. He wrapped himself around her and fell back asleep.


	17. Gifts

**A/N: So this chapter is much longer than I had planned it to be. However, I have a few requests for interactions between Hermione and Jacob. Ask and ye shall recieve (in many cases). So-fair warning, we're finally going to start earning that M rating in this chapter. See what happens when you leave reviews, people?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

When Jacob woke up he was cold, much colder than he had been in months, since he had first had the dream of the pure white wolf. It was then he realized he was wrapped around what was making him cold. Thinking it might be another dream, he slowly opened his yes and was immediately looking into the golden eyes of Hermione.

"Good morning," she whispered, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Very good morning," he replied, pulling her closer to his body and kissing her forehead.

"How did you sleep?"

"Better than I have in a while." It was no lie. When Hermione left for the UK he had started dreaming of the elusive white wolf again, waking up whenever it disappeared.

"Ready for the party tonight?"

"I'm ready to see you in that sexy dress Shortie bought you," he replied, stretching.

"How do you know about that?" she sounded surprised as he got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. He held off replying until he got back in the room, and by the look on her face she had been trying to figure it out the whole time he was gone.

"I was visiting Bella and Charlie when Shortie showed up with that dress. She pretended to be getting Bella's approval so Charlie wouldn't find out about us and go telling Billy. I can tell you Charlie doesn't approve of it in the slightest. He says a smart, beautiful girl like you doesn't need to be flashing her most private parts."

"It's not that short," she rolled her eyes. "Did Alice show you what she got to go _under_ the dress?" she asked, shooting him a sultry look.

He stopped dead halfway onto the bed. "No," he said, barely containing his excitement.

"I guess it'll have to be a surprise then," she smirked playfully at him.

"But I _do_ get to see them?" he raised his eyebrow hopefully.

"We'll see," she replied, climbing out of the bed and heading for her closet. "Do you have everything you need for tonight and tomorrow?"

"Clothes and a bathing suit, though I don't know why you people want to go swimming in the Thames in the middle of winter. I know you said it's a tradition, but..."

"There's an indoor heated pool," she informed him with a chuckle. "I just wanted to make you nervous." She started poking through her bag. "I have my dress, my shoes, my knickers. I still need a bathing suit and clothes for tomorrow. Ugh, do any of these have any fabric to them?" she added in disgust as she flipped through the bathing suits Alice had stocked her with.

"I kind of like them," he said, eying the skimpy suits.

She looked lost in through for a moment, muttered something to herself, then packed an outfit in her suitcase, leaving the suits.

"Would you be willing to try magical transportation for a bit?" she asked. "I'd take the car, but we're supposed to meet the group at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch and we're already cutting it close."

"I'll try anything once," he shrugged.

She reached for him, wrapping her arm around him tightly. "I'm pretty sure this will work, but it feels really weird when you're not used to it."

"Pretty sure?" he sounded a little unsure.

"I honestly think your tribe has a little magic in you. Not enough for wands, but enough to Side-Along without a problem."

He took a deep breath as she twisted them. He closed his eyes against the uncomfortable feeling and stumbled forward as soon as his feet hit something solid.

"That sucked," he grumbled.

"You did beautifully," she told him, though there was no hint of a smile in her face. They were standing in a dark house that, by the looks of it, had been abandoned for quite a while. Stuff was thrown haphazardly around as if someone had robbed the place.

"Whose house is this?" he asked, already suspecting the answer.

"I guess it's technically mine. My parents are never coming back. I'll clean it out, take what I want, get rid of the rest and sell it. I really don't want to be here any more than I have to be," she sounded as if she wanted to cry, but he knew no tears would come. He wrapped his arms lovingly around her as she nearly collapsed into him.

"Do you want help cleaning up?" he asked.

"No. We don't really have the time. I'll come back and take care of it." She disentangled herself from him and stepped carefully over her family's possessions, heading for the stairs.

He followed her, forcing himself to not think of what would have happened to whoever was here when whoever destroyed the place came through. It might have looked like a robbery, but the expensive items like the big-screen television were left untouched. A mistake only someone looking for information and not valuables would make.

Halfway up the stairs he paused. Bending over he brushed some pages torn from a book from a picture frame and picked it up. Inside were five pictures; a small baby with brown hair in a bathtub, a curly-haired toddler playing with bubbles in a park, a five year old girl in front of her school, an eleven year old girl with bushy hair standing in front of a scarlet steam engine, and finally the same girl four or five years later opening a Christmas gift.

It took him a moment to register that the girl in the picture was Hermione- his Hermione. She looked so different- her hair was bushy, her skin had color, but it was her eyes he couldn't draw himself from. They were so warm, smiling in each picture. So _human_.

The last picture was labeled as being taken just three years before. She had been human then, with a loving family, an exciting life, a pulse. It was easy for him to think of the leeches as having just popped into existence. He never really thought that they had once been people, normal people doing everyday things, unaware of what fate had in store for them. The last Hermione in the pictures must have known she had a deadly enemy. Had she any idea that her human life would be one of that enemy's victims? She had obviously thought of the possibility that she would be killed, but would she do it all again if she knew she'd become a vampire?

"I got what I wanted," her voice announced from above him. She glanced at the pictures sadly, but didn't say anything as she walked down the stairs past him. He put the picture carefully back on the wall before following her.

"Where to next?" he asked.

She responded by grabbing him again. There was the uncomfortable feeling for another second, but much less longer this time. They landed in an alley, and she quickly walked out.

"A mall?" he asked. "I'm guessing that's a Muggle mall."

"Yes. Well, I am shopping for a Muggle, aren't I?" she said, grabbing his hand and crossing the street.

"What, for me?" he asked as they entered the mall.

"I owe you a Christmas gift," she shrugged.

"You bought me a ticket over here!"

"Technically that was from Carlisle."

"Why do Carlisle and Esme have to be so nice? I feel like a jackass for hating them," he muttered.

"You can't help hating them. It's what you were designed to do. Ah, there they are!" she said, waving. Following her gaze he immediately recognized Leah's head over most of the other shoppers. There was a crop of red hair next to her that could only be Charlie.

"Hey, 'Mione," Charlie smiled. "How are you?"

"I feel awful," she said in a low voice. "I'm so sorry for hurting you, Leah. I'm horrified by what I did."

"I'm all better," Leah assured her, holding up her arm. "And as your boyfriend bullied your way out of servitude we'll have to call it no harm, no foul."

"Thank you," she said, giving Leah a quick hug. Leah looked a little shocked at first, but she smiled at Hermione when she pulled away.

"I think the best plan of action is to split up," Hermione announced. "And seeing as how Leah and I are girls and girls like to shop together I propose I go with her and you boys can shop together."

Jacob and Charlie made faces simultaneously, but Hermione was handing some bills to Charlie.

"That should be plenty, you're okay with Muggle money, right?" she said and he nodded. "Make sure he gets something nice, the rest can be jeans and t-shirts. Meet you back here in an hour and a half?" Without waiting for an answer she took Leah's hand and steered her into the mall, leaving the bewildered looking men behind. They wound their way through the crowd until they made it to a shop filled with trendy looking clothes.

"Anything you want," Hermione said, motioning towards the racks.

"I really don't need anything for Christmas from you," Leah sounded nervous.

"It's an apology gift, then," she smiled. "Go look. I know this place has tall selections, that's why I brought you here."

"Thanks," she blushed, making a beeline for the jeans.

"How's Charlie?" she asked, rifling through some blouses.

"He's good," her blush deepened.

"You had _fun_, didn't you?" she raised her eyebrow, a blouse held at arms length.

"This is one of those things I don't much like discussing with... I'll call you a parasite with all the respect in the world right now. Don't want to blow your cover."

"I've been called worse," she chuckled. "Hit me with your best shot."

"I'll stick with parasite. I'm a fan of the classics."

Hermione laughed as Leah handed her a pair of jeans she wanted to try on.

"Have you and Jacob...?" Leah asked.

"Not yet. But it's a little complicated. I don't want to tear him apart, and I'm speaking literally right there."

"Kinky. What do you think?" she asked, holding up a black blouse. "My color?"

"I'd go with the turquoise. You don't want to look like you're trying to dress like a vampire, do you?"

It was Leah's turn to laugh as she traded the black blouse for the turquoise one. It didn't take them long to pick out several outfits, Hermione picking out a few for herself, chatting and laughing as if they hadn't gotten into a fight just days before. While they were trying clothes on she and Hermione continued their joking, Hermione went so far as to ask a sales woman if wearing matching outfits made them look like a 'cute couple'. Leah muttered something about taking another chunk out of her arm which caused Hermione to laugh out loud again.

"You're insane," Leah said as they made their way to the register to pay.

"It just feels so normal!" she nearly sang. "I miss normal."

Leah smiled. They stopped at a shoe store, a lingerie store, and an accessories store when they realized they were ten minutes late. They ran through the mall and saw an irritated looking Jacob and Charlie waiting where they had left them.

"Sorry we're late," Hermione smiled as they reached the men.

"I'd make a comment about stereotypical female behavior, but I don't want to piss you off," Jacob smiled.

"Let's go," she said, looking at her watch. "We need to make that stop at that place before we go to lunch."

"How cryptic," Leah snickered as they left. They went back to the secluded alley and Apparated to Diagon Alley.

"Holy shit," Jacob muttered, eyes darting around as fast as they would move. "This is awesome!"

Hermione and Charlie were smiling. "I forgot how cool this place looks the first time you see it," Charlie chuckled.

"I feel like a kid at Disney World. I just want to go everywhere at once."

"Too bad we're on a schedule. I promise to bring you back here one day when we can really explore," Hermione said, taking his hand and steering him down the street. He noticed a couple times someone doing a double-take at Hermione. It must be strange to see what looked like a dead woman walking down the street.

They entered Madam Malkin's. Hermione took the bags of clothes up to Madam Malkin, and explained what she wanted in a low voice while Charlie kept Jacob and Leah distracted. Hermione was making odd gestures with her hands indicating something very large. She handed over a sizable amount of gold, then announced that it was time to go. They walked back up to the Leaky Cauldron, where Harry, Ginny, George and Angelina were waiting for them.

"Hermione!" Angelina screeched as she saw her, running up to her and throwing her arms around her. "I'm so glad you're alive!"

"Relative term," Hermione answered, hugging her back.

"How is vampirism treating you?" she asked quietly, then shot a look at Jacob. "Pretty well, I see."

"It could be worse," she nodded. They sat down and ordered their lunch. Hermione ordered something, saying she'd split it between Jacob and Leah.

"So don't you have a party to be setting up?" Hermione asked George.

"The hotel is doing it for me. I'll be there a couple hours before to make sure everything is ready. I have the DJ coming at six to set up, the caterer at seven, party starts at eight, other than that the hotel is doing everything."

"This seems like an awful lot for someone who had to close up shop for a year."

"I had a couple generous contributions. The first being from Sirius Black, through Harry..."

"I though Sirius would be happy if some of his family's money went to us doing something loud and reckless," Harry smiled. "Bonus points for inviting Muggle-borns and half-breeds."

"The second was delivered by Harry from a Dr. Carlisle Cullen," George announced.

"You hit up Carlisle for money?" Hermione looked in disgust at her friend.

"No. He heard you were coming back for the party, and decided to make a contribution. He contacted Professor McGonagall, who contacted me."

"He's providing all the food and refreshments and allowed me to tack two hours onto the festivities, then paid for a midnight fireworks display. And all I had to do was invite your brothers and sisters," George beamed. "He says he would come, but he likes to cover holiday shifts for other doctors so they can be with their family and friends. And apparently this is usually a good night for Muggles to crash their cars."

"Rosalie and Emmett are the only ones in the country," Hermione pointed out.

"Yes, and they're coming. Apparently you have a brother and sister who like to travel, too, since they RSVP'd as well."

"Alice and Jasper are coming, too?" she sounded excited.

"Trying to give them directions was a pain in the ass," he smiled. "I honestly didn't know how to get there other than Apparate. The idiot of a clerk was no help, either. She said 'take the Knight Bus'. Was confused as hell when I said they had no wands."

"Sounds like you're going to throw one hell of a party," Jacob said as Hermione spooned her food onto his plate.

"We had that stuffy ball a few months back where everyone had to get dressed up all fancy-like and dance to waltzes and such. This is the time for us to let loose and really celebrate as the young fighters and survivors of that war."

"Nice way to make an excuse to make a lot of noise and blow things up," Ginny smirked.

"Need to live up to my reputation, dear sister," he replied with a grin.

After lunch they bid each other goodbye until eight that night. Harry and Ginny went home to nap and get ready. George and Angelina were going to the hotel. Charlie, Leah, Jacob and Hermione went back to Madam Malkin's.

"I'm just finishing up," Madam Malkin said with a smile as she waved her wand over a pair of jeans. "That should do it, but I want to make sure. They're complicated spells, and I'd like you to try them on to make sure they work."

"What spells?" Jacob asked, looking confused.

"Basic spells on clothes for Animagi and other shape-shifters. Allows you to change form freely without worrying about damaging your outfits. You should be able to freely shift in them without destroying them. Now, I've cleared a large area, as I was told your... forms are very large. I'd like you to change and come out here to shift so I can make sure they're working okay."

Apprehensively Jacob and Leah took a set of clothes each and disappeared behind two screens to change. They came out wearing the new outfits, each looking like they were fully expecting the garments to be destroyed in a matter of seconds.

"Now change forms, please," the seamstress ordered. They did so, turning into the large wolves. The moment they did their clothes seemed to vanish from their bodies. Madam Malkin seemed shocked at the sheer size of the wolves in front of her, as if Hermione couldn't have possibly been telling the truth. She fumbled with words for a moment before continuing.

"It's a variation of a vanishing charm. At the point the clothes would rip they vanish, but the essence is still there. When you return to your human form they appear back on you, keeping all modesty, of course. Change back."

The two wolves looked at each other. Jacob phased back first, and in less than a second he was standing, fully clothed, in front of the group. Leah followed suit with the same result.

"Oh, perfect!" Madam Malkin clapped. "I was worried for a moment, with your sheer size, but they turned out brilliantly. And you look so smart."

"Thanks," Jacob muttered.

"You're all paid for, so you can pick up the rest of your clothes, or you can stay here and make sure they're all working properly."

"We'll be going," Hermione said, packing the remaining clothes back up into the bags. She thanked Madam Malkin and they left into the Alley.

"This is cool," Jacob said, looking over the clothes he was still wearing.

"I'm going to do diagnostic spells on one of the garments so I can figure out the spells and do them to all your clothes. The rest of your pack, too, if they'll let me," Hermione said, admiring Jacob.

"Hey, 'Mione?" Leah said with a half smile. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you're pretty okay... for a parasite." She took a step forward and gave Hermione a quick hug.

"Dear God, take a picture. This will never happen again," Jacob smirked.

"Shut up," Hermione and Leah said in unison, then they started giggling.

The group Apparated to the hotel to sign in. The Wizard Park Hotel was built in an abandoned six-story office building near the Thames. Jacob and Hermione were led to a room on the top floor. He was a little curious walking down the hall, as the doors seemed much closer together than any other hotel he had ever seen.

"Six-oh-seven," the bellhop said, putting their bags down. He opened the door and stood back for them to enter.

His jaw dropped as he entered. It was a two-room suite. The first room was a sitting room with a desk and a dining table. The second room held a king-sized bed immaculately made up in white and dark blue. There was also a large bathroom with an over sized tub and a large shower.

"Is it as you ordered, Miss?" the bellhop asked, placing their bags on the floor by the couch.

"It looks good. Would you like to try the bed, Jake?"

Jacob sat on the bed, then laid across it. It was the most comfortable mattress he had ever been on. He couldn't help but let a happy sigh escape as he suddenly felt comfortable enough to fall asleep.

"I think that's a yes," Hermione smiled. She tipped the man, closed and locked the door behind him. In a flash she was lying next to Jacob on the bed.

"It's the most comfortable thing I've ever been on. I could stay here all night," he said closing his eyes and relaxing.

She wrapped herself around him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "If you stay up here all night you'll miss out on all the fun."

"I could have fun up here," he said, looking down at her. He pulled her up gently so he could kiss her. The longer her lips moved against his the less cold they felt. She was becoming more urgent, and he knew when he looked into her eyes next the would be dark with hunger, not for blood but for him. He traced her jaw line with his lips before kissing her neck. She groaned and squirmed against him.

"Do you want me to stop?" he whispered against her neck.

"No," she replied. "But if you have any sense of self-preservation you will."

"If I had any sense of self-preservation I'm in the wrong relationship," he replied with a chuckle.

"I'm serious, Jake," she said, pushing him away long enough he could look into her face. "I could really hurt you if we keep going."

"I heal quickly," he replied before crashing his lips onto hers before she could protest. Her icy fingers traced up his arms until she was wrapped completely around him. His lips found every inch of skin he possibly could, causing her to moan and writhe. He could smell her arousal, and it was difficult not to rip her clothes off and take her immediately. He wanted to show her how much he thought of her.

Slowly his fingers worked under her shirt, and he lifted it gently over her head. He growled as he saw her white skin laid out before him, calling to him. Her sickly sweet smell had gone, she smelled alluring, a mixture of the sweetness and her arousal.

She pulled him down to her lips again, her mouth working frantically against his, their tongues clashing between their mouths. Part of his brain was screaming for him to stop, that this was too dangerous, but his body wouldn't let him stop. He had to claim her as his. He had to have her.

He trailed kisses lower on her body, taking his time, teasing her. She writhed beneath him, hands tugging at his shirt.

"I need you, Jake," she growled, pulling his shirt off him.

"Patience," he chuckled, reaching behind her and unhooking her bra. Unable to breathe he slid it from her body and immediately lowered his mouth to her breast. Her mouth opened in a silent moan as he flicked his tongue across her nipple. Her hips bucked into his, and her hands clenched tightly into his hair. He kissed each breast lovingly, then looked up into her eyes. They were darker then he had ever seen them, but they hadn't gone black. There was an intensity behind the golden color, a fire he was lighting that he would have to quench. It'd be more dangerous to stop now than to keep going.

Slowly he kissed lower on her body, and her grip on him slackened slightly. With fumbling fingers he pulled her pants off her, then her knickers. She didn't argue or protest, she lifted her hips to assist him. He was kneeling in front of her, drinking in her aroma. He parted her legs and, hoping he was doing everything right, touched his tongue to her folds.

"Sweet Merlin, Jake," she groaned loudly, and he couldn't help but smile. He moved his tongue over her, tasting her, savoring her. Each movement caused her to moan or writhe, each time his heart fluttered and he wanted to keep going until she climaxed.

But she couldn't take it any longer. She reached down, grabbed his shoulder, and pulled him back up to her lips. He wiggled out of his pants. She gasped as his erection pressed into his leg, which he took as a good sign.

"Take me, Jacob," she growled. He slid into her as she groaned in pleasure. It was unlike anything he expected. She wasn't cold, she was warm and tight around him. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths before he dared move again.

He moved slowly at first, afraid of moving too quickly, afraid of making it memorable in a bad way. But looking into her face he saw only pleasure. She urged him on by moving her hips, rewarding him with moans and groans and his name on her breath. He moved more and more quickly until she wrapped her legs around him and pounded a fist against him. He realized then her hands were clenched into fists to keep from digging her nails into him. He could feel his skin starting to bruise where she had hit him, but knew she didn't mean him harm. Something about his grunt when her fist made contact made her realize she had just hurt him, so her hands clutched the pillow behind her.

"Oh, God, Hermione," he muttered, feeling himself starting to get close to his own climax. As if she knew what was happening she guided him off her and pushed him gently onto the bed. She swung her leg over him, placed her hands on the headboard and started slowly moving against him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down so his lips could explore hers some more. His hands ran up and down her back, feeling her muscles flexing as she moved atop him, her hair cascading off her shoulders and tickling his chest. His every nerve seemed on fire as she closed her eyes in concentration, moving her hips in small, quick circles. All his focus was on giving her the release he could tell she was getting close to, it was the only thing keeping him from his own climax.

The sound of splintering wood signaled the start of her orgasm. Her hands had grasped the wooden headboard so tightly it had ripped in two. She threw the broken piece to the side and pressed herself to him as her body tightened in release. It was his cue, and with a whisper of her name he allowed his own climax to happen, spilling himself into her and feeling warmth rush through his body. He held her to him as he caught his breath, then let her fall to his side. She wrapped her nude body around him, and he finally felt the coolness of her skin colliding with his own warm.

"You're incredible, Jacob Black," she whispered as she nuzzled his neck, and he felt her cold breath cascading over him. It was a welcome feeling.

"That was more than I could have ever expected," he replied, wrapping his arms around her and breathing in her scent. She looked up into his eyes, and he was surprised to see hers returning slowly back to gold. She had mentioned once she might have to hunt after any 'activities', but she had hunted earlier in the day and that seemed like enough.

"You've been waiting for this for a while, haven't you?"

"From the moment I've imprinted. I've loved you from that moment. It was... strange and confusing at first..."

"You were angry," she giggled.

"Yeah," he chuckled. "I was pissed. I always knew imprinting was a possibility, but it was very 'why me? Why a vampire?' Like I was being punished for something. I couldn't see past what you were. But now I know you. And I think there's got to be some reason behind this imprint thing. It's not so random. You're a great girl, the greatest... _person_ I've met. I don't care that you're a vampire anymore, sometimes I even forget because you're just Hermione to me now."

"You have a way with words," he felt her lips press against his skin. "I like you a lot. But I'm being very careful with my heart nowadays. So I hope you can forgive me if I'm not ready to call it love quite yet."

"I'd rather you wait and mean it than lie about your feelings," he replied, kissing her forehead.

They laid with each other for hours. He dozed off lightly, but she never moved, never disturbed him. It was only when she pointed out that if they didn't get down to the party all the good food would be gone that he got out of bed. She repaired the damaged headboard and wrapped a robe around herself. As she headed for the bathroom she paused, looking at the bruises she had left on him. Not only was there the large one where she had hit him, there were several around his lower back and waist where her legs had been.

"Are you okay?" she asked, running her fingers over them with the softest of touches.

"Never better," he said, bending his neck to kiss her.


	18. New Year

**A/N: I work on this story on my lunch breaks, writing it in a notebook, then typing it out when I'm done. That's why it's on a bit of a different schedule than my other stories. Never fear, the next chapter of 'This Isn't Happening' should be up in the next two or three days.**

**Thanks to everyone who wrote a review. Originally I was planning on having Jacob and Hermione hook up for the first time during this chapter, but you asked and I gave. Remember when I mentioned that Jacob and Leah made a bit of a mistake. It comes back to bite them in this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

Jacob had changed as Hermione worked on her hair in the bathroom. Once she was done he went in and started running his comb through his hair. He pulled what he had back, it was enough for a really tiny ponytail, nothing he would be caught dead with. There was the sound of footsteps behind him, and something cold pressed to him in a hug from behind.

"I can magic it into place," Hermione said, tousling his hair.

"I don't want a tiny little pony tail. I'm trying to decide if I should chop it short again or let it keep growing."

Reaching up she ran her hand through his hair, and immediately his hair was as short as he had kept it right after becoming part of the pack. She considered it, then ran her hands over it again, and it grew with her touch, until it was a couple inches below his shoulders.

"Long," she nodded, kissing him. "There's something raw and sexy about it."

A smirk crossed his face. "Did you just do magic without your wand?"

"I've been trying a few simple spells," she said. "I can't do it unless my wand is on me, but I'm starting to get the hang of it."

He was almost disappointed hen Hermione asked him to zip up the back of her mini-dress so they could go down to the party. She spun to show him her dress, and it took all his will power not to tear it off and go for another round.

They took the elevator down to the ground level, and the moment the doors opened he could hear the party going on. She paused and took a few deep breaths to make sure there were no temptations, then she took his arm and let him lead her inside.

"Hermione!" a voice sounded, and there was a crash as something smashed into her in a tight hug.

"Alice," she chuckled. "You saw me a couple weeks ago."

"I know. You just look so amazing in that dress. It's from Italy, you know, fresh off the runway..."

"You're convincing me to go take it off," she smiled.

Jacob couldn't stop from looking excited.

"So, how was it?" Alice asked.

"My Christmas?" Hermione looked confused. "It was very nice, actually. I..."

"Not that. You finally decided to..." she shot a pointed look at Jacob.

"I thought you had problems seeing around the wolves."

"I only caught a couple glimpses."

"I'm not running a free adult channel for you to see. Snap out of it next time," she warned.

"I probably won't see it all the time. It was just your first time, and you were breaking the treaty."

"How did I...?" she looked confused.

"You bruised him, didn't you?" she smirked. "That's all I saw, I swear."

Hermione shot her a look, but looked around the party. "Having fun?"

"Yes, I..."

"There you are, Hermione," an airy voice sounded next to her. She turned and saw Luna in a bright green dress, radish earrings and cork necklace in their normal places. Ron was standing next to her, arm around her, giving a half smile.

"Luna," she said, giving the blonde a hug. "I never got to thank you for finding me with Edward that night," she said.

"Didn't change much, did it? I'm glad to see you're not a 'problem vampire'. Who's that boy behind you? He's quite tall."

She chuckled at Luna's honesty, then pushed Jacob forward. "This is my boyfriend, Jacob Black."

"Is it really wise of you to be dating a werewolf? Though I guess he's not really a werewolf, is he? You're like an animagus, aren't you?"

Jacob looked overwhelmed as Hermione snickered next to him.

"They're doing alright, aren't you, 'Mione?" Ginny's voice sounded next to her. "Though I have a question I was going to ask before you had to head up North. Harboring a bit of a _Sirius_ crush, aren't you?"

"What?" Hermione asked, eyebrow raised.

"He's tall, dark, handsome, changes into a large dog-like creature. I know we all had a bit of a crush on him, but you're doing anything to become a Black, aren't you?"

She stuck her tongue out at the redhead when there were suddenly a line of people coming towards her. It was her fellow Gryffindors who greeted her first, but the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs soon followed. There were even a few Slytherins. The common thread was that everyone was happy to see her alive and well, vampire or not. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett stood next to her, being introduced to everyone and looking shocked at how open and welcoming the witches and wizards were towards them. Jacob took every tall joke in stride, eventually calling George out for supplying many of them to various people. He seemed proud to have Hermione on his arm. Neither seemed to care about all the pictures being taken around them.

"Are you okay, Rose?" Hermione asked, seeing Rosalie looking a little flustered as the last person walked away from her.

"I haven't felt this accepted since becoming a vampire," she whispered. "I always thought I'd have our family, but that's it. It's just weird to be in a room of people who know and don't care."

"You should mingle. You'll find friends," she smiled. Rosalie gave a small nod and smile and walked towards the dance floor with Emmett. She was immediately approached by a couple excited looking Ravenclaw girls.

"Ah, Hermione," George said, placing an arm around her. "What wouldn't you do for attention?"

She punched him lightly in the stomach, and he pinched her in response.

"Wow," Harry said with a chuckle. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you two were brother and sister."

Ron's look darkened for a flash, but it left as another round of butterbeers arrived.

"Let me tell you what's going on, little sis," George smiled. "We have a poker game going on over there, twenty Galleon in, next to the Exploding Snap and the billiards. Bar over there, that's mostly for you, Jake, drinks on the house. Dancing in the middle, karaoke over there..."

"I can tell," Hermione smiled, making like she was digging in her ear. "Whoever told Lavender Brown she could sing is an idiot."

"Enough firewhiskey and no one cares. Finally through those double doors is the pool. And, speaking for every warm-blooded heterosexual male here, please take your sisters and go for a dip."

"I can punch you harder, you know," she warned.

"Boys, can you back me up? Don't we all want to see these two," he threw an arm around Alice to the annoyance of Jasper, "in their bathing suits?"

"Hear, hear," Lee Jordan appeared, beaming.

"You know," Alice said with a smirk and an imperceptible wink at Hermione. "We could do much more than show up in our bathing suits." She moved closer so she and Hermione were standing face to face.

"What could two attractive, sexily dressed, hormone driven vampire girls do with each other?" Hermione asked aloud, wrapping her arms around Alice.

"I have a bit of an idea," Alice said, leaning in. Several men nearby had stopped what they were doing to watch.

"Is it the same idea I have?" Hermione asked bending her head so her face was close to Alice's.

"Let's play pool!" Alice smirked as she and Hermione turned quickly and walked towards the billiards tables.

There were audible groans as they walked through the crowd. Jasper and Jacob quickly caught up.

"That was cruel," Jacob growled.

"I wouldn't cheat on you," Hermione said, taking his hand.

"Funnily enough, part of me wouldn't mind at the moment."

"Only if you could watch. Stuff like that only happens in movies."

"I know," he smiled. "Do you mind if I go get myself a drink?"

"Knock yourself out. I really am going to play a little pool with Alice and Jasper. We'll wait for you."

They played, talked, and laughed as more and more people came over to spend some time with Hermione. After three games she and Jacob made their way onto the dance floor. He let her do much of the work, moving against him and making him want nothing more than to take her upstairs. They were dancing in a group with Harry, Ginny, Ron, Luna, Rosalie, and Emmett when someone cut in.

"Her-my-oh-nee?" a thick voice asked.

"Viktor?" she asked, turning to see the newcomer. She beamed widely as she saw him, and hurled herself at him to give him a big hug. "How are you?"

"Good," he replied, wrapping his arms around her and kissing each of her cheeks. "You are looking vunderful."

Jacob's eyes narrowed as Hermione laughed. "I'm feeling pretty wonderful," she smiled. "I miss you so much. Are you still playing for Bulgaria?"

"Yes. I am. Ve are having a good season, all victories so far."

"That's great, Viktor."

"So," he said, eying her. "You are vampire now?"

"Yes," she muttered, holding her arms around herself as if she could hide it by the action. "It happened during the Battle of Hogwarts. I've been living sort of underground since. I actually live in the States, now."

"Are you liking it there?"

"It's different, but I certainly am liking it there. This would be a good time to introduce you to my boyfriend, Jacob Black," she reached for his hand and brought him forward.

"Nice to meet you," Viktor said, shaking Jacob's hand. "Are you playing Quidditch, too? You look like Keeper."

"Oh, no," Hermione chuckled. "Jacob is a Muggle."

Krum frowned lightly.

"He's not totally a Muggle, he's a shape-shifter. He turns into the biggest wolf you've ever seen. It's to protect his tribe in the states."

"From vhat?"

"Vampires," she giggled.

"I'm not understanding," he said, looking confused.

"It's a very long story," she smiled.

"Which she'll happily tell you another time," Rosalie suddenly said, grabbing her shoulders. "But she promised we'd go swimming before midnight, and it's starting to get late."

Hermione shot her a look, but bid Krum goodbye and a promise to write, and let herself get led away. "What was that all about?" she hissed as they left the dance floor.

"It's best not to look so friendly with your ex-boyfriend when your current one is right there," Rosalie hissed back.

Hermione stopped dead and turned to look at Jacob, who was looking irritated. "Jake, I'm sorry. He and I are good friends, nothing more. I haven't written him since I became a vampire, I was just excited to see him."

"It's alright," he muttered, sounding as if it was anything but. He didn't say anything else, however, and all seemed forgotten when she emerged from the dressing room in the bathing suit she had gotten from her parents house- a black side-tie bikini with a triangle top. The pool was immense, at least four times larger than any other indoor pool he had seen, with waterslides, waterfalls, a grotto and a hot tub. The group swam for a while, then hung around the grotto. At half until midnight they changed back into their clothes and hurried to the rooftop.

"Ten seconds!" someone shouted as a clock in front of them was counting down. The group counted in unison, and cheered as the clock struck midnight. Jacob pulled Hermione to him and pressed his lips to hers, moving in sync, one hand in her hair and the other pressing her to him by the small of her back. Above them fireworks started exploding, and they looked skyward to watch. He held her from behind, and she moved her hips slowly against his, slowly stoking the fire between them. By the time the last boom was echoing in the distance he was pulling her from the crowd, unable to wait any longer.

* * *

Sam was getting sick of all these damn patrols. Bella and Jacob were barely speaking to each other any more, she was under the constant guard of Edward, he'd be happy to just let the leeches worry about her.

But the patrols would continue until the red-haired vampire was caught or until they were sure she wasn't coming back. She wasn't covered by the treaty, and therefore a major threat.

It was his first patrol of the new year, and he was ready to get back to Emily and keep catching up his sleep. While running somewhat aimlessly, he had been pretty far out, and wasn't really thinking about much of anything except the scents around him when he caught a whiff of something that made him stop dead. Jacob and Leah, coming from the direction of the Cullen's house.

The whole Jacob and Leah thing had him suspicious. Leah had been upset with Jacob mere days before he had seen the two of them kissing. She was irritated at what she had called his 'pro-bloodsucker' views and it was true, Jacob had spent more time at the Cullens than anyone else. And that kiss- the best he could say was that there was something off about it. As if neither Jacob or Leah had wanted to do it, no matter what their little act said. And he knew better than most that Leah was not the type to run off on a camping trip with her boyfriend so quickly.

Curious he approached the white house. The scent was faint, and he couldn't hear chatter in his head. Why would they be at the house? Hermione had gone to England a while ago, Jasper and Alice just a few days ago, and Edward was always with Bella. There was something seriously wrong.

He sniffed around the outside of the house until he came to the garage. Someone had left one of the doors open- it looked like a branch had stopped it from closing properly and whoever had tried to close it wasn't aware they had left it opened. Edward was usually much more careful than that. Sniffing carefully and not smelling any vampires he made his way inside. He stopped dead as he caught sight of Jacob's Volkswagen sitting in front of him. A quick glance inside revealed all their camping stuff, still packed perfectly. There was no dirt or mud on the car, by the look of things it hadn't been outside in day.

Furious, he took off towards Forks. He stopped in the woods just outside Chief Swan's house, phased, dressed, and ran around the house to pound on the door.

"Sam?" Charlie asked in shock as he answered the door. "What's going on? What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to Cullen. _Now_," he demanded.

"Sure," he replied, looking wary. "Edw..."

Before he had a chance to finish Edward emerged from the kitchen, Bella on his heels.

"Stay here, Bella," the vampire ordered, but as usual she ignored his orders and was two steps behind them as they made their way to the woods, out of the gaze and hearing range of a concerned looking Charlie.

"What do you want, mongrel?" Edward hissed, moving protectively in front of Bella.

"Where are they?" he growled. He knew the parasite knew perfectly well who he was thinking about.

"If they didn't tell you, there is probably a good reason."

"You know... tell me!" he demanded.

"No," Edward replied firmly, his gaze not breaking.

"His car is in your garage with all their stuff still in it. This camping story is a bunch of bullshit, I knew it from the start. Where are they?"

"I'm not telling. Why don't you go home and play with your other little puppy friends?" he snarled.

"If they're harmed in any way..." he threatened.

"They're fine, I can promise you that much. Now leave!"

He thought for a second. "I need to talk to Jacob. How can I get in touch with him?"

Edward let out a loud laugh. "You must think I'm pretty dumb to fall for that one."

"Stop it!" Bella cried. "What's the harm in telling him, Edward?"

"I'm looking out for my sister's safety," he replied, not looking at her.

"What does the pixie have to do with this?" Sam looked confused.

"My _other_ sister," he growled in annoyance.

He was about to ask what Blondie's part was when it hit him. "You mean Hermione?" he asked.

"You stay away from her!" he shouted, looking vicious. "She had nothing to do with this!"

Sam suddenly figured out a way to get what he wanted. "Regretting your choice, are you?" he hissed, flicking his gaze towards Bella. It worked, she suddenly looked worried and angry.

"Jacob and Leah are in England," she told him.

"Shut up, Bella!" Edward ordered.

"What are they doing over there?" Sam prodded, sounding almost friendly.

"Leah..." she looked at Edward, who was looking furious. "Leah imprinted on Hermione's friend, Charlie. She wanted to go see him."

"And Jacob?"

She suddenly looked more nervous, as she realized how deeply she was into this. "They, um, made up the camping story so they could both go."

"Why would Jacob want to go to England?"

"Don't say it, Bella," Edward warned. "Don't tell him anything more. It's more than just Hermione's life at stake if you do. Think about your friend."

"Why would he hurt a member of his own pack?" she asked in a hushed voice. Sam was obviously not supposed to hear it, but he did.

"Tell me, Bella," Sam growled, deciding to play his card again. "He only cares about Hermione."

"Don't...!" Edward started, but Bella interrupted.

"He imprinted on Hermione!" she announced.

"_He did what_?" Sam roared, causing a couple birds nearby to take flight. Bella suddenly didn't look so sure of her decision.

"Imprinted," she said meekly. "On Hermione."

Sam was trembling in anger.

"Get in the house, Bella!" Edward ordered, and this time she listened, bolting for her back door.

"Listen to me, mutt," Edward growled, standing close to Sam but not touching him. "If one hair on Hermione's head is out of place when I next see her..." he didn't finish the threat. "I don't give a damn what you do to your own, but the treaty is still in place. There will be more than just my family coming for you if she's hurt. She has very powerful friends."

"Get away from me, parasite," Sam snarled, shoving past Edward and phasing without a second thought for his clothes. He knew exactly who to confront about this, and he was going to get his information _now_.

* * *

At that moment Jacob, Leah, and Hermione were all flying in a private plane across the states, Jacob and Hermione chatting in low voices as to not disturb the movie Leah was watching. Hermione's phone was turned off, and she wouldn't get the message from Edward until Jacob was already back in La Push.

* * *


	19. Exile

**A/N: I was going to split this chapter into two, but I cut a few non-essential things and made it one. There's a bit of a mesh in the time line, the last section goes back and covers the same events of the section before. Hope that's not too confusing.**

**And give Quil a break. He has no choice but to tell. He's part of the pack, and has to obey the Alpha. Sucks, but it's not really news to Sam.**

**Thanks for the reviews. You're awesome! Enjoy.**

* * *

The door slammed open, causing the walls to shake and everyone inside Emily's house to jump.

"Quil!" Sam demanded in such a sharp voice that Claire started crying. Emily shot Sam a warning look as she scooped the toddler into her arms and talked to her soothingly, but the Alpha was too enraged to tone it down. He was using all his energy to keep from phasing.

"Yes?" Quil stood up to him, looking upset that he had scared Claire.

"Outside. Now. The rest of you, too!" he snapped before stalking out to the yard. Nervously Quil, Embry, Jared, Paul, and Seth followed.

"What's up?" Quil said, trying to sound cool. He had a suspicion what had Sam so upset, and knew this wasn't the time to confront him over Claire.

"When did you first find out about Jacob and Leah?" he growled dangerously.

Quil swallowed, knowing no one was going to come to his aid. "He told me about it a couple days before I told you."

"What, exactly, did he tell you?"

"What I told you, that they had got to talking..."

"Tell me the truth!" Sam ordered.

He swallowed again. He knew that he couldn't disobey the order, but he knew Jacob would be in trouble if he said anything.

"Talk!" he ordered again.

"Jacob told me all about him and Hermione that night," he blurted, hating himself for saying it. "She had bought him and Leah plane tickets to come see her and her friends for New Years."

"What did he say about him and Hermione?" he hissed, and Quil couldn't help but cower.

"That he imprinted on her," he replied, as quietly as possible.

"What?" the cry rippled around the circle as everyone looked at each other in shock.

"You're joking, right?" Seth's mouth was opened.

"I'm not," Quil replied, looking pleadingly at the younger man in search of an ally.

"But... he couldn't help that, right?" he looked at Sam. "It's not like he had a choice about it."

"He had a choice to act upon it," Sam growled. "He chose to run off to England to be with the fucking bloodsucker. And he took your sister with him."

"Wait a second!" Quil looked angry. "Leah went because she imprinted on Hermione's friend. It had nothing to do with Jacob."

"Hermione's friend?" Jared was looking confused and angry.

"Charlie Weasley. He's a wizard, not a vampire. He came over to get her for Christmas, she saw him and imprinted. She went to England to be with him."

Sam looked like he had plenty of things to say on _that_ subject, but decided to put it off until the bigger matter was dealt with. "We need to give Jacob an ultimatum. His pack and his family, or his parasite whore."

"Now hold on!" Seth said, surprising himself at his boldness. "If he had no choice in his imprint, is it fair for us to make him try to ignore it? And Hermione isn't that bad, he could have imprinted on one of the vampire who hates us, and she's downright nice. I think we're being a little unfair by making him choose. Would you want to be forced to ignore Emily?"

"Emily is no leech!" he replied through gritted teeth.

"That's not the point!" Quil joined Seth. "The point is he shouldn't have to ignore his imprint. I know, as well as you do, how difficult that is to do!"

"Our imprints aren't against the treaty."

"There's nothing in the treaty about not being able to fall in love. That's all he's done."

"I'm not going to have one of my pack running around with a bloodsucker. Next he'll be wanting to bring her on the reservation, and we can either kill her and worry about Jacob killing us, or we can just make sure he never has the opportunity. If he chooses his leech, he's one of them, and he can stay off our land."

Jared and Paul nodded. Embry looked as if he didn't want anything to do with it, but he nodded once to show he was with his pack.

"I'm having no part of this," Quil said, walking away.

"Me, either," Seth grumbled, pushing past a growling Paul to follow Quil.

"Are you ready to turn your back on your pack?" Sam called after them.

They looked at each other, then back at him.

"Yeah, I am," Seth said confidently, giving him a cold stare.

"I'm not going to stand against you, only because I don't want to leave Claire," Quil said. "But I'm not going to stand with you. This isn't right. It's his imprint, you wouldn't think twice about letting him go about his business if she was human. It's not his fault."

With that Seth and Quil turned to leave. Sam watched them go with narrowed eyes.

"We'll be waiting for him," he growled, and stalked off towards Jacob's house.

* * *

Hermione pulled into the driveway and rocketed up the drive. She only slowed as she neared the house, and she stopped as quickly as she could when she saw a dark-skinned figure waiting by the garage.

They scrambled out of the car as Seth came up to greet them, looking grim-faced. "Hey, Jake, digging the long hair."

"Seth?" Leah asked in confusion. "Why aren't you in school?"

"Pack stuff. The shit hit the fan real bad. Sam knows," he said with a smile. He looked pointedly at Jacob and Hermione's entwined hands so they knew exactly what Sam knew about. He said everything that had gone down, including where Sam got the information.

"How?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know. He came to Emily's today mad as hell. Confronted Quil about it. It sounded like he knew everything before he came. He said he's going to make you choose between us and her, and if you choose her you won't be allowed back in La Push."

Hermione gasped. "That's not fair!" she said, dropping Jacob's hand and looking furious.

"They're really pissed off," he shrugged. "I said if you choose her I'll be leaving, too."

"That was really stupid of you," Jacob muttered. "I'm choosing her."

"No!" Hermione protested. "I'm not worth it, Jake. That's your family, your friends..."

His hand grabbed hers again possessively, and he looked directly at her as he said with no hint of joking in his voice, "And you're the one person I love, who I'm supposed to be with for the rest of my life. I'm sorry if I didn't make that clear every other time I've talked imprint with you, but I don't care about anyone else anymore. Just you."

She looked guilty as she gazed at the ground. Seth and Leah could tell she wanted to keep protesting, but she didn't want to fight with Jacob.

"I guess I'm going to have to enroll in Forks High. After all those rumors about how we don't like the Cullens. Won't they get a kick out of me listing my address as the Cullen's house? Think Carlisle will sign as my guardian?" he said playfully.

"This is serious, Jake," Hermione snapped. "You could get really hurt."

"Fine. We'll leave. I never really liked you living under the same roof as Edward," he shrugged, turning her towards him and stroking her hair, looking excited at the idea of living with her.

"But my research..."

"They kick me out of my tribe, I don't have to follow their rules. You can make do with just one of us spitting in a cup for you, can't you?"

"Make that two," Leah said. Jacob and Hermione turned to look at her.

"Three," Seth said with a crooked smile.

"_No_," Hermione said firmly. "I don't want him to leave everything, there's no way you two are."

"Mom will understand," Leah said quietly. "She won't like it, but she'll eventually understand. If we want to support you there's a good chance we won't be welcome back, either."

"This isn't a cross you should die on," she shook her head.

"We're not," Seth answered. "If Sam can regulate Jacob's imprint, he can regulate anyones. There's a good chance that if he gets what he wants with Jake Leah will be his next target because her imprint is a wizard. He had once debated telling Quil to stay away from Claire because she was too young to understand. What if I imprint on someone he has a grudge on? It's not right and it isn't fair. We're standing by Jake, and by you, Hermione."

She looked around at them, as if trying to find a protest they would listen to, but realized there would be no talking the stubborn wolves out of anything.

"I need to go grab my stuff from my house. You guys might want to, too," Jacob said, looking through the trees towards La Push. He pulled Hermione to him, and leaned down to nuzzle her face.

"You really don't need to do this," she said as a final plea.

"Yes, I do. I love you more than anything. It's never going to go away, and I don't want it to. I can't forget you..."

"Yes. You could. I could make you forget," she offered.

"No," he said without hesitation, running a hand over her jaw. "Why would I want to forget a wonderful girl who makes me happier than I can ever remember being?"

She couldn't help herself. She moved her lips forward and pressed them lightly to his.

"Ugh," Seth grunted.

"You'll get used to it," Leah muttered back.

"I'll be back in an hour," Jacob told Hermione, letting her go.

They started towards the woods, but Hermione stopped them.

"Can I try something on your clothes?" she asked Seth. "Leah and Jacob had it done by a professional, but I think I have the spells down."

Seth shot a look at his sister and Jacob before muttering, "Sure."

She took out her wand, and while Seth winced slightly as she pointed it at him. She muttered a few things, tapping each piece of his clothing in turn, including the waistband of his boxers.

"That should do it," she said, stepping back.

"That should do what?" he said, looking confused.

"You can phase without taking them off," Leah informed him. "It's really kind of cool."

"Oh, thanks, Hermione," he gave her a quick smile before the three ran into the woods.

_She really seems to be a lot nicer than the rest of them_, Seth mentioned while they ran towards the reservation.

_She isn't like the rest of them. She's a good friend, once you get to know her_, Leah replied.

_Careful, Leah, you might have gone pro-bloodsucker on us_, Jacob chuckled.

_I'm pro-Hermione_, she shot back. _I can't believe you're so laid-back about this._

_I get to live with the woman I love. I'd go through Sam's wrath for that any day._

_Do you want us to go with you to Billy's?_

_No. No need to get Hermione upset by making it seem like a big fight. I can handle myself._

_Assuming you survive we'll meet you back at the Cullen's in an hour._

_Tell your mom I'm sorry. You shouldn't be caught up in this, and I understand if you want to stay._

_We'll meet you in an hour_, Seth assured him. He and Leah turned and took off towards their house. Jacob continued, and as he reached the clearing by his house he saw the welcoming committee waiting for him. He walked up to them, looking at each in turn before phasing back.

"Whoa," Embry said in awe. "Did you just phase fully clothed?"

"The clothes were a gift from Hermione," he replied, looking at Sam. "That's what we're here to discuss, aren't we?"

"Seth went to meet you, didn't he?"

"He told me everything. So let's make this short and sweet- I'm leaving. I'm going to go live with her. I'm just here to grab some of my stuff and then I'll be gone."

Sam blocked his way up to the house. "You're really going to turn your back on us, on your family?"

"You'd do the same for Emily," he snapped, pushing past him. He stopped mid-stride as he saw Billy on the porch, arms crossed, looking upset. Rachel was standing next to him, looking sad and terrified.

"He told you, didn't he?" he looked up at his father, and could feel his expression hardening.

"You leave, and you are no son of mine," Billy replied coldly.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Billy," he spat. "Because she'd be a loving daughter-in-law. And when she's ready, I have every intention of making her my wife."

Billy suddenly looked pleadingly. "And what happens if she wants you to become one of them?"

He sighed, not liking his thoughts on the subject, but knowing his mind was made up. "If that's what it takes to be with her forever..."

There was a ripping noise behind him. He phased while spinning around to meet Sam and Paul. Jared and Embry stood back, not wanting to get in the middle of the fight. Neither seemed to like the idea of attacking one of their own for his imprint.

_I just want to get my shit and go. I don't want to cause any problems_, Jacob snarled, ears flat against his head.

_You already have. You're one of them_, Sam replied, fur standing on end.

_And once I leave, I'll never cross that line again._

_You said you'd become one of them! You're worse than Bella. Bella got herself into that mess not knowing anything, you know everything and you still want it! You're a lowly traitor!_

_Are you going to kill me?_ he snapped.

_If you kill him, we'll tell the Cullens what you said about him being one of them. We'll see how they take it, if they can get to you before Hermione and her wand does,_ Leah's voice cut in.

_Butt out, Leah!_ Sam ordered.

_I'm in this as much as he is, because I know I'm next. If Hermione comes to get you, I'll be right there next to her._

Sam snapped. He couldn't lunge at Leah, so he lunged at Jacob, who pounced at his attacker. The two met with a crash, each fighting for control. Each managed to sink teeth into the other, swiping at each other as fangs seared flesh. Sam slashed at Jacob's nose, leaving it dripping blood. Jacob responded by latching onto Sam's shoulder, and coming out with a hunk of skin, eerily reminiscent of Hermione's wound from Leah.

"Stop!" Rachel cried as Paul rushed forward to help Sam. He stopped and looked up at her, furious but unmoving. She ran inside the house as Jacob and Sam tumbled over each other in the fight to come out on top. They each jumped away from the other at the same time, and started to circle each other, growling.

_Is she worth all this?_ Sam taunted.

_If you killed me in front of my father and sister I'd still think it was worth it_, he replied.

"Jacob!" Rachel said, running past Billy, who was reaching out to get her, and towards the large wolves. Paul was suddenly in front of Sam, to block him from getting towards his girlfriend.

"It's all I could get together that quickly," she said, holding out a small duffel bag. "There's some of the stuff I know means more to you, plus some pictures of our family," her voice was breaking. "Take care of yourself, and of Hermione. Keep in touch, please."

Jacob nuzzled her with the non-bloodied side of his snout, but it didn't stop a few specks of blood from getting on her blouse. He shot one last look at his pack before running towards the woods.

Rachel broke down sobbing, tears coming down her face as she watched her brother disappear. "You guys are assholes," she sobbed, walking towards her house. "Just leave me alone," she snapped at Paul, who was moving by her. She walked onto the porch, then, as if it was an afterthought, turned towards her father. "You, _dad_," she spat the word as if it disgusted her. "You're the worst of them all. He's your son, and you turned your back on him. He's loved her since the moment he's laid eyes on her, and you wouldn't even accept the idea that maybe this one is different. You disgust me," she finished with a shake of her head before going into the house.

* * *

"Jacob," Hermione gasped as he walked into the house, three slashes across his face still dripping blood. She darted upstairs, and was back in a second holding a cloth and a bottle. She sat next to him on the couch, dabbing the wounds with the rag soaked in the contents of the bottle. The pain immediately went away and the slashes started healing. "What happened?" she whispered.

He told her every word, with her looking more and more furious, but holding her tongue. She finished dabbing his face, and he could see in the mirror that the bleeding had stopped, but there were still three scabs that would probably not go away for a day. There was a good chance he'd have faint scars.

"While you were gone I managed to get all my stuff together. I convinced Jasper to go to Port Angeles for something to keep him out of the way," she told him through gritted teeth. "It's all in the trunk of the Mustang. You just need to put your stuff in there and we can go. There's just something I need to do before we leave."

They put their stuff in the Mustang. Hermione, to their surprise, then shrank the Mustang down to the size and weight of a toy car, and she placed it into her beaded bag.

"It'll be quicker to run," she said in explanation. "Where are we going, anyways?"

"Canada?" Jacob suggested with a shrug. The rest murmured in assent. "Let's go."

They followed Hermione as she took off towards Forks. They followed her all the way to Forks High, then waited outside, leaning against a couple trees as she wandered between the buildings. She made her way straight to the cafeteria, and strode through in a beeline towards the small table where Alice and Edward sat alone. She didn't care that heads were turning in her direction as she passed gawking teenagers wondering who the mad-looking stranger was.

"Hermione!" Edward said, standing in his surprise. He offered her his seat, but she shot him a look and turned directly to Alice.

"We're leaving," she announced in a low voice so nearby tables couldn't overhear.

"Where?" Alice asked with a gasp.

"I'm not telling you. That's why I'm here. Don't try looking for me. Just leave us be, please."

"But you're my sister," she said, looking dumbstruck.

"And I will be after this. I just need a little adjusting time, okay? Please, just let me have my space for a little while. I promise I'll contact you soon, when I'm ready."

She nodded, then stood to give her a hug. "Please don't take too long. And please keep your phone so I can contact you with any news."

"Okay," she nodded. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. Be careful."

She nodded. She turned to leave, but Edward grabbed her arm and spun her around to look at him.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"Positive. They're outside, if you want to know what happened," she replied, not looking at him.

He winced as his mind slipped to Jacob's thoughts. "I'm so sorry. I didn't want to tell Sam anything. Bella blurted it," a look of anger crossed his face.

"I know," she said, finally looking at him. "But I really need this right now."

"I understand. Jacob's luckier than he'll ever know. I might not be with you, but I still love you, Hermione. You're my best friend," he whispered. "And I've missed you. I didn't mean you any hurt, and I'm sorry for reacting to Jacob like I have."

She gave him a weak smile. "I've missed you, too. I promise it won't be too long. I'll contact you soon, and we'll talk about everything we've missed."

He wrapped his arms around her, and pressed his lips to her forehead. Reluctantly he let her go. She strode across the room, head only turning momentarily to mutter something at Bella. Bella stood and ran out after her, Angela at her heels.

* * *

Bella knew she had stepped in it as she ran for cover. Edward followed her into Charlie's house a few minutes later, looking furious. He told her he was going hunting, a story she did not believe, and didn't come over that night. The next day at school he was downright avoiding her. She had confronted him in their third period history class, and he said he hadn't left her, but he needed a little space right now. It amazed her that he even bothered to come. She suspected Alice had something to do with it, since she saw the pixie sized vampire convincing him to go to one of their classes. Alice was also somewhat distant, they had both reverted to their aloof, not talking to anyone routine. To most of the students at Forks High it seemed like business as usual.

She sat at her normal table at lunch, next to Angela, who had noticed Edward's distance but did not comment. No one mentioned anything until Edward and Alice entered the cafeteria and, rather than come sit next to Bella, they crossed the room to an empty table and sat across from each other, not touching their food and talking quickly to each other. Her heart ached every time she looked over at Edward. She knew selling out Hermione and Jacob was wrong, but she had let her emotions get the better of her, and he wouldn't accept her apology.

She participated in the conversation as best as she could, shooting glances at Edward, hoping he'd come talk to her, but not expecting anything.

"Trouble in Paradise?" Lauren asked with a satisfied smirk.

"Just a little argument," Bella replied, pushing her food around with her fork and scowling at her plate.

"What happened?" Angela asked in concern.

"Just a fight over his ex-girlfriend and Jacob."

"Ex-girlfriend?" Jessica asked, looking a little upset. "I thought he's only ever had you."

"While he was gone, he found a girl. The Cullens, of course, adopted her, too. He came back and brought her with, got back with me, and she started going out with Jacob." It sounded so simple that way.

"_Jacob Black_? Dating a _Cullen_?" Mike looked shocked. "I thought the Quileutes hated the Cullens."

"Apparently he got over it," she muttered. She was spared from further conversation by a shock- Hermione striding through the double doors to the cafeteria and making a beeline for Edward and Alice.

"Who the hell is that?" Tyler asked, craning his neck to catch sight of the newcomer.

"Hermione Granger," she replied, sounding shocked. "Jacob's girlfriend," she added. She had enough of calling her 'Edward's ex."

"She's hot," he said, watching her closely as she talked quickly with Edward and Alice.

"Dude, have you seen Jacob lately? I wouldn't mess with the girl of a guy who is six-seven and looks like he could beat up a bear," Mike chuckled.

"She's a Cullen. Few people dare touch them," he shot a look at Bella.

She pretended like she didn't hear, and forgot it quickly as Edward wrapped his arms around Hermione and kissed her forehead. She felt a surge of anger and jealously surge through her, but Hermione turned quickly and started walking towards the door- right past their table. She could tell from her face she was stressed out, things must have had gone down after Sam finding out about her and Jacob. She suddenly felt like she needed to apologize.

"Hermione," she said, reaching for the vampire's arm. Hermione looked at her in disgust.

"Jake might be disfigured because of you," she hissed, then she strode for the doors. Bella stood and ran after her, Angela following them. Hermione didn't speak as she strode towards the front of the school, even with Bella mumbling apologies behind her.

Bella and Angela gasped simultaneously as they saw the gashes across Jacobs face. Seth and Leah followed Hermione, but she managed to grab Jacob's sleeve and stopped him. Angela backed off slightly to give them a little room.

"Jake, please," she begged. "I'm really sorry."

"I've been kicked out of La Push," he hissed, eyes blazing at her. "My father hates me, and Sam did this to me. You gave in because he made you insecure about Hermione. I couldn't trust you to keep a secret, even if you were warned I could have been killed if you told. Right now Sam is my enemy, Bella, and so are you."

"Jake!" she shouted, but he had started running after Hermione, Leah, and Seth. She felt tears cascading down her face, and she sank to the ground as Angela wrapped her arms around her consolingly.


	20. New Beginnings

**A/N: Sorry this has taken a while. It's a filler chapter, just to say where Hermione et al had gone. I'm working on adding a little drama to the story, but I have to create an OC. It's a little work, and I'm not sure if he'll show up in the next chapter or the chapter after. But that's what's taking me while with this.**

**I can't, for the life of me, find Jacob's birthday. The only date I can find searching the internet is July 3rd, but it goes against what I read in the books, so I've taken the liberty with it. In this story it's Jan 9th. Don't like it? Tough. ;)**

**Anyways, thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing. FTGG was my favorite story to write, but this is a close second. It's also a story that will never die, as I'm still getting requests for spin-offs. I'm currently outlining a spin-off where Hermione's antivenin works and she becomes human again. I won't start it until I'm done with this (and I have a long while to go on this one), but it is in the works.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

They stopped in Seattle for Hermione to get something, but she wouldn't allow any of the wolves to follow her. She left them at a cafe and returned three hours later with a perfect set of papers for each of them. They then ran North, crossing the border and making their way further and further in until Hermione figured they would be out of the range of the pack and out of detection of Edward, but still close enough they could get back quickly. The nearest town was Fort McMurray, which was ideal as it was large enough that their arrival wouldn't be a big deal, but it was close enough to nature that Hermione would be able to hunt. The only downside was that it was much sunnier than Forks, so Hermione would more often than not be regulated to the house during daylight hours. It was night, and they hid in the woods until the businesses started opening. The sun didn't come up until nearly eight in the morning, and when it did the weather was cloudy. Hermione sent them to wander the town for a bit, and disappeared again.

She called them at three-thirty in the afternoon, and told them to go to the Radisson hotel and gave them her room number. They made their way there and went up to her room.

"I bought us a house," she announced with a smile as she opened the door for them.

"You did what?" Jacob asked, rushing inside and closing the door behind Leah and Seth.

"I bought a house. That's what took me so long, I had to find something I liked, go to see it, put down my offer and have it accepted. Right now I'm waiting for the bank to transfer the money, when that happens I'll go pay for it and we'll be able to move in by the end of the week," she said, pulling out a folder and putting it on the table.

"Holy shit, Hermione," Leah breathed as she saw the price Hermione had agreed to pay. "Haven't you ever heard of negotiations?"

"I really wanted it, and I have the money to pay for it. I'd rather not waste the day or so negotiating, right now we need to get in somewhere, and it's perfect. It's on fifteen acres, and it's far enough away from the city that there's nothing really around it- it's surrounded by open wilderness. Lots of good hunting grounds. There's four bedrooms, and four bathrooms, so you won't have to share, plus there's lots of open spaces for living. I figure we can each have a bedroom, and I'll just convert the smallest into my lab again. Not like I need to sleep, right?"

"You can have your lab, and you and I will share a room," Jacob announced, looking at the floor plans. "You said you only needed the little room, so you and I can split the master when you're not working. We won't have a lot of stuff, but it seems perfect to me."

"You didn't have to do this, Hermione," Seth sounded guilty, like she was giving him a great gift.

"I could save a good deal if you want me to buy a tent so we can live in the woods, but I figured we'd be more comfortable in a house."

"Thank you," he said. "Are we staying here until we move in?"

"Jake and I are," she said, a quick glance at the king bed. "You and Leah have a room next door. I hope that's okay, I can go rent another one if you're not comfortable..."

"That's fine," Leah said. "I've survived with him for his whole life, I can spend a couple days in a hotel room with him."

None of them asked where Hermione had gotten her money, it was obvious that Carlisle was funding their run. And while none of them were very comfortable with that thought, they weren't going to say no to housing.

It took three days for everything to work its way through. Hermione didn't help speed things along by refusing to go sign some paperwork until after the sun went down one day, but on the morning of the third day she drove them down their long driveway for the first time.

The house wasn't as large as the white house, but it was good sized. It looked like a high-end log cabin. The grounds were mostly wooded, Hermione would have no problems finding prey and Jacob, Leah, and Seth would be able to phase without fear of detection.

Inside was a large kitchen, a family room, a den, and a dining room on the main level. The second level had all the bedrooms, and there was a finished basement. Jacob swept Hermione up into his arms and carried her up the stairs and towards the master bedroom. He deposited her on the ground in the bare room and looked around.

"We'll have to go shopping, of course," Hermione said, walking to the middle of the room. "You all will need beds, I'm sure you want televisions, furniture, food, everything to make this a home. I know we sort of left quickly and didn't bring much. I should have thought of that, but after seeing..." she trailed off, walking over to him and running icy fingers over the three faint scars across his face.

He grabbed her hand and planted a kiss onto her middle of her palm. "I'm alright. I've told you that a dozen times. In fact, I'm better than alright. I get to live with you, I don't have to hide anything, worry about what's going through my head all the time." He lifted her face to his so he could look into her eyes. "I know this is a bit much for you, and I'm not wanting you to do anything you're uncomfortable with, but I'm over the moon here. Best birthday present ever."

"It's your birthday?" she asked, surprised at herself that things like birthdays held so little meaning now.

"Another few days, on the ninth," he chuckled.

She nodded, a look like she was holding something back on her face.

"You look like you want to say something," he smiled down at her.

"I guess I should have learned that before we... but can't take it back now, can we?"

He laughed. "I thought you liked avoiding the subject of birthdays and how old we are."

"But you'll be seventeen, and in the wizarding world that's of age."

"If it makes you feel better, the age of consent here is sixteen."

"How do you know that?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I thought we might have to make a run for it at some point, and I checked out where you and I being together wouldn't be a problem. And just so you know, it was fine in England, too. Wouldn't have been illegal in Forks, either."

"Done your research, haven't you?" she smirked. "You know nothing turns me on more than a man who checks books."

"It was the internet," he admitted sheepishly.

"Well, in that case never mind," she said, rolling her eyes and standing on her toes to give him a quick kiss. "Check out the bathroom."

He walked in and saw a large bathroom with an in-ground Jacuzzi bath tub, a stall shower, a toilet, and his and her sinks.

"It's a little big, but it's how the house was built, so I'm not complaining," she said, running her hand over one of the sinks.

"Perfect," he smirked, grabbing her from behind. "Tub and shower both big enough for two."

"Hey, lovebirds," Leah's voice called. "Seth and I were going to head out for some supplies, want to tag along or are you going to christen the house?"

"We'll come," Hermione said, disentangling herself from Jacob and following Leah downstairs. They went out to the Mustang, and Hermione started towards town.

"Where to?" she asked.

"We'll probably need furniture," Leah started.

"Already ordered some. The person who sold me the house took me to a store that got me a really good deal on everything, especially since I bought so much stuff. It'll be here around three this afternoon."

"Wow, 'Mione," Seth said, warming up to the vampire more and more by the minute. "Thanks."

"You left your family and friends to come and support Jacob and I. That's something I could never repay you for. So everything is on me," she said. "Just tell me where you want to go."

"Walmart?" Seth suggested.

"Sounds fine by me," Jacob said.

Hermione, whose photographic memory helped her quickly navigate through town to the large store. She parked well out into the parking lot, and they started in.

"You know, I've never been in a Walmart," Hermione said, looking up at the sign.

"You're joking, right?" Seth said, staring at her in shock.

"Never had the need," she said, ducking around a spot where the sun had poked through the clouds and entering the building.

"I don't think I've ever met anyone who hasn't been in a Walmart before."

"It's just a shop," she shook her head.

"It's a giant shop with some things you never knew you needed until you find it here," Seth laughed, grabbing a cart.

"Surprisingly enough, it looks like a shop, albeit a really big shop," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Be still my heart!" he looked at her in mock shock. Pointing to a display he said, "Where else could I find 20 wash cloths for five bucks?"

"You've got me," she shrugged.

"Alright, short stuff," Jacob smirked. "You want to ride in the cart, or do you think you can handle walking all by yourself?"

"Did you just call me 'short stuff'?" Hermione looked horribly affronted.

"No, I didn't, dear," he said, looking apologetic.

"Damn right," she nodded, barely containing her smile.

"Can we get going?" Leah looked irritated at their childish behavior.

"Yes, Mum," she looked sheepish.

They decided to go in a giant loop around the store, picking out everyday things none of them had thought to grab in their haste to run away. The first thing they came to was small appliances. Hermione had resigned herself to cooking most of the meals, and she had bought the large appliances with the house, but she wanted smaller ones to make her job easier. She bought a few things, and started looking over blenders.

"How often do you think you'll need a blender?" Jacob asked, irritated it was taking her so long to scrutinize each one.

"I'm living with a vampire, I'm going to need margaritas on occasion," Leah muttered.

"Just pick one," he sighed.

"Why don't you and Seth go look at televisions and other such entertainment things, and we'll pick you up when we're out that way," Hermione smiled.

"Are you serious?" Seth looked excited.

"Why wouldn't I be? We need a big television for the common room, one for each of your bedrooms, probably another for the basement, radios, DVD players, anything else you think we might need. Get what would make you happy."

"Jake, I think I'm in love with your girl."

"Play nice, or I'm going to 'forget' the silencing charms one night," Hermione rolled her eyes as Jacob planted a kiss on her cheek and heading towards the back of the store. She and Leah took their time, picking out everything they might need for day to day living, filling up three shopping carts. Pushing one and dragging another Hermione found the boys still debating over televisions, another cart with other electronics sitting next to them.

"Bigger isn't always better. I don't need to see the pores on peoples noses," Jacob was saying.

"But you'll get to see all the little details you'd miss with a smaller set," Seth argued back.

"How about we get the bigger one for the common area, and the smaller one for the basement, and the twenty four inch ones for the bedrooms?"

"Sounds good," Hermione said.

"Hey, you," Jacob smiled, then scooped her up in his arms, causing her to let out an involuntary shout of protest. "I missed you," he said, kissing her but not putting her back down.

"I've been in the same shop! We just have spent..." she checked her watch and swore. "We have to get going, or the furniture guys are going to beat us back."

"Let's go, then," he tossed her over his shoulder and started towards the front.

"You know, if I hit you hard enough right here," she poked him sharply in the back, "I could probably shatter your spine."

He stopped and put her down. "You're no fun," he pouted.

"I can push my own cart, big boy," she winked, then strode back towards Leah and Seth. It took the manager to oversee such a large purchase, and it took half an hour to get everything rung up and put back into carts. With one swipe of Hermione's card everything was paid for an they were walking back out to their car. She had declined help out because she didn't want any employees questioning how they were about to manage to put over four carts full of stuff into the trunk of the Mustang. As they were walking out she quickly cast a spell to cause all the security cameras to turn away from the car. The parking lot wasn't crowded, so no one noticed when she cast an enlargement charm on the trunk, then they put everything in as quickly as they could. She noticed the back end of the car was straining under the weight, but another quick wave of her wand helped that.

She raced back to the house, and pulled into the driveway in front of two delivery trucks. The rest of the day was a blur of moving things in and getting them situated. By the time Hermione had three large pizzas delivered everyone but her was exhausted.

"I hope you like roommates, Hermione, because after today I'm never moving again," Seth groaned, sinking onto the new sofa holding a whole pizza and a two liter.

"At least we got most of it done," Hermione said, folding dish towels and putting them in a drawer. "Thank you for your help, I'll finish the rest while you're sleeping."

"You owe me for all the heavy lifting," Jacob growled into her hair. "You're not going to get much of anything done tonight."

"Right," she spun, her lips brushing his. "I bet you'll be asleep by one in the morning."

"Two, but I'll be wrapped around you so you can't go anywhere."

"You think I can't wrangle out of that? I could be get out of your grip like that," she snapped her fingers.

"I'd like to see you try, _short stuff_," he sneered.

She pounced at him, and he wrapped his arms around her, wrestling her to the ground. She gave a shriek of a laugh, and pushed him off her hard enough he landed on the other side of the kitchen.

"Twenty bucks on Granger," Seth whispered to his sister.

"Grow up," Leah rolled her eyes as Jacob grabbed Hermione again. She easily flipped him over her head and jumped gracefully to the other side of the kitchen.

"Weak," she hissed, crouching defensively. He let out a playful growl which she returned with a low snarl.

"Alright, that's it!" Leah shouted. "Will the two of you get upstairs and get it out of your systems already? I'm getting sick of you acting like horny, hormonal teenagers. It's disgusting!"

"We are horny, hormonal teenagers... OUCH!" Jacob rubbed the part of his arm where Hermione had just hit him. "Fucking vampire," he grumbled, shooting her a look.

"Bloody werewolf," she shot back, crossing her arms.

"Leech."

"Mutt."

"Bloodsucker."

"Fur ball."

"Parasite."

"Fleabag."

"_Upstairs_!" Leah commanded. "Now, or I'll drag you up there myself."

"Bet I can beat you there," Hermione smirked.

"No bet," he said, scooping her up again and rushing up the stairs. He tossed her onto the bed and was on top of her in seconds, lips crashing into hers. Her hands wrapped in his shirt and she yanked it over his head.

"Anxious, are we?" he smiled down at her, and she squirmed against him in response.

Taking his cues from her he pulled her shirt over her head, then was surprised to realize they were both naked.

"Wandless magic. I don't want to wait," she answered his unasked question, pulling him to her. He entered her with the same urgency she was showing and he felt her hands tighten in her hair. He bent as low as he could, nipping, sucking, and nuzzling the cold skin, feeling it grow warmer the more he moved inside her. He pulled her legs so they were tighter around him and her muscles tightened as he hit a new spot. Her fingers dug into his shoulder, and he felt the blood seep from it. He stopped with a gasp, pushing him up as far from her as possible, but it didn't stop a few drops from falling off his shoulder. He watched like it was in slow motion they fell right onto her lip, and as if by instinct her tongue shot out to lick it up. His heart skipped a beat and he held his breath, muscles rigid and ready to phase, but her eyes opened as she winced.

"Ugh, Jake, you taste terrible," she said, swallowing a few times to get the taste out of her mouth.

"Really?" he breathed, relief shooting through him.

"Well, I've never actually licked a wet dog, but in theory..." she chuckled.

He laughed and glanced at his shoulder, which had already stopped bleeding.

"Where were we?" she growled, pulling him back down for another kiss. He started moving again, urgent for that moment that made her forget to breathe.


	21. First day of school

**A/N: It's a shorter chapter, but it sort of sets up what's going to happen in the next chapter. Kerri is not the OC I talked about in the last chapter, she's kind of minor but it makes the next chapter more plausible. I had debated adding this to the last chapter, but I felt the need to update something. So this was half-done, and since I'm sick you got two updates in two days.**

**Please review. It makes colds go away quicker, and when colds go away quicker so does my writer's block. Stupid stuffed-up sinuses.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"I'm not going!" Seth shouted the next morning.

"I can't force Jacob to, but I can force you. Mom's not around, I'm in charge of you," Leah said back.

Hermione opened the back door, coming in from a night hunting and scouting terrain. Much to her delight thirty miles north, deep in a forest reserve nestled between two mountains, was an Acromantula nest. Not nearly as big as the one near Hogwarts, but enough for her for a while. She bagged one and ran happily home, arriving just in time to hear Seth and Leah start to argue.

"What can't you force him to do?" Hermione asked, pulling off the jacket she had been wearing which was stained with mud and a few bits of black blood.

"She thinks I should enroll in the school here," he said, as if the suggestion of him going back to school was offensive.

"And why shouldn't you?" she asked, looking confused.

"Not you, too!" Seth shouted in frustration.

"Hermione is a bookworm who would be in school until she knew everything in the world," Jacob said, coming downstairs wearing only a pair of pajama pants and socks.

"Oh, God, I didn't need to see that this early in the morning," Leah muttered, throwing Jacob a blanket.

"Mom's not here. How can I register?" Seth said, sounding triumphant.

"Got it covered," Hermione said, going to the safe with all their important information including their fake documents. She had spent less than twenty minutes modifying their identification to read their new address using her wand, and apparently her false identification had been good enough to fool the banks, the people they bought the house from, not to mention the liquor store. This had surprised no one, the Cullens were experts at finding people to make them look legit no matter where they went.

"I've got the paperwork filled out," Hermione said, pulling out a few sheets of paper. "The realtor gave me the correct packet when I decided on the house and mentioned I had a high-schooler living here."

"Two high-schoolers," Leah corrected. "Jacob, too."

"Not Jacob," Jacob interrupted. "I had Hermione up my age a little bit, get me a fake transcript. I'm enrolling in automotive classes. I love working on cars, but they don't let you do it nowadays without a little piece of paper saying you know what you're doing."

"I could do that, too," Seth muttered.

"No, you couldn't," Jacob laughed. "You don't know the difference between a wrench and a socket."

"But I could go study something else."

"You're finishing high school," Leah said with such finality that the conversation ended right there.

"I called the high school while the Realtor was making some phone calls, told them about my, er, your mother's condition, that precludes her from going out in the sun. With the Realtor vouching for me they were happy to accept your registration by fax..." Hermione explained.

"The Realtor vouched that an eighteen year girl gave birth to a fifteen year old?" Jacob raised an eyebrow.

She let out a cough that sounded an awful lot like 'Confundus!' "All you have to do is bring your identification with you this morning and you're set."

"This morning?" Seth sputtered out the orange juice he was drinking.

"No point in wasting another day sitting around. You need to get in the swing of things."

He started muttering under his breath, then purposefully bumped into Hermione as he walked towards the stairs, mumbling about 'getting ready'.

"We leave in half an hour. I'll drive you, honey!" Hermione called up the stairs after him. "And don't worry about a book-bag and all that, I stopped at the store to buy you one."

Leah was chuckling. "You want me to run patrols today, Jake?" she asked.

"Why are you asking me?" he asked, milk poised over his cereal.

"You're the Alpha of our new little pack. You make the decisions."

"Alpha?"

"You made the decision to leave. You fought Sam. We followed you. You're the leader."

"Can't Hermione be our leader?"

"No offense, Hermione, but I don't take orders from vampires."

"None taken," Hermione waved her off like it was no big deal.

"Fine," Jacob grumbled, carrying an armload of food towards the table. "Hermione, do you think we should be running patrols?"

"I think that if anyone comes on the property we'll know. I set up an anti-intrusion jinx. We'll know if someone does so much as a u-turn in the drive."

"Good. No patrols, then. So, Leah, what were you planning on doing with your time up here?"

"I was thinking of getting a job, actually," Leah shrugged. "Nothing too much, but I feel really bad living here without helping out with expenses. Don't argue, Hermione, you and I are going to discuss rent for Seth and I."

"If you insist, but I'm not going to discuss it with you until you have your job," Hermione responded with a shrug.

"Fair deal," she nodded.

"I'm ready," Seth mumbled, walking down the stairs.

"Aren't those the same clothes you wore the other day?" his sister asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I only brought so many," he pointed out.

"What was in that suitcase of yours?"

"DVDs, my game system, some CDs..."

"You're such a male," she growled.

"I'll take you shopping after school," Hermione offered

"Don't spoil him," Leah snapped. "Don't go all out. Buy him a couple pairs of pants, a couple shirts, some socks and underwear, and he'll do housework to pay you back."

"Okay, but I'm going to buy us all coats," Hermione announced. "It's going to look really weird if none of us walk around in them."

"Deal," Jacob said, pulling her to him to give her a good-bye kiss, but he stopped before his lips met hers.

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking into his worried face.

"Your eyes," he muttered. Immediately Leah and Seth craned their necks to see what he was talking about. She turned her head to the mirror by the back door, and immediately could see what he was talking about. Her eyes were golden from her recent hunt, but they had small shoots of red through them.

"It must be from..." she trailed off with a pointed look at his shoulder.

"They aren't that noticeable, I only just saw them because I was looking," he said lightly, but was still shocked that such as small amount of blood had caused such a noticeable reaction. She had left their bed quickly last night, claiming she needed to hunt after the chaos, but was it the long day or did she realize her blood lust was getting out of control?

"I'll probably be gone when you get back," he continued. "I'm going to go see if I can enroll. Classes start today, and if there are any openings I want to get started."

She pulled out her wallet and slipped him a few bills. "In case you get into the classes, it's just some money for books. I un-shrunk your car, it's in the garage."

"You're the best," he bent down to kiss her. "I promise I'll pay you back."

"Don't worry about it," she shook her head. "I just want to make sure you're enjoying living here, you know, making the best of a bad situation."

"That's assuming that I'd consider this a bad situation," he said as she walked to the back door, Seth behind her.

"Jeez, Jake, why don't you just pop the question and get it over with?" Leah rolled her eyes as the back door slammed shut.

"I would if I thought she'd say yes. But she's not ready," he replied.

"How do you know?"

"She's not in love with me yet."

"Bullshit."

"She hasn't told me that. She doesn't flinch or anything when I say it, but she hasn't returned it yet. I can't blame her, after everything that's happened."

"But she does love you, Jake. She didn't object to this insane flight, she left her family and her friends to follow you. You two might bicker back and forth like you hate each other, but you can tell she likes to be around you as much you like being around her."

"Until she uses the word, I'm going to be content with what I have. You know as well as I do imprinting is not a two-way street. She could run off with someone else at any moment, and it won't cause her any heartbreak."

"She wouldn't do that to you," Leah looked at him seriously.

"I don't want her to be with me because she feels obligated. When she's ready to call it love, she will." He busied himself buttering his toast before asking, "Any word from Charlie?"

"He's doing well. He's going to try to come by on weekends. I guess I'm going to have to ask Hermione how to send him a note to tell him about our sudden move. Best he doesn't figure it out from Sam."

"Probably a good idea. She might want to tell Harry and Ron, too."

Leah flipped through a few television stations. "Are you going to move to England?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"If she asks," he replied. "Would you move to Romania?"

"I think it's going to be quite a while before Charlie is ready for something like that, if he ever is at all. I bet Hermione will want to move back to England as soon as she's done with her antivenin."

"What about Seth?"

"Mom wants him back. We'd have to see if Sam would allow him back. If so, he'll go home. If not, well, he's my responsibility. I'd probably take him to Romania, or maybe try to convince Charlie to come over here. There's bound to be dragons closer than Romania, right?"

"Hermione would be the girl to talk to about that."

"Oh."

"Do you want to go back?" he asked.

"No," she shook her head firmly. "Without you as a punching bag Sam would turn on me next. All the stories... we both stepped in it deep with our imprints. And I care much more about Charlie than what Sam Uley thinks."

"Well, you did make me Alpha. What if I order you not to see Charlie?" he smirked.

"Then I'll tell Hermione on you," she rolled her eyes.

He chuckled and returned to his breakfast. After a few minutes silence he said, without looking up from his bowl. "Hey, Leah?"

"Yeah?" she replied, eyes still glued to the telvision.

"Thanks."

"You, too."

* * *

Looking to be in ones mid-twenties while only fifteen would earn anyone stares. Seth was somewhat used to it, so the curious looks and whispers that followed him around the school the whole day didn't really bother him. His teachers, while giving suspicious glances, were all friendly and acted as if the stranger in the school wasn't so... well, strange. He was relieved when it came time for his last class of the day, Biology. The teacher directed him to a spot at a two-person lab table saying his partner would be along in a minute.

"Hey, Stretch," a pretty girl wearing a black cardigan, red plaid skirt, knee-high boots, with chain and spike jewelry said, looking at him as she slid into the seat next to him.

"Oh, hello," he said, giving her an awkward smile.

"I'm Kerri. Do you have a name, or should I just keep calling you 'Stretch'?"

"Seth Clearwater."

"Nice to meet you, Seth Clearwater," she said, reaching her hand out. He shook it, and she looked at his hand in surprise.

"You sick or something, Stretch? Your hand is burning up!"

"I have a naturally higher body temperature than your average person," he informed her with a chuckle.

"How much higher is 'natural'?" she asked, looking skeptical.

"I dunno," he shrugged. "I never really bothered to get an average."

"I see. So, where you from? Are you a member of one of the tribes around here?"

"No, I'm a Quileute, from La Push in Washington."

"Never heard of them."

"Most people haven't," he shrugged again. "It's not like it's a prominent tribe or anything."

"Hey, Kerri," another girl and a boy slipped into the lab table in front of them. "Who's the new guy?"

"Seth Clearwater," Kerri informed them with a nod of her head. "Seth, this is Megan and Christian. My good friends, and occasional bumbling idiots. I hope you don't mind if they're constantly squabbling between each other. We've tried to get them to stop, with no success."

"I'm used to it," Seth chuckled.

Kerri, Megan and Christian stared at him, waiting for the rest of the story.

"I, um, live with my sister Leah, a friend and my friend's girlfriend. Jacob and 'Mione squabble all the time."

"So, wait, you don't live with your mother or anything?" Megan asked, sounding confused.

"Oh, she's, um, there. She's just sick and can't really go anywhere. So Leah, Jacob, and 'Mione take care of me."

"I see..." she said, scrutinizing him as if she wasn't sure if she believed his story.

"What brings you up here?" Christian asked as the rest of the class started to settle in.

"Just needed to get away," he said in a hushed voice as the teacher called for quiet.

After class he dropped the books he didn't need for homework in his locker, stuffed the ones he did need into his backpack, and started towards the front to meet Hermione. He passed Kerri, Megan, and Christian in the hall. Christian nudged Kerri, who caught up with Seth.

"Hey, how was your first day, Stretch?" she asked as he slowed his paces so she didn't have to jog to keep up.

"It was high school," he responded.

"So, um, where are you going now?" she sounded nervous.

"I'm going to go clothes shopping with 'Mione. She thinks my wardrobe is looking a little shabby," he replied, feeling equally nervous.

"That's, um, cool," she replied, glancing behind her. Out of his peripheral vision he saw Christian giving her a visual cue to keep going. He couldn't help but smile. They walked out the front door, and he could easily spot the shiny black Mustang in the sea of SUVs. Hermione was perched on the hood, oblivious to the men nearby leering at her, and he knew his conversation was no longer private.

"So, I was thinking, have you heard of the band The Vampires Next Door?" she asked, biting her lip as soon as she said it.

"No," he chuckled with a glance at Hermione, whose mouth had upturned slightly.

"They're this group that claims to be vampires, kind of stupid, I know, but their music is pretty good. My dad owns the club they're playing at, and he says he'll give me and my friends tickets. We'll sit in a private section, so we won't be by the drinkers, but I thought if you're not doing anything Saturday night..." she trailed off, playing with a bit of her hair. They came to a stop next to the Mustang, and Hermione pretended to be interested in her cell phone.

"Sounds like fun," he said. "I'm in."

"Really?" she breathed in relief. "I mean, cool. It'll be, you know, fun."

"Sounds great," he smiled.

Hermione shut her phone loudly as someone wolf-whistled at her. "Ready to go?" she asked.

"Oh," Kerri said, studying Hermione quickly. "Is this your sister?"

"Oh, no. This is 'Mione, my friend's girlfriend. She just likes to drive," he said. "'Mione, this is Kerri, my, um, friend."

"Nice to meet you," Hermione said with a nod as she backed towards the drivers side door.

"Yeah, nice to meet you," Kerri mumbled. "So, see you tomorrow, Seth?"

"And every day in Biology," he smiled, opening the car door. She gave an awkward little wave and rushed back towards Christian, Megan and two other people, who immediately started grilling her.

"So, good first day?" Hermione smirked, pulling into traffic.

"Yeah, pretty good," he smiled.

"She's pretty."

"Yeah."

"So, what's this band you're going to?"

"The Vampires Next Door? I've never heard of them, but I'm sure you'd get a kick out of them."

"I may just have to check them out," she nodded. She was sure that Kerri's suspicions were correct, it was no more than another band with a gimmick, but just in case she had to make sure she knew who was around. She could never be too careful, their list of friends was short at the moment.


	22. Allies

**A/N: I've introduced several new characters in this chapter. One, as mentioned before, is much more important to the rest of the story than the rest. But (I do love my soapbox here) I have to say that I felt bad for the pack in the Twilight books. It was more like, well, a gang than a friendship. Sam was in charge and once you were a wolf that's pretty much all the 'friends' you have time for. I think Jacob could do with a few 'friend-friends' instead of just pack friends. And, off-subject, Fort McMurray is a real place, but many of the places in the town I'm mentioning are of my own design. I don't know much more about Fort McMurray other than I stayed there one night a while back and the scenery was very pretty in places. So instead of making a great place out of a bad bar (or vice versa a bad bar out of a good place) I'm just making up names and such. Any resemblance to a real-life place is purely coincidental.**

**The new character in the second part of this is much more important. He will create a bit of friction, but in the end it'll be good to have him around. A few of you guessed right, there's a connection between the band name and this new character. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You are awesome! Reviews make me write quicker.**

**I know this story has been getting a little more attention than my other ones, but in my defense I wrote this chapter out waiting for my family member who made me taken them on a 'fifteen-minute at most' errand that lasted over three hours. I'd be irritated, but I got the writing done, all I had to do was type it out. So I'm promising myself I won't update this until my other stories are updated, as a bit of a kick in my behind.**

* * *

"Hey!" a short, muscular guy waved at Jacob from across the room. He had just entered his first automotive training class, and seemed to be the only person who didn't know anyone else there. He walked over by the waving man and took the last empty chair at the four-person table.

"New around here?" a second man, tall, lanky, and shaved-bald this time asked him.

"Just moved in a couple days ago," Jacob replied.

"I'm Allen, this is Robert and Mark," the first boy pointed to himself, then the bald man, and finally a dark-skinned man with dreadlocks.

"Jacob," he nodded.

"Where you from?" Robert asked.

"Washington state," Jacob replied.

"What brings you up North?"

He shrugged. "Felt like a change of scenery."

"Move up here with your family?" Mark asked.

"Any luck, she will be."

"Ah, women," Allen beamed. "Our second favorite subject, right after cars."

"We've been friends for a while," Robert explained.

"Since we were in diapers," Mark smirked.

"We saw a poor, lost soul who could use a buddy or two, and invited you over. But to be an official part of our little group, you have to give us the skinny on your girlfriend. Most importantly, is she hot?"

Jacob chuckled at the irony. "Hotter than hot."

"Picture?"

Jacob opened his wallet and produced the only non-magical picture of Hermione he had- a shot he had snapped of her with the last picture he had on a disposable he had. He had been taking pictures of some of the vegetation in the vicinity of the white house for one of his science classes, and wanted to take that final picture before getting it developed. He turned the camera on an unsuspecting Hermione and snapped. She had been smiling, probably managed to flash that smile he loved so much as she saw his finger pressing the button, but she hadn't bothered to pull her t-shirt completely over her stomach or pull the hair from her face. It was the perfect combination of posed and surprise, and he loved it. He gazed at the shot lovingly before holding it out for the group to scrutinize.

"Nice," Mark smiled.

"I'd follow that as far North as it wanted to go," Allen smirked. "She spinny?"

"What?" Jacob asked.

"Is she hot, but not all there?"

"Oh, no. She graduated top of her class."

"Brain and looks. I might have to go for the steal."

"Good luck with that," Mark chuckled. "I think Jake here could take you, eh?"

"What are you?" Allen turned to Jacob, eying him. "Six-four, six-five?"

"Six seven last time I checked, but it's been a while," Jacob straightened up as if to prove his point.

"Let's see the guns."

Jacob flexed his arm, showing them his muscles.

"Could I dare to think you might be a pacifist?" Allen smirked, knowing it was his last shot.

"You could say I'm a real animal when I'm pissed off."

"I guess I won't try for your woman, then."

"That and Jeanne would kick your ass if you did," Robert was laughing.

"Jeanne?" Jacob raised an eyebrow.

"My beautiful, doting wife of three years. She's eight months pregnant with my first, and pregnancy hormones can be a bitch," Allen replied.

"So, you have a wife?"

"Yeah. Dated her back in secondary, I just couldn't give her up afterwards."

"How about you?" Jacob asked Mark and Robert, who each shook their heads.

"I've been seeing someone for about two months," Robert said.

"And I'm single, so if your girl has a sister you can send her my way."

"Oh, you wouldn't want that," Jacob said, thinking that no mortal man could take on Rosalie. "Her sisters can be murder."

"Gotcha. I guess it's more ripper bars for me," he sounded wounded but was smiling.

The boys talked until the beginning of class, and several times throughout, then walked to their next class together. The automotive department was small enough that there were only two sections of each class, and Jacob happened to have the same schedule as his new friends. And after hours of chatting, joking, and ridiculing each other Jacob realized that these boys felt more like friends than his pack ever had.

* * *

The Den was a good-sized nightclub situated on the outskirts of Fort McMurray. It featured live music whenever it could, and had a DJ the other nights. There was no 'typical' band that passed through, all were welcome, and after a few years of operation it had gone from mostly local bands to some of the more well-known of the region, with the occasional nationally-known act. Many well-known acts had gone through in their early years.

Hermione had convinced Jacob to go, but Leah decided to stay to avoid awkward encounters with Seth and Kerri. Seth had gotten out of the car and rushed over to his new friends, all of whom were fond of black clothes and spikes, without so much of a glance back at Hermione and Jacob. Hermione had decided to dress the part, wearing a black and pink pinstriped minidress, fishnets, and a pair of knee-high boots she had bought the night before. Jacob, who wasn't thrilled about going to see a band of 'vampire wanna-bes' the night before his birthday, wore a pair of jeans and a black hoodie.

When the bouncer got a look at Hermione he let her and Jacob in despite the long line.

"I don't mind other men ogling you, but they could be a little more subtle about it when your boyfriend is right there," Jacob griped as they made their way to the bar to get him a drink.

"Oh, don't be so insecure," she smiled at him, kissing his cheek. "Let them look. You get the whole package when we get home tonight."

"How about when we confirm these idiots are impostors?" he asked, eying her hungrily.

"Enjoy yourself. Their music might be good."

"Yeah, right," he muttered, doubting that anything to do with vampires couldn't possibly be good, the one exception being the woman on his arm.

They situated themselves on a small deck overlooking the main floor. He stood with his back against a pole as to not block the fans pushing forward to get a view as the lights went down. Four people, admittedly pale but nothing on the perfect white of Hermione's skin, came on stage, taking their places at their instruments and striking up a mournful tune.

"What did I tell you? Yahoo wanna-bes," he growled, annoyed at the waste of his time. He turned towards the exit.

"Wait," Hermione said, grabbing his sleeve. Then he smelled it, too. A fifth figure had come onto the stage, and one whiff made it clear that this person was no fake. The newcomer had an odd-looking pale olive color, black hair gelled perfectly in place, and vivid red eyes lined in black eyeliner. Without scanning the crowd his head turned and locked onto Hermione. His eyes didn't leave her as he started singing the song, and when he finally tore his eyes from her there was a flash of regret on his face, as if he didn't expect her to stick around.

"I need to talk to him," Hermione said.

"Why? He's just a vampire," Jacob growled. "And a killer at that."

"I don't know why. I just feel like it's important."

"I'm not talking to a red-eyed Cold One."

"Fine. Go home. I'm going to stay and see if I can't meet him."

"Fine," he snapped, pushing his way through the crowd towards the exit.

She watched after him with a pang of guilt. But something inside her was telling her that she needed to talk to this new vampire. She stayed in place the entire set, barely moving, eyes never leaving that vampire. He looked up at her as often as he could spare a glance, curiosity and occasionally concern on his face. The band vanished, but appeared quickly to do an encore.

"Excuse me, miss," she felt a hand on her arm.

"Yes?" she said, looking up at the burly security guard next to her.

"Band wants to see you," he said, nodding towards the door to the dressing area. Several girls shot her looks of envy as she walked behind the guard to the door, and disappeared inside. She didn't see Seth watching her from a private booth above her, but she knew he must know about the vampire front man.

She was led past a large dressing room stocked with drinks and food, and was let into a smaller dressing room stocked only with clothes and a love-seat. She took a seat and waited. Moments after hearing the final cord die out the door flew open, and someone entered, slamming it behind them.

"Do you belong to the Italians?" the other vampire suddenly had his hands on her shoulders.

"No," she replied. "Quite the opposite, actually."

He looked relieved and immediately relinquished his grip on her. He made sure the door was locked before continuing.

"Sorry," he smiled warmly at her. "They're not fond of what I'm doing over there. Think it's too much in the spotlight. But I keep my activities subtle, and they seem content to let me do so, as long as I don't get too much media attention." She could now hear the hint of a middle-eastern accent in his voice.

"I see," she smiled back at him. "They don't know about me yet, though I don't doubt they'll be interested once they find out." She stopped, leaving exactly why a mystery for now. Her wand was stored in her boot for quick access.

"I'm Amir," he extended his hand. When she offered hers, he raised it to his lips and kissed it.

"Hermione," she smiled back.

"You smell unlike any other I have ever met. May I inquire as to how old you are?"

"Just a few months," she replied.

"A few months? With such control? How unusual. And your eyes, my dear, they are enchanting!"

There was a bang on the door as someone stumbled drunkenly into it.

"Ah, my band mates," Amir lamented. "They do their job well, but drink and pleasures of the flesh after sets consume them. This group will be short-lived, I'm afraid. They can play beautifully, but don't understand my desire to not become mainstream. Would you like to go somewhere a little more private to speak?"

"I know a place. It will be deserted at night," Hermione nodded. "So we can speak freely without fear."

He followed her out to the Mustang. By the building she caught the scent of Jacob's wolf form, which must have brushed against the wall as he ran towards the house. They climbed in and she took off, rocketing towards the edge of town.

"You have a car. Does this mean you make permanent residence in the area, or is it 'borrowed'?"

"I have a house. I'd take you there to talk, but my friends are there, and they may object to me bringing you by."

"Friends?" his eyebrow arced. "I only sensed one vampire in the area."

"It is just me. My friends aren't like us."

"You live with humans?" he sounded surprised.

"Not exactly."

"That, my dear, is a statement you must clarify for me."

"In due time. You mentioned you 'sensed' me?"

"Ah, my gift," he smiled. "I can tell when others are nearby, how many, how close they are, which direction and such."

"Seems a useful gift," she looked impressed.

"You made mention that the Italians would be interested in you when they learned of your existence. Care to tell me why?"

She looked at him, then took a corner at speed, shutting the lights off. She rocketed towards a locked gate barring access to a golf course. He looked at her nervously, ready to jump out when the gate suddenly opened wide. He spun to watch as the gate closed itself, the padlock winding back around to secure it.

"Quite a gift," he whispered in awe. "I'm assuming you have a wand around here somewhere?"

"Yes, but I'm a little protective of it, so I hope you don't mind if I keep that bit of information to myself."

"Of course. You're right, the Volturi would be very pleased with that particular gift."

She parked the car and they went to sit side by side on a bench overlooking the river. "May I inquire as to how you got that intriguing color to your eyes?" he asked, staring at them with his piercing red set.

"I don't feed on humans," she told him. "I only drink animal blood."

"You survive like that?" he asked in shock.

"It's not easy, but several of us live the lifestyle."

"Several of you?"

"I'm a member of a family that survives on animal blood. I'm not living with them right now, but they're still my family."

"How many?"

"Eight."

"That's incredible!"

"It's not that difficult when you're not killing people and causing concern."

"Is it satisfying?"

"There's always a bit of a burn in the back of my throat, but you learn to live with it. Why, interested?"

"I find nothing more satisfying than the hunt. Finding that perfect bit of blood with just the right appeal, taking your time hunting it down, savoring every last drop..." he stopped as she made a face.

"I offend you," he chuckled.

"A little, truth be told," she looked at him. "I understand if you'd rather hunt humans, but to take pleasure in killing them..."

"It's what we're designed to do," he pointed out.

"I understand, but the hunt can be pleasurable without the final product being a human corpse."

"Enlighten me," he sounded intrigued.

"Depending on the animal it's actually much more of a fight. You can pick any hiker or camper off without any problems, but going after an eight-foot acromantula will always be a rush."

"But why bother if the end product is not satisfying?"

"Because I don't like the idea of killing people. I've seen and caused enough death."

"There sounds like there is a story behind that," he smiled, sliding a little closer to her. She slid away, but any farther would cause her to fall off the bench.

"There is, a very long one. I'm sure you'll be moving on soon."

"This is actually the last stop for a while. We're supposed to take a few weeks off, then go record an album. There's a good chance I won't be joining them for that one. They think it's their ticket to larger stages and bigger audiences, and as I have said before I am keen to keep away from the Volturi. That would probably include staying away from MTV."

"I know very well that they will be coming for me before too much longer. My family is preparing for a large confrontation, and I have several friends in the wizarding world vouching to stand with me. Hopefully if I can show enough force they'll back off and leave me and my family alone."

"You would be a powerful ally to have," he nodded, studying her face.

"I could be an ally," she returned his look.

He considered her for a long moment. "Can I assume that since you are here alone you have yet to find a mate?"

"Not exactly," she replied, with a quick sniff of the air. She had been smelling him for a while, and now he was close, probably close enough to hear. "I do have someone I am involved with that I like very much, but I'm not willing to call him a 'mate' yet."

"And he lets you out of his sight?" he smirked, placing a hand on her shoulder. "If I had one such as you I wouldn't leave your side."

"You are a nice man, and if you are willing I can teach you a vegetarian lifestyle, but I am with Jacob, and I am happy with him. And he's not a big fan of vampires."

He withdrew his hand with a smile. "Another statement you'll need to clarify, dear."

Her clarification came from the large russet wolf emerging from some trees, a low growl sounding, eyes not leaving Amir, who was looking terrified.

"Jacob, be nice," Hermione warned. The growl stopped, but the menacing look remained.

"Jacob?" Amir sounded confused. "This is your..."

"My boyfriend, if he'd be willing to show himself," she replied. With one last look of disdain Jacob phased back to human form.

"Quite an ally," Amir whispered as Jacob put his arm possessively around Hermione.

"The choice is yours," Hermione told Amir. "I would be willing to work with you, teach you to hunt animals and give up human blood."

Amir considered it for a moment. "I will try hunting these, what did you call them? Acromantula with you. If they are as impressive as you say they are, I will study your ways."

"Great," Hermione smiled warmly. While Jacob looked loathe to accept another vampire into their group, especially one that so obviously killed humans, Hermione had a feeling that it would be worth the effort to have Amir on their side later.


	23. Past and future

**A/N: You're going to have to wait for Amir's story. I wanted to tweak it, but I haven't updated in a while and it was this storys turn. So, because you have to wait, here's a small helping of smut, sandwiched in some semi-important stuff. I will tell you that Amir isn't going to be bad for the Cullens, he's going to be a good asset later in the story, and he will cause some friction between Hermione and Jacob.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. So far I've gotten lots of positives for this. I'm really liking this pairing, and I'm excited to keep playing with them (so to speak). So leave me a note telling me how you think I'm doing.**

* * *

Hermione and Amir bid each other goodnight at the golf course, prompted by a large yawn from Jacob. They had agreed to get together at her house that Monday, after she had taken Seth to school. He wanted the day to discuss his leave of absence with his band, she wanted to break the news to Seth and Leah and discuss as a group how they would deal with the new arrival.

Amir ran toward the hotel his band was staying with, and Hermione walked, arm around Jacob to her car and started home.

"Jealous, much?" she whispered with a hint of a smile.

"I just don't see what possible good can come from this. I can see loads of possible harm. People could die from having him around," Jacob replied sharply.

"More people would die if I didn't teach him our lifestyle," she shot back.

"And what if he kills someone? Do you expect Seth, Leah, and I to just take that as an 'Oops, I'm still learning'? How many 'oops' should we allow him?"

"I will tell him if he bites another human that I can't teach him anymore and that he will have to leave the area. You have to realize that there are vampires out there that drink human blood. It's what's natural for us. What my family and I are doing takes a lot of work and sacrifice, and it's not a life that many vampires would choose. The fact that Amir is willing to try is a small victory. Just imagine that you suddenly only got three-quarter portions of your meals. Enough to sustain you, not enough to satisfy. That's what it's like. We're designed to live off human blood, and it's the best thing for us."

He looked stunned and scared. "How do you know so much about human blood?" he asked, sounding like the very question pained him.

"My record is very good," she said softly. "But it is not perfect."

His face contorted in anger. "How many?" he growled.

"Two," she replied, almost inaudibly.

His body started shaking. "Let me out," he commanded.

"Jacob..."

"Let me out!"

She pulled over. He jumped out of the car and took a few seconds to calm himself and keep from phasing. The car stayed, the sound of the engine purring the only noise in the cold, dark night. Knowing she'd get out and follow him if he disappeared into the woods he started walking down the road. Predictably, the car inched forward behind him, its headlights illuminating his way. She knew better than to try to talk to him when he was upset, but she wasn't going to leave him walking alone in the middle of the night.

It was hard to wrap his mind around. Hermione, his Hermione, was a murderer. Two people were dead because of her. If there was ever a reason to hate her, this was it.

And he hated himself because he couldn't hate her for it. Despite the fact that he knew she had taken life he still felt overwhelming love for her. He realized that he didn't know the circumstances that drove her to kill, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know. Right now he needed some time to calm down and clear his head.

He heard something moving to his right and stopped dead. The car stopped short, gravel crunching underneath its tires, and the door opened. She stayed by her door, nose sniffing the air.

"Elk, maybe moose," he grumbled.

"Yeah," she replied, and he could feel her looking at him. "Are you sure I can't drive you home? You can ignore me all you want there, I promise."

He half turned towards her, looking conflicted.

"I swear I won't bite," she said sheepishly.

He couldn't help the corners of his mouth momentarily upturning. Sighing he turned around and climbed into the car. Without a word she shifted into gear and sped towards the house.

"Tell me," he said, not wanting to hear it, but knowing he would have to if he ever wanted to deal with the information.

"It was my first day as a vampire. I had just woken up, and I was thirsty. I couldn't think of anything else, just drinking blood. I ran into the woods, Edward was there and he tried to get me to hunt the animals nearby, but I didn't have any desire to do that. And then I smelled them... I can't describe that smell, and trying would probably disgust you. My mind wasn't about me, all I could think about was getting to that blood and quenching that horrible burn in my throat. Unfortunately there were two. And I was weak, I took them both."

"There were just two random people in the woods outside Hogwarts?"

"There were two Snatchers, bounty hunters who turned in mudbloods, truants, and such to Voldemort and the Death Eaters. They were hiding hoping the Ministry would be too afraid to search the woods. They didn't think that they'd be found by something much worse. The first didn't have time to scream even, well, didn't have time to scream before I bit him. The second I held in place with a spell because I didn't want to have to chase him down, even though I easily could have. He begged Edward, he begged me for his life, and I slaughtered him without a second thought. Once I was done with the second one it was like coming out of a trance. I was satisfied, there was no burning in my throat, and I felt like I was normal again. I'm tempted by it every day, hell, you saw what happened with Andromeda. This isn't as easy as you seem to think it might be. I'm still a monster."

He looked her over. She was faced away from him, her white skin glowing blue with the dim lights of the dashboard. Her features were contorted in pain, giving her the look that she would be crying if she could. Images of her bending over a nameless, faceless corpse, finishing every drop she could suck out of his veins flashed quickly before Jacob's eyes, but each was quickly replaced with a memory of her smiling and happy. She couldn't help it, he told himself. Drinking human blood is as natural for a vampire as eating food was to him. And even though he had the thing he had searched for since he first imprinted, a reason to hate her, he only felt love for her.

"Pull over," he whispered.

"Jacob, please, we're two minutes from home..."

"Just do it. Please."

She shot him a pained look before pulling onto the side of the road. She guiltily stared at her hands on the wheel as she waited for him to get out. Instead he reached a trembling hand to cup her cold face. One look into her pleading golden eyes and he was lost. She could have told him that she and Amir had left two bodies in the woods an hour ago, and he'd be much more angry but he'd still have love for her deep-down. He could forgive her for two when she finished transforming. She was right, he had no idea what it was like. She had been good since, her body count would have to remain in the past.

Slowly his lowered his lips to hers. Her eyes followed his until his lips were close to hers, and he saw them close, felt her neck move towards his to close the gap more quickly, and felt her arms wrap around him. His hands tangled themselves in her hair, holding her to him. Right now he wanted to forget anything she had said in the past hour, forget Amir, forget the fact that they were anything but two young people in love.

She felt her twist and the uncomfortable feeling of getting sucked through a tube. It was over almost instantly, and he was lying on the comfort of their bed. He slid the zipper of her striped dress down, then pulled it slowly off her body. He lowered his head and started kissing her stomach, doing his best to get her skin to warm beneath his.

"Jake?" she said, cupping his face and looking into his eyes.

"Yes?" he replied, confused.

She smiled awkwardly at him, then said, eyes piercing into his, "I love you."

He looked at her wide-eyed. "Really?" he felt his face smiling widely.

"I didn't want to tell you before you knew about..." she trailed off and bit her lip. He smiled at her to encourage her to go on. "I knew the longer it took me to tell you, the more emotionally involved I would be, and the more it would hurt if you walked away from me. So I was afraid to love you. But I haven't been able to deny it to myself recently. I told myself I'd be honest about everything before I could tell you I loved you, but I was going to wait until after your birthday. I didn't want to wreck you day with that information..."

"Let's keep the past in the past, alright?"

"You just want me to tell you I love you again."

"Of course I do. I've been waiting to hear it for a long time."

"Okay, then. I love you."

"Best birthday present ever."

She glanced at the clock, which as reading 1:43. "You're right. It is your birthday. So, what do you want."

"As much as you like to read, you can't read my face right now?"

She laughed and pushed him onto his back. She swung a leg over him and bent over him so her lips were almost touching his. "Well, Jake," she whispered in a sultry voice. "You have a half-naked vampire sitting on top of you, willing to do whatever you want. Care to let me in on your fantasies?"

"Anything I want?" he asked, looking excited.

"Name it," she nodded.

"Where are Seth and Leah?"

She inhaled. "Leah is in her room, Seth is in the basement."

"Good. The coast is clear." He pushed her off him just long enough to climb off the bed. He grabbed her hand and, without letting her put anything else on, pulled her quickly through the house and into the garage. He slammed the door behind them, then pushed her against his Volkswagen.

"On your car?" she giggled as his lips met her neck urgently.

"I love you, and I love this car..."

"I don't know why. It's such a piece of junk."

"Bite your tongue. It's a classic I rebuilt with my own hands. It's my baby."

He saw her face fall for a fraction of a second at the word 'baby' but it was quickly lost as he lifted her onto the hood, kissing her with enthusiasm. She pulled his hoodie and t-shirt off him in one quick motion, then fumbled with the fly of his jeans.

"How attached are you to these?" he asked, running his hand on the waistline of her panties as she freed him from his pants.

"I'm sure Alice paid loads of money for them," she chuckled.

He growled and ripped the flimsy fabric off her body. Her chuckle quickly turned into a gasp, her head rolling back, the silver scar prominent on her neck. Trying not to look at the mark he pulled her closer to him. She braced her hands on the car behind her, arching her back so he got a view of her breasts still clad in her bra.

"Look at me," he ordered. Her head snapped up, and she looked him in the eye. Her eyes were dark, which he knew meant she liked what he was doing.

"Jacob," she hissed as he moved more quickly. She inhaled sharply, then looked at the door for a moment.

"What?" he asked, pausing.

"Seth. He was coming towards the door, but I didn't cast silencing charms. I've never heard someone climb a set of stairs so fast," she smirked.

He pulled away from her. "Turn around," he ordered again.

She shot him a sultry smile before obeying.

"Hands on the hood."

She carefully bent over, knowing if she obeyed him too fast she could put a dent in the hood. He positioned himself behind her, and earned a long groan as he slowly entered her. She didn't seem to care that their activities could probably be heard throughout the house, she moaned, gasped, and called his name without thought. She used the car as a brace, pushing back against him. One of his hands was on her waist, the other on her shoulder, and he could feel the sweat forming on his body. Her skin was surprisingly warm under his grip, her pale skin slightly flushed. He heard her stop breathing, her fingernails scratched the paint on his hood as her hands balled into fists. She tightened around him, each of the muscles in her body tensing visibly in her muscular body. His hands gripped her tightly as she sent him over the edge himself. He whispered her name as he spilled himself into her.

She stood, and he wrapped his arms around her from behind, nuzzling her neck, and drinking in her aroma. She smelled... different after their encounters. Not the strong sickly sweet smell she usually had, but something almost human. He would have given anything to know if that's what she smelled like as a human.

"Happy birthday," she said, planting a kiss on his cheek. Her skin was already cool, well on it's way to being cold.

"That was a good birthday gift," he smiled.

"You still have most of it left. And we have another car, a shower stall, a bathtub we haven't used yet, and that's just in the house."

"You're going to kill me, woman," he laughed.

She laughed with him, wondering deep down how real his words were. She borrowed his t-shirt to cover up, it was more than long enough, and followed him back upstairs.

She waited until he was asleep, telling him she was just going to run out and hunt, and that she'd be back in a few hours. Once he was lightly snoring she slipped out of the bed, tiptoed downstairs, and lit a fire. With one last sniff to make sure everyone was in bed she threw in some Floo powder and stepped in.

"Edward?" she asked, stepping out of the fireplace at the white house. Edward was sitting on the couch, reading his American History text for what was probably the hundredth time.

"Hermione?" he said, standing up.

"What are you doing here?" they asked in unison.

"You first," he chuckled.

"I, um, just wanted to talk to Alice about a couple things. Your turn."

"I haven't been spending as much time with Bella lately," he admitted.

"Really?" she asked in shock. "But you two were practically inseparable."

"Yes, well. I got a bit mad at her for telling Sam everything."

"I see," she said, shifting nervously. "Is Alice around? It's Jacob's birthday, I don't want to be away too long."

"She's upstairs reading with Jasper. So, things are going well with Jacob?"

"Yeah," she replied, heading for the stairs.

"He still have the scars?" he called after her.

"Yes," she replied shortly, running up the stairs towards Alice's room.

"Hermione!" Alice met her at the door. "I knew I heard you. How are you?"

"I'm doing really good. I don't have much time, I just wanted to talk to you about..."

"Amir?"

"Yes. Can't slip one by you, can I?" she chuckled.

"Well, if you're in a hurry..." she smiled, then started talking quickly. "He's going to make the transition. It'll be a bit difficult, but he'll manage to do it. And he is not at all tempted by Jacob, Leah, or Seth, so it won't be dangerous to have him around. He's a bit older than us, isn't he? We won't really be able to act like he's a high-schooler, will we? Oh, well. I guess we can make him Esme's half-brother or something. I was so excited to see you offering to teach him our ways. Is it true he can sense other vampires? Of course he can, I saw it, didn't I?"

"Alice?" Hermione said as she paused to take a breath.

"Yes, 'Mione?"

"You're rambling."

"Yeah. I guess I am. I'm just excited. I'm always excited when we gain another family member."

"Speaking of that..."

Alice suddenly looked nervous.

"I know you have problems seeing around the wolves, but you have caught snippets. I was wondering if you caught any glimpses of Jake's future, especially when it comes to, well, you know."

Alice bit her lip, giving Hermione a sympathetic look before saying, "Jacob's future becomes much more clear in the future."

"Oh, no," Hermione groaned.

"I see him getting bit, I see him pale and drinking blood, and joining our family," her tone was apologetic.

"When?"

"I don't know. It could be next week, it could be years. I really can't tell because it's mostly blank up until then."

"Thanks," she mumbled. She gave Alice a quick hug, promising to visit soon. She didn't bother with Floo, she didn't want to talk to Edward. She Apparated to just outside her house, slunk in, and walked slowly up to her bedroom.

She gazed down at the sleeping form of the man she loved, feeling her heart breaking. Jacob didn't want to be a vampire, no matter how many times he said he'd become one to be with her she knew it wasn't what he wanted. If he became one he'd never be with his family again, he'd be barred from his home, he'd lose everything including his sister and his new pack.

"Hermione," he muttered in his sleep, arms wrapping around the comforter as a substitute for the woman who wasn't in bed with him. She changed and climbed into bed with him. As if he knew she was there his warm arms enveloped her and held her to him tightly. She felt guilty. There were two choices for him now, it was either his family and a broken heart, or her and the life of a monster. As he hugged her tightly in his sleep she knew which one he'd pick, but she would never give him the choice. Alice had been wrong in the past, maybe she would be wrong this time.


	24. Nomad's Tale

**A/N: Phew, this one was a while in the making. I had to do a little research as to where I wanted to go with Amir's story. I've done a little tweaking, cut about a third of it that really isn't horribly important out to keep it moving. I debated writing his past the way it is, because I knew some might not like him afterwards, but it is important he has the past he does. All this ties into the story later.**

**Speaking of which the action is going to start picking up soon. A couple more chapters, then we'll get into the meat of things so to speak. I do a lot of things that eventually tie in with the final conflict, so trust me, the fillers are going to slow soon enough.**

**Thanks to those who left a review. They really motivate me to keep going, and I do like responding to any questions or thoughts you may have. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was five thirty in the afternoon before Jacob finally let Hermione leave bed, and that was only because she told him they'd do nothing more until he got some food in his stomach to soothe its insistent growling. He decided that he wanted to go out to dinner, and he got dressed quickly. Hermione dressed in a tasteful, but sexy dress she knew would make him drool over more than the food, and followed him down the stairs.

"Could you give me a little warning next time you're going to indulge in unholy activities in the same place I keep my stash of soda?" Seth stared at them as they got their coats out of the closet.

"I'll leave a couple cans outside the door for you," Jacob smiled.

"And you could cast a spell so we don't have to hear everything?" Leah joined in. "I thought my ears would start bleeding."

"Sorry," Hermione smiled sheepishly. "Caught up in the moment and all that."

"That seems to be happening a lot lately," she grumbled.

"If Charlie was up here I'm sure you two would be doing the exact same thing," Jacob pointed out.

"Speaking of which, I'm going out of town next weekend. I'm going to go visit Charlie. He's coming to Edmonton. Sorry, 'Mione, but if you're going to have that new leech around here, I'm keeping him as far as possible."

"You know about Amir?" she asked in surprise.

"Jake told us," Seth nodded. "While you were off talking to him. We phased and were listening in as he was spying on you two."

"And you're okay with him coming here?"

"We're not happy," Leah scowled. "But Jake says he can come as long as he's progressing towards learning your lifestyle, and we have to go with it. We warn you, though, one toe out of line..."

"I'll pass along the message."

"You, too," she said warningly. "He's your responsibility. He doesn't count as a Cullen until your family recognizes him as one, but he needs to know that he'll be covered by the same rules if he joins. And if you can stop him from hurting someone and you don't, there will be problems."

"Got it," she nodded, her face showing she was serious about her word. Jacob shot Leah a glance before helping Hermione into her coat. She drove him through town in silence, his strong hand holding hers, before pulling into a public parking lot. They walked through an alley and came out by an upscale steakhouse. Hermione had, not unsurprisingly, made a dinner reservation, and they were quickly shown to a table. She ordered a bottle of wine she would never drink, and the waitress rushed off to fulfill the order.

Jacob ordered a starter, and was somewhat surprised when Hermione ordered the same thing he ordered.

"Have to keep up appearances," she said. "I'll box it and you'll have something to eat for tomorrow."

"Or, you know me and my appetite. I could probably eat both," he smiled.

"You and your friends must have the most amazing metabolisms. Seriously, I've never seen a group of people eat so much and still remain so trim and fit."

"Loads of exercise," he smiled. "Though I don't know what you're talking about. You're not exactly on a low-calorie liquid diet or anything."

"I've never studied the caloric intake of my diet," she pondered. "Hm..."

"No, ma'am. Today is my day. You don't get to do any research or anything like that."

"Okay," she said, flashing him a smile that caused him to melt. "What do you want to talk about?"

He thought about it for a moment, but looked at her in surprise as she rolled her eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"Sorry," she replied in a low voice. "You don't want to know what the men about twenty feet to my left are saying about me. It's disgusting."

He strained to hear the three leering men, and found it was surprisingly easy to catch what they were saying.

"Legs like that should be criminal," one was saying, making no secret of the fact that he was staring at Hermione.

"A body like that should be criminal," another corrected.

"I have got to get me some of that," the third murmured.

"Right. You see the man she's with?"

"How many times have I managed to convince a woman to ditch their date and come home with me?"

"And every time you fail to give them another call."

"What can I say? They're good for one thing, and once I've done it..."

"I'm going to kick their asses," Jacob growled.

"Forget them. They're all talk. You know exactly where I'm going to be tonight," she smirked, and he felt her stilettoed foot running slowly up his leg.

"You're not a piece of meat, which is exactly what they're suggesting."

She rolled her eyes again. "If you need your own ego boost listen to the four girls two tables behind me are saying about you."

He glanced around her and caught three of the girls staring in his direction. They smiled as they caught him looking, and one actually winked.

"That's okay," he chuckled. "You make a habit of listening in on other people's conversations?"

"It's kind of hard not to. I'm still not used to this superhuman hearing thing."

"Is it really that difficult?"

"It takes some time," she nodded, studying his face.

"Oh," he said, turning his attention to the glass of wine in front of him.

"You don't really ever want to be part of my family, do you?"

"Of course not. Hell, I still hate most of them. Just because I have what I have with you doesn't mean that I like the rest of them. You know that."

"But you said you'd become one of us."

"Only for you. I'd become what I hate for you."

Her face fell.

"Why?" he asked, studying her face. There was something not right about it, but he couldn't pin it down.

"Oh, nothing," she said, looking up at him. "You just know that I'll do everything in my power to prevent it, right?"

"Your eyes," he said suddenly.

"What?" she looked surprised.

"I thought you said you went hunting last night," he hissed in a low voice so no one could overhear.

"What do you mean?" she looked nervous and slightly guilty.

"Your eyes are never this dark the day after. Where were you?"

She sighed, but decided honesty was the best policy. "I went back to the white house. I wanted to talk to Alice, and I wanted to be able to see her face when I did."

"What did you need to talk to her about?"

"Amir..." she looked into his eyes, which were expecting more. With a sinking heart she added softly, "And you."

"And what did she say about me?"

"She's been wrong before..."

"Tell me."

She looked at him as if she were pleading not to say it. Her silence was answer enough. Neither spoke as their food was served, though Jacob looked lost in thought.

"When?" he asked, too casually, no hint of him wanting to phase.

"She doesn't know. But I'm going to do what I can to stop it. My work isn't done yet, that might affect it. Don't take this as a certainty yet."

"If it happens..." he muttered, lost in thought.

"Jacob..." she reached across the table for his hand, and he flinched when her cold fingers collided with his. "I'm going to do everything I can to make sure it doesn't happen."

"I want you to do it," his eyes shot up to lock onto hers.

"What?" she asked in surprise.

"I don't trust anyone else. _If_ it's going to happen, I want you to do it. You'll make sure it gets done properly and as quickly as possible."

"I notice you didn't say 'painlessly'," she said bitterly.

"I'm serious, Hermione. You need to do it."

She looked painfully at him. "No. It's not what you want. I won't do it as long as there are other options. I'm going to do what I can to change that future."

"But, if the time comes..."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there," she said firmly.

They ate the rest of their dinner with no more mention of vampires, rather she engaged him in a discussion about his classes and the friends he was making. She kept slipping her food to him, and by the time he had finished both meals and desert he seemed happy and ready to get her back home.

At the front of the restaurant they found that it had started to rain slightly. Jacob was a little tipsy from the wine, and Hermione told him to wait so she could pull the car around. She walked to the alley without worrying about anything around her.

"Hey, pretty lady," a voice sounded behind her. She groaned as she turned around to come face to face with the three men who had been leering at her at the restauraunt.

"Where's the fire?" another asked.

"My boyfriend is waiting," she said.

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" the third smiled.

"No. This is. Lay one hand on me, and I break the arm it's attached to. You don't know what you're messing with," she snarled.

"Lots of tough talk, baby. Are you as fiery as I think you are?" the first advanced on her. He reached out, but when his fingers got within inches of Hermione's skin she reached out, grabbed his hand with one of hers, and brought her other fist onto his forearm in a lightning fast motion ending in a sickening snap of the bone breaking. She turned and threw the screaming man against the wall, then turned back to the others. Another man was running away down the alley, but the final one was already pushed up against the wall by a very threatening looking Jacob.

"What were you thinking, assaulting a woman in an alley?" he shouted, hand on the man's throat.

"Jacob," Hermione was at his side in a flash, prying his trembling hand off the man's bruising throat. "Let's go home. I think they've learned their lesson." She kept her voice as calm as possible to keep him from phasing. They left the men in the alley as they got into her car and sped away.

Jacob let out a string of profanities as they drove. "You don't think we're going to have problems with the cops, do you?" he asked.

"If they come calling I don't think they'll remember why they stopped by," she said, patting her wand.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight again," he grumbled, grabbing her hand.

"Those were three drunk idiots in an alley. I could have taken care of it myself," she told him.

"That's not the worst that's after us," he reminded her.

She didn't say anything. He was right, but it was his birthday and not a time to talk about such things. She decided to distract him with a little flirting, and by the time they made it back to the house he didn't care about anything but getting her to their bedroom.

* * *

After she dropped Seth off the next morning she swung by the hotel Amir was staying at. He was standing under the overhang, smoking a cigarette with a female member of his band. The woman shot Hermione a dirty look as she honked, causing Amir to rush to the side of her car.

"Nicole is taking my departure somewhat poorly," he said as she aimed her car towards her house. "She has been showing signs of finding me attractive for some time. Of course, it's what we're designed to look like. She's taking my wanting to leave as a personal slight."

"It happens, doesn't it?" she smiled. "Tell me, what's it like touring with humans? I live with the wolves, but you've smelled them. They don't taste appealing at all, and I have tasted a couple drops of Jake's blood. It's horrible. But I don't think I could be on a bus with a bunch of humans while very thirsty for hours on end."

He smiled at her. "You're still new, though with remarkable control. You'll be able to do days while thirsty in time. As for your question, I have three criteria when I go looking for members of my band. The first, obviously, is proficiency with an instrument."

"I would imagine that would be somewhat important if you wanted a successful band," she nodded.

"Second, they have to be somewhat... unobservant. I can't have them wondering why my eyes change color, how they are red despite them never seeing me put in contacts, how I do not eat, among other things I'm sure you are familiar with. I would hate to have to do away with one of them for realizing that I am not just putting on a stage presence."

"How do you figure out that they are unobservant?"

"I interview them before they audition. I stare them in the eye and do not blink. To many this would cause great discomfort, especially coupled with the intimidating air we already exude. But you would be surprised at how easy that one is to come by. Many musicians are not attuned to anyone but themselves. They do not notice such things."

"And your third criteria?"

"That their blood holds no appeal to me whatsoever. I can't have temptation sitting next to me on the bus, no matter how well they may play."

She parked in her garage and led their way inside.

"It's quite a beautiful place you have here," he said warmly, looking around. "How long have you been here?"

"Only a couple weeks. Though my family has had a residence in the same area for a while now. They put on a show wherever they go, the young ones attend school, Dr. Cullen works in a hospital..."

"Carlisle Cullen?" he asked in surprise.

"Yes. Do you know him?"

"I met him in passing a long, long time ago. He seemed nice enough, but he was on his way out as I was on my way in."

"He's the founder of our little family."

"I should have thought. I had heard whispers that he was on an all-animal diet, but I didn't think he'd start a group founded on that principle. Ah, Jacob," he smiled as Jacob entered the room, scowling. "How are you this morning? And a belated happy birthday is in order."

"Thanks," Jacob mumbled, giving Hermione a kiss on the cheek. "I talked to Robert in my classes, he's going to take notes. I'm going to stay here today."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Leah said she'd be out for a while, looking for a job. I lent her my car. She said she'd pick up Seth, and they'll meet Amir when they get back here."

"Good," she nodded. "Breakfast is in the oven. It should be okay, but tell me if you need me to warm it up."

Jacob got his food, and he and Hermione sat on a couch across from Amir, who had settled on a loveseat.

"Ladies first, my dear," Amir motioned. "Tell me your story."

Even though Jacob had heard the story before he sat in awe of every word that came from Hermione's mouth. She carefully told Amir everything she could remember, including her time before she found out she was a witch. She covered being taunted in primary school for being a 'teacher's pet', the few very close friends she had made in those years, her family, being told she was a witch, all her antics at Hogwarts, and her life as a vampire. Amir listened attentively, stopping her a few times to ask a question or ask her to clarify something, but by the time she had made it to the Battle of Hogwarts he looked too eager to hear more to keep up the look of a polite listener. When she finally finished her tale a couple hours later he closed his eyes, as if processing the story she had just told.

"It pains me," he started, opening his eyes to look directly at hers.

"What?" she asked, looking confused.

"Hearts that are already made of stone should be the ones that make the physical change, not those hearts filled with the warmth and light of love and good."

She let his words sink in for a moment while Jacob held her lovingly. "Are you saying your heart was already stone before you became a vampire?" she asked quietly.

"It pumped blood, as hearts should do, but there was nothing else in it. My birth name was Harun, not Amir. That name is a foolish, egotistical title I gave myself."

"It means ruler in Arabic, doesn't it?"

"Prince. Which I was while I was still human, and which I considered myself to be once I was rational enough to have such considerations. A prince over the men, a prince of life and death..." he pondered this for a moment. "I guess I should change it again, something more appropriate..."

"Parasite?" Jacob offered, shooting him an angry look.

"Jacob," Hermione hissed, but Amir was chuckling.

"It would seem a more fitting name now, wouldn't it?" he smiled at Jacob.

"My pack has a whole list of insults if you want a name," Jacob offered back.

"I'm sure you'll hear them all being around us," Hermione shot Jacob an annoyed look. "Please continue."

"My story..." Amir took a long breath before starting. "I remember the type of person I was, and I am not proud. Details, however, might be a little sparse. It has become increasingly difficult for me to distinguish one act of cruelty from the previous. Though I do remember the act that earned my my immortal life, quite vividly.

"I was born in the eighteenth century in the middle east. My father was a king, and I was the son of one of his wives. I was the fifth oldest son, and my mother was not the top wife, so there was little chance of me ascending to the throne, but I was a member of the royal family nonetheless. My father was not a kind man, quite the opposite, in fact. In our youths he did his best to teach us to get what we wanted by any cost. It was a lesson I learned well.

"At a young age I learned I had the power to get servants punished based only on my word. I had them, to borrow a phrase, walking on eggshells around me- practically afraid to breathe without my permission. My father was so proud of my strict nature that, when I was old and trained enough, he made my Captain of the Guard.

"My job was to keep the peace, and to punish lawbreakers. I was... not kind, nor lenient. I had the hands cut off children who were stealing bread for food. I had men imprisoned for defying me. And those that did lay a hand on me, well, they didn't see the sun much longer. I was not kind to my own men, either. I worked them hard, and severely punished minor misdeeds. I executed one who let a thief escape, to show that failure would not be tolerated.

"Being out in the public, I came into contact with women at a time that I should not have been trusted with power around the fairer sex. I soon used my position as a bargaining tool of sorts. If one wanted to keep herself or a loved one out of trouble they knew the way to do so was to make an arrangement with me. I'm not proud of doing this, but as I said, I was a foolish young man who knew only getting what I wanted.

"One day I was charged with imprisoning a man who had promised to do a job for a wealthy friend of my father, but who had not appeared after a deposit was made on his work. I entered his home to make the arrest, and did not listen to his pleas of illness, especially after I caught sight of his wife. She was a beautiful young woman, with a fiery spirit, not unlike yourself. She knew my reputation, and offered to make a deal with me to keep her husband out of prison, and of course I accepted. And once I was done with her I left, leaving her husband.

"I could not stop thinking about her, and so I had a group of men arrest her father a couple days later. She showed up at the prison an hour later, demanding to see me. I don't wish to disgust, so I will only say that I got what I wanted, then refused to honor my agreement and release her husband until we came to a more permanent arrangement. She refused and left.

"Unbeknown to me she was the descendant of a vampire who was around one hundred and sixty years old, Maysun. I'm not sure she was aware of that dangerous relative, but nevertheless Maysun discovered what I had done. She came to me that same night, and she had fun returning the pain I had visited upon so many others. By morning I was begging for death.

"She refused, saying there was more to learn by what she could make me than by freeing me with death. She bit me, then left me alone in a cave, blocking the entrance so no one could hear me scream. And I did scream, for how long, I've never known. Maysun must have known what she was doing, as she seemed to do as little as possible to ease my transition. I had the tiniest of bites, with little blood lost, so there's a good chance my transformation took much longer than average, at least from what I've been told.

"I do not remember much once I had completed my transformation, the bloodlust had taken over as you will know. My only hint afterwards were reports of a plague around the cave I lived in, which claimed the lives of many local farmers, their families, and any travelers who happened to wander by.

"I finally started to calm some time later. I should have known then, as I know now, that I was justly punished for my crimes, that I was changed because of the man I was and what I had done to people. However, being the ignorant and selfish man I was, I blamed everything on Maysun and vowed revenge. I hunted down the woman and her husband, and slaughtered them before Maysun could stop me. She would not kill me, rather she warned me against loving anyone and letting them out of my sight. She left me alone with the bodies of the woman and her husband, and I was about to leave when I realized the woman had been with child. I could smell the infant, and the scent was familiar. I had killed my own son when I killed his mother. I'm guessing he was days from birth.

"Again, it was another learning opportunity that I wasted. I chased Maysun around Europe, meaning to kill her, but she was better than I at moving during the day, and I could never quite catch her as I moved at night. I lost her in Italy a year after I started my chase.

"I was found by a member of the Volturi's guard that night. I was taken to meet them, and it was then I first gave Amir as my name. I was allowed to stay because my of my gift, they felt it would be quite useful during their missions, and with my history I was quickly a favorite of theirs.

"While there I met a vampire named Claudia. She was quite stunning, intelligent, witty, and a very skilled tracker. I was soon smitten by her, and we very quickly became inseparable. The only time she ws not by my side was when she hunted- she did not feel there was any sport in the Volturi's way of doing it, and refused to hunt with another. She did not like me seeing her cause death.

"It was on one of her hunting trips that I started sensing Maysun's presence. I rushed after Claudia, but by the time I reached my love's side she was already burning."

He paused, looking bitter and defeated. Hermione moved to sit next to him and placed a supportive hand on his arm.

"You are very much like Claudia, my dear," he smiled weakly at her. "You both have such a sense of good and evil, are just, and love deeply. You are quite lucky, Jacob. It's been nearly two hundred years, and it was only just now I met another who could come close to my Claudia."

"I know," Jacob said, looking at Hermione, who shot him a smile.

Amir sighed before continuing. "I found out Maysun had been getting her information from Jane, who had been feeding it to her in hopes of getting Claudia out of the way. She had her eye on me since I started living with the Volturi, and was not happy when I chose Claudia over her. When I approached Marcus, Aro, and Caius about her behavior, they said my fight was with Maysun, not Jane. Of course, her gifts were much more prized than mine. And so I left, using the tracking skills Claudia had taught me to follow Maysun to the New World.

"I caught up with her a few weeks after I arrived. I took my time with her, but she had a smile on her face when I finally dispatched her. And it was in this death that I finally learned my lesson. My life had been nothing but selfishness and revenge to that point. And so I began to train myself. I became particular about who I hunted, making sure that only those who were as cruel and egotistical as I once was were my victims. I like to think I made a difference.

"I had always liked music, and it was about then I started using the daylight hours to teach myself different instruments. I had many, many years of life experience, and they seemed to translate well into song. I taught myself to trust my senses, so I could keep my eyes closed and pretend to be a blind man to hide my eyes. At first I sung in my native tongue, so no one would know what I was saying, but they considered it beautiful regardless. Decades passed, and soon bands became the norm. And so I started putting bands together. Eventually the rise of heavy metal allowed me to sing in English to English speakers, and everyone thought it was some sort of act.

"I was visited by Alec once my first band started becoming popular. He warned me that if we got too big I ran the risk of someone eventually figuring things out. They would not forbid me from performing in a band, but warned me against allowing my career to get too out of control.

"And so I change bands every five years or so, less if we start becoming too popular. I never allow my bands to become more than regionally known, so I can move across a continent and start another band with little worries of someone recognizing me. There tends to be short memories when it comes to musicians, once you are out of the spotlight, you're gone. Music is my salvation for doing everything I had ever done wrong in this world. I was already looking for a reason to get out of my most recent band, as it's been five years and we are starting to show signs of popularity. And then I spotted you, and at first I was terrified that I had gone too far and the Volturi were coming to give me a more stern warning. I'm quite pleased that's not the case."

"You have had quite a life," Hermione breathed as she let the story sink in.

"I can only hope you judge me by the vampire I am now, rather than the man I was in the past."

"I believe you deserve the change to prove yourself a changed man," Hermione nodded. "Though I have some warnings to give you about life with me..."

"Maybe we should give this a minute," Jacob said. "Seth and Leah just pulled into the driveway, and this is a discussion we should all have together."

"That is fine," Amir said, following Hermione's lead by standing and looking towards the garage door.

"Don't phase, don't phase," Jacob was chanting, concentrating hard. Hermione realized it was a command, meant to keep there from being a vampire and wolf fight in their living room.


	25. An Enemy of my Enemy

**A/N: Back to my normal 2500-3500 word chapters. Though that might change as the action picks up. And, as you'll be able to tell from this chapter, the action will soon be picking up.**

**I've skipped a few months, and thus a chapter or two that weren't horribly important. I think it's time to start getting down to the nitty-gritty. And, as you'll be able to see, Jacob and Hermione aren't even in this chapter! But don't skip, it does tie into what's happening in the next few chapters.**

**Thanks to those who left a review. You guys are awesome. They've kind of dropped off, but I promise I won't stop writing this story til it's over! And check out my livejournal for exclusive information about this story and my other stories (said in announcer voice). I'm going to give out juicy bits of where this is going, and info about the other spin-off of FTGG I'm writing.**

* * *

Edward was getting antsy. He was worried about Hermione. He hadn't heard anything from her since the night that she showed up to talk to Alice. Alice told him that she had taken another vampire under her wing, that she was going to teach him their hunting ways, and that it would work. But as the weeks dragged by with no word from her, he was getting anxious. She should have checked in at the very least, and he was about to force the information out of Alice. She was steadfastly refusing to divulge anything, saying that she was respecting Hermione's wish for privacy, he knew she was occasionally checking up on her, just to make sure. He was beyond sure that she knew exactly where they were, and who this Amir was.

Because she knew a confrontation was looming Alice took care to make sure she wasn't alone with Edward. Jasper wouldn't let him confront her, and he didn't want to do it at school, so she was now making Jasper escort her everywhere she needed to go. But today might be the day he broke and talked with her about it over lunch.

But they never made it to lunch. They had English the period before their lunch hour, and the day was progressing normally. He wasn't really paying attention, he had read Macbeth so many times he could recite it in several different voices and dialects. Alice was next to him, doodling haphazardly on her notebook. He didn't even register that her pencil had stopped dead mid-drawing.

"Miss Cullen?" the teacher asked, sounding surprised. "Are you alright?"

Edward looked over in surprise, and saw his sister in one of her trances, seeing things that weren't there. And, judging by the amount of attention she was paying it, this one was really important.

"Miss Cullen?" the teacher repeated, hurrying towards her.

"Alice?" Edward put a hand on her, not to draw her out of it, rather encouraging her to view everything.

Her face was paler than normal, her dark eyes were wide, her hand was clenched on the desk, then pencil flattened in her grasp. Images were streaming through her mind so quickly that he was having trouble interpreting what was going on. A dark-haired vampire clutching a newspaper, another laughing by his side. A dark room, filled with torchlight, with a palpable air of excitement. A book, one he had seen before. All nothing more than flashes.

And, as suddenly as it had started it was over. Her eyes immediately found Edward's.

"They know," she whispered.

"Miss Cullen? What's going on?" the teacher was now at her side, a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry," she turned to him, looking around wildly and breathing hard, all part of an act.

"Can I take her to the nurse?" Edward asked, standing.

"Of course," the teacher stood back so Edward could support Alice and help her out of the room. As soon as the door shut behind them he stopped the act and they ran towards his car.

"The Volturi," she said as she shut the door and he sped towards their house. "They found out about Hermione. They are... quite excited."

"What are they going to do?"

"They're still deciding," she shook her head. "They're fearful of her. They don't want her to go to her, because they're afraid she'll run and they'll never find her."

"She probably would. It's a natural instinct."

"I'm watching, but they're being cautious. They want more information. They've seen Rosalie and Emmett, they know she's with us."

"Do you think they'll come here?"

"It's confusing them. They're not sure if we came to her, or if she came to us. They're talking about sending scouts here and to the UK to look for her."

"They're going to be really disappointed," he said grimly, racing up their driveway. They parked, and rushed inside to tell Jasper what was going on.

"We should tell Hermione," Jasper said at the end of their conversation.

"She doesn't want to be disturbed. There's nothing we can do about it until they make their move, anyways," Alice protested.

"That just gives them a chance to act before we get to her. How trustworthy is this Amir guy, anyways?" Edward shot at her.

"Trustworthy. I don't see him betraying us," Alice replied shortly.

"But just because you don't see it doesn't mean that it's not there," he said in frustration.

"Amir has... a history with the Volturi," a voice sounded behind them. They spun and saw Carlisle and Esme enter the room.

"What are you doing here?" Jasper asked in surprise.

"Alice called a couple days ago. She's been sensing something big, and distressing," Carlisle explained. "I took some more time off work, and came here to have the discussion that I was sure was about to come."

"Aren't you going to get in trouble taking so much time off?" Edward asked.

"The scheduler thinks he's cute, and lets him get away with it," Alice said. "Tell us about Amir. I don't know about his past."

"I was there briefly when he first arrived," Carlisle started. "I did not get to interact with him much, but my friends told me some of his stories. He does have a gift. We won't be able to sneak up on him, that's for sure. He can sense our presence.

"He was with a good friend of mine, one who might have been the first I convinced to go vegetarian had I not gotten frustrated and left. Claudia. She was quite beautiful, and very much a taming force on Amir from what I hear. He was a vicious human, and even more so as a young vampire, part of why I did not consort with him. His bloodlust was somewhat legendary after his arrival, something he carried from his human life. But Claudia, who was ashamed of having to kill to survive, kept him under control.

"Before I left, however, Jane spoke of little else other than Amir. She wanted him for her own, and she was quite upset when he chose Claudia over her. And, as you know, Jane is not one to cross. So, she orchestrated with another, and she got Claudia killed. But Amir ran after the other, rather than stay. From what I hear Jane is still somewhat sore at Amir, and that's part of the reason he stays on this side of the world."

"Has he remained calm?" Esme asked.

"I haven't heard about him in a while," he admitted with a shrug. "Though, I suspect that if Hermione has truly convinced him to go vegetarian, he has become much tamer. Probably an homage to his lost love. As I said, she was very interested in my lifestyle. I had almost talked her into it, but she wasn't willing to leave Amir, and he wasn't willing to hunt animals. She regulated herself to criminals and those she felt would make a better contribution to society with their deaths than with their lives, which I found somewhat ironic considering Amir would probably be a prime target of hers had he been mortal."

"So, he won't help the Volturi, feed them information or anything?" Edward sounded slightly relieved.

"A friend who was there told me later that he approached Aro, Marcus, and Caius when he found out Jane was a factor in Claudia's death. He asked for punishment, and they refused. She is quite valuable, as you know. She went to him that night, asked him to forgive her, said she was driven by desire, and he turned her down and left to hunt the one who had physically killed Claudia. He is still sore at their refusal to punish one who killed his mate."

"Okay, so Amir isn't going to feed the Volturi information. Someone obviously is," Jasper brought them back.

"They got a newspaper clipping. From way back in January, when she and Jacob went to that party. Some vampire named Sanguini, who hangs around England, sent it to them. He's been holding it for a while, apparently using it for personal gain," Alice told them.

"How could he gain from that?"

"He wants to get away from the humans. The Volturi lead a good life to a nomadic vampire. He wants to live with them, for protection and for easy meals," she said in disgust.

"So what do we do? Do we tell Hermione?" Edward said.

"I think she should get a warning," Carlisle said.

"I think we should wait," Alice said. "Or maybe send a quick message, but nothing too urgent."

"She should know, so she can prepare," Jasper said.

"I don't think..." Alice started, but she was cut off by the sound of her phone ringing.

* * *

It was Saturday morning when she had enough. Jacob had left months prior, and there had been no peep from him, Seth, and Leah since. Sue Clearwater looked like she had aged ten years in the past year or so, first losing her husband as her children turned into werewolves, then having them run away to somewhere unknown. Billy was mad at her for defending Jacob, and she and Paul were barely speaking. It wasn't for Paul's lack of trying, he had imprinted on her and she meant everything to him, but he took Sam's point of view, as always. And she was missing her brother and terrified for his safety.

Billy was gone at a meeting of the tribal elders, Paul was there with Sam as well. It was as good a time as any to make her move. She just wasn't sure what that move would be. But she knew that not doing anything wouldn't get her any closer to talking to her brother.

She got into her car and drove towards Forks. There was only one person who might be able to tell her anything, well, one _person_. The vampires would probably know something, but she didn't know where they lived, and really didn't want to go see them.

She pulled up in front of Chief Swan's house. It was Sunday, so the cruiser was parked next to the truck in the driveway. Ah, well, she would have to get Bella alone. It would be hard to convince her to give up any more information on Jacob, especially after what happened last time, but it was the best shot she had.

Her stomach was dancing wildly as she walked up to the house and rang the doorbell. She heard movement inside, and she glanced at the woods, half expecting Paul's wolf form to be staring back at her.

"Hello, Rachel," Chief Swan opened the door with a warm, yet surprised smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to Bella."

"She's just finishing up her shower. Come in, she'll be down in a moment."

She followed him in and sat on the couch across from his chair.

"I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?" Charlie asked.

"Things have been... a little rough recently," she admitted.

"Yeah, I heard about Jacob. Have you heard from him at all?"

"No," she shook her head, fighting the tears that were stinging her eyes. "Part of what I wanted to talk to Bella about."

"Bella hasn't talked to him," Charlie said kindly.

"But she knows the Cullens better than anyone else. I thought that, since Jacob ran off with Hermione, they might know where she is."

"The Cullens aren't really talking much to Bella anymore," he sounded bitter. "There was apparently a fight between her and Edward over Hermione, and he and his sister have been avoiding her at school. She's pretty upset over it."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"How's Billy?" he tried to change the subject.

She couldn't hold her tears back, and one slid slowly down her right cheek. "He's fine, health-wise. He doesn't talk to me all that much at the moment. He's mad because I took Jacob's side in this whole mess. He's... very stubborn."

"He always has been," he nodded. It was obvious he had become uncomfortable when she had started crying.

"I'm sorry," she said, swiping at her eyes. "I shouldn't be like this, but my family is falling apart, and I can't stand it."

"I never understood this whole feud with the Cullens," he coaxed. "Why is it such a big deal that he's dating that girl? This is more drama and trouble than Romeo and Juliet, it seems." He was fishing for more information, but Rachel was saved by the sound of Bella's footsteps on the stairs.

"Dad, what do you want for... oh!" she was shocked when she saw Rachel on the couch.

"Bella, you remember Billy's girl, Rachel?" Charlie introduced.

"Yeah, I do," Bella muttered. "How are you?"

"Can I talk to you? In private?" Rachel stood.

"Yeah, upstairs," she nodded, motioning for Rachel to follow her to her room. She shut the door as Rachel turned to face her.

"You have to talk to the Cullens. I _need_ to talk to my brother. I'm terrified, I'm losing my family, I'm losing my boyfriend, and I need to know if it's worth it."

"They aren't talking to me," Bella said quietly. "They're mad I ratted Hermione and Jacob out to Sam."

"He's still pissed off. You know that he has a temper, and he can manipulate people easily. He gets what he wants, and you gave it to him, and I almost watched my brother get killed in front of me because of what you said. This isn't about you, Bella. I'm not here because I'm your friend. I'm here because I need to see my brother. I need to know where he is and make sure he's okay."

Bella studied her. "I can't talk to them. They won't take my calls, they won't have anything to do with me at school, I tried to go to their house once, but they can disappear before I even get close. If I didn't see them at school I would have thought they left again. It feels that way."

"There's nothing you can do to help?"

She rushed to her desk and pulled out a pad of paper and a pen. "This is Alice's phone number. If any of them are willing to talk to you, it'll be her."

Rachel took the paper and walked out of the room without any more words. She said goodbye to Charlie and headed out to her car. Inside she pulled out her cell phone with shaking hands, and dialed the number on the piece of paper.

"Hello?" a bubbly voice answered.

Her mouth worked up and down without talking for a moment before she finally managed, "Is this Alice?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"Rachel Black, Jacob's sister."

"Oh! Sorry, how are you?"

"Not well. I really need to talk to my brother."

There was an odd noise on the other end of the phone. A humming, two voices back and forth, as if the vampire was having a conversation with someone too fast for her to hear.

"The problem," Alice said apologetically, "is that I promised Hermione that I would let her have her privacy."

"That was months ago," Rachel groaned. "Please. This is my family at stake. I don't have Billy anymore, I need Jacob."

More of the humming noise.

"Take a walk," Alice came back on the line suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Rachel was horrified that she would be so rude.

"Sorry, but I mean that literally. Go for a walk around the block. Get your car out of your sight. By the time you get back there will be something there to help you. But you have to do something for me. I'm going to leave a message for you to pass onto Hermione. Can you do that?"

"Yes. I promise."

"Good luck," she said quickly before the line went dead. Rachel climbed out of her car, locked it, and made her way through the drizzle. She turned on the first cross street, and, walking quickly, walked to the next street. She kept the pace walking down that street, then turned back towards the Swan's house. By the time she rounded the final corner she nearly broke out into a run. On the windshield of her car, tucked under one of the wiper blades, was a plastic bag. Inside was a manila envelope. She tore it open with shaking hands. There was a piece of paper inside with an address in Fort McMurray, Canada, as well as a map and directions. A phone number was scribbled across the bottom of the paper. There was another, smaller envelope in saying it was for Hermione's eyes only.

She stared at the information as small droplets of rain dampened the paper. She knew what she could do, what she _should_ do, but she might wind up in the same situation if she did. But it wasn't just her decision. There was someone else who wanted this information as much, if not more, than she did. She tucked the paper into her purse and drove quickly back to the reservation. She felt eyes upon her, watching her, all the way back through town, but the feeling suddenly disappeared as she crossed onto Quileute land.


	26. Unexpected guests

**A/N: So, I was at a costume party earlier and I realized something. Real Harry Potter fans will realize that you and your husband are dressed as Voldemort and Bellatrix. Harry Potter _fanatics_ will crown you 'Best Couple Costume'. Since it was Halloween I had a real desire to write about spiders, and vampires, and werewolves, oh my! Enjoy, and shoot me a review.**

* * *

"It doesn't seem fair," Kerri said, sliding into the front seat of Seth's Blazer.

"What doesn't?" Seth asked, throwing his book-bag over the back seat. It landed with a thud after hitting the back hatch.

"Hermione has such a sweet ride, and you're puttering around in this piece of shit," she giggled, following his lead, her backpack landing on top of his.

"Hey, I'm paying for this myself," he chuckled. "I'm a high school kid, give me a break."

"Aren't you buying it from Hermione?" Hermione had bought the car, and she was taking a hundred dollars a month from him as payment until it was completely paid off. She made the same offer to Leah, who needed a car to get to and from her job as a secretary, and was charging them five hundred dollars total for rent. It was a very generous deal, and he was happy he didn't have to keep bumming rides from everyone. He worked a couple nights a week at the local arcade to make his payments had have a little pocket money.

"If I had her buy me a new car I'd probably be making monthly payments until I was fifty. Two years and this baby is mine." He smiled at Kerri. They had been seeing each other since they had gone to the concert together, and he was really enjoying himself. He wasn't taking it more serious than a high school relationship, because he wasn't sure if there was a day where they'd pack up and move back to Forks, or, worse, have to flee an unknown group of vampires.

"Bad news, guys," Christian said, climbing in the back seat. "Mom says our TV blew up, so there's no chance of us being able to have any type of video game night at my house."

"Don't look at me," Megan said, climbing in the final seat. "My 17 inch-er isn't nearly big enough for the games."

"My sister takes over the TV Friday afternoons," Kerri said, looking at Seth.

Seth bit his lip. He had avoided, for the last four months, bringing his friends by his house. Even though Amir had made the transition to animal-feeder very well, and he and Hermione both seemed comfortable with his ability to be around humans without being tempted, Seth wanted to keep any kind of temptation away, especially his girlfriend.

"I guess we can go to my house," he sighed.

"What, is your mom some kind of crazy cat lady?" Christian chuckled.

"My mom is out of town this week," he answered quickly. "Visiting friends in Washington."

"You think she'd be mad if you had friends over?"

"No," he shook his head. "Leah's there, she'll keep me in check. Her boyfriend is on duty this weekend, so she's staying home. That's not what I'm worried about."

"What is it, then? I mean, if you don't want to go there we'll find something else to do," Kerri said quickly.

"No, we'll go," he said, pulling out of the parking spot.

The group was quickly talking about their week at school, so no one seemed to know Seth's growing anxiety as they approached the house. By the time they pulled into the driveway it was all he could do to keep from hyperventilating. He pulled up next to Leah's used Malibu, and everyone started to climb out. He led the way into the house, unlocked the front door, and poked his head in.

"I'm home!" he called. "And I brought visitors!" It was a warning for anyone with sparkling skin to move out of the sunlight.

"Welcome home!" Hermione's voice called from the kitchen. "I did a shopping run, if you're hungry."

"Food..." Christian said, looking pleadingly at Seth.

"Come, we'll do the tour of the path to the kitchen," Seth grinned, motioning for them to follow. He pointed out a few things on the way. He got into the kitchen. Hermione was putting things from bags into the pantry, Amir was reading the paper at the table, each was well away from the small sliver of sunlight on the other side of the room.

"This is a beautiful house," Kerri said, eyes darting around.

"Thank you," Hermione smiled.

"I know you," Megan's jaw dropped as she studied Amir. "You were in Vampires Next Door! We went and saw you at that concert right before you guys broke up!"

"You have quite a good memory," Amir looked up with a smile. His eyes were dark today, as were Hermione's.

"What happened?"

He smiled again. "We had our differences, and I decided to leave."

"I read Nicole's blog. She said you left because of a woman."

"You could say that," he said, shooting a look at Hermione. "Though not quite in the way I'm sure Nicole thought."

"Tell me when you're hungry," Hermione quickly intervened. "I'll order everyone some pizza. Is that okay with everyone?"

"Pizza!" Jacob's voice called from the garage door.

"Everyone, this is my friend, Jacob. Jacob, these are my friends Kerri, Megan, and Christian," Seth said, pointing as Jacob walked towards Hermione.

"What's up?" Jacob smiled, but he didn't wait for an answer. He dipped Hermione low while giving her a passionate kiss.

"Good day?" she smiled up at him.

"Great day," he smiled, kissing her neck.

"Hey, remember when we talked about doing things that made the rest of us uncomfortable outside your bedroom?" Seth said loudly.

"Sorry, we'll take it upstairs" he winked at Seth.

"No, we won't," Hermione shook her head. "Amir and I were going to go, um, jogging a little later."

Jacob shot a look at Seth.

"How about we go downstairs?" Seth said, opening the door to the basement. "We've got the game system down there. Or we can play pool if Jacob and Hermione haven't befouled it yet."

"Oh, good idea," Jacob said, earning him a slap on the head from Hermione. He waited until Seth and his friends had closed the basement door before he turned to look at her seriously. "I'm coming with you tonight."

"No, Jacob," she said, shaking her head.

"I want to tag along. I want to see how you hunt."

"You're giving up," she whispered. "Don't. I told you, nothing is set in stone."

"I'm not. But you need to accept that this might happen. If I see you hunt maybe it'll be easier for me to make the transition after..."

"Please, don't..."

"I really want to go."

She looked towards Amir, and Jacob felt a surge of anger. Hermione and Amir had become fast friends as she converted him to vegetarianism, and they would often stay up late together talking about their previous lives, including many talks about the Volturi. He knew he shouldn't feel jealous, Hermione always made it a point to climb into bed with him each night, but he couldn't shake the feeling that Amir would be ready to pounce should their relationship go south. And Amir was the much more logical choice of the two of them.

"I find his logic to be sound," Amir shrugged. "If your sister has seen him joining us, it might be prudent for him to start learning how to hunt."

"Fine. I'll be back when the sun goes down," Hermione said, throwing a bag of chips into the pantry and storming upstairs.

True to her word she was back the moment the sun dipped below the horizon, dressed in a pair of active pants and a tank top, her hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. "If you're going to follow me, and I still object to you doing so, you're going to have to pay close attention, because I'm not going to say anything. And I'm giving you that warning because I don't pay much attention to what's around me. I can't hunt and keep an eye out for you, so you're going to have to make sure nothing is coming after you. Got that?"

He nodded, feeling suddenly nervous. Amir was suddenly next to them, wearing a jogging suit and smiling.

"Ready, my dear?" he smiled at Hermione.

"As always," she smiled back.

"And Jacob?" he turned to the wolf.

"As I'll ever be," he replied with a half-hearted smile.

They walked out the back door, and waited until they lost sight of the house to break into a run. Jacob phased and was right on their heels. They ran without regard for trees, it was easy for Hermione and Amir to dart around them, making their way quickly North. He was about ready to call it a day and cut it short when Amir said, almost so quietly he didn't hear:

"Good luck, my dear."

"You, too," she said, and they split, running in a wide V. After another mile or so she slowed. He kept about twenty yards away, slowing and watching her intently.

"Be prepared to run," she said as she walked forward. They moved through a few trees, and he stumbled backwards in shock. Large spider webs were strung everywhere, a variety of bones caught in them. The whole place smelled like death, and his every instinct was to run as fast as he could away. There was a weird clicking in the air that sent chills down his spine.

"Stay," Hermione hissed, and he wasn't about to disobey that order. She walked up to a large cave surrounded by the thin silk of the spider webs. She knelt carefully by the opening of the cave and, watching the opening carefully reached out. Her fingers tugged at the silk strands carefully and quickly, mimicking an animal ensnared in the trap. The clicking grew louder as her fingers moved more and more frantically.

Suddenly the largest spider he had ever seen rushed from the opening of the cave, rushing towards Hermione. She was up and running in a heartbeat, leading the spider away from Jacob and into the woods. He followed them, watching as she led the spider deeper and deeper, slowing slightly as she prepared her attack. He was so intent on watching them he stopped paying attention to where he was running, and he ran into a tree with a large 'crack'.

The spider stopped dead and turned towards the dazed wolf. Sensing an easier, and much larger, kill it ran towards Jacob. He only had time to process it had changed course before it was on him, pinchers looming over his neck as it prepared to strike.

Then there was a horrible screeching sound, and the spider started flailing. Jacob scrambled away from the eight pounding legs, and saw what had stopped the gigantic beast killing him. The legs were frantically trying to reach a figure hanging off it's back, a figure he immediately recognized as Hermione's form. No matter how much the spider writhed, banged into trees, and rolled on the ground it could not shake it's attacker. After several moments it sunk to the ground, legs twitching, and a few moments later it fell still.

He cautiously moved forward, not wanting to get too close to Hermione while she was still in 'hunt' mode. She finished drinking, then ripped the head off the spider and tossed it into the woods. Smiling, she turned to him, and he phased back so he could talk to her.

"Isn't that kind of like pouring salt in the wound?" he asked, nodding towards the severed head.

"I don't want to risk it surviving. The last thing we need is a super-powerful vampire Acromantula," she replied.

"Would that really happen? Can an animal be made into a vampire?"

"Yes, and it's a pain in the ass if they are. Emmett apparently thought it would be funny to have a vampire bunny once, and it took the entire family to corner it and get rid of it."

"Vampire... bunny..." he said slowly.

"Emmett has a bit of an impulse control problem sometimes," she smiled, but her face fell as he moved towards her and into a patch of moonlight.

"Here you are," Amir appeared from behind a tree. "I see you were successful."

"Yes," she glanced down at the dead arachnid. "And you?"

"It was a good hunt for me as well. Did you see what you needed to see?" he turned to Jacob.

"I think so," he replied. The hunt had honestly scared the hell out of him, but he wasn't going to admit that to Hermione or Amir. It was probably much different when you knew you would be able to walk away from the situation, and by now was nothing more than a sport that ended in a food reward.

"Back home, then?" Hermione looked at him. "I know I haven't ordered your pizza yet."

He chuckled as he phased back, causing Amir to shudder. The vampire wasn't a fan of watching him phase, he said it was 'unsettling'.

The run back didn't seem nearly as long, and before he knew it they were walking in the back door.

"No, please don't..." Leah was on the phone, looking upset and agitated. "Find a hotel or something..."

There was a pause before she said, "Are you serious? Think about what you just said!... No, don't come here, I told you... I _am_ looking out for what's best for you, that's why I don't want you here!... We'll visit if you check into... Please, don't... Hello? Hello? Shit!" She snapped the phone shut.

"Is everything okay?" Amir asked, looking concerned.

"No," Leah said, slamming her phone onto the table and turned to Hermione. "Your sister narced on us."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"She told my mother and Jacob's sister where to find us. They're on their way here."

"Fuck," Jacob groaned.

"Don't worry about it," Hermione shrugged. "They're just worried about you, it's not like we've been communicating with anyone much since leaving. Amir and I will leave before they get here. We'll shack up in a hotel until they're gone. When are they getting here?"

"Ten minutes," Leah shot them an apologetic look. "She just called to make sure they were on the right road."

"We'll be gone," Hermione said, heading towards the stairs.

"Wait," Jacob said, grabbing her arm. "This is your home. You shouldn't have to leave."

"They aren't going to stay in a hotel on my behalf," she shook her head.

"No. Rachel wants to come up here to check on me, part of that is being with you. Stay."

"I don't think..." she shot a look at Leah.

"It's not like Mom doesn't know we're living with vampires," she sighed. "Do you think you can control yourselves?"

"If you feel any discomfort at our staying, we'll leave," Amir said. "It might be best if we stay upstairs until you feel comfortable introducing us."

"Okay," Leah nodded.

"Where's Seth?" Jacob asked as Hermione and Amir walked upstairs.

"Still downstairs with his girlfriend. The other two left while you were out hunting. They said it was the only time Megan's mom could pick them up, but I think they just wanted to give Seth and Kerri some privacy."

"Oh, please don't tell me they're..."

"They are watching some horror movie, occasionally making out. They aren't doing anything like you and Hermione would be doing," she shot back.

"Should we warn him?"

"Probably." She opened the door to the basement and summoned her brother.

"Mom's almost here," she announced when he appeared at the top of the stairs. "She'll be here in a few minutes."

"What?" he asked in shock. "How?"

"One of the Cullens told Rachel where we're living, and Rachel told mom, and they decided to come up to check on us in person."

"What are we going to do?"

"Nothing we can do except let them come."

He nodded. "The movie is pretty much over. I'm going to take Kerri to get something to eat. I'll be back a little later. I really don't want to be here when they first get here. I'm not ready for Kerri to know about everything that's going to be said."

She nodded, and he disappeared, coming back a few seconds later with Kerri in tow. Leah gave them some money and told them to have a good time.

"Wine?" Jacob asked, opening a bottle.

"I could do with something a little stronger, but yeah, I'll have a glass," she sighed.

He chuckled as he poured two glasses and handed her one. "Think we should make a break for it? We could probably be a couple miles away before they get here."

"What? To leave them to come into a house with only two vampires? That wouldn't be very nice."

"Neither is springing a visit on us. At least this gives me a reason to hate Alice Cullen. I was beginning to think I had really gone pro-bloodsucker."

As she chuckled the doorbell rang. They drained their glasses in unison and walked nervously towards the front door.


	27. Return

**A/N: So, this is a long chapter because I didn't feel it needed to be two chapters. I'm really getting wound up about this story. I've written over 3000 words of the Volturi confrontation, and it's no where near done yet! Two, maybe one, chapters between this and that confrontation. There will be action after the confrontation, not just that then an epilogue like FTGG. So, I can't stop writing this, which is a problem I have when I get close to a chapter I'm excited about. I'm trying to force myself to update my other stories, though, so we'll see where this goes.**

**Enjoy, and please review!**

* * *

Leah answered the door, and within seconds he heard footsteps, then saw Rachel run into the room into his waiting arms.

"I've missed you," she sobbed as he held her, trying to calm her down.

"I've missed you, too," he whispered, realizing there was a tear in his eye as well. "How have you been?"

"I feel like my world is collapsing around me. I know I should have just called, but I need to see what my family is falling apart for," she said, pulling away from him and looking around.

"She's upstairs. Let's talk for a while first. She likes to get used to the smell of whoever is visiting before she meets them. It's only for your safety."

There was a flash of nervousness across her face, but it faded as Sue and Leah came in.

"Drinks all around?" Jacob asked as the women sat down.

"Sounds good," Sue chuckled, looking around nervously as if she expected a vampire to come jumping out of from behind the curtains.

"Jake," Rachel raised an eyebrow. "I might not have seen you in a couple months, but I know you're only seventeen, and I'm pretty sure the drinking age here is eighteen."

"My ID says older," he smiled, bringing three glasses of wine and a beer and passing the wine out before sitting next to his sister.

"Don't even tell me that," she groaned. "I'm here two minutes and I have to play older sister?"

"So," Sue said loudly. "How have things been going up here? Where's Seth?"

"He took his girlfriend out to eat," Leah replied.

"Girlfriend?!?"

"Yes. Her name is Kerri, and she's a pretty nice girl. Asked him out the day he started at the high school, and they've been seeing each other since then."

"It must be getting serious," she looked worried.

"I know they kiss, but I think that's all they do. Neither one seems to be thinking of taking it too seriously, but they're having fun with each other either way."

"When is he going to be home?"

"I think they were just going to catch something quick to eat, then he was going to drive her home and come back. I expect him before eleven."

"Good. This is a nice place you have here," she looked around, this time not as if she were afraid of monsters jumping out at her.

"It's Hermione's," she nodded. "She's more comfortable owning a house out in the middle of nowhere, and you know the Cullens have money."

"Leah..." Jacob groaned.

"We pay rent, though. She charges five hundred a month for Seth and I together. Hermione is a very good person. Amir isn't bad, either."

"Amir?" Rachel looked confused.

"Amir is another vampire," Jacob explained. "Hermione met him soon after we got here, and she's been teaching him how to live off animals."

"Does he live here?"

"Yes, he does. At least for now. But he's fond of Hermione, so he'll probably be around for a while."

"_Fond_?" she looked slightly angry. "What do you mean by fond?"

"They are good friends, nothing more."

"Do you think that she might be ready to come down yet?"

"I'll ask her. Hermione?" he called, not bothering to raise his voice much.

There were footsteps on the stairs. In her effort to make sure she didn't make any movements that would scare their guests she was moving slower than she needed to. Finally she rounded the corner.

"She's beautiful," Rachel breathed, putting a hand on Jacob's shoulder.

"That's just a perk. The good stuff is on the inside," he shot back, and from the smile that crossed Hermione's face she had overheard. She took the long way around the living room, keeping her distance from a nervous looking Sue and Rachel, and Jacob pulled her to him, holding her on his lap.

"It's nice to finally meet you," Hermione smiled warmly.

"You, too," Rachel nodded, holding out a shaking hand. Hermione extended hers slowly, and grasped Rachel's hand. Rachel gasped.

"Cold?" Hermione smiled.

"Yeah. Sorry."

"Don't be. Occupational hazard."

She chuckled nervously.

"I wanted to tell you that I am so sorry for all this happening, both of you," she looked at Sue. "I never meant to break apart families, and I feel awful this had to happen."

"Baby, don't feel bad," Jacob murmured into her hair. "It's my fault for letting things get out of hand."

"It wouldn't have gotten out of hand if I hadn't insisted on coming to Forks in the first place," she pointed out.

"Don't talk like that. You coming to Forks is the best thing that ever happened to me," he muttered before pulling her in for a tender kiss.

"Oh, God, don't let them get going, or they'll be upstairs in their room before you've even realized they've left," Leah groaned.

"Going at it often?" Rachel shot her brother a look.

"You don't even want to know. Trust me," she rolled her eyes.

"Shut up," Jacob growled. "Sorry, Mrs. Clearwater. We're always like that."

"You've been like that since you two were in diapers," Sue smiled. "Billy and Henry thought it was funny."

"How is Billy?" Jacob asked, looking as if he didn't really care.

"Dad is not good," Rachel admitted. "He's been pretty sick lately. I've been doing my best to take care of him, but some days it's a 24 hour job. I had to wrangle Paul, Sam, and Emily to keep an eye on him while I cam up here. I told them I was going to go visit some of my college friends, take a few days much needed rest. I probably would have had to move in if I told them where I was actually going."

"I'm sorry," he muttered. "And I'm sorry to hear Billy's sick."

"I could really use your help," she sighed.

"You heard what they said. I'm a Cullen now. I'm not allowed back on the rez," he said bitterly. Leah took her mom and walked towards the basement.

"I'm sure we can work something out if you agree to live with the Cullens and only come on to take care of Dad."

"Dad doesn't want me there! Remember? I'm not his son anymore."

"Don't be stupid, Jake! You're always going to be his son."

"That doesn't automatically mean he wants to spend time with me."

"Please, Jake. If you won't do it for him, please consider doing it for me."

"Jacob," Hermione muttered. "He's your father..."

"And he said he didn't want to see me!" he protested.

"Sometimes that's an order you shouldn't obey," she replied.

"You don't understand..."

"Because I don't have a father anymore?" she hissed, shooting him a look. "Do you know how difficult it is for me knowing my father is alive and not going to see him? I'd do anything to have him back."

"If you want him back, go lift the spell."

"So I can kill him by telling him I'm a vampire?" she asked angrily.

"It's a different situation..." he grumbled.

"Yeah. You have a choice, and you're refusing to do it," she stood. "Rachel, I'm sorry. If I could go help with your father myself, I'd do it. Perhaps I have a potion that might help, but I doubt he'd take anything from me. If you'll excuse me, I think I might be close to a breakthrough on my antivenin." Without saying anything to Jacob, and abandoning any act, she ran up the stairs in a blur.

"That went south pretty quickly," Rachel muttered.

He stared after Hermione. "We get on each other's nerves a lot, but we never fail to make up. You know how it is. I can't stay mad at her for long. And for some reason she puts up with my bullshit."

"I can tell you're crazy about her. You act like Paul does around me."

"Dare I ask?"

She sighed. "We're together, but it's cooled, at least on my end. Every time it starts to get back to normal he has a knack of mentioning you, we fight, and we cool off again. I think he's waiting for the time we don't fight."

"I'm sorry. I'd go back, but I'm afraid. After what happened last time..."

"I know," she smiled weakly, reaching up to trace the scars on his face with her hand. "I wouldn't ask if I felt I could keep taking care of Dad by myself."

"What exactly is wrong with him?"

"He hasn't been taking care of himself since you left. He started smoking, which just aggravated his lungs, so he needs oxygen from time to time. I try to cook right for him, he sneaks off with his buddies to eat crap and doesn't take his insulin. He might lose part of his leg if he doesn't watch it. I'm at the end of my rope, Jake. I check on him in the middle of the night to see if he's still alive. I've even forced his insulin a couple times."

Jacob looked pained.

"He won't admit it, but it's been since he's lost you. I don't think he cares about Hermione too much anymore. He just cares about you. I think he's really regretting what he said to you. He thinks he's disrespecting Mom by letting his family fall to ruins, and he's killing himself because of it. Mom was a good woman. If she heard you had imprinted, even on a vampire, she would be meeting her within minutes with open arms."

"And you think me showing back up is going to make him have some sort of revelation and he'll start taking care of himself? You know how stubborn he is. You know if he finds out I haven't left Hermione we're just going to fight, and I'm going to leave again."

"I know he's stubborn, where do you think you got it from?" she smiled. "Can you just consider it?"

"I'm considering it," he nodded.

"Okay," she smiled in gratitude. "Now, let's go upstairs and make nice with that pretty girlfriend of yours."

"So you like her?"

"She makes me nervous," she admitted. "But I can tell how much you love her, and I can tell she loves you back. I'm going to keep an open mind because she seems very nice so far. And it looks like she's taking good care of you, which I know is a job in and of itself."

They walked upstairs and to the small bedroom. Hermione and Amir were bent over something, not noticing they had an audience.

"So, that's Amir?" Rachel asked in a whisper.

"Yes. He's been a vampire much longer than she has."

"Do they communicate by humming?"

"That's talking," Jacob smiled. "They only do it when they're alone, or when they want to keep a secret."

"Now I see their lips moving," she was squinting. "Does that ever make you feel awkward?"

"I watched her take down a six-foot spider earlier. Talking fast is nothing."

"A six foot _what_ now?" she cried, loud enough Hermione and Amir finally noticed them.

"Spider," Jacob laughed.

"Holy shit," she looked faint. "Couldn't you have said a six-foot elk or something? You know I'm arachnophobic. I'm going to have nightmares!"

"_You_ didn't get attacked by one," he grumbled. "What's up, baby?" he said, walking to her and putting an arm around her. As if she had forgotten their earlier argument she didn't flinch, instead she pointed excitedly at her work.

"I think I did it," she said quickly.

"Really?" he looked shocked.

"I've had this on to stew for seven days, and I've tested it every day. Each day it seemed to weaken the venom, but not destroy it, which would only make the transformation take longer, which wouldn't be a good thing. But I came up to try it today and, well, watch."

She tipped a few drops from a phial labeled 'venom' into a dish. Quickly she spooned a small amount from the simmering cauldron or a blood red liquid and dropped it into the dish. It bubbled violently for a moment, then stilled. What remained looked only like the blood red potion.

"I've performed every diagnostic spell I can think of on it, and I can't find any trace of the venom in there," she whispered as Jacob stared, unbelievingly, into the dish.

"What is it?" Rachel asked.

"It appears to be an antivenin to vampire venom," Hermione told her.

"So, could you take it and be human again?"

"Antivenins work when the venom is in a bloodstream and the person hasn't died yet. We don't have blood, and we don't have a heartbeat to spread the antivenin. If we took it, it would probably just destroy the venom in our bodies, but only until our bodies filtered it out, and then our glands would just replace the lost venom," she explained.

"But it could prevent any new vampires from being born," Amir added.

"But that's really good, right? We don't want new vampires," Rachel was looking at each person in turn.

"Yes. It's very good," Jacob said, grabbing Hermione around the waist and kissing her neck furiously. "You did it, baby," he murmured between kisses.

"I can't be one hundred percent sure until I have a subject to test it on..."

"If you want, you can bite me. I'll be your subject."

"Not a chance in hell," she shook her head violently.

"Why not?"

"You know why not," she said, remembering what Alice had told her. She'd have to check with her sister again, and see if Jacob's future had changed at all.

"So, what's the plan, then?" he asked, looking at the red mist coming off the cauldron.

"Carry it around and hope I'm in the right place at the right time. Probably bring Kingsley Shacklebolt into the loop, he'll keep an eye on the vampire hunters. If they have to kill a problem vampire, and come across someone in transition they usually have to kill them, too. Unsupervised newborns can wipe out a small town, and they'd rather put the person out of their misery than try to hunt a newborn down. He's good friends with the Head Vampire Hunter, he'll make sure he has an eye out for a possible test subject. Until that happens, I'll just have to wait."

"Oh, all this vampire talk reminds me," Rachel dug into her pocket and came up with a folded envelope. "This is for you, Hermione."

Looking confused Hermione took the envelope and tore it open. Inside was a piece of paper with two words on it, written in Alice's elegant script:

_They know_

She looked to Jacob, then back to the note, her stomach dropping. Her testing time was limited. She was going to have to deal with the Volturi before long.

* * *

"This was a bad idea," Jacob groaned as they passed the sign that read 'Welcome to Forks'. He, Hermione, Rachel, and Amir had decided to come back (or in Amir's case, go) to Forks at Rachel's pleas and so they could discuss the note with the Cullens, and left after Jacob's last final exam. Sue Clearwater, who had no one back in La Push, decided to stay with Leah and Seth up in Fort McMurray so Seth could finish his last two weeks of school and Leah could keep her job.

"It's for the best," Hermione smiled, squeezing his hand in support.

"Whatever you say," he rolled his eyes before looking in the back seat. "How are you holding up back there?"

"Honestly, I didn't think I'd ever be this close to a couple of vampires for almost a day and live to tell the tale," Rachel said with a nervous chuckle. "Not saying anything bad against you two," she looked at Amir, who was smiling.

"Not at all, dear," he smiled. "I am quite excited to meet your family, Hermione."

"Not nearly as excited as Alice will be. Which, I guess I should warn you, will be very loud and boisterous when you get within striking distance of her."

He chuckled. "It has been a while since I was welcomed with open arms somewhere."

Rachel had her phone out, and motioned for the car to quiet down. "Hello, is this Sam?... Hi, Sam, it's Rachel Black.... Good, yourself?.... Listen, I need to talk to you... No, somewhere off the reservation... It just has to be, I'll tell you when you get there... I know there's not a shitload of places open at eleven-thirty on a Tuesday night... Fine, the football field at Forks high. We're five minutes out... No, don't bring Paul, please... Bye."

"Got it," Hermione said, passing the turn to the white house and continuing down the main road. She turned the lights off right before she turned into the darkened drive of Forks High, drove around the building, and parked facing the football field. There was already a figure standing by the bleachers.

"I'm so not ready for this," Jacob groaned.

"You have support," Amir said, looking at the pacing figure.

They climbed out of the Mustang and walked towards Sam, who immediately looked angry that Rachel wasn't alone.

"I didn't know you were bringing traitors and bloodsuckers to our meeting," he growled. "And who the hell are you?" he demanded of Amir.

"I am known as Amir," he replied. "Hermione has taken me under her guidance when it comes to an all-animal diet."

"Perfect. Every time they leave town, they fucking multiply. What the hell is going on?"

"I need help taking care of Billy..." Rachel started.

"You have help. Paul, Emily, Quil, and I have all taken turns taking care of him.

"He needs family taking care of him."

"He is no family member of Billy Black anymore."

"Stop it!" she shouted, the sound echoing around the field. "He is his son, and he should be there taking care of his father, not a bunch of people who keep filling my father's head with lies bout his own child!"

"His child abandoned him for some parasite whore!"

Hermione was quick, but Amir, sensing danger, had already lunged, grabbing her around the waist and holding her back. "Don't let him goad you. He's not worth breaking the treaty," he hissed.

She calmed down, but glared at Sam with a look of pure loathing.

"I'm not liking the idea any more than you are. Trust me," Jacob growled back. "I wouldn't be here if Rachel hadn't asked. I'm not asking to move back home. I'll stay at the Cullens, but I want you to allow me back on the rez to take care of him for a few hours a day. Other than that I'll stay on this side of the line."

Sam considered this. "What hours do you want him there?" he asked Rachel.

"It would be nice if he could be around from two to ten in the afternoon, plus a few extra hours here and there if I need to run errands," she said, obviously irritated at having to set limitations.

"It takes five minutes to get from the line to your house. You can come on five until two, and we'll expect you off no later than ten after ten. Any other hours you have to clear with me."

"Fine," Jacob spat. "And I'm coming on in a few minutes to drop Rachel back off at home."

Sam nodded, shot one more look at the vampires before phasing and running towards La Push.

"Take your sister, we'll run," Hermione said, kissing Jacob's cheek. "If you're not at the house in forty minutes I'll get worried."

"I'll be back long before then," he smiled, turning her face to give her a proper kiss. He and Rachel got into the Mustang, and he drove towards La Push. Both were too nervous to speak, so they each focused on the road. He made it to the house and pulled into the driveway. A large wolf with dark silver fur was standing outside the porch, glaring angrily at the car. Billy was sitting on the porch, cigarette in hand, stoic look across his face.

"Need an escort inside?" Jacob asked.

"Please," she said in a shaking voice.

They climbed out. He put himself between her and the wolf and walked her to the porch.

"Night, Jake," she muttered, giving him a quick hug and darting inside. As soon as the door closed he turned around without a word and made his way back towards the car. As he passed the wolf he could hear the low rumble of it growling.

"Touch me, and you'll have a pissed off vampire to deal with. She's still a little sore about what happened to my face."

The growling got louder, but Paul didn't move. Without looking at Billy, Jacob got into the car, backed out of the driveway, and sped towards the white house.

* * *

As it had been expected Amir had gotten an enthusiastic welcome from Alice, then a more traditional greeting form Esme and Carlisle. He was busy talking to them when Hermione was tugged into another room.

"I'm glad you're back," Edward muttered, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug. "I was so worried about you."

"I'm sorry I haven't kept in touch. I've been busy," she replied, squeezing him back.

"With Jacob?" he sounded pained.

"Yes. Things are going... really well with him. I'm happy," she smiled.

"Happier with him than you were with me?"

"You and I had our moments," she looked into his eyes. "It was a great flare of a relationship. It was short and intense, and it burned out quicker than expected. Jacob has been more of my bonfire. It took a while for things to warm up, but it's burning strong and bright, and it will for a long time."

"Bonfires burn out, too."

"Depends on how much wood you throw on them," she smiled, then reached up and put a hand on his face. "I'm not going to deny I had feelings for you, strong feelings for you. But you made your choice, and I made mine, and I'm happy now. I know you don't like him, but I love him..."

Edward winced.

"I do. I love him. I have never felt so loved before, I find myself melting every time he looks at me like I'm his world, never..."

"If he really makes you that happy, I'll stay out of your way," he said sadly.

"You gave me up, Edward," she whispered.

"It's only human to make mistakes."

"What about Bella?" she asked.

"I'm speaking to her again, but not much. I'm still deciding what to do. It's graduation next weekend. Part of me is wanting to stay, because I can't deny that I do have feelings for her, but part of me is thinking that I've been given my second chance at saving her soul and that I shouldn't mess it up by seeing her again."

"I'm not going to make the decision for you. If you truly believe that becoming one of us forfeits one's soul then it might be best for you to stay away from her, but I think you may be mistaken about our souls. You may have just denied yourself happiness long enough to convince yourself you don't have one."

"I had happiness. It was brief, but I hadn't felt so alive since my transformation."

"You should do what makes you happy. I'm sure we'll be judged like everyone else, and denying yourself and others happiness isn't going to help anything."

He brushed her face again, slowly and lovingly. "I know you probably tire of hearing it, but Jacob is quite the lucky man. You are a remarkable woman."

"You're a good man, too," she said, patting his hand. "I still consider you a good friend, and I love you like I love Harry and Ron."

"It's more than I deserve," he smiled, kissing her cheek lightly. "Now, shall I go save Amir from our sister?"

"I'm sure he's holding his own," she chuckled. They walked into the next room and found Amir and Carlisle talking like old friends, discussing the short time they had spent together with the Volturi. When Hermione came in she announced the completion of her antivenin. This caused much excitement, but the more pressing issue was the Volturi knowing about Hermione. They decided to sit on the information until they made the first move. The vampires talked until Jacob got home, at which point Hermione excused herself so he could get some sleep in the bed that had been set up in her room, not wanting to break her nightly tradition of being held in his arms.

* * *

He crossed the line at exactly five to two the next day and sped to his father's house in Hermione's Mustang. He parked, and was surprised to see Quil and Embry sitting on the stoop.

"What's up, man?" Quil beamed, standing and pulling Jacob in for a hug. "How have you been?"

"Excellent, actually."

"Hermione being good to you?"

"Beyond good," he smiled.

"That's great. Where have you guys been hiding out?"

"Canada," he didn't see the harm in telling them he was living somewhere in the second-largest country in the world. "Hermione bought a house, we've been living there."

"And you came back _here_?" he asked in mock disgust.

"Rachel wanted help with Billy. I agreed. Now, I've only got eight hours of hell to deal with, so if you don't mind, I'm going to go start my daily sentence now."

They chuckled as they stood aside for him to pass. He walked inside and saw Rachel rushing around, throwing things into her purse.

"I've got a doctors appointment I have to be at," she said quickly. "I should be back for dinner. I have a lasagna pre-made, all you have to do is throw it in the oven at four. Billy needs his blood sugar level tested at five, if he starts wheezing give him his oxygen. And, for God's sake, talk to the man."

"Right," Jacob mumbled. "Have fun getting poked and prodded."

"Take care," she said, rushing out the door.

Jacob looked at Billy, who was staring pointedly at the Mariner's game. He flopped down on the couch as far from his father as he could and watched the game without looking at Billy.

"How are they doing this year?" he asked during a commercial.

"Losing season," Billy grunted in response.

"Well, at least you got your own TV to watch it on."

"Couldn't beg Charlie's off him all the time." The fact that Charlie wasn't speaking to him was probably a huge factor in the 32 inch splurge.

They sat in silence for two hours, when Jacob got up to preheat the oven for the lasagna. He wandered to the bathroom, then stopped by his room. Everything was immaculate, not like he remembered leaving it. The bed was made, which is something he never did himself. His pictures were lined in perfect rows, his clothes were hanging neatly in his closet, his movies and books had even been alphabetized. This wasn't something Rachel would have done. He noticed that his dresser had been pushed to one side a little bit, which would make it infinitely easier for someone to maneuver a wheelchair in the room.

The oven beeped, signaling it was heated. He closed the door to his room, put the lasagna in, and resumed his place on the couch.

"How's your girl?" Billy asked, still not looking at him.

"She's really good," he said. "She just finished a promising antivenin for vampire venom."

Billy grunted.

"She doesn't think it'll work on current vampires, but she thinks it'll prevent people who have been bitten from turning."

"Sounds good."

He sighed, then decided to make one more effort. "I would really like you to meet her."

"I _have_ met her."

"Properly. Where you can talk to her. She's going to be part of your family before you know it."

"You've proposed?" his eyes darted to his son.

"Not yet. I'm giving her a little more time. We've had a lot on our plates recently."

"Finishing school?"

"I'm actually taking college courses in automotive technology."

"Aren't you a little young?" he sounded concerned.

"Don't worry about it. I don't see the need for trigonometry if I know I'm going to work on cars."

"Do you really need to do anything?" he snorted. "Isn't your _girl_ taking care of you?"

"Fine. I was trying to be civil. I'm only here for Rachel, _old man_. If you're going to be insulting towards the woman I love I can do my time in silence and just make sure you don't die on my shift." He crossed his arms and returned his attention to the television.

"Sorry," he muttered. Jacob looked over in shock, but his father's attention was back on the television.


	28. Promises

**A/N: I haven't updated any of my stories in a while. I took some time off to just relax and take care of myself and my sick family. I've still been writing the confrontation chapter in a notebook on my lunch break. Twelve pages of college-lined notebook paper, front and back, and I'm still not done. It's going to be a doozy! So, I made up for my lack up updates by adding some adult content. Enjoy, and please leave a review**

* * *

The next two 'shifts' passed slowly, with Billy watching television, Jacob studying a textbook or just reading, and not many words passed between the two of them. There was only one time Jacob had to do anything out of routine was when Billy started hacking, and Jacob dutifully retrieved his oxygen.

"I don't need that crap," Billy said between coughs, waving him away as Jacob tried to slip the mask over his face.

"Tell that to the part of your lung you're about to leave on the floor," Jacob sighed, attempting to put the mask on his father despite his protests.

"I said I don't need it!" Billy growled, snatching the mask away.

"Fine," Jacob grumbled, dropping onto the couch. "It's your life, you can do what you want with it."

"Don't act like you give a shit whether I live or die."

"Right. I'm here because I delight in watching my father kill himself. I'm getting loads of joy from this."

"I can take care of myself. Why don't you just go back to Canada with the vampire whore..."

"Stop calling her that!" he shouted, standing up and glaring menacingly down at his father. "I love Hermione, and you would think she's a great girl if she wasn't a vampire. Now don't say another damn word about her if you're not even willing to sit and talk to her."

"You're just blinded by your imprint!"

"That's kind of the point! She's the only one who matters to me anymore. If she had said 'fuck your dad, let's stay in Canada' I'd be up there next to her. She and Rachel are getting along well, and she's even worried about you. That's why we're back here, I wanted to stay the hell away from tribe land. She was the one who told me we're going back. I'm here because of her, and you won't say two words to her."

"You forget what she is. They're nothing but blood-thirsty killers. You used to know that."

"Now I'm lucky enough to know differently," he growled as Rachel entered. "Listen here. I'm going to ask Hermione to come with me to the Bushwhacker in Port Angeles tomorrow night. If you really want a relationship with me, you'll join us. And you'll treat Hermione like a woman and not like she's Death sitting at the table with you. If I don't see you there, I'm going back to Canada, and I'm not coming back."

Rachel sighed, knowing she missed something that brought about her brother's rant. "What time tomorrow?"

"Six?"

"_I'll_ be there," she guaranteed, shooting a look at Billy, whose gaze was focused back on the television. Her family was worth a two-hour car ride, but it wasn't worth two words from Billy.

Jacob sighed, then walked out of the house. He phased and started towards the white house. Running was a time for him to think for himself, especially now that the rest of the pack had calmed down and stopped daily patrols. He was thinking about his father. He desperately wanted to be a family, to have them all, including Hermione, be friendly and happy, but that was probably far fetched. Rachel told him that Rebecca and her husband were going to try to come for next Christmas, how pathetic would it be for her to have to go to two different houses to see her father and her brother, especially since she didn't know about his shape-shifting and his vampire girlfriend.

And then there was Hermione. He could tell she was uncomfortable with his feud with his family, especially when he came home and talked about never seeing Billy again. It was subtle, but he could tell she thought that his family was more important than her, and that she was getting uncomfortable in their relationship. She wasn't getting much support from most of her family, either. Blondie and the Big One, especially, seemed to be somewhat thrilled at her hesitancy and seemed to hold out hope for a reconciliation between her and Edward. She was so stressed that their latest matchmaking attempt nearly brought them to blows. If not for Carlisle and Esme they would probably be back in Canada. Part of the reason he wanted to figure out where he stood with his family was because he wasn't sure how much longer it would take Hermione to finally crack. If he and Billy talked things out like adults and made nice it would be a weight off her shoulders because she wouldn't have to deal with a moody werewolf, and if he and Billy fought they could go back to Canada where they wouldn't have to deal with family drama from either side.

He was so lost in his thoughts he was completely taken by surprise as a white blur jumped in front of him. He turned quickly towards the blur as it landed gracefully next to him. Even in form his jaw dropped. He was looking at the white wolf that haunted his dreams before he had met Hermione.

_It can't be..._ he thought.

_It is!_ Hermione's voice sounded excitedly in his head.

He looked around stupidly, looking for Hermione, his brain taking a moment to realize that the voice was coming from the white wolf.

_Hermione?_ he stared at her in disbelief.

_In the fur,_ the wolf wagged it's tail and nodded.

_How the hell...?_

_I've been trying to find my Animagus form for a while now. It's not an easy process, and I finally did it yesterday. I wanted to practice before I showed you._

_This is awesome!_ his tail wagged as he trotted over to her. He sniffed her, confirming that it was Hermione and not some sort of prank. She nipped playfully at his nose, avoiding actually touching his skin.

_I didn't know if I would be a wolf, so I didn't want to show you until I knew,_ she said as he nuzzled her.

_Just what the world needs, a werewolf-vampire,_ he joked.

_I think it would technically be a vampire-werewolf,_ she chuckled.

_Oh, well, now that that's all cleared up,_ his lip curled up in a sneer.

_So, you like it?_

_I really like it,_ he nodded.

_Put it away, big man,_ the wolf rolled her eyes, which looked almost cartoon-like. _Take a look at us. You're huge, and I'm a normal-sized wolf. This isn't just like the difference between our heights. If I can do this..._ she said, walking under him, not having to crouch very far to do so, then finished, _you may be a little big for me._

_Would you be ready for something _not_ in form?_ he purred, nuzzling her back and moving up to her neck.

She launched herself forward into the woods, disappearing quickly into the trees. He rushed after her, but was slowed because his much larger form couldn't dart through the same gaps she could. Her vampire speed carried through to her wolf form, and she outstripped him. But her scent remained, and he followed it to a small clearing beside a creek. Hermione had already made the change and was sitting on a moss-covered rock. The rain made it through the trees here, and her hair was already being weighed down and clinging to her face.

He phased and wordlessly walked up to her, pulling his shirt over his head as he went. He stopped in front of her, running his hands over her face, fingers trailing the droplets of rain water dripping down her face.

"Do you remember this place?" she whispered.

He paused long enough to look around, and it dawned on him. "This is where we first met."

"Do you remember that day?"

"I remember every moment that you and I have been together."

"What were you really thinking that day?"

"I was terrified. I hated myself, I hated my imprint, and for a while jumping off a cliff seemed preferable. I never thought that being in love would make me hate myself, but it did at first. I was supposed to hate you, I'm designed to kill you, but all I could think about from the moment I saw you was doing _this_," he finished, lowering his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling herself up to him. Without parting from him she drew her wand and conjured a blanket, which floated gently to the wet ground. He lifted her gently and placed her on the blanket, resting above her.

It began to rain harder as he peeled her now-drenched shirt from her. He made a game of kissing her where he saw a raindrop land, and he felt her eyes watching him as he lazily worked his way over her body, kissing randomly, smelling her becoming aroused as he kissed over one breast, working his way back up to her neck. She sighed and mimicked his random pattern of kisses by trailing her fingers across his back, closing her eyes and focusing only on the feeling of his fiery lips on her cool skin.

Shifting his weight to one arm he reached down and unbuttoned the fly on her jeans. Pulling them off was a little challenging, they were drenched from the now downpour, but he managed to do it in one fluid motion. He started at her ankle and continued up her legs. His wet hair fell down his face, sticking lightly to her skin, following each curve as he moved slowly upwards

She moaned lightly, using the last of the air in her lungs, but she was too concentrated on what he was doing to breathe more air in. He smirked to himself, this was his favorite compliment from her, that she loved what he was doing so much she forgot to do simple, 'human' things like breathe or blink. In one quick motion he was out of his pants, his lips crashing back into hers. He gently parted her legs, positioned himself between then, and slid slowly into her.

Her head rolled back as her lips parted in a silent groan. She didn't bother to wipe at the rain trailing down her face and into her parted lips, nothing mattered to her except Jacob. He gently sucked the skin behind her earlobe, and she rewarded the pleasurable feeling by wrapping her legs around him, allowing him further access into her. His lips trailed lower, nipping in a playful reversal of roles, but he paused as he caught sight of the opposing crescents of silver that marked where she had been bitten. He would never bite her there, even playfully. There was little chance of it bringing back a memory, but he was determined that no teeth would ever touch that place again. Instead he lightly kissed along each crescent, as if a loving touch could change something.

Noticing what he was doing Hermione's hand cupped his face and looked intensely into his eyes, so intense he forgot what he was doing, stopped moving, and returned her gaze.

"You don't need to make up for what he did," she muttered. "It brought me to you."

He smiled sadly down at her, but she moved her hips against his, squeezing him and forcing him into her, and he started thrusting into her again. Yes, the vampire who had changed her had brought them together, but that doesn't mean he didn't hate her for biting her in the first place. But as her fingers wrapped into his hair, tightening but not tugging, he realized that now was the time to focus on the woman he loved.

She tugged him gently down to her, their lips meeting in a slow and sensuous dance that matched the rhythm of his thrusting. He sped his movements, and she responded by deepening the kiss, holding him to her as if she were daring him to try to get away. Forgetting what he was doing he moved his tongue further into her mouth, brushing against her teeth. A strange tingling sensation, almost burning, caused him to pull back. As soon as he lost contact with her teeth the burning subsided, and he realized that it had been her venom trying to find a way in.

"Are you okay?" she looked up at him in concern.

He responded with a smirk, reaching up to grab her hair and pull her head to the side. With increased urgency he drove himself into her as his lips attacked her neck once again. She writhed beneath him, almost as if she were trying to escape him, as if the sensations were too much, but her face showed only bliss. Her muscles tensed, her fingers threatening to pull his hair out, her core clamped around him, her chest pressing against him as he thrust, desperate to give her release as his loomed. With a final groan, forcing any little air out of her lungs, she climaxed. He finished with a grunt and a shutter, and collapsed next to her, body wrapped around and atop hers. She held him as he caught his breath, and the coolness of her body made him realize how chilly his surroundings were.

"Cold yet?" she chuckled, wiping rain water from his brow and pushing his wet hair off his face.

"Yeah," he responded. "And hungry."

"Hungry?" she sighed. "Didn't you have dinner at your dad's?"

"Yeah, but I haven't had my mid-evening snack."

"You better hope you don't stop phasing, or you're going to get real big real quick."

He rolled his eyes as he groped for their clothes. The night was thick, the moon obstructed by clouds, and their clothes were caked in mud and covered with debris. He eventually found all their pieces, gave them to her to clean off, and they dressed up. The muddy blanket disappeared with a wave of her wand, and they both phased back into wolf form to make the run to the white house.

_How did things go with your dad?_ she asked.

_Ugh,_ he groaned. _We fought. He thinks I don't care about him._

_Did you tell him that wasn't true?_

_Of course. He's progressed to guilt to get me to break up with you._

_Jacob..._

_It's not happening,_ he said firmly, cutting her off before she could get started.

_He's your father,_ she protested.

_And he's going to meet you. I think. At least, he is if Rachel has anything to do with it, and she can be very persuasive._

_He is?_ she stopped dead.

_Yeah. Tomorrow night, if that's okay. I said we should meet in Port Angeles. It's sort of a neutral location, the chances of anyone we know overseeing us if he causes a scene is minimal._

_Tomorrow?_ she sounded nervous as they kept running.

_Don't worry. You'll be charming. Once he gives you a chance you'll win him over._

_That's _if_ he gives me a chance_, she grumbled as they got to the house. They phased back, hurried through the rain, and walked in through the back door.

"Ugh," Emmett blanched the moment they walked in. "Wet dog and sex."

"Get used to it," Jacob smirked, placing an arm around Hermione and glaring at the large vampire.

"Don't make me go for the obvious 'doggy style' jokes."

"I wouldn't want you to get all your clever cracks out in the first few months. God only knows when you'll be able to think up some new ones."

"Hermione, would you warn us the next time you decide to pick up a stray?" he hissed.

"Oh, sweet Merlin, will you two grow up?" she groaned in response.

"Never going to happen. They'll be going on like this for decades," Rosalie responded, not looking up from her magazine.

"Or until you two decide to stop fucking like rabbits," Emmett sneered.

"You first," Hermione shot back at him.

"I'm not the one practicing bestiality..."

"Emmett!" Esme scolded sharply as she entered the room carrying a large plate of food. "I wasn't sure how hungry you'd be, dear," she said, handing the food to a ravenous looking Jacob. "And Hermione, if you have a moment," she added with a pointed look at the white floors, which were now covered with mud and rainwater.

"Sorry," Hermione smiled, drawing her wand and cleaning her clothes, then Jacobs, then the floor.

"Thanks, Mrs. Cullen," Jacob said, sitting on the open love seat and propping his feet up in front of a disgusted looking Rosalie.

"No dogs on the furniture," Rosalie hissed under her breath.

"Rose!" Esme sighed in exasperation. "Jacob, dear, call me Esme. Rose and Emmett, you both promised..."

"It's easy to make a promise when you're across an ocean and not looking at your sister's mistakes..."

"That's enough, Rosalie Lillian Hale! Jacob is part of the family..."

"Not officially."

"_Yet_," Jacob added. Hermione shot him a questioning look, but immediately turned away. Emmett and Rosalie shot each other looks, and it was hard to tell if it was from disgust or frustration. Esme smiled warmly at Jacob.

"Anything else you need?" she asked, looking apologetic.

"Everything is great," he smiled, eating quickly. Emmett turned the television on, and they all started watching a newly-released action movie. Esme dimmed the lights, and Alice and Jasper joined them. Jacob finished his food and before he could move Esme was next to him, refilling his glass and spiriting away his dirty plate. He relaxed, putting an arm around Hermione, and she entwined her hand in his, eyes still glued to the television. After half the movie, and realizing it was going to be terrible, Jacob got the urge to go upstairs. Knowing that he couldn't talk low enough not to be overheard he gave Hermione's hand a quick squeeze. She looked up at him, and he looked at her, then pointedly at the stairs, then back at her. She bit her lip in a playful smile and nodded. Not caring who was in the room he lifted her up, placed her over his shoulder, and walked towards the stairs as she put up a silent protest.

"Oh, God, Hermione, put a leash on him," Emmett groaned as they passed.

"Stop it, or I'm taking down the silencing charms," she shot back, and Jacob carried her to their room without further comment from her siblings.

* * *

It hit Jacob as he was getting dressed for dinner. That night would mark the beginning of Hermione's entrance into his family, or his exit from it. Stopping while still shirtless he rushed across the room, dug out his bag, and pulled out a small photo album. He opened to the first page, and felt his heart start to break. It was his mother, holding him as a newborn baby while they were still in the hospital. She smiled up at the camera, despite just having finished hours of labor and child birth a grin of pure happiness was spread across her face. She was in love, she had a beautiful young family, everything was looking up for her.

He couldn't help but think that if she were still around there would be no problem with their family. Rebecca would still be around, and she would quickly stop any concerns over Jacob's imprint that arose. She'd convince Billy that 'everything happens for a reason', a phrase she apparently said often to Rachel and Rebecca when things weren't going their way. She would welcome Hermione, and would more likely than not go out of her way to make her feel she was part of the family.

He wasn't aware he was talking to her, asking her spirit for strength and guidance, begging her to help Billy see reason and to save their family. In a whispered voice he told her about Hermione, how much he loved her and how he wished he could meet her to know how special she was. A cool breeze fluttered through the window, rustling his hair and drying the tear that had formed at the corner of his eye.

He heard voices approaching from the North. Hermione, Edward, and Carlisle were returning from their hunting trip. Hermione had insisted they go, saying she didn't want anything to tempt her or distract her, fearing that her glancing at any human that might happen pass would give Billy ammunition.

"Please, mom," he whispered at the picture. "Please help make this day go perfectly."

As if in reply the skies darkened from a pleasant sunny day to a cloudy one, though without rain. The door slammed downstairs, and he heard Hermione's quick footsteps coming up the stairs. She came in the room, apology already spewing forth as she rushed for her closet.

"I'm so sorry," she was saying as she dug for something appropriate for dinner with Billy. "We had to go a little further North than expected, there were several people out camping at the place we were going to hunt, the nice weather really brings them out." She appeared with a long skirt and a peasant blouse that would cover her arms in case the sun decided to peek back through, but she put them both down as she caught sight of Jacob's face.

"Jake?" she whispered, crossing the room quickly and kneeling in front of him. She reached up and gently wiped a tear from his cheek, worry etched across her face.

"I feel like I'm disrespecting her," he smiled sadly, fingers lightly stroking the picture.

"Your mum is beautiful," she mumbled, gazing at the picture. "I can see a lot of her in you."

"She would have loved you," he moved his hand to stroke her hair.

"Even though I am a vampire?"

"As long as you make me happy, she would love you. That's all she wanted for us, nothing short of what made us happy. Would she like the fact Rebecca ran off to Hawaii to get married? No, but she would be happy for her as long as she's happy. She wouldn't like the fact that you're a vampire, but I think she'd see past it to who you are and why you make me happy."

She looked suddenly guilty. "I never meant for anything like this to happen. I won't leave you, because I love you and I know how hurt you would be, but I beg you to reconsider what this is doing to your family. I don't want you to put things in stone based on what happens today."

"I can't do this anymore, Hermione," he muttered bitterly. "I won't spend my life begging my dad to forgive me for something out of my control. I know he wouldn't be acting like this if I had imprinted on someone like Bella or Leah, he'd welcome them like he's welcomed Paul. You are my perfect woman, the kind of woman I would have hoped to meet had I never had an imprint, but because of something out of your control he hates you and is unwilling to budge. I need this, Hermione. I need to know if we're on our way to becoming a family, or I need to leave."

She bit her lip, obviously wanting to tell him that his father's opinion of her wouldn't make a complete turnaround based on one dinner, but she decided against it. "We're going to be late," she whispered.

"With the way you drive? Not a chance," he smirked.

Despite her protests that she was a safe driver, they made the two hour trip in near record time, and pulled up to the parking lot of the restaurant exactly at six. Jacob glanced around, and saw Billy's van in the lot. His heart leapt. Did his father actually come?

To keep their privacy Hermione turned off her cell phone, then they waited a minute until the clouds covered the sun, and ducked inside. Rachel waved at them from a private corner table, Billy's wheelchair parked next to her. Hermione squeezed his hand supportively as they walked through the restaurant. Rachel jumped up when they got near.

"Jake," she smiled, wrapping him in a tight hug. "Hermione," she repeated her hug with the vampire, drawing a concerned look from Billy. Jacob sat across from his father, allowing Hermione to take the farthest seat from him.

A smiling waitress appeared to take their drink orders. Hermione ordered the same thing Jacob was drinking, allowing him to take her hand under the table. They talked banalities through over their drinks and a soup course, then Rachel asked Hermione for a little privacy after their entrees arrived. She cast a quick spell to keep outsiders from listening in on their conversation.

"So, Hermione," Billy said, voice thick with venom, "Jacob and Rachel tell me you're some kind of big-shot."

"No," she replied with modesty. "I did nothing more than what anyone fighting a war would do."

"Weren't you a little young to be doing any fighting?"

"They would have killed me even quicker if I didn't run and fight. According to the Ministry I was a criminal, and at the very least should have been chucked in prison, though I did have quite a few people who were eager to do me in because I had shown up purebloods. Grant just won the race, I guess."

"Grant?" Rachel asked.

"The one who..." she trailed off, touching her silver scars lightly.

"Did you know him?"

"No. He was there for one thing- a free meal. He would have killed me had Edward not stopped him, and I would have never gone through his mind again."

"Don't you think it would have been better if he finished the job?" Billy grumbled.

"Dad!" Rachel hissed.

"No, I don't," Hermione said over Rachel. "No, I don't like what I've become. I don't like living in fear of what could happen should I lose control. I didn't fear death, but that doesn't mean I _wanted_ to die. No one wants to die at eighteen. And since I was given this opportunity to live I'd like to think that I've done more good than harm. I've created my antivenin, I've strengthened my friendships and made some new, lifelong friends. But most importantly I've found a man I love with all my heart. We make each other happy. We love each other despite everything that's against us. I once had a professor who believed that Love was the most powerful type of magic, and I doubted that thought at first, even with all the Love magic I had ever seen." She looked up at Jacob, smiling, and he shot her a supportive smile as he tightened his grip on her hand. "I was a fool. If love can conquer these obstacles, it really is the most powerful magic. And I _do_ love your son, Billy," she added, looking directly at Jacob's father.

Jacob couldn't stop himself. He leaned over, took Hermione in his arms, and held her, forgetting where they were and who was around him as he breathed her in, enjoying the feelings of bliss having her in his arms brought.

Rachel excusing herself to go to the bathroom brought them back to the situation. Jacob quickly got up and followed his sister, leaving Hermione and Billy at the table, each awkwardly staring at each other.

"I am not a young man, Hermione," Billy said after a moment's silence. She looked at his eyes, intent on hearing every syllable he was about to say to her. "I have seen love, and I have been in love. My son loves you. You make him happy, even though everyone around him has been trying to get him to see sense and walk away from you. I thought being stubborn would help. I thought being tough would get him to leave you and come back to our family. Instead he left his tribe, his friends, and his family to be with you. I'm not going to try to tell you that I took that well.

"I will admit that I am afraid, Hermione. I am afraid of you, as our people have been for many, many years. But I am more fearful of losing my son. I was a wreck after I lost his mother, I thought I would be able to get over him leaving because of who you are, but I haven't. I am terrified of losing my son, but I am also terrified of what will happen to him when he decides that he wants his eternity with you."

"You're afraid of him becoming a vampire," she said softly.

He nodded. "I know that's what imprints do to our boys. I don't have many years left, especially to someone like you. I don't want to die knowing my son is the one thing I hate."

She studied him. "Would you believe me if I made a promise to do everything I can to make sure that you never see your son like that? That I don't want this for him? I love him enough that I don't want him to give up everything for me. I don't want him to become one of us, though I have told him I would consider it if and only if he stops phasing and it's still what he wants."

He closed his eyes, digesting her words. "I believe you. Please, don't let him do it."

"If I can avoid it, I will. But right now, being with me is not the safest place to be. I can't guarantee that the ones after me will honor any promise I make to you."

His face fell slightly, but he nodded. "It means a lot to me that you would give your word. I can see what Rachel was saying. I hate what you are, but you are a good person, Hermione. The type of girl I would be proud to see my son with."

She smiled warmly, knowing this was the best she would get from him. They finished dinner pleasantly, and Jacob was practically skipping as they made their way back to the car after they said their goodbyes. Hermione, smiling at Jacob's happiness, fished out her cell phone and turned it on. As she touched the door to her car she got a call.

"Hullo?" she asked as she answered, sliding into the driver's seat. Her face turned to shock as she listened to whoever was on the other end. Her body went rigid, and Jacob tensed at her sudden change of demeanor.

"When?" she asked urgently.

"We're on our way," she said, throwing the car in drive, cutting someone off as she accelerated quickly into traffic, not caring how fast she was going through town, sliding around cars effortlessly in her haste.

"What's going on?" he asked, stomach sinking as if he knew what was about to come.

"_They_ sent a group to come get me. They'll be in Forks in less than three hours," she said grimly. They drove to a wooded area outside of town, where they climbed out. Hermione shrunk the car, put it in her bag, he phased, and they both started running, darting faster than the car could go towards Forks.


	29. Beginning of the End

**A/N: For all of you who were expecting the big confrontation this chapter... not happening! (I'd say 'Psych!' but that would date me.) There is a bit of a confrontation, and it's not my best writing (I'm not that good at the action stuff). It's leading up to the big one. Which, by the way, I have 5000 words written for so far. We're going to have at least one more chapter before that one.**

**I'm addicted to writing this! I couldn't let it go without updating another day! Enjoy, and please review.**

* * *

The Cullens were waiting in the clearing, far from town, trying to keep the 'visitors' as far from Forks as possible. Alice had seen ten visitors, and was keeping an eye on them. They were coming quickly, but Hermione and Jacob would easily beat them to the clearing.

They were chatting about strategy when Amir stopped and looked Northeast.

"It's Hermione," he announced. "Five minutes."

"You didn't notice her before that?" Edward asked.

"I noticed one coming, I assumed since they were alone it was her, but it takes me until they're a certain distance for me to know exactly which one she is. The others are still a half hour behind."

"Good," Carlisle nodded.

"Just keep an eye..." Edward started, but he stopped short and looked South in surprise.

"What is it?" Jasper asked.

"The wolves. They're on their way here," he muttered.

"Why are they...?" but he didn't get a chance to finish before a black wolf entered the clearing, keeping well away from the vampires.

"Amir says there's ten coming, and that they'll be about an hour," Edward said towards the wolf, then paused. "He can sense others like us. He says his range is about a hundred miles. What are you doing here?"

_Jacob's phased. He says there are a bunch of vampires coming to the area,_ Sam answered, not bothering to phase and talk to the group of vampires.

"I thought you didn't consider Jacob one of your own anymore," he hissed.

_Doesn't mean we want a bunch of vampires running free through the town with only you lot to stop them._

"What, you don't think we can?" he snarled.

_I'm not putting my faith into you, that's for damn sure._

_That's enough of that!_ Hermione's voice cut in.

"What the hell?" Edward muttered, looking around, causing the rest of his family to do the same, even though she hadn't heard Hermione's voice.

_If we want to win this, we have to put our differences aside and fight together,_ she kept going.

_How are you doing that?_ Sam growled.

_Combination of projected Legilimency style spells. Wandless magic. They only work when I'm in form, because you're minds are already open to that sort of thing._

_In form?_

At that moment the large russet wolf entered the clearing, followed by the smaller white wolf.

"Hermione?" Edward said, jaw dropping.

She responded by phasing back as she reached her family.

"Awesome," Emmett muttered.

"What's going on?" she asked quickly, disregarding the gaping looks she was getting from her family. They recovered quickly, and Amir filled her in on everything that they knew. The plan was to wait in the clearing, hopefully drawing the oncoming group to them, keeping the fight to the clearing, and getting it over with quickly. The day was cloudy, but there was no storm, no way to cover up the loud noises that would come from a prolonged vampire battle. Between the nine vampires and the wolves it wouldn't be difficult to get it done with, especially with Hermione's wand as their trump card.

They spent their time showing the wolves the most likely strategies the vampires would be using against them. When Amir announced 'two minutes' the wolves hid in the woods as the vampires waited in a line, Hermione's wand at the ready.

"That's odd," Amir muttered.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"One broke off, they're lagging behind."

"Tripped up?"

"Possibly," he said, but he didn't sound confident. However they didn't have time to discuss as several vampires burst out of the trees, hurtling towards them.

Hermione acted first, sending a stunning spell at one of the vampires, knocking them backwards into the trees. Before the vampire had a chance to get back up three wolves lunged at him.

Chaos erupted in the clearing as the rest of the wolves sprang forward, blocking the escape route for the crowd of vampires. Now trapped, the newcomers fought viciously. They did their best to only fight with the Cullens, and the wolves seemed a little loathe to get too close for fear of breaking the treaty. Emmett seemed to be in his element, happily lunging after one of the attackers, taking his arm off in one fluid motion while hurling the rest towards a waiting Rosalie.

Amir particularly seemed thrilled at the opportunity to deal a blow to the Volturi. He happily wrestled with one of them, snarling, snapping, ripping at anything he could reach as the vampire struggled against his grip.

"Victoria," Edward hissed next to Hermione, hurtling himself at the red-headed vampire. She ducked him, but was immediately struck by a Stunning spell hurtled by Hermione. They both launched themselves forward, but she ducked into the woods. They rushed forward, and were joined by Sam, who had seen her running towards the reservation, and Alice, who seemed to be fighting a vision.

Even Edward, who was the quickest of the three, couldn't catch up to Victoria, who was uprooting trees on her trek through the woods, causing them to lose precious seconds ducking the falling or fallen limbs.

"She's going to make it to La Push," Alice said loudly. "She knows we can't follow."

"Sam says he'll get her," Edward replied, though it didn't stop him from continuing his trek.

"No," Alice shouted. "It's Emily!" she looked in horror at Sam.

Sam whined and launched himself through the branches of a fallen tree, redoubling his effort to get to Victoria.

"I can get her!" Hermione shouted. "But I need to cross the line!"

Sam looked at her, then back towards La Push.

"Only you!" Edward relayed. "Emily's house. Go!"

"Think of it!" Hermione cast a quick Legilimency charm on Sam, then twisted mid-stride and disappeared. She re-appeared in the backyard of Emily's house. Emily, Kim, Rachel, Claire, and Claire's mother were all standing in the yard, barbecuing.

"Hermione?" Rachel shouted in surprise.

"Get inside!" she shouted back, but she didn't have time to elaborate as she saw red hair coming through the trees. She cast a Stunning spell towards Victoria, but she ducked behind a tree. Without stopping her wand motion she cast another, but Victoria stopped dead and Hermione's Stunner flew in front of her, where she had expected the red-head to be.

"That wand is not going to get me!" Victoria shrieked in laughter, reminding Hermione of Bellatrix, causing a quick wave of panic to flow down her spine. She hesitated for a moment, and that was all it took. Victoria launched herself at the group of Quileute women, none of whom had made any motion to go inside, all of whom were watching in mute horror at the scene in front of them. She was on a collision course for a screaming Emily.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Hermione screamed, green light erupting from her wand, traveling lightning-fast towards Victoria. It collided with her feet from the group of women, and with a shriek Victoria was burned from the inside out, falling as a pile of ash at the feet of the stunned women.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked, stashing her wand in her jeans and holding her hands in front of her.

"Yeah," Rachel was the only one who could answer, the others were still in shock.

Hermione's bizarre behavior with her hands was answered moments later as two large wolves emerged from the woods, hurtling towards her. Sam and Paul were running towards her, Paul looking livid.

"Wait!" Rachel said, rushing forward to stand next to Hermione. "She just killed that other vampire! Her ashes are right over there," she pointed frantically towards Emily's feet, where the remains of Victoria were scattering gently in the wind.

Sam looked from the ashes to Hermione.

"I'll leave right now," Hermione said slowly. "I just wanted to make sure they were okay."

Before anyone could say anything there was a crashing through the woods, and Jacob emerged, sliding between Sam, Paul, and Hermione, growling protectively.

"Wait, Jake," Hermione said, touching his shoulder gently, causing him to calm slightly, but still remain ready to pounce. "I had to take care of Victoria, I did, and I know I'm not welcome here. It's time for me to go." She turned towards the woods, and Jacob turned to follow.

"Now wait a minute!" Emily said, striding forward, not looking nearly as brave as her words came across. "Can we talk as humans? Please."

Sam shot her a look before stepping into the woods, Paul at his heels. Jacob phased on the spot and placed an arm protectively around Hermione.

"The others?" she asked quickly, under her breath.

"We got all of them except the one who lagged behind. They apparently turned around and bolted before they got to the clearing. They're on their way back to Seattle. Coward."

Sam and Paul were back within seconds, and Emily seemed much braver talking to humans rather than wolves.

"What is it?" Sam growled towards Emily.

"That vampire was coming after me," she told him, head held high. "And she shot some sort of green light at her, and she burst into flame. She saved my life, then she put the wand away and asked if we were alright. And now that she's done that you're kicking her out?"

"She's still a vampire!" Paul shouted.

"And she's practically my sister," Rachel retorted.

Sam looked lost in thought for a moment.

"Please, Sam," Emily whispered, reaching up and turning his head so she could look into his eyes. "She's a wolf's girl, just like the rest of us. Give her a chance."

Sam slowly turned towards Hermione, looking pained. "Thank you," he whispered, "for stopping her before she got to Emily. And, under the circumstances, I think it would be appropriate for us to relax the restrictions. But _only_ for you, and only as long as you and all of your family behave."

"Really?" Hermione asked in shock.

"You are a wolf's girl," he said, looking at Jacob, who was beaming.

"Oh!" Rachel squealed, grabbing Hermione's hand and pulling her towards the other girls, who were looking excited and nervous at the same time. Kim was looking terrified, but Emily stepped forward to give Hermione a cautious hug.

"Thank you," she muttered, before pulling back. "I'm so used to hugging someone warm, it's kind of weird hugging you."

Hermione chuckled. "You just hugged a vampire witch, and you're going on about my body temperature?"

"Rachel and Jacob trust you, and that means I trust you." Behind her Kim nodded once.

"Can you do more magic?" Claire asked.

Hermione smiled, flicked her wand, and a bouquet of wildflowers erupted from the tip. She plucked the flowers from her wand and held them out for a smiling Claire. "Beautiful flowers for a beautiful little girl."

Claire inched forward, snatched the flowers, and returned to her mother's side with a small "Thank you."

Rachel held her arm out, showing her own carved wolf on a simple cord bracelet. "Let's see them, girls," she smiled at Hermione.

Hermione, Kim, Emily, and Claire all held out their wrists, each held the bracelets, which would be identical except each of the wolves had been painted a different color or made from a different color of wood.

"A true wolf's girl," Rachel smiled.

Hermione's phone rang, and in a quick motion she picked it up. "How is everyone?" she asked, knowing Alice didn't need a greeting. Within a second her face went even paler, and she was looking shocked. Terror in her eyes she looked as Jacob as she muttered, "We'll be right there."

"What's going on?" Jacob asked, feeling his stomach drop. Had one of her family not made it through the battle.

"That rogue vampire. The one that broke away. They weren't here to fight. The objective of this was not to capture me. They managed to do what they were here to do."

"What's going on?" he asked in surprise.

"They've got Bella."

"What?" Jacob and Sam shouted in unison.

"They knew it would be too hard to get me. They've taken her, thinking she's close enough to our family that we'd follow."

"We need to talk to your family," Jacob said, then he phased. They ran into the woods, and Hermione was surprised to see Sam and Paul following close behind.

_You guys don't need to come,_ Jacob said.

_One of those Bloodsuckers kidnapped a girl, we're there. Especially since it's Chief Swan's daughter,_ Sam replied.

_Charlie!_ Jacob groaned. _How are we going to tell him?_

_We'll get Billy on the way when we figure everything out._

They came across the clearing with Hermione in the lead. The vampires were talking quickly with the pack, who were all in human form. Sam, Jacob, and Paul phased as they reached the group.

"What the hell happened?" Hermione demanded.

"I'm sorry," Amir said, looking upset. "I stopped paying attention to where the rogue was during the fight. They must have left their group to grab Bella, and are now halfway back to Seattle. I'm having a difficult time picking them up."

"Where?" Hermione asked, spinning to look at Alice.

"I can't... I can't tell..." she said nervously. "Whoever it is must have some sort of shield ability."

"Renata," Carlisle and Amir muttered with looks towards each other.

"Aro must really have thought this would work to risk her," Amir said.

"So, they must be going to the airport in Seattle, right?" Hermione asked. "If I Apparate there I can stop them before they get on a plane."

"They might not even be going to Seattle," he replied slowly.

"What do you mean?"

"As I said, I'm having a hard time picking them up. She may be sending false signals, confusing me. Her signature goes from halfway to Seattle, to towards Spokane, to towards Portland. I'm not sure which to believe."

"Aren't there any tracking spells you could use?" Edward asked.

"No, there are tracking spells that detect the Trace on underage witches and wizards, and there are spells that help detect residual magic, but nothing to track a vampire who kidnapped a girl," she informed him, biting her lip.

"We could try the old fashioned way. Scent her," Carlisle suggested.

"That would probably only help us figure out which airport she left from," Sam growled.

"Why are they doing this?" Rosalie asked.

"Because Bella is the easiest of all of us to capture," Amir told her. "She's human, can't run, can't fight back. Her ties to Edward will make her go quietly, all they'll have to do is threaten him and she'll do as she's told. They're _counting_ on that connection to draw the rest of us to Italy. They want _you_ to come to _them_. They feel it's much safer to do 'business' on their grounds."

"Home-field advantage," Emmett growled.

"Exactly. It is not playing fair, but it worked quite well for us when I was a member of the guard. They have probably gotten a copy of that book, and know that you are loathe to let any creature's life go to waste if you can help it," he added, looking towards Hermione sadly.

Suddenly everyone was looking at Hermione, as if they expected her to tell them what to do next. And she wasn't sure what she should do. Walking into Volterra was what they expected, and it would put her family and Jacob into great danger should they go. But she was saved from having to respond by Alice going into a trance.

"We should go to Bella's house," Alice muttered as she came out of it. "I'm seeing a piece of paper we should look at."

"You, Edward, Amir, Jacob and I will go," Hermione said. "The rest of you, get whatever you might want together, in case we have to make a quick exit. Meet in the woods behind Bella's house as quickly as you can."

The group broke apart without any objection, and Hermione's small group ran into the town. It was dark out, so they could move easily, and before long they were outside the Swan's house.

"Does he know?" Hermione asked, eying the cruiser in the driveway.

"Not yet," he shook his head.

"Sam was saying that he's sending Billy over," Jacob said. "For support, and to buy us some time before he freaks out and calls the higher-ups."

"And what is Billy going to tell him?" Hermione asked. "That she ran off with Edward?"

"That might work well," Amir said.

"Charlie would still put out an APB," Jacob said grimly. "But it might buy us a little time."

"Maybe it's time to clue Charlie in to what's _really_ going on in his town," Alice suggested softly.

"_No_," Edward said firmly. "We'd be putting him in danger if he knows."

"There' a good chance his daughter isn't going to survive this, in one way or another," Amir said. "He should be prepared for that probability."

"Hermione has her antivenin. I trust it to work."

"You're putting a lot of stock into something that hasn't been tested yet," Hermione hissed. "He should know what's happening, otherwise I doubt even Billy can stop him from calling in reinforcements for the time we'll need. You don't think it's the least bit suspicious that you haven't been talking to her, and all of a sudden she runs away with you?"

"You don't know Bella's feelings for me," he replied glumly.

"Still. It might be best to be upfront with him. I'd be surprised if he doesn't have a bit of a suspicion, at least deep down. I can always Obliviate him later, if we get Bella home okay."

"And if we don't?"

"He has a right to know what killed his daughter," she said quietly.

"On the same token your parents have a right to know what happened to _you_," he shot back.

Her jaw set as she shot him a look of anger. "It's up to a vote. Do we tell him?"

"It might be for the best," Jacob muttered. "It would give us a clear chance at getting out of the country without being stopped."

"The alternative is breaking out of jail, which is difficult to do without exposing us or killing someone, and then we would have to get into the debate on how many lives Bella's is worth," Amir added.

"I hate to agree, but..." Alice started, with an apologetic look.

"Fine," Edward huffed. "Who tells him?"

"I think it would be best if Alice and Jacob does it," Hermione said.

"Why us?" Jacob asked.

"Alice has the best rapport with all our family with him, and you're like the son he's never had, Jake."

"Can we just do this?" Edward said, growing visibly impatient.

"Fine. Alice, Jacob, go," Hermione said. "As soon as Billy gets here, let him take over. We'll meet you back outside."

With nods Jacob and Alice rushed to the front door. Hermione, Edward, and Amir rounded the back of the house, and when they heard Charlie answer the front door they vaulted up to Bella's open window. Her room showed signs of a small struggle, Bella must have been startled and fought her intruder, but was probably quickly overpowered.

"_Definitely_ Renata," Amir muttered, sniffing the room.

"Her backpack is gone," Edward said, eyes scanning the room quickly. "Some of her clothes and things as well."

"This must be the piece of paper Alice was talking about," Hermione said, picking up a folded sheet of notebook paper which was sitting atop the dresser. "It's addressed to you," she said, holding it out to Edward. He unfolded it quickly and read aloud:

_Edward,_

_I'm sorry. For everything. Please tell Hermione and Jacob that I'm very sorry, too. I miss Jake's friendship more than he knows._

_Please don't follow me. I think it's what she wants. I love you._

_Bella_

"Underneath that there's a note not in her writing," Edward said.

"What's it say?" she asked.

"'You have four days. You know where to go.' Signed by Renata."

There was a ripping sound from below them, and they all looked down to the floor.

"Charlie challenged Jacob to 'Prove it'," Edward muttered. "He's not suffering from a heart attack, but he's close to passing out. Billy is a minute away."

"What are we going to do?" Amir asked.

"We're going to have to settle this, one way or another," Hermione whispered, looking up at each of them in turn. "Of course, I can't ask you to come with. They want me. I'll go, see if I can get her back, or at least out of there before..."

"I'm coming," Amir announced firmly. "I owe our dear friends a visit."

"I'm going," Edward nodded. "Alice and Jacob are telling Charlie right now that they're going to Italy to try to get Bella back, so they're in."

She bit her lip, but decided not to fight. "Let's go," she muttered, jumping out the window.

They were joined in the backyard by Alice and Jacob, who were both looking saddened and exhausted.

"He didn't believe us at first, but Jacob proved our story quite pointedly," Alice told them as they started running through the woods. "Billy's not happy we spilled the beans, but we don't have time to debate it with him. Charlie says he won't call anyone, and Billy's going to camp out here until we figure out what's going on."

When they reached the house they found all the Cullens, as well as all the wolf pack, all surrounded by small bags. Embry, Esme, and Carlisle were on the phones, each chatting quickly.

"You're coming?" Jacob asked Sam.

"She saved Emily, I owe her. I gave everyone the choice, and they're all coming. Embry is telling Leah and Seth what is going on, they're saying they want to come, too."

"We protect our own," Quil said. "And those they imprinted on," he added.

Jacob looked over the men who had kicked him off his tribe's land just a few months before, but shrugged and held a hand out to Sam, who shook it once.

"They're using the 'emergency stash' you left them to get to London as fast as possible," Embry announced, closing the phone.

"Our Denali friends are going to join us in London as well," Esme added before returning to the phone.

"I have a flight for all of us leaving in four hours," Carlisle said, nodding towards his phone. "It's the earliest I could get."

"I'm going ahead," Hermione said loudly. "I'm going to go talk to Harry and Ron."

"Can I come with?" Jacob asked.

"It's a several jump Apparation," she said. "It's going to be very exhausting."

"I'm up for it. I don't want to leave you," he said, snatching her hand as if he was afraid she'd leave without him.

"We'll meet you in London, then," she said, looking around.

"We'll meet you there," Edward said, and Sam nodded in agreement.

"See you soon," she nodded, wrapping herself around Jacob and disappearing.


	30. Hostages

**A/N: This is the chapter between the last confrontation and the big one coming next chapter. Oh... I'm excited! Thank goodness I got a day off to type this up. I think my fingers might fall off. So, after last chapter, do you see why I wanted Bella still in the picture? If Edward hated her completely having him run off to Volterra to follow her, and bringing his family with, would seem unrealistic. And perhaps Bella might redeem herself slightly... No more hints!!!**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. They mean a lot to me, and have really made me want to keep up with this story. So, like it or not, please leave me a review, and I'll try to have the confrontation chapter up quickly.**

* * *

She had only been asleep an hour, maybe two, when she was woken up by a knocking sound. At first she thought it was part of a dream, she had been having some odd ones lately, but the soft knocking continued even after she was sure she was awake. Slowly she sat up in bed and looked around. She gasped as she saw what was knocking.

"Seth!" she hissed as she scrambled out of bed, across her floor, and throwing the window open wide. "What the hell are you doing in my tree?"

Seth was indeed sitting on the closest limb of the tree that sat outside her second-story window. He was crouched, holding onto a higher branch, leaning towards the house so he could knock on her window.

"I need to talk to you," he whispered.

"Sure," she said, opening her screen and standing aside so he could climb in. As soon as his feet hit the floor his lips were on hers in a kiss. There was something about this kiss. Something urgent, something unsettlingly unfamiliar.

"Seth..." she muttered, pulling away from him. Was he looking for something more than she was willing to give him?

"Kerri," he whispered back, running a hand through her hair. "I had to see you before I leave."

"Leave?" she asked in shock. Everything that was running through her mind, that she was expecting, this was certainly not it. "Why are you leaving? Where are you going?"

He looked pained. "I can't tell you."

"What? Why? What the hell is going on?"

His mouth opened like he wanted to answer, but he shut it quickly. His eyes studied hers for a moment before he said, "Hermione is in trouble. Leah and I are going to go help her."

"In trouble?" she sounded more shocked than he expected her to.

"Yes. She's in a bad way with some worse people, to borrow a phrase. She, Amir, and Jacob are already on their way to England. Leah and I have a flight to catch soon. But I couldn't leave without seeing you one last... one more time," he quickly corrected himself, but she had caught the slip up.

"One _last_ time? Are you going somewhere to die?" she sounded horrified.

"It's a possibility," he said, flinching slightly as she gasped.

"You're fifteen! What could Hermione possibly need you to do that would involve risking your life?" tears started springing from her eyes.

"Shh..." he hushed her, fearing she would wake up her family. "It's just something I'm part of. Leah and Jacob, too. "

"What? Some kind of underground army that requires teenagers to go so shit that will get them killed?"

"Kind of like that," he gave her a half-smile, which seemed to only enrage her further.

"Something is going on. What the hell are you going to do?" she hissed.

"We have to go rescue a friend. She was kidnapped, and Hermione needs to go get her back. We're going as protection."

She looked stunned as her mouth worked in silence for a moment. "Did I fall into the fucking Disney Channel or something? Who the hell sends teenagers on a rescue mission? It seems like a really bad fucking movie or some shit. Why can't you call the police?"

"The police," he snorted. "There's nothing they could do. If they tried to get her back, they'd get killed for sure. It _has_ to be us."

"Why, though?" she asked, tears falling furiously now. "There's something you're not telling me- something huge. What are you keeping from me?"

He took a deep breath as he placed a hand on each side of her face, staring intently into her eyes. "There are things in this world... things you would be happier, _safer_, not knowing about."

"Are you one of those things?" she whispered.

He sighed. "I would never hurt you. But that doesn't mean that I couldn't."

"What does that even mean?" she sobbed in frustration.

"Just know that I'll come back if I survive this. I love you, and I'll do my best to live and come back here. But I had to see you, in case I don't come back. I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't completely necessary. I didn't want to disappear without an explanation."

Her tears slid down his hand as she pressed her face into his touch. "Are Hermione and Amir some of those things I'm safer not knowing about?"

"You're thinking about this. You're suspicious. Don't be. Hermione and Amir are good. They haven't hurt anyone..." he trailed off, not wanting to finish his answer. 'In a while' didn't sound right, and would probably prompt her to ask more questions.

"Have they _ever_ hurt someone?" she caught on.

"Yes. And that's all I'm going to say. I told you, don't be suspicious."

"But I am. You can't stop that. Everything you've said tonight..."

"Don't think about it. If you think about it... if it gets said out loud it'll make it real. And, as I said, you're happier not knowing everything that's out there."

"But how am I supposed to be prepared if I don't know!" she was nearing hysterics, and he had to silence her again by wrapping his arms lovingly around her. He sighed, not wanting to say it, but knowing there was no way around it without leaving her angry and upset at him.

"Listen to me," he hissed, holding her tightly and staring, unblinkingly into her eyes. "I'm going to fight them so they'll stay away from us forever. If they wanted to hurt you, you'd be dead. There's no running, no hiding, no fighting. If we win I'll be able to keep them away from here forever. And I'll come back. Me, Leah, Jacob, Hermione, Amir... we're the good guys. We'll make sure they don't hurt you."

A sharp, urgent bark sounded outside, followed by some pawing noises. Seth flinched, glanced at the window, then looked back down at her.

"I have to go," he muttered.

"How will I know if you don't make it?" she whispered, tears falling.

"If you don't hear back from me in two weeks, it'll probably be a safe assumption I didn't."

She bit her lip and swiped at the tears running down her cheeks. "Please. Don't go. I don't know what Hermione and Amir are, but I have a feeling that if something was going to hurt you, it would be them."

"They wouldn't," he assured her. "They're the good ones, and six months ago I would have never called any of them 'good ones'."

"But what are '_they_'?" she asked.

There was another bark outside, more commanding this time.

"I have to go," he muttered, lowering his face to hers and kissing her urgently. "I will do everything I can to come back to you. I love you." The tears came anew as she realized that this was the first time he had said the words to her, and how much he really meant them.

"I love you, too," she whispered, closing her eyes as he kissed her one more time. There was the sound of a slight breeze, a footstep, then a ripping noise, and when she opened her eyes he was gone. She ran to her window, but all she saw was two very large dogs running faster than she had ever seen an animal move running down the street. Trembling she put the screen back on her window, shut it, locked it, and closed her curtains. Finally she sat back in bed, knowing that she'd never get back to sleep that night.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered up in the cold, dark room. It only took her a moment to wake up, and realize that the pair of eyes watching her from the dark were not the molten topaz of the man she loved, but rather an uncaring pair of red eyes. She sat up in surprise and pressed herself against the headboard as if she might be able to escape through the wall.

"Good morning, Bella," the unknown vampire smiled at her.

"Who are you? Where am I?" she asked, looking around. The room she was in was cold and had no windows, but other than that it was quite pleasant. She was on a comfortable bed, several lanterns lit the room with a warm glow, there was a television with a DVD player, some books, and wine with a bowl of steaming-hot soup on a platter next to her bed. A small bathroom was visible through a door to one side. A fancy prison, but still a prison.

"I am Aro, and you are at our residence in Volterra," he smiled.

"Aro? So you're one of the Volturi," she said, feeling suddenly nervous.

"Yes, I am."

"Why am I here?"

"The Cullens seem to have an attachment to you. And, unfortunately, you are much easier to catch and bring here than any of them."

"So I'm... bait?"

He chuckled. "That's a bit crass, but it doesn't seem all that inaccurate. After all, we are using you to lure them here."

"The problem is, the bait usually dies," she muttered.

"Unfortunately, that does often seem to be the case. But it would be a shame to waste one of your talents," he said, reaching out with a papery hand and lightly touching her face. "You will be quite an asset, once you train up a bit and learn to use your gift to your advantage."

"Learn to use my gift?"

"Oh yes," his eyes brightened. "Right now you've done a good job of shielding yourself. It will be much stronger once you've learned..." he trailed off, as if he decided telling her anything else was a bad idea. "Once you are one of us."

She gasped.

"Isn't that what you've wanted?" he chuckled. "Why else would someone who knows what we are spend so much time around killers who thirst after their blood? You are in love with one of us, Edward, I'm assuming. What better way to be with him than becoming one of us?"

She swallowed, but didn't say anything.

"We've given your family four days to come get you. I've been told they are already on their way. And when they get here you will be free to go, and we will give you the immortality that will allow you to be with Edward forever."

"And all it's going to cost is Hermione?" she asked, bitterly.

"That is something we will have to settle with her. I wouldn't concern yourself about it if I were you. Now, you've had a long journey, and I'm sure you're hungry. I'll be checking up on you from time to time, if you need anything knock on the door and someone will assist you." He turned to leave.

"What if they change their mind? What if they don't come?" she asked.

He stopped and looked at her. "Unfortunately, you _are_ bait, my dear."

Her stomach dropped like a stone as he closed the door behind him. He had mentioned something, once she was a vampire (if she survived to become one) he hinted that she might be able to protect others with her ability. Maybe, just maybe, she might be able to help the Cullens and help keep Hermione out of Volterra.

* * *

Hermione was wrapped around Jacob's sleeping form. They had gotten to England after three Apparation jumps, and as she had promised he was exhausted from the journey. But he had stayed awake through her conversation with Harry, Ron, Luna, and Ginny, who had listened to what had happened, then rushed off to start talking to people about joining them. She had wanted to go, to take part of the list that they had generated of people to ask to come with them, but they insisted she stay with Jacob. She was sure part of it was them being protective, that they wanted her to stay hidden for now, but part of it was also for Jacob's sake. He didn't seem like he'd sleep without her by his side. And while it was driving her insane to be lying next to him not doing anything, she didn't want to cause him unrest by running off to talk to people and have him wake up to an empty house.

But it might not be so bad if he woke up to an empty bed, and I should hear him waking and be able to get back to him, she thought, and she cautiously slid out of the bed, careful not to disturb him. She walked to the expansive library of Grimmauld Place, and looked around at the thousand books around her, wondering if there was anything around that might be able to help her and her friends survive the next couple days.

"Not everything you seek can be found in books, my dear," a voice sounded behind her. She turned around to see Amir standing in the doorway, a cautious smile across his face.

"They've rarely failed me so far," she pointed out, accepting the hug he was offering her. "When did you get in?"

"Just now. Harry picked us up at the airport. The rest are downstairs having a reunion of sorts with Tanya and her family. They are excited to meet you, but I told them you might need a few words with a friend at the moment. And I have the most experience with the Italians."

"I don't even know where to start," she whispered.

"If you want advice in dealing with them, I can give you a few pointers."

"Anything right now. Just tell me anything I could do to help."

"Alright," he nodded, placing a finger underneath her chin and lifting her face so her head was held high. "You need to be in control. It has to look like we answer to you, not that we are all equals. You have power, they respect power, and so if they see that you have commandeered our respect and our loyalty they will be more impressed than if you are always looking at us for confirmation or suggestions."

"So I, essentially, have to be _them_."

"It is what they respect. When you go in there you'll have to make decisions by yourself, say things without consulting us, and we'll have to nod and go along with it, like your own personal guard. You answer to no one but yourself. Don't ask for anything, don't break eye contact with them, don't show a hint of weakness, because they will see it and feel as though they gained the upper hand."

She nodded. She brushed some of her hair away from her face, his fingers lingering on her skin, and his eyes conflicted.

"Next is Jacob," he whispered kindly. She nodded, feeling her stomach sink. "You don't need to be told that our kind and his kind don't get along well, you've been hearing it from the moment you two have gotten together. There will be no hiding the fact that the two of you have some sort of relationship, thanks to Marcus' gift, but you are strong enough to hide how deep that is. If you can hide from Edward, you can hide from them, but you must really work hard at keeping your barriers up. They will focus on you, they will see the wolves as nothing more than humans until they phase, and after they will not pay attention to them because they have no patience wolves."

"I was planning on trying to give them a different impression by having you or Edward stand by my side."

A nearly imperceptible smile crossed his lips. "It might give enough of an impression to work. They will, no doubt, be more focused on the task at hand."

"I have no intention of letting the meeting slow at all. Keep it moving, and get out of there as soon as possible."

"A very good idea. Now, another thing that they have no patience for are trends and current fashions. They view keeping up with them as an annoying human habit."

"So leave the denim miniskirt and halter top at home?" she chuckled.

He smiled, eyes wandering over her but quickly returning to her eyes.. "It might be more prudent for you to consider wearing something a little more..."

"Old fashioned?" she suggested.

"I was going to say 'timeless', but I believe you have the idea."

"Well, I left all my petticoats and gowns at home..."

"It's not a petticoat, but I do have an idea of where you might be able to get your hands on something that might appease the Arrogant Italians, love," a voice, and her head whipped to the side to see a smiling portrait of Sirius looking at her.

"Hullo, Sirius," she smiled. "I'd ask how you are, but..."

"You and I are pretty much the same. Dead and all that," he smirked.

"Ah, yes, but I have the decided advantage of being able to move around without limit of canvas."

"I would counter by saying that I can go spend some time in the warm sunlight without anyone noticing that I look like a bloody disco ball, but that would be ungentlemanly of me," he replied with a sweet smile.

"You are one of a kind, Sirius," she rolled her eyes.

"I don't know. From what Ginny tells me you've found a pretty suitable replacement. Tall, dark, handsome, biting wit, shape-shifting, and a Black to boot. Very nice, Hermione, though if you wanted me you could have just told me while I was alive, love."

"Don't make me get you curtains," she warned.

"Well, I was going to help you with your clothing predicament, but if you're going to be nasty you can just forget it," he pouted and crossed his arms.

"Why weren't our banters this lively before?" she couldn't help but smile widely.

"Because we were alive," he replied. "So, about my donation to your little fight..."

"What do you have?" she asked.

"Meet me up in my dear old mum's room. I know I said I'd rather be dead than go in there, but..." he shrugged before walking out of the frame.

She and Amir both ran upstairs, pried open the door to Mrs. Blacks room, and entered. She waved her wand and the lanterns around the room lit. Sirius was standing in a painting over an old, battered looking trunk.

"Open it," he ordered, and Hermione obeyed. Inside laid several gothic-Victorian style outfits.

"Sirius, are these..." she said, picking one up in distaste.

"Yes, they are. The clothes of my not-so-dear, departed cousin. My mum loved her more than anyone, I think, and she kept a bunch of her clothes here after Bellatrix went to prison. Bellatrix could never be bothered to pick them up."

"Ugh," she made a face as she dropped the clothes back into the trunk. "Why would you even think that I would want to put on something that has been on that crazy bitch?"

"First, they're immaculately cleaned. Kreacher cleaned them, pressed them, and stored them lovingly back when my mum was in charge and this place was sparkling. Second, the bitch might have been crazy, but you have to admit that she could fight, and she could win. You might be able to learn a thing or two from her."

"Oh, Merlin, please don't tell me that," she groaned.

"It might be a good idea to listen to what he has to say," Amir suggested.

"Let's hear it, then," she sighed.

Sirius pulled a face before mentioning his cousin's name. "Bellatrix was... a woman who knew what she wanted and how to get it. She served two masters in the world, herself and Voldemort. Everyone else was expendable, pawns, things that were there to do her bidding and the work she or Voldemort didn't want to do. You have the distinct advantage of actually giving a shit about everyone, but you have to have the attitude that you don't, because they don't and that's what they understand. They consider themselves the rulers of the Vampire world in a way, you need to at least look like you're challenging that. Bellatrix was also good at using any means necessary to achieve her ends. I know you are very opposed to some of her methods, but you have to think of what would help you survive and save your friends."

"The Volturi have many weapons," Amir muttered, running his hand over hers, which was twisting her wand nervously between her fingers. "You have yours. You have to consider at least matching what they will no doubt use against you, or going above and beyond if necessary."

She flinched as his hand grasped hers firmly. She knew what he was meaning, what she had done to Victoria, and she knew it was a probability that she'd be casting the curse again.

"I'm going to go speak to Harry for a bit," Sirius announced. "Wear them, burn them, I don't give a damn what you do, but get rid of these outfits. They're bringing a stench of evil so bad even I can smell."

"Thank you, Sirius," she muttered as she pulled the first dress from the trunk- black, corseted, intricately patterned, and intimidating in it's own right.

"It has a menacing air, doesn't it?" Amir muttered, running his fingers over the fabric.

"Do you think it would help them take me seriously?" she asked.

"I think they would have more respect for a woman who doesn't bother watching the runways, and something like this makes you look more the part of what they feel a vampire should look like."

"Put it like that and I'm going to go in there wearing something I pluck off a model myself."

"It better have bloodstains, then," he smiled. "Are you thinking of trying it on?"

"I will. I don't want to do what they expect of a visitor, but I'm thinking that the essence given off by this might actually help me," she muttered. "Turn around. I do have a bit of modesty."

He smiled and did what she asked. She was out of her clothes and into the dress in moments, then, carefully holding it up, turned back to Amir. "Could you lace me up, please?" she asked.

"Of course," he turned to her, but paused as he caught sight of her. Cautiously he stepped forward, and she turned away from him, lifting her hair so he could cleanly lace the corset. His fingers worked quickly and gently, and she caught sight of herself in the mirror. While she didn't like the dress, she had to admit that she looked much more authoritative wearing it. Amir finished, and she dropped her hair and gazed at herself once again.

"They will be pleased," Amir muttered, looking away sadly.

"Amir?" she whispered, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Is everything okay?"

He turned back to look down at her, eyes darting between emotions. "You look so like Claudia right now," he whispered, fingers running absentmindedly over the dress. "Every day with you I'm reminded of her, but the saving grace was that, while you reflect her slightly, you were always far enough away that I didn't see her when I looked at you. But now, with this," he muttered, eyes running over her. "I have only ever loved one woman, Hermione, but you make it difficult not to fall again."

"Amir, I never..." she whispered, pulling away from him slightly. His arms wrapped around her, holding her to him.

"I've seen you with Jacob," he interrupted. "He has eyes only for you, and you for him. And it has pained me to see another who is so close to what I lost out of my reach, it feels like I lost her again."

"I never have thought that I was causing you pain by being nearby you. You are my closest friend, Amir, but you could never be my lover. My feelings for Jacob are too strong."

"I know," he looked pained as he ran a hand across her face. "But that doesn't mean that I haven't developed feelings towards you as well." His head lowered as if he were going to kiss her, but she turned her head quickly and his lips met her cheek instead.

"Please, Amir," she whispered. "I don't want to ruin what we have by giving you false ideas."

He straightened up and let her go. She took two steps back, her heart sinking at his heartbroken expression.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking pointedly away from her. "For my weakness. It will not happen again." He strode away from her, but was blocked at the door by an upset looking Jacob. he two men exchanged glares before Jacob stepped aside and let him pass down the stairs.

"Jacob, I..." she started, but he motioned for her to follow him and left the room. She was right behind him down a staircase, through a neglected ballroom, and out onto a shabby balcony overlooking a city that couldn't see them. "Jacob..." she started again, but this time he silenced her with his lips on hers.

"Don't apologize," he whispered. "You and Amir are so alike, became such easy friends that I'll admit I was jealous. Why wouldn't I be? You two are a much better match than you and I. But throughout everything you stayed with me. You turned him down for me. I don't doubt that you are mine, Hermione."

She smiled, glad that the confrontation she was sure this was leading to had passed.

"I'd be a fool to think that there are many men who could meet you and not find something to love about you," he continued, pressing his warm body into hers.

"I'm yours, Jacob," she whispered. "Only yours."

He smiled. "We only have a short time. We've got a plane to catch in a couple hours, and they want you downstairs for a strategy meeting in half an hour. But right now it's my time."

"And what do you want to do in your time?" she asked.

"Dance with me," he said, and as he did an old wireless inside the ballroom came to life, playing a slow, popular number. The sound of scurrying footsteps and a flash of red hair before a shutting door signaled Ginny leaving them alone. Hermione wrapped her arms around Jacob's neck and he held her tightly to him as they rotated in slow circles, looking into each other's eyes.

"That's an... interesting outfit you have on," he muttered, leaning back enough so he could study the top.

"It belonged to Bellatrix. Am... er, Sirius thinks it might help. Couldn't hurt, right?"

"You do look slightly crazy in it," he smirked.

"I am slightly crazy to be running into Volterra."

"Let's not talk about that," he scowled.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

"Us," he said seriously.

"What about us?" she asked, suddenly more nervous than she had been the last couple days.

"You know how I feel for you," he said, kissing her forehead. "I'd go anywhere for you, do anything for you, run into a clan full of hostile vampires for you."

She let off a soft chuckle, the humor helping relax her slightly. But she tensed right back up as he let her go and slid onto one knee on the floor.

"Jacob..." she muttered, trembling, a smile breaking across her face.

"Don't act so surprised," he smiled back up at her. "You're smart. I'm sure you knew this was coming from the moment I told you I imprinted on you."

She bit her lip and let him take her hand.

"We have been through so much together," he muttered, reaching into his pocket. "And we're going to go through so much more. But I can't put this off any longer. I can't go in there and face them knowing I haven't asked you. I love you so much, and nothing would make me feel happier, feel like we're going to make it through this more than you agreeing to spend, well, forever with me. Will you marry me?"

She bit her lip harder before whispering, "If I agree, do you expect me to bite you to make it 'forever'?"

"No. I know you're against biting me, that you want to see how things go, and I'm agreeing to that. And if I die, I will die a happier person having been yours and knowing that I didn't have you do anything you were uncomfortable doing."

"Then yes, I will marry you," she beamed.

His shaking hand slipped an old-looking, simple diamond ring on her finger. "It was the ring my father proposed to my mother with," he muttered, staring at it. "Before he found out about us he gave it to me to place on the finger of the woman I loved more than anyone in this world. And as we were hugging goodbye the other day he whispered 'I hope it looks as good on her as it did on your mother'. I took it as kind of his blessing."

"Shut up and kiss me," she whispered, pulling him up to her and pressing her lips passionately to his. The next few hours would be a blur of planning meetings, coordinating everything, and getting ready for their trip to Italy, but right then it was just the two of them, together, and alone with the promise they had just made to each other.


	31. Confrontation

**A/N: Man, this was a long one. But I had to get it out there. I've been sitting on it for weeks! I have to warn you, this was very difficult to write. Someone isn't going to make it to Hermione and Jacob's wedding.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. I really appreciate them. Enjoy!**

* * *

Too quickly someone was calling for them to come down for the meeting. They were still locked together on the balcony, and it hadn't felt like five minutes had passed, let alone half an hour. Reluctantly his lips left hers, and before she could protest, before she could insist on just one more minute's solitude he was pulling her back across the dusty floor towards the library.

There was barely room for them as they arrived. The Cullens were all standing, having vacated the few sitting places for people who found it more comfortable to sit. Tanya and her clan were all talking rapidly to Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and a slightly distraught looking Edward. Sitting on the floor right in front of them were the wolves, who were looking a little unnerved by the rapid speak all the vampires seemed to be exchanging, and awkward as more wizards and witches were stepping out of the Floo, greeting each other like old friends. Hermione recognized the members of Dumbledore's Army in the mix, as well as a few more of her old Hogwarts classmates and Professors. Hagrid was squeezing as much of himself as he could into a windowsill. Several witches and wizards from the Auror Department were talking to another assortment who were wearing the uniforms of the Vampire Hunters. Kingsley was talking in muted Italian to a stately looking witch Hermione vaguely recognized as the Italian Minister of Magic. She and Jacob slid in the door, and her hand was immediately snatched by Ginny.

"Oh! You said yes!" she squealed, holding Hermione's hand forward to an impressed-looking Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson.

"Congratulations," they said in unison, beaming at her.

"Yes," she muttered, squeezing Jacob's hand. "Right now there are more important things..."

"Ah, I see they're here," Kingsley's voice boomed over the rest of the crowd, silencing everyone as they looked in Hermione's direction.

"Don't worry," Amir's silky voice whispered in her ear. Jacob's hand left hers so he could place his arm around her shoulders.

She looked around nervously, but Kingsley, obviously used to taking charge in difficult situations, started the meeting.

"Does everyone know why they are here?" he asked.

"Something about Italy!" George shouted back. "I'm assuming it has nothing to do with us going on a massive outing to get something to eat?"

"Okay, I see we'll have to do a brief recap for those who decided to come to the aid of a friend without knowing what was going on," he smiled warmly, as if this was a natural thing to do, and indeed, for many of them, it was.

"Last night," he continued, his deep voice captivating the room, "in Forks, Washington, in the United States a small group of vampires attacked the Cullens and the pack of Shape-shifters. While they were focusing on the ones who attacked them a rogue vampire broke off and kidnapped Isabella Swan, a Muggle, taking her to Volterra, Italy. We have every reason to believeshe is still alive," he added with a nod at Alice.

"The purpose of this attack," Carlisle started, "was to bring Bella to the Volturi, knowing my family has a strong connection with her. They hope that by taking Bella they will draw my family, especially Hermione, there."

"The Volturi," Kingsley started again, "are a very old, and very powerful group of vampires. There are three leaders, and a variety of vampires with special 'gifts'. The Italian Minister, Signora Moretti, has told me that at any time we can expect them to have at least a dozen vampires possessing 'gifts' living with them, though the number goes up and down as most vampires are allowed to come and go as they please. There are also the mates of these vampires, and she says several more have been arriving in the past day or so. Right now the total is forty to fifty vampires."

Surprised murmurs sprang up from around the room, but were silenced as Amir chimed in.

"Hermione, being magic, would be quite valuable to the Volturi. Almost any gift any vampire has can be re-created by her and her wand," he said. "As a former member of the guard I know that we are told we can come and go as we please, but those with particular... _value_ have been dissuaded from leaving before. Most vampires would think it unwise to go against the Volturi's wishes. Hence the reason that their invitation towards Hermione has amounted to nothing more than a ransom. Her life for Bella's."

"I have been speaking with Signora Moretti, and she has promised us the full use of her Vampire Hunters. Between our two departments we have twelve professional Vampire hunters, and twenty-one Aurors trained in how to at least keep a vampire at bay. However, every hand we can get to help us in this one would be useful. It is quite difficult to take down a vampire alone, a group of them even more so."

Hermione swallowed. She wanted to protest that she wasn't worth anyone dying for, that she would go barter her services for Bella, but she knew the crowd would not take no for an answer.

"Any suggestions?" Kingsley looked at Carlisle.

"Amir knows them best, he might be the one who can help us the most on this one," Carlisle shook his head.

Amir looked to be thinking for a moment. "I think it would be best not to show our full group at first. Give them the sense of security of having the superior numbers until we can see Isabella, if not get to her. They have no magic on their side, no way of fortifying themselves against some of your ways of Magical transport."

"We have enough experience," the Italian Mister said in a thick accent, "to be able to help transport you to their main chamber by Apparation."

"Do you think you can teach the ones who have no experience enough in the time it takes us to fly down to Italy?" Hermione asked Kingsley.

"Enough to hold them off until someone with the skill to kill them can get to them," Kingsley nodded.

"Then I think the plan should be that any witches and wizards, not including myself, go down to the Ministry in Italy. Learn as much as you can as fast as you can, including the location of their main chamber so you can Apparate in if we need you. Do any of you still have your DA coins?"

Every member of the DA dug into their pockets and held up a Galleon. She couldn't help but smile.

"I have mine, too," she said, pulling hers from a pocket concealed in the dress. "I'll send you the signal if we need you, and you can come then. I think the rest of us should go by plane. Let them think we are doing exactly what they want us to be doing. Let them think that I am doing what they are afraid of me to do- running my own band of vampires. I will do everything I can to get Bella back and leave peacefully, but I will call you for help if the time comes."

There were murmurs of assent from around the room.

"Let's go get the bastards!" Hagrid roared with a smile.

"I'll get on finding us transportation," Carlisle muttered, taking his phone and rushing from the room.

"Hermione, can we talk to you?" there was a gentle tug on her sleeve, and she turned to look at Harry and Ron. "Alone?" Harry added, with a quick look at Jacob. Jacob scowled.

"I'll be right back," she assured him. She followed Harry and Ron up to the room they shared during their time at Grimmauld Place and shut the door behind them.

"First off, congratulations," Harry muttered, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"Yeah," Ron added, a genuine smile across his face. "Jacob's a big scary bloke at times, but he's alright."

"Thanks," she whispered in reply.

"Now," Ron said, turning red and looking at his feet. "Harry and I were getting a little nervous. We think you might be setting up to do something... well... um..."

"_Noble_," Harry finished for him. "We're wondering if you're going to put on this act to get us away from you so you can go there without us protesting and then give yourself up for Bella."

She bit her lip. It was like they had suddenly gotten Edward's ability. It was exactly what she had been thinking, wanting to avoid any casualties.

"Listen, 'Mione," he said firmly, placing his hands on her shoulders and forcing her to look at him. "I will march back down there and tell Jacob if I have any inkling that is what you're planning. You know he'll protest so loud he'll wake Sirius' mum. So, tell me now that it isn't what you're planning, and remember, you're the worst liar I've ever seen."

She sighed as she stared into her friend's vivid green eyes. "I won't trade myself for Bella. I promise," she said, truthfully this time. She couldn't lie to Harry and Ron, not about something as important as this.

Harry and Ron were both studying her face. "I believe her, mate," Ron muttered at last.

"Yeah. Me, too," Harry said, wrapping his arms around her again. Ron joined in, holding her tightly.

"Take care of yourself. Please. For us and for your husband-to-be," Ron whispered into her hair.

"I will. You two take care of yourselves, too," she replied, unable to get much sound to her voice. "And don't let Aro touch you. Under any circumstances. That's what they're being warned upstairs."

When they returned to the library witches and wizards were already departing via Floo to the Italian Ministry, which had a large area for them to learn and practice spells. Jacob's arm was immediately back around her shoulders and she bid her friends good-bye and watched them, one by one, leaving through the fire.

"Hermione?" someone called to her side, and she turned to see a beautiful, silken blonde-haired vampire smiling at her. Next to her were another beautiful strawberry-blonde vampire, a black haired, olive toned vampire woman, and a tall-dark haired vampire man. "I'm Kate," the blonde said, stepping forward to give her a hug. "This is Tanya, Carmen, and Eleazar," she said, pointing to each of her coven mates in turn. "I'm sorry we were unable to meet in more favorable circumstances. Carlisle told us so much about you."

"Thank you all for coming," Hermione muttered as they each stepped forward to hug her. "I also apologize about the circumstances."

"They couldn't be helped," Eleazar smiled. "When the Volturi hear of one with such talents it was an inevitability that they would recruit you. Although this is quite the unusual circumstance."

"She is quite the unusual vampire," Carmen added.

"She is unique, not unusual," Amir appeared, greeting Eleazar and Carmen as old friends.

"I've managed to find us a private plane," Carlisle announced, entering the room. "It was difficult, but it will be ready to depart within the hour."

The group filed out, while Alice was trying to make introductions all around. Three Ministry cars were pulling up as they got outside, the nervous drivers helping them divide among the cars and then speeding off towards the airport.

The private plane was loaded quickly, with only a few strange glances at the lack of luggage among the group. Hermione had covered Bellatrix's dress with a traveling cloak, and looked more like she was some Goth teenager instead of a vampire trying to pretend like she was in charge of the hurried group. Nervousness, near panic, that had nothing to do with the flight came over her as they took off. She stopped breathing and bit her lip so hard she almost took it off.

"Everything will be okay," Jacob whispered into her hair as the plane leveled off and they were allowed to move around the cabin.

"Let me see," Alice demanded, coming to sit in an empty seat across from them.

Hermione smiled. Leave it to Alice to not care about the fight coming up, but the ring on her finger. She extended her hand to let the pixie-sized vampire get a look.

"We're going to have so much to discuss after this!" Alice squealed. "A dress, a venue, Jacob, your family is going to want to come, aren't they?"

"Maybe not the best time..." Jacob muttered.

"You finally popped the question?" Emmett turned to them.

"And I said yes," Hermione replied.

"Congratulations, _mutt_," Rosalie shot at them.

"Thanks, _sis_," Jacob shot back.

She made a face at the realization that she would soon be 'related' the one of the shape-shifters.

As they made their way towards Italy most everyone was surprisingly quiet. Jacob got called away by the pack to talk, and Hermione got up and made her way to sit next to Edward.

"Will you do me a favor?" she whispered.

"What?" he turned his head, looking intently into her eyes.

"I don't want Jacob to paint a target on himself by constantly being next to me. Will you take his place?"

"Of course," he replied, eyes returning to their vacant stare at the ground.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"This is my fault," he muttered. "I promised her I'd keep her out of trouble."

"You couldn't have been expected to predict this," she reassured him.

"I should have, though. I knew that somehow, some way a vampire would get to her. I should have stayed away in the first place."

"Don't beat yourself up," she said, placing a reassuring hand on his arm.

"I just feel like everything that can go wrong, has gone wrong. I dumped you..."

"Don't start on the imprint. I'm happy. I love you, and I did count you as my lover, but I love Jacob."

"I know," he smiled weakly. "But I drove you away. And then Bella, and Jacob's face..." he sighed. "And if I had paid attention, if I had really listened to Renata when I first heard one broke off..."

"If you dwell on what you could have done, you'll lose focus and you'll never be able to help us. For Bella's sake."

He let out a soft whimper.

"You love her, don't you?"

"I never stopped loving her," he admitted.

"Then be strong for her. She's going to need you after this ordeal."

"Do you think they'll let her live?"

"I think she has enough going for her they just might," she replied as the plane started to descend. She gave him a hug and a quick peck on the cheek before returning to her seat, the panic starting to rise in her again. Even the robes she was wearing seemed to be taunting her in Bellatrix's voice:

_"You're frightened because you're weak. Fear is for those who know they will fail. I hope they take their time killing you, I so would have loved to do it myself..."_

"Don't," Jacob whispered, guiding her crestfallen face back upwards. "Remember, you are not meek, Hermione. You are much more powerful than they are. _They_ fear _you_, that's why they're trying to lure you to where they have the advantage. You know you're going to win..."

"It's hard to think that," she whispered. "All I see is death for everyone here."

"We are going to survive," he said confidently. "We have thirteen vampires and eight wolves here, not to mention our friends waiting our signal. Remember everything everyone has told you. Don't show fear, because you have nothing to fear."

She nodded as the plane touched the ground. An eerie silence fell over the plane as it taxied towards the airport. Night had fallen, and the plane stopped mid-runway to let them all off. The pilot emerged, opened the door, and Hermione led the way out.

Two vampires were waiting near the bottom of the stairs as she emerged from the plane. Edward was right behind her, taking up the position she had asked him to, with Jacob and Sam following close behind.

"Demetri and Felix," Edward muttered. "They knew how many of us were coming. They had a spy in England."

"One of ours?" she whispered back in horror.

"No. A human at the airport. So easily convinced," he muttered, but didn't say anything else as they got into the hearing range of the other vampires.

'Just act like I'm in charge,' she opened her mind to him. 'Don't let it be unnerving that they knew about the size of our group.'

He nodded imperceptibly as they reached the bottom stair.

"Gentlemen," she said aloud, approaching Demetri and Alec as if their meeting were nothing more than a minor irritation.

"Quite a large group you have here," Demetri eyed them all carefully. "We weren't expecting such a showing."

"Bullshit," Edward hissed, but Hermione scolded him with her mind.

"Really?" she replied aloud. "Well then, I hope Aro, Caius, and Marcus have more brains than you lot, because not expecting a large retaliation for your... actions of late is just plain stupid. Now, I believe you have something of ours, and we want her back."

"Come with us, then," Felix motioned. They followed them out of the airport, where, to the contrary to what Demetri had said, two large vans were waiting for them. Hermione went into the first van with Demetri and half the group, the other half went in the other van. The human drivers drove them in silence to Volterra, where they were let off by the confused drivers at the edge of the city. Once the vans had disappeared from sight they were led into the city, through alleys. They passed a couple drunken teenagers making out in an alley, oblivious to the certain death that passed mere inches from them. They passed a town square with a fountain, sparkles dancing on the surface of the water in the moonlight. Finally they made it to the underground tunnels they would take to the lair.

Felix entered the tunnels first, followed by Edward, then Jacob, who both turned to help Hermione down even though she didn't need it. She resisted the urge to thank them, rather she acted like this was expected behavior, and walked past them with her back rigid.

She had to had it to the pack. Despite the likelihood that they were walking to their deaths they showed no fear. Their heartbeats and breathing remained steady, and their faces remained stony. The perfect set of 'bodyguards'.

Once they arrived in the building they were immediately escorted to the main chamber. She felt a twinge of panic as she looked around as they entered. Lining every wall, red eyes all fixed upon her, were dozens of vampires. The whole guard had turned up, as well, it seemed, as their mates and some supporters they had convinced to come. Her group was easily outnumbered two to one. But she wouldn't let the fear show. Slipping off the cloak she remembered the way Bellatrix had stood so many times, poised, confident and completely insane, and imitated it as best she could. Now, if only she could imitate the crazy, how-many-can-I-kill look...

"Hermione Granger," Aro said as the Volturi stood, leaving their wives behind as they walked forward toward her. "At last we meet." He held a hand innocently towards her, but she knew better than to let him touch her and refused to uncross her arms.

"Show me Bella," she hissed.

"Carlisle. Eleazar," Aro didn't acknowledge her demand. "How are you, old friends? And Amir, so nice to see you..."

"I will make the request one more time," Hermione announced. "Show me Bella."

"In good time, my dear," Marcus said with a smug smile.

"Behind that door, with Heidi," Edward whispered in her ear, looking at the door behind the thrones.

In a fluid motion Hermione drew her wand and pointed it at the door. Vampires jumped out of the way as the heavy wood doors cam crashing open, shaking the room and sending dust floating towards the floor. Edward had been right. Bella was standing behind the door, arm held tightly by a shocked looking Heidi.

"My, my," Aro breathed as Heidi dragged a struggling Bella into the room. "A little impatient, aren't we, Hermione?"

"You're the ones who forced me to come here," she retorted. "Have you ever heard of saying 'please'?"

"We find that our way is quicker," Caius sneered.

"I'm not saying it isn't. But it does bring me here in a decidedly fouler mood. Now, to negotiations. You have Bella, we want her back. What is your ransom?"

"You already know, or you wouldn't be here," he replied, reaching out to touch her hair.

"Steady, Jake," she heard Alice whisper behind her.

She ducked his hand. "I'm currently off the market. I have plans and things going on," she announced.

"You may want to reconsider them," Aro said gently. "You see, dear Hermione, that your creation violates an unwritten law of ours..."

"Maybe you should consider updating your books, then. Send out pamphlets or start a web-page or something," she snapped. "So newborns like Grant know who is off-limits to bite. Too bad he's dead."

He chuckled. "This is precisely why I don't want to lose you. Such spirit. Such passion. Such talent, all wasted if we choose to destroy you. Amir, old friend," he turned suddenly to Amir, who stepped up. "Have you, perhaps, taken her as your mate?"

"She is too good for a soul such as mine," Amir shook his head.

"You cannot deny her resemblance to our dear Claudia."

"I cannot," he replied bitterly, shooting a scathing look at Jane.

"Such a pity her skills were wasted as well..."

"Stop it!" Hermione hissed. "Stop trying to create discord by bringing up past events!"

Marcus chuckled with the rest of them. "We're merely consorting with an old friend."

"And I am merely trying to get this over with. Now, you cannot have me in place of Bella. I will not join your guard, unless, perhaps, you choose to change your dining habits."

The three laughed in unison.

"You are one of Carlisle's!" Aro smiled. "He tried to convince us as well. I can assure you he wasn't the least bit successful, either."

"Then I am afraid we are at an impasse," she frowned.

"My dear, we are far from it. You have a choice. Join our guard, and be treated like royalty as one of your talents so deserves, or we must, regrettably, destroy you."

"And destroy Bella for your trouble?"

"My dear, Bella has accomplished what we brought her here to do. She may go, as long as she is on her way to transformation. Another little rule of ours."

"No!" Edward shouted, moving to protect Bella. But before he got three steps he fell to the floor, screaming in agony.

Without thinking twice Hermione pulled her wand, aimed it at Jane, and shouted "_Crucio_!" Jane's screams started as Edward's echoed away, and Aro, looking impressed, held up a hand for Hermione to stop. She kept the curse a few more seconds, for Amir's sake, then lifted it.

"That wasn't kind," Aro remarked.

"Neither was she. I suggest she rethinks attacking one of my family members, lest she receive the same treatment." She spoke to Aro as if Jane were property, showing no concern for her as Alec helped her, shaking, to her feet.

"If you want to prevent your family members from being put into harms way, you may want to make a decision."

"I'm sorry," she tried to sound bored. "I'm fond of living and freedom both, and neither of your solutions seem to be conductive of that. Back to the impasse, unfortunately."

"Do you plan to fight?" Caius chuckled. "With only thirteen vampires and some humans on your side?"

"You underestimate those humans," she sneered. Behind her there were several ripping noises, quickly followed by gasps.

"But it is not the full moon!" Caius said with fear in his voice as he looked over the line of giant wolves and took a step backwards.

"They do not need it," she smirked, feeling suddenly more confident. "They are designed for one thing- killing vampires."

"And yet, here they are on the side of vampires," Marcus held his chin up as several guard members backed as close to the wall as possible.

"Amazing the friends one can get with a little kindness. Which reminds me..." she pulled the Galleon from her pocket and tapped her wand to it. It glowed bright red, and seconds later the air was filled with cracks as dozens of wizards and witches Apparated alongside the Cullens. By the time the last crack stopped echoing through the chamber the numbers had shifted in Hermione's favor.

"Quite impressive," Aro muttered, eying the newcomers, especially the very menacing form of Hagrid.

"Seems you have become somewhat of a _problem_ to the Italian Ministry, and they were more than willing to have help in thinning your numbers," she retorted, causing fear to flash across their faces and making her feel even more confident. "If you insist on destroying me, they are not willing to stand by and let it happen. Perk of being a war hero and all that."

"A moment to confer?" Marcus led his colleagues away, and they started talking to each other in quick, hushed voices. It was easy to tell what made them nervous. Two-to-one in their favor meant the visitors could be destroyed without them having to get their hands dirty. Odds in the other way, however, meant they would most likely have to fight, and possibly die, themselves.

"Don't believe whatever they tell you," Edward hissed in her ear as the group broke apart.

"We realize," Aro said with a smile, "that to hold you to a different standard because of your gift is unjust. We shall allow you to go, with one stipulation."

"Which is?" Hermione asked, skeptically.

"As we said, Bella must be on her way to transformation. She knows too much."

"No!" Edward shouted again. "Give us time! Let her finish school..."

"It is our condition that she must be bitten before she can leave, and that Hermione must do the honors..."

"You only want Hermione to do it because you don't think she can!" he protested loudly. "You think she's too young and too deprived of human blood. You intend to have her kill Bella!"

"Edward," Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll do it," she announced. She strode towards a scared looking Bella, Heidi backing up as she approached.

"We have full confidence in Hermione," Aro smiled, placing a hand on Edward's shoulder. He backed away from him, fearful he would try to touch his skin. Beside him Marcus seemed to be concentrating hard on something. His eyes shot quickly to the russet wolf before returning to Hermione.

_What do we do? _Quil asked as Hermione approached Bella.

_If it gets us out of here, let her bite Bella_, Sam grumbled.

_But the treaty..._

_Bella's wanted this for a long time. Don't do anything. We'll never survive if we break off from the group._

Hermione looked into Bella's terrified eyes, trying to convey to her she had nothing to worry about, but Bella was too scared to get the message. Gently Hermione pushed Bella's hair to the side and tilted her head slightly. Bella's pale skin trembled as Hermione wrapped her arms around her and, careful not to breathe, she bit the crook of Bella's neck.

She had forgotten how good human blood tasted. Warm and sweet, it called to her as she fought to resist. She forced herself not to suck it in, to merely swallow what filled her mouth. Her hands twisted into Bella's shirt with the effort. Bella was screaming, though with Hermione's struggle not to kill her she was oblivious to the sound, and barely notice the girl struggling against her strong body. Bella's shrieks of pain got more and more urgent until, with a struggled gasp she fainted.

Bella's body going limp caused Hermione to start, her lips leaving Bella's neck. Her heart was still beating, so Hermione knew she hadn't killed her. She ran her fingers quickly over the part of Bella's neck which was not oozing blood, whispering a spell, and the bleeding stopped, though not before her shirt became soaked in it.

"Impressive. It is not often you will find one less than a year turned who has the ability to stop drinking.," Aro smiled as Hermione gently lifted Bella's body and carried it towards her family. Edward's face was livid as she passed, but she could tell his anger was directed at the Volturi and not her. Without a word she carefully handed Bella to Rosalie, with Ginny and Luna standing close by with a bag of healing potions. Bella started to stir, crying in pain as Hermione returned to her post in front of the Volturi.

"Don't worry, Edward. You will be thanking us for this before long," Marcus said dismissively. "If I'm not mistaken, we're finished here."

"Hardly," Edward hissed. "You may say that Hermione is safe..."

"Let me guess," Hermione interrupted. "I'm safe until everyone here goes home, until that time I let my guard down and then they will strike."

"Edward's power is quite strong," Aro smiled. "We were fools to think we could trick him. Though you played your part well."

"I did what I had to do to keep Bella safe. So, I guess we have run out of options," she hissed, drawing her wand.

"You would risk Jacob's life?" Marcus growled.

Her eyes involuntarily shot towards the snarling russet wolf.

"You did a good job trying to keep it from me, but it is there. The dogs are not just here as friends, are they? They're protecting you because one of their own is in love with you."

She opened her mouth, desperate for a comeback, but she was cut off by Edward.

"Jacob says that he's more than willing to die for Hermione's freedom," he relayed.

"Ah, but is Hermione ready for him to die?" Caius sneered. "For if this comes to violence, I instruct the guard to not only focus on getting you, but him as well."

The pack suddenly closed ranks around Jacob, snarling and growling, daring anyone to come close and try to get their member. Sam threw his head back in a bone-chilling howl, which the rest of the pack joined in. The sound echoed off the walls, filling the chamber and causing several of the guard to back away nervously. Vampires who had no powers were eying the exits, there wasn't supposed to be a fight, especially not one with witches, wizards, and werewolves, and they were coming to the collective realization that they were nothing more than the Volturi's expendable pawns. The wolves were obviously ready to fight to the death, and seemed eager to take as many vampires as possible with them.

"Seems as though you have your work cut out for you," Hermione sneered.

"If this is the way it must be settled..." Marcus hissed.

There was a strange feeling that swept over the group in the center of the room. Hermione suddenly felt as though she didn't care what happened to Jacob, her friends, the Cullens, anyone. 'Why should I bother to stay?' she asked herself. 'I could Apparateout of here, save myself, and no one, vampire or magic, could ever catch up to me.' She was on the verge of disappearing when there was another feeling creeping over her. The apathy towards her loved ones vanished in a second, and she felt... protected somehow. She looked around in surprise.

Bella was standing, blood covering her shirt, the marks still on her neck. Her limbs were shaking from pain, but her face was contorted in concentration.

"If you're going to fight, fight fair," she hissed through her clenched teeth.

"She's shielding us!" Edward whispered in awe. "They can't fight us using their powers. They have to rely on their strength," he looked triumphantly at Aro, Caius, and Marcus, who were suddenly looking much less confident.

Behind Hermione came the sounds of witches and wizards pulling their wands, and she couldn't help but smile. The guard were now looking at their leaders, wanting to know what to do.

"Not so confident now, are you Jane, my dear?" Amir sneered. "Leave her to me," he ordered the rest. "It is time to pay for the lives you've ruined. Come to me, Jane. I'll give you the same treatment you gave the woman I chose over you."

With a shriek Jane launched herself at Amir, and the fight was on. The room was lit with flashes of light as curses flew in every direction, slamming into the oncoming vampires. A few shrieked as their clothes caught on fire. Hermione shot a stunner at Demetri, then dove out of the way of the heavy wood door, which flew over the group, shredding itself and igniting in front of Flitwick.

It took a few seconds for the first vampire to brave taking on the wolf pack. It tried to lunge through a gap between Quil and Sam, but the wolves were quicker. Quil got an arm, Sam got a leg, and with a sickening ripping noise the vampire was torn in two. Sam casually flipped his half into the fire and snarled as the next lunged.

Hermione's wand was a blur as she shot spells at the advancing vampires. She was loathe to kill them- most were innocents conned into the Volturi's game and fighting because staying still almost certainly meant death, but catching her would mean glory. She was doing her best to capture at least one of the leaders, but with so many aiming for her it was impossible.

Behind her someone gave a manic shout of laughter. She sent a set of Stunners as she turned. Amir was holding Jane's decapitated body above his head like a trophy, laughing manically, getting his long awaited revenge. He hurled the twitching body into the fire, then picked up the head, threw it in, and continued his celebration.

She saw the blur a fraction of a second before it happened, and didn't even have time to utter a warning. Alec knocked into Amir, causing him to tumble forward into the flames. Amir didn't even move to stop his fall, nor did he let out a shout of surprise or pain as the fire engulfed him.

Rage blossomed in her chest as she watched her good friend die in front of her.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" she shrieked, eyes wild. Green light burst from her wand, narrowly missing Hagrid as he hoisted a struggling vampire over his head, and slammed into Alec, causing him to shout in pain and surprise as his body burned from the inside out.

She turned back to the other vampires who had been advancing on her, who were now looking in terror from her want to the pile of ash that had just been Alec. She was about to use their fear to get to the Volturi when she heard a shriek of terror from the other side of the room.

Bella, whose blood was too strong for some vampires to resist, was being surrounded by Harry, Ginny, Luna, and Ron, each manically hurling whatever spells they could to try to keep the vampires at bay. one vampire had managed to get an arm between Ginny and Ron and grab onto Bella's shirt before Leah had grabbed it and dragged it to where she, Seth, and Jacob were now tearing it apart.

When Leah and Seth moved, however, it left a hold in the protective circle around Jacob. Seeing the opening Demetri pounced, aiming to break Jacob's neck. Jacob saw him, and ducked in a lightning-fast maneuver, spinning to capture his attacker, but Demetri managed to grab a handful of fur, pull himself onto Jacob's back, and before the wolf could buck him off, bit the skin above Jacob's shoulder, tearing off a chunk of flesh.

Jacob's howl of pain drowned out all the sounds of the battle, causing most in the chamber to turn towards him. Ron hit Demetri with a Stunner, knocking him off Jacob, where Carlisle, Esme, and Edward were waiting to tear him apart. Hermione growled in rage, not just for Jacob, who was still in obvious pain but fighting off another vampire, but at having to see Esme, who would catch and release a fly in her house rather than kill it, and Carlisle, who had dedicated his life to his 'do no harm' oath, being forced to do what they loathed in order to survive.

It was as if the fibers of Bellatrix's dress told her want to do. Without thinking twice about it Hermione turned on the spot and Disapparated.

"Stop!" Aro's voice boomed through the chamber, and almost immediately the movement stopped as everyone looked towards the Volturi.

Hermione was standing behind Caius, one arm around his throat, securing him to her, wand pressed to his temple, eyes wild and flashing.

"If I see one more attack he'll get the same treatment as Alec," she hissed.

"We can talk about this rationally..." Caius forced, voice thick with terror.

"We tried. It didn't work out too well, did it?" she snarled, eyes flickering towards the pile of burning vampire parts. The sides had stepped away from each other, and the damage became obvious. At least fifteen vampires were missing from the Volturi's side. Three wizards and two witches lay dead in the middle of the room. By their clothes Hermione could tell two worked for the Italian Ministry, two for their Ministry, and the final was Professor Vector. Amir was dead, Bella was being held by Edward, tears running down her face, and Jacob's pack surrounded his body lying on the floor, his low whine of pain the only sound in the silence.

"We should destroy you for this," Marcus growled.

"Try," she dared them. "See if you can move faster than my spell. Or, perhaps we can make a game of it. How many of you can I take down before I go down? I bet I'd get at least two," her wand flicked towards Marcus, then Aro before returning to Caius' temple. "Who knows? I might get lucky and manage the trio. How fast do you think it takes to say three 'Avada Ked...'?"

"Enough!" Aro commanded, eyes widening. "How do you propose we settle this, then?"

"I may have a solution," Kingsley's voice sounded to their side as he cautiously approached them. "There is evidence of the Unbreakable Vow being performed on a vampire before."

"And if they break it?" Hermione asked.

"The same as for wizards."

"Who discovered this?" she asked skeptically.

"Dumbledore. He performed it on a vampire, making him promise to stay away from Hogsmeade. He burned as soon as he tried to follow a woman into the town."

Aro, Caius, and Marcus exchanged glances.

"Care to make the vow?" Hermione asked.

"If that's what it takes," Aro said, sounding defeated.

"In exchange I will consider assisting you on some missions," she announced to their looks of shock. "Armies of newborns are a worthy cause for concern. Should you contact me, I will consider assisting you, but I reserve the right to refuse."

"It seems a fair trade," his look brightened slightly. Having her accompany them on select trips was better than losing a fight and coming away with nothing but a promise that would kill them if broken.

Hermione released Caius and stowed her wand. Caius stumbled, then glided back to his colleagues. There was a nudge on Hermione's arm. She looked over, seeing the wide eyes of Jacob. He looked at her, then Bella, then himself.

She cupped his head, stroking his scarred muzzle lightly. "It'll be over soon, then we'll get you and Bella somewhere comfortable."

"They are taking the transformation quite well," Aro said, stepping forward at Kingsley's motion. "Pity you won't stay. He'd be an asset to have with you. Bella, too."

Jacob growled.

"Clasp hands," Kingsley ordered before another fight broke out.

Redoubling her Occlumency efforts to keep any memories of the antivenin she was going to try to save Jacob and Bella's lives with, Hermione reached forward and grabbed Aro's outstretched hand. She felt him trying to break through her mental blocks, but she kept her thoughts from revealing themselves.

Kingsley touched his wand to their clasped hands. "Do you, Aro, vow to never hunt or attempt to capture or harm Hermione Granger, her family, or her friends?" he started.

"I so vow," Aro said, red eyes burrowing into Hermione's, which were now the same from Bella's blood. A thin line of flame erupted from his wand, entwining their hands.

"And do you vow to never send an agent or agents to do so?"

"I so vow."

"And will you only contact Hermione when you desire assistance, knowing she may refuse to answer your call?"

"I will."

"Finally, will you order those under your command to do as you have vowed?"

"I will."

The red strands of flame which had encircled their hands at each vow glowed brighter for a moment as they tightened, then disappeared completely. Aro bowed to Hermione as he stepped back.

Kingsley next performed the ritual with Marcus. Caius waited for Hermione to step away from Jacob before he made the vow. As the final red strands faded away Hermione became aware of all the eyes on her, waiting to hear what their next move should be.

"I will send an owl," she muttered to Aro. "It wll know where to find me, and will deliver letters only to me. But you'll have to wait. I have a wedding and a honeymoon to plan first."

Jacob managed to grin before his face fell in pain again.

"Congratulations," Arosmiled." Hopefully the next time we meet it will involve more amicable circumstances."

"One can hope," she replied, stepping away from them towards Jacob. "It'll be easier for me to help you if you're human," she whispered, and before she finished the last word he had phased back. She allowed him to put an arm over her shoulders, and in a flash a human Sam was on his other side. He shot her a quick smile and nod before supporting his friend's other side, and they slowly started towards the exit.

The Italians already had their two dead on covered stretchers, and Kingsley was coordinating the same for the two Ministry vampire hunters. A single tear was trailing down McGonagall's face as she placed a shroud over Professor Vector's body. Edward was next to her in the next moment, holding a crying Bella.

"Where to?" he asked.

"We'll never make it back to England," she said with a quick glance at the Volturi to warn against mentioning the antivenin. "We'll just have to find somewhere they can finish their transformations in peace."

He nodded, holding Bella tighter. as they passed the still-burning fire in the center of the room Hermione thought of something. She wasn't sure it would work, but she had to try. She raised her wand and muttered "_Accio_ Amir's ashes." Surprisingly a line of ashes made their way out of the fire towards her. She conjured up an urn and the ashes flew inside. Carlisle took the urn from her and carefully place the lid on top. Without a word the group, led by Hermione, Jacob, Sam, and Edward, made their way out of the chamber towards the underground tunnels that would lead them away from the Volturi's lair forever.


	32. Changes

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I'm at the tail end of a weight loss competition. 15 lbs gone in two months, but I've been really pushing the last couple weeks. I haven't had much time to write. For fans of This Isn't Happening, Awake, and the Hunter and the Hunted I will be updating them soon, after a couple Christmas parties this weekend.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. You guys are awesome. Virtual cookies to you (I've got Milanos...) Please leave a quick review when you're done. An early gift perhaps? I'll reward you with lemons in the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm not doing it," Jacob said, crossing his arms and standing up straight despite the overwhelming pain he was in. His posture clearly read 'just try to force me'.

"Please, Jacob," Hermione whispered, holding a vial of antivenin. She was becoming more desperate, knowing the longer he refused, the less of a chance her antivenin would work. It had taken them an hour to get somewhere proper, an Italian Vampire Hunter had offered her secluded seaside villa, and every second they argued caused the venom to inch closer to his and Bella's hearts. They had split up, Hermione and the wolves in one room trying to get Jacob to take the antivenin, Edward and the Cullens trying to convince Bella in another room. Both Bella and Jacob were steadfastly refusing to take the antivenin, both preferring to become vampires to be with the ones they loved. Sensing that there was strength in numbers Hermione and Edward decided to separate Bella and Jacob to keep them from playing off each others arguments.

"No. Your sister saw this, it's going to happen, let it happen how it happens," Jacob said, wincing as he shifted his weight.

"But that was before I finished this. Your future might have changed. Do you want me to go get her so we can talk to her?" she pleaded.

"No. I want this. This is the way we can be together."

"Jake, think of Billy," Quil interrupted. "This would kill him."

He made a face. "I know. And it sucks. But I'm still not doing it."

"Give us a minute?" Hermione asked gently, shooting a glance at the pack, who quietly filed out, shutting the door behind them.

"Let me guess," Jacob muttered irritably. "You're going to do something like refuse to marry me if I don't take it."

"No," she said, helping him sit on the bed. "In the end it is your choice. I really would want you to take it, I think that it would be best if you did, but I'm not going to throw a fit, give you your ring back, or anything like that. But I wanted to say that I made a promise. I promised Billy that I would do everything in my power to keep him from ever seeing his son a vampire, and I feel like I would be breaking that promise if I didn't voice my concerns until it was too late."

He gave her a crooked smile. "So, you're asking me to do this for Billy's sake?"

"You being a vampire would make things less complicated for us," she shrugged. "But it's not just about me. You have a family, you have friends, you have so many things you would have to give up if you let this happen."

"If they'll let you on La Push, they'll let me," he pointed out.

"Not when you're a newborn. You overestimate the control you'll have. It'll be all I can do to keep you from killing someone. And with as strong as you are I'm not sure I'll be able to, wand or not. Do you really want to risk becoming a killer?" she finished in a whisper.

He studied her for a minute, his face contorted in pain. "If I take this," he said, putting a hand on the antivenin, "will you promise to talk to me about it if I start to age? That, if this works and I don't become a vampire, that this won't be the last time we talk about it, if I want to talk about it again."

"I've always promised that," she whispered.

He kissed her as he slid the phial out of her hand. As if he didn't want to say another word, as if talking would stop him from ever doing it, he tipped the contents into his mouth and swallowed hard.

"How does it feel?" she asked as he cringed and doubled over.

"My veins are on fire," he grunted, biting his lip to keep from crying out.

"Do you want a sleeping potion?"

"Sure," he managed, lying back on the bed. She summoned her bag and pulled out another phial. He grabbed it, downed it, and was out in a matter of seconds.

"So he agreed, then?" a voice sounded behind her.

"Yes," she said, turning to see Carlisle standing in the doorway wearing a soft smile. "How is Bella?"

"Edward finally got her to agree as well. Though she is quite upset about Alice and Jacob telling Charlie. She is demanding Jacob's hide, to quote her 'the big fuzzy one'."

Hermione gave a half hearted smile. "Is she in pain?"

"Very much so, though she is a little vague as to whether the pain got worse after the antivenin."

"Did you want a sleeping potion for her, too?"

"Please," he nodded, and she handed him another phial.

"Is Harry out there?"

"Yes. Would you like me to send him in?"

"Thank you."

He left, and moments later Harry and Ron were in the room, closing the door.

"Sam wants an update," Harry announced.

"He can wait," she muttered, running her fingers through Jacob's hair.

"Ron told him the same thing," he replied with a weak smile. "How's Jake?"

"He took it," she replied, listening to the rhythmic breathing of the man next to her. "I guess it's now just a waiting game."

"Is there anything you need, 'Mione?" Ron asked, placing a hand supportively on her shoulder.

"Is everyone gone?" she asked.

"The pack is leaving to check into that hotel five minutes away, and are waiting to rush back here at a moment's notice. They say they aren't going to leave until they see what happens to Jacob. Eleazar and Carmen are hunting, but they say they'll be back, something to do with Amir. The rest of their coven already left, they wanted to get out as fast as possible, they say that Italy gives them 'bad vibes'. McGonagall and Kingsley convinced everyone else to leave, including Mrs. Weasley and Ginny, who didn't go without a spectacular fight. But it sounded like we might have to deal with two newborn vampires, and you know how it is."

She nodded weakly. "Could you do me a favor?"

"Anything," Harry replied quickly.

"Could you run to the wizarding shops in Pisa and pick up some more sleeping potions and pain potions? I'm not sure how long this is going to take, but I only have enough for maybe a day."

"Of course," they nodded. They each gave her a quick hug.

"You did brilliantly, 'Mione," Ron muttered as he squeezed her gently, then they turned and left her alone with Jacob. She waited until the door was closed, then curled up in the bed next to Jacob.

"Please work," she whispered to whoever might be listening as she gently stroked his hair.

The next few hours were the longest she had ever endured. Seth and Leah had all but moved into the room with her, sitting in silence in the corner, never complaining about how boring the wait was, only getting up to get something to eat or use the bathroom. A couple times Leah nodded off, but woke with a start not much later and resumed her staring at the unmoving couple in bed. Hermione had moved only twice to give Jacob another phial of sleeping potion, then returned to lying next to him, nestled tightly to his side.

As much as she was staring at Jacob it was Seth, who had just woken up from a three-hour nap, that brought her attention to what was really happening and away from replaying the last few days in her mind.

"Oh, no," Seth breathed the moment his eyes laid on Jacob.

Even the soft utterance snapped Leah out of her light slumber. "What's going on?" she asked quickly.

"Look at him," he replied, even quieter than the first.

Hermione pulled back and studied Jacob's face. He had gone pale, his russet skin was now more a copper color. With shaking hands she ran her fingers over his face. He still felt warm, but anything with a pulse felt warm to her.

"Touch him?" she asked in Leah and Seth's general direction.

Leah was on her feet and next to Hermione within a second. She gently placed a hand to Jacob's skin.

"He feels cool," she whispered.

"Perhaps it would be best if you left," Hermione replied.

"Are you sure?" she asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"If you really want to help you might want to position yourselves between here and any towns. Get the pack and anyone my family can spare to help."

She nodded once, and Seth followed her out as Jacob started to stir.

"Hermione?" his lips barely moved.

"I'm here, honey," she whispered, placing a hand on his face.

"Anyone else?"

"No."

"Good," he muttered, grabbing her wrist and pulling her on top of him. Before she could protest he pulled her face to his and began kissing her furiously. His hands locked into her hair, holding her roughly to him, and she wasn't able to break free of his grip despite her struggling.

"It's not nearly as fun when you're fighting it," he grumbled as he finally let her pull away.

"Excuse me if I'm trying to figure out if you're a vampire or not," she replied. "Your heart is still beating..."

"So, I'm not a vampire," he smiled. "You did it."

"It's only been one day. Transformations usually take several, especially with such a superficial bite. How do you feel?"

"If the fact that I just tried to sleep with you was any indication..." he rolled his eyes before starting to kiss her neck, holding her tightly again so she couldn't break free without hurting him.

She let the sarcasm slide. "Are you hurting? Are your veins still burning?"

"Nope. I feel great."

"Are you hungry?"

"Do you really have to ask?" he smirked. "Have I ever not been?"

"Are you... thirsty?" she inhaled sharply as his hands ran down her side to cup her breasts.

"Usually goes with being hungry."

"What are you thirsty for?"

That stopped him. His hands fell and his head snapped up so he could look into her eyes. He seemed to be thinking before he replied, "If you're offering, I could really go for a bottle of pop right now."

"Just a coke? Not..."

"Not a chance in hell. Blood still sounds like the most disgusting thing I could ever put in my mouth."

"Really?" her face broke out in a wide smile. "You don't have any desire to drink blood?"

"No way. I still think vampires are bloodsucking freaks."

She laughed, harder than she should have, but she was relieved.

"Why the twenty questions? I thought if my heart was still beating that was a pretty good indication that I'm not one of you yet."

"Take a look in the mirror," she gestured towards a small looking glass hanging over the set of drawers as she climbed off him. Looking a little nervous Jacob climbed out of bed and went to look at the mirror.

"Wow," he muttered, touching his face. "Those scars really show up now, don't they?"

"I've never seen you more beautiful," Hermione muttered, moving to stand next to him.

"Really?" he enveloped her in his arms.

"Are you calling me a liar, sir?" she giggled back.

He smiled back, but his face fell almost immediately. "Do you think I can still phase?"

"Maybe you should try," she whispered back.

Cautiously he walked outside and took a deep breath. She stood back to give him room, and in a blink of an eye the large wolf was standing in front of her, still russet despite the change in his skin color. The wolf gave an excited howl and took off through the trees surrounding the villa, the white wolf suddenly on his heels.

_Hey, baby, watch this,_ he said, putting on a sudden burst of speed and easily pulling away from her.

_Wow,_ her voice sounded as she suddenly appeared out of thin air, running in front of him until he caught up and slowed down to match her speed.

_Jake? Is that you?_ Leah's voice cut in.

_You didn't think you'd get rid of me that easily, did you?_ he replied.

_Any... complications?_ Sam asked.

_He's a little paler as a human, and he's faster,_ Hermione responded, her smile evident in her voice, _but he claims to have no cravings for blood._

_Is he just faster, or is he stronger, too?_ Seth asked.

_I don't know_, Jacob sneered. _Do you want to try to take me?_

_I couldn't take you before you went half bloodsu... ugh!_ he groaned as Jacob and Hermione came to the edge of the field where the rest of the pack were standing.

_What?_

_Jake, you stink, man,_ Paul growled, wrinkling his nose.

_What do you mean?_

_You smell kind of like one of them._

Hermione sniffed. _Really? I still think he smells like dog that's been out in the rain. Maybe a mist rather than a downpour, but it's still there._

_Great,_ the russet wolf rolled its eyes. _I'm an equal opportunity offender._

_So, what about Bella?_ Sam asked

_Don't know yet,_ Hermione replied. _I guess Jake's quick-healing ability got him through it faster than normal. She's probably in for another day or two. She's got... quite a bit of blood to get back if she's going to pull through this,_ she hung her head and lowered her now crimson eyes towards the ground as if ashamed of drinking from Bella. She didn't want to tell them that had Bella not collapsed and fallen away from her mouth there was a good chance the Volturi would have gotten exactly what they had thought would happen.

_If you hadn't done it there's a good chance they would have killed her before we had a chance to save her. You saw how close that female leech was to her,_ he grumbled. _Part of the reason we went was to get her back alive._

_So, no problems with the treaty then?_ she asked, still looking away from the pack.

_We'll have to give you this one,_ he replied. _But that doesn't mean you have free reign to do whatever you want._

_I don't want free reign,_ she shook her head. _I just wanted as many of us as possible to survive._

Seth and Leah immediately hung their heads. They weren't Amir's biggest fans, but he had grown on them over the months. They were sad to see him gone.

Hermione noticed their looks. _Eleazar and Carlisle are planning a small memorial after whatever is going to happen with Bella happens. If you want to come..._

_I'll be there,_ they responded in unison.

Sam looked around, looking a little awkward about the situation. _We're going to stick around just in case something goes South with Bella, then we're going back to La Push. You three know you're welcome back, right?_

_I think I'm going to stick around Canada for a while,_ Seth smirked, pawing the ground. _Finish school in the same place. Mom's moving in, if that's okay with you. She doesn't want to stay alone in La Push._

_She's more than welcome,_ Hermione nodded.

_She can have my room. I'm not going back, to either Canada or La Push,_ Leah announced.

_Charlie ask you to move in?_ Jacob asked.

_Exactly. I'm going to stay with him in Romania. If things work out he's going to try to transfer to another training facility nearer to the house in Canada._

_That leaves you two,_ Sam turned to Jacob and Hermione.

_Is it pushing it to think that I'm going to buy some property on the Rez and build a house for both of us?_ Jacob responded.

_You're killing me,_ Sam groaned. _You know that when she and the redhead set foot on the Rez it started four new transformations? You'd be dooming generations to this._

_I'm not sure I will,_ he replied. _Can I explain my thoughts while human? Being in form sort of detracts from my point._

They all phased back at the same moment, standing in a large, friendly circle. Jacob grabbed Hermione and pulled her to him.

"What are you thinking?" Quil asked.

"Okay, we were originally thinking that this imprinting thing is based on what would make the next pack stronger, right? Someone who could help us pass the gene on to insure we'll have the Protectors in the future."

The group nodded.

"So it completely doesn't make sense that I would imprint on someone who can't pass on those genes, or any genes for that matter. I imprinted on the very reason we're the way we are."

"Makes sense so far," Embry muttered.

"So, what if we imprint not just to strengthen the pack, but the tribe as a whole, including the ones who will never be part of this pack? What if I imprinted on Hermione as a way to get us over this ancient animosity and to strengthen the protection by giving us a group of powerful ally?"

"So... you imprinted to get us over our hatred of the Cullens?" Jared looked skeptical.

"The old saying is 'the best defense is a good offence'," Sam muttered. "When we're worried about where the line is we take focus off our mission and don't do any good for our safety and the safety of those we try to protect. By knowing who the good guys are, the ones who want the same things we do..." he shot a look at Hermione, "we can take the focus off the bickering and do what we need to do."

"And if we're allies, if we know Hermione well, trust her, and, through her, start to trust the Cullens we might actually be able to prevent future generations from going through this if the Cullens show back up. They'll only go through it when there's a _real_ vampire threat to our lands," Leah finished.

"But why Jake? Why Hermione?" Quil asked.

Seth snorted. "Jake's the true Alpha. Biggest, strongest, the most power to get us to change our minds, best able to handle falling in love with a Vampire. I know that if I had imprinted on a vampire I would have walked out in front of a truck. And I say that with all the love in the world, Hermione," he added with a smirk.

"I'm sure you do," she replied with a smile.

"If I had to guess why Hermione, I'd say because she's the only Vampire who would ever give one of us the time of day. Could you imagine what would happen if Jake had told Blondie he had imprinted on her?"

"And she is the most powerful ally out of all the Cullens. If there was ever a Vampire that could convince us that she is worthy of our trust and friendship, it's Hermione," Leah added.

Hermione bit her lip and gave Jake a little hug.

"I was never going to say no," Sam smirked.

"_Yes_!" Jacob lifted Hermione into the air and spun her around, lips attacking hers in his joy. He had been convinced for months that he would never see La Push again, be living away from his father, never meet any nieces or nephews he might have in the future, and give up everything he had known before Hermione had come to Forks. She kissed him back with enthusiasm until Sam cleared his throat.

"Do you guys want us to stick around here, in case something goes on with Bella?" he asked.

"Go back to the hotel and rest," Hermione replied as Jacob lowered her to the ground. "I'll call you if we need you, or the moment we know something."

Sam nodded, and they all turned around to leave. "Oh, and Jake," he stopped and spun to look at Jacob again. "Call Billy. He's worried sick about you. He's at Charlie's house. I'm sure Charlie wants an update, too. I wouldn't tell them, I thought it would be best to come from you."

"I'm going to go do that right now," he nodded. "Thanks."

He nodded before he turned and ran after the rest of the pack. Jacob and Hermione phased and started back towards the Villa.

_How long do you think your eyes will be like that?_ he asked.

_Probably a while. It took a month or two for them to be not obviously red in the beginning, and I don't know if it's going to take that long or not. Why?_ she asked.

_We need to pick out a date, and if we're going to be exchanging vows in front of my family it'll probably be less awkward if you don't look like an albino._

_Oh, not now, Jake,_ she groaned.

_Nope, you promised. We're getting married, and we're doing it as soon as possible._

_We've still got to see what happens to Bella and get back to Washington. Can we talk about a date then?_ she pleaded.

_Fine,_ he sighed. _But the moment we're back in Washington we're picking a date._

_Fine,_ she acquiesced.

"Hermione!" a voice called through the woods.

She phased mid-stride and called loudly, "Harry!" They slipped between a couple trees and found Harry and Ron running through the woods towards them.

"Thank Merlin!" Ron groaned as he caught sight of her and the large wolf behind her.

"Where the hell were you guys?" Harry asked, looking annoyed.

"Sorry," she apologized quickly. "Jake woke up and... well... we had some questions..."

Jacob phased, and Harry and Ron immediately gasped. "Are you a..." Harry started, looking nervous.

"Nope, not a leech," Jacob smiled back. "Just got a couple little presents from them. I'm pale, I think my body temp went down a little bit, I'm quicker, a little stronger, and I apparently stink like a leech as well as a wolf. But no desire for blood. I think it's my natural aversion to it."

"We went in for a visit and you were gone," Ron said, crossing his arms.

"Sorry again," Hermione muttered. "Jake wanted to know if he could still phase."

"Carlisle is looking for you. He's pretty worried," Harry told them.

"We're going," Hermione said, turning towards the villa and breaking out into a run. Within seconds she and Jacob were walking in the backdoor.

"Thank God!" Esme wrapped Hermione in a hug as the door closed behind her. "You terrified us!"

"Sorry," Hermione whispered.

"Jacob," Carlisle said, walking towards him cautiously. "Do you mind?" he asked, reaching out a hand.

"Not at all," Jacob muttered, looking as if he did mind, but not flinching as Carlisle's hand touched his face and pushed his hair away from his eyes.

"You're not one of us," Carlisle smiled.

"Can't make me one of the family that easily."

"You do have some physical changes, I see."

"Yeah. A couple."

"It's the best we could hope for. Edward will be pleased to hear of it. I'll go tell him."

"Don't get his hopes up too far," Hermione warned. "Things might be different because Jacob is a wolf."

"I know. But it is hope," he said, nodding, then walking towards Bella's room.

"You should call Billy," Hermione muttered, holding out her cell phone. Jacob kissed her before walking towards a more private area of the house.

* * *

They had been awake for about twenty-two hours a day, never more than two feet from a phone, since Billy had arrived at Charlie's house. Charlie had called the station, saying he was finally going to take some vacation time, something he hadn't done since Bella stopped visiting as a little girl. They had talked for the first three hours, mostly Billy confirming the overwhelming information Charlie had been presented with, then silence set in. Rachel showed up to cook food they barely touched, and tried to shepherd them to bed on occasion, but with little success.

Charlie's world had been completely flipped upside down that first day. Vampires, werewolves, witches and wizards were all very real, not just real, but living in and around his town. And his daughter was romantically involved with one of them. The boy he considered his second son was one of them and dating a girl who was not just a vampire, but a witch as well. And his best friend had known about it since day one. Thinking it was some sort of prank he asked them to prove it, and Jacob had nearly given him a heart attack by turning into a giant wolf in the middle of his living room. Alice touched his face with her ice cold hands, and he was no longer a skeptic.

The information might have been easier to digest had it not been presented by Jacob and Alice, two people, so to speak, that he trusted completely. Then they told him that Vampires- _bad_ Vampires (he didn't want to ask if any of them could be considered 'good') had Bella and were talking her to Italy in hopes that Hermione would come take her place. His daughter's fate was in the hands of some girl she barely knew. Alice and Jacob had promised to do everything they could to get her back, said that several vampires and the whole La Push pack were joining Hermione in Italy, and that several witches and wizards would probably go with, but this information didn't calm him at all. Billy had shown up then, and Jacob and Alice ran off (as well as a couple more white blurs that seemed to jump from his upper level). He asked Billy for more information, but all he knew came from ancient legends and stories. He had very little information about the group that had taken Bella, just that they were like the royal family of Vampires, that they wanted Hermione for her magical abilities, and that they had many vampires willing to fight for them. It only fueled his terror that he'd never see his daughter again.

The first day was spent worrying about Bella coming home in a pine box, but sometime on day two a new possibility emerged. She would come back alive, but one of them. He'd lose his daughter in a whole different way, she'd be a monster. She loved Edward, it might just be a matter of time before she became a vampire herself, but he wasn't ready to lose her. Not yet.

When the phone rang at three forty-two in the morning it was a safe bet that it wasn't a telemarketer. Billy and Charlie had both been dozing lightly, and it was Billy who recovered first and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he asked nervously. "Hello?"

"Hey, dad," Jacob's voice came through after a short delay.

"Jacob!" Billy cried in relief. "What happened? What's going on?"

"The fights over, dad. Hermione won. She got us out of there okay. We lost some witches and wizards, and one of the vampires is gone, but our pack is all okay."

"Thank God. Did you get her?" he asked, and Charlie perked up.

"Yeah, we got her."

"Yes! They got Bella!" he cried, and Charlie broke down in tears.

"Dad, I need to tell you something."

Billy immediately tensed, and Charlie stared at him intently.

"Bella and I were both bitten by vampires," he said slowly.

"Oh, no," he groaned.

"Hermione gave us both her antivenin, and it looks like I'm in the clear. I've got some physical changes, but I'm not one of the bloodsuckers."

Billy was crying, but managed to mutter, "Thank God," again.

"Bella's bite was worse than mine. She lost a lot of blood. She was lucid, she took the antivenin, but it's going to take more time to see if it's going to work or not. I want you to prepare Charlie. If it doesn't work she's not coming back for a while."

"I understand. Are you coming back?"

"Yeah. I got a wedding to plan."

"Wedding?" he asked in surprise.

"I asked Hermione to marry me. She agreed."

"Congratulations," he said, sounding conflicted. "Your sister will be thrilled. She's sleeping upstairs right now."

"Thanks, Dad. I'll call you soon with news."

"Okay. I love you, son."

There was a paused, then a happily surprised sounding Jacob replied, "Love you, too, Dad."

"Tell Hermione I said 'Thank you.'"

"I will. Bye, dad."

Billy put the receiver down, feeling a rush of relief before getting assaulted with questions by Charlie.


	33. Aftermath

**A/N: So, I know it's been a while. I've been a little slow on updates lately, and it's probably going to stay that way. But I can tell you that I'm seeing the light at the end of the tunnel with this one. I had a lot to get through in this chapter, and I've changed it to two chapters so I could post something for you.**

**Enjoy and please leave a review. Happy belated new year!**

* * *

Hermione and Jacob joined the vigil by Bella's bedside. Alice vacated her chair so Jacob could sit, and he pulled Hermione into his lap, placing his chin upon her shoulder and wrapping his arms around her. They sat, each looking at Bella but not particularly paying attention. Each was lost in their own thoughts. Hermione would occasionally hand another phial of sleeping potion to Edward.

Edward was looking terrible, as if they had never won the fight. He would occasional steal sideways glances at Hermione, study Jacob's face, then look back to Bella. Twelve hours after their vigil started, when Jacob left to get something to eat, Hermione crossed the room and sat next to Edward on the bed.

"This isn't your fault," she whispered, placing a hand gently on his shoulder.

"It certainly doesn't feel that way," he muttered back.

She gently placed her arms around him reassuringly, and he responded by holding them tightly in place. "Thank you," he muttered. "For stopping."

"No need to thank me," she muttered. "We went there to get Bella back, I just did what had to be done to achieve that goal."

"I know how troubled you were by it. I could see it in your eyes."

"Well, my eyes are going to be a little different for a while now, aren't they?" she said with a faint attempt at humor.

"I'm sure Bella will want to thank you as well, when she wakes up."

"From what I hear she was just as reluctant as Jacob to take the antivenin."

He nodded once. "She saw this as her opportunity, her chance to be changed. She had already gotten her bite, why not let 'nature take it's course', to quote her," his voice was bitter.

"Don't be upset with her," she said kindly. "Jacob had the same thoughts. She only wanted differently because she loves you."

"I feel like I'm only delaying the inevitable. Part of me didn't even want to have her take it."

"You are giving Charlie and Renee a few more years with their daughter."

"I'll be depriving them of her one day."

"I am sure they would much prefer this way," she said firmly.

"I know."

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

He looked her in the eye. "Stay with me?"

"Of course," she said, giving him a light squeeze. Jacob re-entered the room. He let off a soft growl when he saw Hermione's arms around Edward.

"Jacob," Alice said warmly, putting her hand on his arm. "She's just trying to be supportive."

Jacob's look didn't disappear, but he didn't say anything as he sat down.

No one moved, save for Jacob who would occasionally shift positions. After a couple hours Alice took Hermione's place and she went to stand by Jacob, who held her hand possessively. Not long after that Bella started waking up.

"Edward?" she muttered.

"I'm right here," he said, taking her hand. "Are you hurting?"

"No, actually. I feel great," she said, sitting up and throwing her arms around him. They kissed, causing everyone else to turn away to give them a private moment. "What time is it?"

"Three in the morning. What do you feel?"

"Hungry. A little thirsty. Could I get a glass of water?"

Rosalie, with a smile across her face, left and came back seconds later with a large glass of water.

"Does it taste okay?" Carlisle asked.

"Tastes like water," she said with a shrug. "Jacob!" she said suddenly, looking wide-eyed at her once best-friend. "They told me you had taken it!"

"I did," he smiled.

"But you look..."

"Like a pale-face?"

"Not quite. But your skin is lighter."

"One of the side effects. I'm no leech, though."

"Good. So I'm not as worried about kicking your ass for telling Charlie about..."

"The monsters living around his town?" Emmett offered with a chuckle.

"I'd like to see you try to kick my ass, little girl," Jacob sneered. "I'm part werewolf, part vampire now. I can outstrip even your precious little bloodsucker. Could probably take on the incredible hulk over here, too. What do you say, pipsqueak?" he added toward Emmett. The large vampire snarled and started to stand.

"No one will be proving their prowess until we establish what, if any, physical changes Bella has," Carlisle, moving to her bed side. "May I take a pulse?"

"Yeah, sure," Bella muttered. Carlisle took her wrist gently and held it for a moment.

"Her heartbeat has slowed considerably. Her body temp feels a bit cooler."

Hermione jabbed her wand at Bella. A small wisp of purple smoke rose, and formed itself into '94.6' for a moment.

"Why didn't you do that on me?" Jake asked.

"Didn't think of it until just now. You still feel warm to me." She jabbed the wand again at him, and the number '106.2' appeared.

"Still too warm to go see a normal doctor," he shrugged.

Carlisle smiled before continuing. "There is the obvious physical change..."

"Physical change?" Bella cried. "What physical change?"

A mirror detached itself from the wall and flew into Bella's hands. She looked into it and gasped.

"I'm... beautiful," she whispered. Her face had changed slightly. Her lips were fuller and there was a kind of sultriness to her eyes. "But how come I'm not pale like Jake?"

"You were already pretty pale to begin with!" Emmett laughed.

"And I thought you were already beautiful," Edward whispered into her ear. Jacob faked a retch.

"So..." she said, looking around. "What do we do now?"

"I guess we go home and face the music," Jacob shrugged.

She groaned. "I_ am_ going to kill you, Jacob Black. You and Alice each owe me a lifetime of servitude for telling Charlie."

"Sorry, I already promised my eternity to someone," Jacob replied with a smile, intertwining his fingers with Hermione's.

"Already... Jake, what are you saying?" she frowned.

Jacob responded by twiddling with the ring on Hermione's finger.

"You proposed, Jake?" she shouted, and Alice suddenly looked excited.

"And we have a nice, long airplane ride to talk everything wedding related!" the pixie sized vampire squealed."

"You _proposed_!" she shouted, much clearer this time. "Jacob Black, you are only seventeen years old!"

"And I promise to be married before I'm eighteen," he said, giving Hermione a kiss on the cheek.

"Now, wait a second," Hermione barged in.

"Oh, a winter wedding would be so beautiful!" Alice clapped.

"Can we get out of Italy before we make any plans?" she pleaded to the rest of the family.

"Okay, but the moment we pass over the border I get to start planning," she agreed with a smug smile.

"I can't win here, can I?"

"We could do rock, paper, scissors to see who get to plan the majority of this shindig," she offered.

"I've long learned to not do that. But you could do rock, paper, scissors against Jacob. He wins, I get to do most of the planning?"

"Please, Hermione?" she stuck out her bottom lip. "You only get married once. For the first time, I mean."

Hermione looked from Alice, to Esme, whose face clearly read, 'it's just easier to give in'. "Fine. You may plan my wedding, but I get the final say in everything. No buying anything or putting deposits on anything until I give the all clear."

"Yes, ma'am," she nodded. "Oh, this makes up for you not picking me to be a bridesmaid!" She flitted out of the room, followed by everyone but Hermione, Jacob, Bella, and Edward.

"Merlin, I hate it when she does that sometimes," Hermione grumbled.

"It comes in handy on occasion," Edward pointed out.

"That's why I said sometimes," she said as she and Jacob stood to leave.

"Hey, Hermione?" Bella called after her. "Can I talk to you? Alone?" she added with a look at Edward.

"I'm going to go find food," Jacob said, kissing Hermione's cheek and walking out with Edward on his tail.

"What's up?" Hermione asked, sitting on the bed as far as she could from Bella.

"First off, I guess I should thank you. Your stuff seems to work."

"Yeah," she muttered, playing with her fingers.

"That was... quite a meeting with the Volturi, wasn't it?"

She nodded.

"For a minute I thought you weren't going to stop."

She turned her gaze out the window. If Bella hadn't passed out, hadn't caused that fraction of an inch of space between her skin and Hermione's lips, she wouldn't have stopped. Bella would be a corpse.

"I know you only did it to get us out of trouble. So, thank you for coming all the way over, risking yourself and everyone to get me out of there."

"I'm sure if I didn't come then they would have found another way to lead me. And frankly I don't think Jacob would be willing to go while alive," she whispered.

"I'm really, really sorry about everything. I shouldn't have told Sam about you and Jacob. It's been eating me..."

"Don't worry about it," she interrupted. "Our time in Canada really wasn't that bad. And in the end I've gotten permission not just to go onto La Push, but live there. So I guess some good came out of this trip."

"Are you okay?"

"I lost a professor and a very good friend coming here. It's just sort of hitting me right now, now that everything has been settled."

Moving slowly, ready to back off at any notice, Bella crawled across the bed and gently wrapped her arms around her. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. It's not like you could have fought them off. And there's no hard feelings from me, I got over it a long time ago. Life is too short to hold grudges. But you may need to talk to Jacob." She stood and walked into the other room, looking for Jacob.

"Hermione?" a voice called softly as soon as she stepped through the doorway. She looked over to see Carmen and Eleazar standing in a corner.

"Yes?" she asked, walking towards them.

"First off, congratulations on your antivenin," Eleazar bowed slightly. "Second, we wanted to discuss Amir with you."

"What about him?" she asked, looking confused.

"We know what to do with his ashes."

Half an hour later Carmen and Eleazar were leading the Cullens, with Bella hanging onto Edward's back, Jacob, Leah, and Seth were slinking through the night, heading towards a specific spot on the coast. Carmen slowed as they reached a short cliff with a large boulder. The moon was dancing on the surface of the sea, and they could hear the rhythmic breaking of the waves below them. Without a word Eleazar pushed the large boulder, turning it so the bottom was exposed. He brushed dirt off the bottom of the boulder, exposing crudely carved words underneath.

_Here I said goodbye to my Love, Claudia. She finally found the place where eternity is happiness_.

"We thought he'd like to spend eternity with his mate," Carmen muttered, holding the urn out to her. She suddenly turned as a light breeze came through. She turned to see several tall figures emerging from the trees.

"Thought you would have a funeral for one of the fallen without us?" Sam asked.

"Didn't think you'd want to say goodbye to a parasite," Jacob replied.

"We wanted to say goodbye to someone who fought with us."

Jacob nodded. With shaking hands Hermione stepped forward and cradled the urn close to her. Behind her Carlisle started muttering a prayer in Arabic. When he was finished the pack broke into a mournful sounding song in the Quileute language. As they were singing the last lines Jacob stepped forward and placed an arm around Hermione's waist. She pried the top off the urn and stepped to the edge of the cliff and held the urn at arm's length.

"Goodbye, Amir," she whispered. "May you have the one you love forever, and may you never be forgotten by those who counted you as their friend."

With a deep breath she tipped the contents of the urn off the edge of the cliff. An unexpected wind blew through from behind her, blowing the ashes out over the black water. She waited until she could no longer see them, then pulled her wand and aimed it at the rock underneath Amir's hand-scrawled message to Claudia.

_Amir has finally joined his love, so they can both enjoy their new eternity without fear or hate. May their love last forever._

Another breeze slid through them, gently caressing her cheek. Emmett and Jasper carefully turned the boulder back over, and the whole family stood for a few minutes in silence, looking out over the ocean.

_

* * *

_

Carmen and Eleazar went back to Denali the next day. The pack and the Cullens flew to England to attend Professor Vector's funeral. As much as the Daily Prophet tried to figure out what had happened, tried to confirm the rumor that most of the Hogwarts Professors, the Aurors, all the Vampire Hunters, and even the Minister himself had gone to Italy to do something big involving vampires no one knew exactly what had gone down, and none of those who went were talking. Speculation flew that it had something to do with Hermione, and there was even a few accusations that it was she who had killed the Hogwarts Professor, but the allegations went away when Hermione showed up in the Ministry the day after the funeral in what was supposed to be a quiet meeting. Instead the next day the front page proclaimed the new miracle vampire antivenin, and a picture of the 'vampire bite survivors' Jacob and Bella were shown.

They snuck out of the country after Hermione got the Ministry approval for her antivenin and had given a few vials to St. Mungos. Leah and Charlie were first to leave, heading back to Romania The pack was eager to get home, and Charlie was threatening to buy stakes and silver bullets if they didn't get back. Bella was doing complex computations in her head as to how long she was going to be grounded.

"Why would he ground you? You were kidnapped!" Jacob laughed.

"Um, it might be the fact that I was hanging out with werewolves and vampires. Something about being stupid and reckless," she replied.

"To be fair we were friends long before I became a werewolf."

"And I was infatuated with Edward before I knew about him being a vampire, and I didn't run screaming after I know. Stupid and reckless."

"I agree completely," Edward smiled, placing an arm around her.

"Hermione!" Alice sang from the front of the chartered flight. "I found a few dresses I want you to look at!"

"Jasper!" Hermione groaned. "I thought you were going to baby-sit her! You promised me you'd keep her away from the bridal magazines!"

"Sorry," he looked at her apologetically. "She swore she was going to throw a fit in the middle of the airport. I thought it would be better not to draw attention to us, considering you're still looking like you've either got a very bad hangover or you're late for some sort of heavy metal concert."

She rolled her eyes and adjusted the sunglasses she was wearing. "Alice, isn't it a little risky to look at bridal magazines right now? The groom is in the room, and he's not supposed to see the dress before the wedding."

"That's okay," Alice said, curling up in the seat next to her, which Emmett had vacated quickly when he saw her coming. "There's a lot else to talk about that the groom can be involved in. Venue, flowers, cake, I'm sure he's going to want to have a lot of input on the menu, have you guys thought about what your first song is going to be?"

"How about 'Beauty and the Beast'?" Rosalie muttered, flipping the page of an Italian fashion magazine.

"Rose..." Esme said in a warning tone.

"Listen, Alice. I said you could help plan the wedding. I just want to rest right now," Hermione said.

"Rest? You don't need to rest!" Alice protested.

"Mental rest."

"Fine. You get two days, then we're going dress shopping and to look at venues. Agreed?"

"Agreed," she sighed.

"Why don't you just give her our promise that we'll show up and let her do the rest?" Jacob chuckled.

"Because she wouldn't show up," Alice responded for Hermione. "By the way, no fall weddings."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Every day you're thinking of it's raining. No rain. Spring."

"Winter."

"Okay, but it'll have to be December. There's going to be a really bad blizzard in January. Oh, December fourteenth looks good. There will be snow on the ground, but the roads will be clear."

"Or she'll clear them herself," Emmett chuckled, miming someone shoveling.

"Or I'll send Emmett out to clear them," she shot back, crossing her arms. "December fourteenth will be beautiful for a winter wedding."

"Enough wedding talk!" Hermione shouted. "If I hear you say it one more time I'm going to hex the word so you'll be Tongue-Tied whenever you try to talk about it!"

"I wish I had the power to keep Alice from talking about our wedding," Edward smirked.

"_Our_ wedding!" Bella shrieked, causing the vampires to laugh and Bella to freak out from when they were flying over North Dakota until they landed when Jasper finally calmed her down. They disembarked and gathered their things, passing grumpy looking airport employees who didn't look happy to be working the night shift. As they walked towards the parking lot they saw two large vans sitting, three figures waiting by them.

"Bella!" Charlie shouted, running across the sidewalk to hug her tightly. Rachel was right behind him, running into a smiling Paul's arms. Jacob took Hermione's hand and led her towards the final figure.

"Jake..." Billy murmured as they approached. Jacob dropped his bag and bent over to give Billy a prolonged hug which was broken up by Rachel demanding a hug herself.

"Hermione," Billy turned to her, extending his hand. She reached out to shake it, but he pulled her into a one-armed hug. "Thank you. For keeping your promise."

"I'm not going to tell you it wasn't a fight," she replied.

"Then I should thank you even more. I know it must have been hard to argue against it if it would be so much easier for you to just let it happen."

"I don't go back on my word, Mr. Black."

"Call me Billy. From what I hear you'll be family soon."

"Shh... we're trying not to get Alice going," she smiled, turning to get her own hug and congratulations from Rachel.

"Jacob Black!" Charlie's stern voice sounded behind them. Jacob and Hermione turned to see Edward looking sheepish, Bella looking upset, and Charlie beckoning for them.

"Yes, sir?" Jacob said, dragging Hermione with him as he stepped forward.

"You two," Charlie poked at Jacob, then Edward. "You have a lot of explaining to do. You, too, young lady," he added with a poke at Hermione. "Take those sunglasses off. I don't like not seeing someone's eyes when I'm grilling them."

Hermione lowered her sunglasses and Charlie gasped. "Perhaps we should save this for the van ride?"

The pack climbed into one van, Jacob and Edward helped Billy into the other one before climbing in with the Cullen family. Carlisle took the wheel figuring Billy and Charlie would want to focus on talking.

"Seatbelts, kids," Charlie said automatically. Jacob and Emmett started laughing.

"The car would sustain more damage in the crash than we would," Emmett said.

"It's the law," Charlie snapped, and everyone buckled up. "Why are your eyes red, Hermione?"

"It happens when we drink human blood," she answered slowly, eyes flickering towards Bella.

"Human...! Who?"

"I was the one who bit Bella," she whispered.

Bella immediately launched into an explanation of everything that happened, everything she refused to say on the phone. Edward threw in some things about what happened when she wasn't around, and what was going through the Volturi's minds while everything was happening. Jacob added a few things from his point of view.

"I think you kids better start at the beginning," Charlie said calmly when Bella, Edward and Jacob finished.

"I think that's best left for a tribal bonfire," Billy muttered. "From what Sam says Hermione will be coming to live with us soon enough. Our requirement is that we hear stories, we want to know everything. We're holding a bonfire tomorrow, and we'll exchange stories there. You are welcome to come, Charlie. And Bella."

"Oh, I'll be..." Bella started sounding excited .

"_Grounded_," Charlie finished.

"Dad. Seriously. I have several large, scary monsters willing to bust me out."

"We'll talk about it later," he grumbled. "And _I'll _be there tomorrow. It's about time I get the whole story."


	34. Exchange

Bella was worried that if Charlie rubbed his temples any harder he'd rub his skin right off. Alice and Edward decided to stay at the Swan's to answer all the background questions Charlie might have- stuff the pack and tribal elders already knew or wouldn't be able to answer (or answer without extreme bias) about the Cullens. The rest of the Cullens went back to their house as to not overwhelm Charlie, the pack returned to La Push, and Hermione and Jacob went to Billy's so Jacob could get some much-needed rest before the bonfire.

"I'm not quire sure I understand why they chose Bella to kidnap," Charlie muttered quietly.

"The simple answer is that she's human," Alice said kindly. "Easy to catch."

"But Bells and Hermione barely know each other!"

"But Hermione is a member of our family. Bella practically is. They were counting on us not being able to abandon a family member."

"That and Hermione has a tendency to put others before herself," Edward added.

"They called me 'bait', dad," Bella chimed in softly. "When I said that bait has a bad habit of dying they sort of made it seem like that was the general idea. If Hermione didn't come they'd kill me and find another way of trying to get her over there"

There was a tense silence around the room as the words sunk in.

"Yes, Alice, I know," Edward muttered. "You can stop being a timer now."

"What's going on?" Charlie demanded.

"Well, we didn't want to tell Bella this, as she was very upset that we told you what was going on, but we feel that it isn't fair to let one parent into the secret and not the other one," he answered slowly, looking carefully at Bella.

"_You didn't_!" Bella shrieked.

"As Alice has been constantly telling me she's due to arrive in about seven minutes."

"Six minutes and twenty-three seconds," Alice corrected.

"What's going on?" Charlie looked confused.

"I can see the future, once you make a decision, and Edward can read minds," she said casually. "I called Renee on our way back from Italy to ask her to please come out here, and she agreed. It was a good time, because Phil couldn't make it..."

"Wait, read minds? Tell the future?" he was looking shocked.

"Some vampires have special powers. Those are our special little tricks. Jasper can feel and control moods, and Hermione is obviously still a witch, but a much more powerful one. She can use spells against vampires that humans can't. Bella's mind is blocked from outside intrusion, which will probably be enhanced when we..."

"You're lucky you're immortal, or I would kill you!" Bella snarled.

"We haven't told her anything yet, just that you were involved in an attack, that you were alive and well, and that you had some things you needed to discuss with her."

"Then it's not too late," she was wringing her hands now. "We can just say I was really lonely or something."

"No," Charlie snapped. "If you won't tell her about all this, I will, Isabella."

She stared daggers at him.

"If you're going to be leaving us in a few years to become..." he swallowed hard and looked pale. "She has the right to know that you're safe. Much better than trying to tell us you're dead."

She swallowed and looked away.

"So, if Hermione is... one of you," he turned to Edward. "And the Quileutes are afraid of you, then why did Jake start going out with her?"

"The pack would be better able to explain," he replied. "But the gist of it is that they do this thing called imprinting. Jacob lives for Hermione now. He loves his family and his friends, but it is nothing compared to the devotion he feels for her. He didn't choose it, it just happened the moment he saw her. At first he hated himself for it, now I wouldn't doubt he'd go insane if separated from her. All throughout the plane ride to Italy I had to listen to ways he planned on killing himself if Hermione didn't make it. And how he would beg to be changed into one of them if she agreed to stay in Volterra. They would have taken him, too. Maybe not as a vampire, but you don't know how badly Aro wanted the wolves as guard dogs." He had directed the last part of his speech towards Bella, who was frowning. The kind, good natured Jacob didn't belong in the slaughter chamber in Volterra, and they would probably delight at his discomfort watching people go in to be killed.

"She's here," Edward said, standing and walking towards the door, reaching it right as the doorbell rang.

"Bella!" Renee rushed into the room, forgoing any greetings and rushing straight for her daughter. "Bells, tell me, what hap... oh, my God, Bella!" her hand flew to her mouth as she saw Bella's new look.

"Long story, mom," she muttered, returning the large hug Renee was giving her.

"And you'll be able to fill her in on some of the more important details on the way to the bonfire," Alice said, standing. "If you don't leave now you're going to be late. They wanted to start early because they want to hear Hermione's story. From before they knew her."

"Am I going, Dad?" Bella looked to Charlie.

"I'm sure as hell not telling her," he grumbled. "I guess you can come for informational purposes."

"Tell me what?" Renee looked confused.

"I'll tell you in the car," she muttered, giving her mother a little push towards the door.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked Edward and Alice.

"Hermione is allowed because she saved Emily's life and because of her connection with Jacob. The rest of us still aren't welcome," Alice smiled, looking slightly saddened, though Bella knew it was more because of the amount of time Hermione would now be spending away from the family than from any deep-seated desire to go to La Push. The Cullens stood on the porch and watched as Bella, Charlie, and Renee climbed into the cruiser. As they rounded the corner towards La Push Bella looked back to see two white streaks disappearing in the opposite direction.

One extremely awkward car ride later (in which Charlie almost drove off the road when Renee screeched at Bella's revelation at what she was dating) the group parked overlooking the beach in La Push, which was much less crowded than usual for a decent day. The word had spread that there was a tribal council meeting and to keep away from the beach. Renee gasped as she looked over the damp sand. A large, black wolf was standing not fifty feet from a lone woman.

"She'll be killed!" Renee screamed, making to climb out of the car.

"I'm more worried about the wolf, actually," Bella said darkly, placing a hand on her mother's shoulder to keep her from getting out. "One-on-one the vampires have the upper hand. And that's Hermione. She has the trump card."

"That girl is a vampire?" she said, locking the door.

"See her skin?" she whispered, pointing. At that moment a sliver of sunlight passed over Hermione, and for a moment her skin sparkled like a thousand diamonds.

"What are they doing?" Charlie asked.

"Sam wanted to do a little demonstration before we start this shindig," a loud voice sounded through the driver's side window.

"Hello, Jake," Charlie said, rolling down the window.

"Jake? Little Jacob Black?" Renee looked in shock at him.

"Not so little anymore, eh?" he laughed.

"I'll say," she muttered, eying him.

"We're going to start in a minute. Sam just wants the newbies to see what a vampire can do. We had three transform right before we left, and a couple after Hermione and Amir came sauntering into town. Five of them, all too young to fight the ones that came into town or go with us to Italy. Sam thinks that if we're going to have a Cullen on the rez we might as well use her for training purposes."

"And you don't mind him beating up on your girlfriend?" Charlie asked.

"Fiancée, and she's already broken Paul's hand," he motioned over his shoulder to a car where a very angry looking Paul was being nursed by an amused looking Rachel. "Without the wand. Sam wasn't going to fight her at first, but now he's trying to restore a bit of pack pride."

"It's not going to work," Seth smiled, his mom by his side. They weren't returning to Canada until that weekend, when Hermione booked them a flight. "It's like she's on crack or something."

"It's the human blood. It does things to them," he muttered back.

"Shh... they're starting," a nervous looking Emily muttered.

At that moment the black wolf lunged for Hermione, who stood still as a statue until the moment a collision looked inevitable. Moving quicker than the horrified looking Charlie or Renee could see she made a motion like she was going to jump over Sam, who seemed to expect this and twisted his body skyward to catch her. Using this she managed to change her course and slide under the giant wolf, grabbing his back leg and tossing him right back to where he started. Snarling, he lunged again, this time taking precautions to keep his body on a downward trajectory to avoid her going under him again. This time she rolled to the side, but too early. He was able to change course and get a hold of her arm, which he used to bring her up over his head and slam her down into the sand, sending grains flying and leaving a large impression on the wet ground. He raised her up to do it again when she twisted, grabbed a hunk of his fur, and yanked, causing his head to lurch far enough back that if he didn't let her go he could have broken his neck.

"They _are_ going to kill each other," Renee groaned, clutching Charlie's arm as if she wanted him to use his authority to break the fight up.

"They're both playing to win," Seth said, watching in awe. "You can give them that. Neither does things half-assed."

Hermione was now literally running circles around Sam, kicking up sand and disorienting the wolf. She finally struck from the side, launching out of a cloud of sand and grabbing hold of his side. A loud yelp sounded as the sound of a crack echoed from the beach, but he twisted his body and managed to throw her into a nearby log, shattering it. Before she could get up he launched himself at her. With another crack she disappeared, reappearing directly behind him almost instantaneously. A jet of light shot from her wand, hitting the wolf's back and causing it to topple over, unmoving. She gracefully leapt onto it's shoulder and placed her lips at his neck.

"Cheap shot!" Embry called with a booming laugh.

"Whatever works!" her voice called from below them with a tinkling laugh. "Foods here, and I don't want to deny you boys."

"Food's not..." he started, but there was the rumbling of an old truck and Quil and his father came riding into view, several large coolers visible in the bed.

"You need to be prepared for that!" Sam called after Hermione let him up and he phased back. They ran up the hill to the group, Hermione immediately going to get a kiss from Jacob. "If one witch or wizard can be changed into a vampire, another can. We always have to be prepared."

"Constant vigilance," Hermione smirked as Bella, Charlie, and Renee climbed out of the cruiser. "Hi, Bella. Glad to see you're not grounded for eternity."

"I am," she replied. "But Alice decided to get me in even deeper trouble, so Dad let me come so he didn't have to explain it to her. By the way, this is my mom, Renee."

"Nice to meet you," she smiled, extending her hand. "I take it Bella's already told you everything."

"Not _quite_ what I was expecting. Hospital? Yes. Terrifying movie monsters? No," she said, eying everyone around them.

"Oh, come on," Jacob smiled widely. "I'm no monster. I remember seeing you when I was a little one."

"Yeah, I remember, too. I was dropping Bells off and you were there. You were, what, four?"

"Something like that."

"And about a fourth of the size you are now."

He laughed.

"Hey, Hermione?" Embry called from next to a large pile of wood. "Little help? It's wet."

She drew her wand, aimed carefully and a shot of light passed through the group, hitting the pile of wood, which ignited loudly, sending flames thirty feet high.

"Careful with that," Charlie chastised. "That's a deadly weapon. I could take you in for that."

"Good luck catching her," Jacob smirked.

"Oops," she made an exaggerated apologetic face. "I forgot how strong I am."

"Stay away from gas stations," Seth laughed. "Now, where's that food?"

The group spent half an hour cooking hot dogs, brats, and sausages on the fire while Hermione helped Emily unload a variety of salads, chips, sodas, and desserts onto a table Hermione had conjured up. The pack didn't bother pouring soda into cups, they just grabbed the two liter bottles and got back to sitting. Once everyone had a heaping plate of food (or in many of the pack's cases two or three) their attention turned to Hermione, anxious to hear the tale of Voldemort. Before she could start, however, there was the sound of a semi coming down the road. Across the truck was written 'Moving Wizards- So Fast You'll Swear It's Magic!'

"Oh, no," Hermione hissed as the driver got out of the truck and started towards the group. Two more men were walking towards the back of the truck.

"What's going on?" Jacob asked, looking confused.

"I told him not to... it's not safe for me here," she muttered, squeezing his hand and moving to hide behind Sam and Paul, who both seemed to forget her beating them and moved closer together to keep her from the sight of the approaching man.

"Jacob Black?" he called, looking suspiciously at the group of men.

"That's me," Jacob said, looking around in confusion.

"Just need your signature. They're getting it off the truck now."

His look of confusion only deepened as he signed the clipboard that had been thrust at him. The man handed him a small, paper-wrapped box and headed back towards the truck.

"What is going on?" he asked towards the truck. Hermione checked to make sure the coast was clear and motioned for him to come by her.

"They _are_ wizards, they smell different than Muggles. Wizards and witches are not fond of vampires, so seeing one might cause a bit of a panic."

"That explains one thing, but the other..." he jerked a thumb towards the truck.

She bit her lip. "I told him you wouldn't want one, but Carlisle insisted on buying you an engagement present. I told him you were happy with your Rabbit, but he thought..."

"He bought me a car, didn't he?" he groaned.

"He only had the best intentions. He thought you would be more comfortable in something a little bigger."

"Oh, man," he groaned again and watched as a brand new, shiny black H2 was lowered out of the truck, coming to rest right next to the Mustang. He tore open the package in his hands in one swift move. Inside were two sets of keys.

"Woah, Jake!" Seth jumped excitedly up behind them. "'Mione, are you sure you don't have another sister I could hand a ring to?"

"Like you would. I remember something about you saying you'd jump in front of a truck if you imprinted on a vampire," she smiled as the truck drove off. "Bella, on the other hand..."

"_No_!" she said loudly, eyes still on the shiny truck. "My truck is fine. No new vehicles for me."

"Then you might not want to let Edward put a ring on your finger..." Jacob started, but he stopped when Hermione gave him a sharp elbow in his ribs. Charlie was looking furious, and was now a dark shade of purple. No one needed Edward's help to know that if the vampire even thought of proposing to his daughter anytime soon immortality might be his only saving grace.

"Do you want to go check it out?" Hermione asked.

"No. I think we should get on with it. You were about to start, honey?" he said, turning his back on the truck and taking Hermione's hand to encourage her to distract everyone from the vehicle he'd be trying like hell to give back in the next couple days. She took the hint and immediately launched into her tale, starting with an explanation of Horcruxes that caused several to stop eating. Carefully she told her tale, stopping when someone asked a question, being very patient despite it being the umpteenth time she had told the story. By the time she was telling about how she thought Harry was dead, and the intensity of the fight right before she got bitten by the vampire, Emily, Kim, and Rachel were all swiping at tears, and even 'black-hearted' Sam was staring into the flames, lost in thought. After she finished no one spoke, just letting the story sink in. It was a moment that took all doubt away about letting her live on the reservation with them. She might be one of the enemy, but she didn't want to be one. She had sacrificed herself to save others, had acted completely selflessly, and still seemed as though she'd do anything to protect those close to her, which now included the pack.

The pack took the opportunity to refill their plates in the silence, and once everyone was settled back in Sam started telling the group about what happened right before they went to Italy, and during their journey. He carefully skirted around the obvious insults he wanted to call the vampires, and Hermione seemed to appreciate that the names were kept to a minimum. Everyone who wasn't there looked at Hermione as he explained why she had to bite Bella, and there were smiles when he told them about how her antivenin worked.

"Hermione is one of us now," he announced, addressing it mostly to Quil Sr. and Billy, the latter of whom looked downright proud of his future daughter in law. "I agreed to allow her to stay on the reservation with Jacob, but only her. Jacob is right, his imprint provides us with a powerful ally, and a fierce friend."

"Thank you," Hermione whispered.

Billy cleared his throat, and motioned for his son and soon-to-be-daughter come sit next to him. They quickly obeyed. "We have passed stories down from generation to generation. Most regard them as mere legend, those around this fire know them to be true. The stories of the Cold Ones and the Third Wife are the most well-known, but there is the story of the Wand Carriers. I'm telling this story not to create fear of Hermione, but so she can understand why we are careful around those with magic.

"A long time ago, not long after the time of the Third Wife, when our pack of Protectors was small again, a couple pale-faces wandered onto our reservation. Our tribe was wary of them, because they carried wands, which they used to perform unbelievable feats. Boats moved through the air like it was water, lights shone in the dark, fires started without work and burned without needing to be tended. It was not easy to trust such feats.

"Soon enough, however, those with wands started speaking as if they were superior to us. They started ordering members around, and at first the men and women did not obey. Why should they obey these strange pale faces? We were a strong people with a strong history, and we had our pride.

"So those with wands started using them against us. At first it was strange things happening to people, illnesses that were unexplained, injuries that no one could remember getting. And a few members of the tribe started acting very strangely. Though they had been advocates against the pale-faces they were suddenly saying we should do what they want. They told our stories to the wand carriers. One was a Protector, and he revealed his form to them. They were very interested, and sought out the other Protectors. Suddenly the Protectors were all acting very strangely. One day they all said goodbye to their wives and children, saying they were going to fight for the wand carriers. No one could understand why they were leaving our tribe undefended.

"And then the second group of wand carriers came. These were different, they were angry towards the first set. We tried to stay out of it, we didn't want to get involved in a wizard's fight, but suddenly our Protectors phased and attacked the new ones. It was all they could do to get away.

"The first set of wand carriers, the dark ones, were very upset that the Protectors didn't kill the new ones. They called forth their wives and children, and each one fell in turn in excruciating pain. Their screams and pleas for mercy were ignored, both by the wand carriers and by the Protectors themselves."

"Honey..." Jacob muttered, gently prying Hermione's hand from his. She had been gripping so tight small rivers of blood flowed down his hand where her fingernails had dug into his skin. She immediately held her breath and the wounds started healing.

"Sorry," she said, turning away.

"Don't be," he said, turning her face back to his, but she shook her head and remained turned away.

"You smell... much more appetizing since you've been bitten," she mumbled in response, and he immediately wiped the blood on a napkin and tossed it into the fire. She held her breath until it burned completely away.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much. I'm sorry. Please keep going," she looked up at Billy, who nodded at her once.

"The other wand carriers returned the next day, this time their numbers had grown. The Protectors attacked them again, but there were too many, and some managed to get past them towards the dark ones. A fierce battle raged, until only one of the dark ones was left standing. She faced off, no one casting spells, the Protectors being held at bay. She raised her wand and brought it down three times, and each of the Protectors fell in a burst of green light. The wizards finally took her down and took her away.

"Ever since then we have been wary of the wand wavers, though not to the extent of our hatred for the Cold Ones. There are good wand carriers, like we now know there are good Cold Ones, but until we know which is which we must always be cautious. We have not run into any more wand carriers in the time since, at least until..." he looked pointedly at Hermione. "But the tales are just as cautionary."

It was late, and many of the group were yawning. They said goodbyes and made their way off the beach until Hermione and Jacob were the last two next to the dying fire.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, placing an arm around her.

"I used to think that all the names, all the hatred passed between my family and your pack was irrational, but I see differently. They have every reason to hate me," she whispered.

"They have every reason to hate you, and yet you're one of them. You're here, something we wouldn't have allowed a few weeks ago. They listen to you, they respect you, they treat you as a member of the pack instead of one of them. You have truly changed their minds. You have an uphill battle to fight, but you made really good progress today."

"If they want me to leave, I can understand."

"Did you hear them ask? No. I can tell they think you're different. You resisted blood in front of them, and that helped a lot. You've been nothing but nice, and that gains their respect more than anything else."

She watched the waves for a few long moments. "Do you want to go take a look at your new car?"

All his objections went out the window. She had been so good around his pack and family, it was the least he could do to not fight her family over something material. He nodded and helped her up.

"Come, I want you to see something," he muttered, walking hand and hand to the H2. Climbing in he had to admit it was a bit nice to not feel like he had to squish into the driver's seat. The engine started without a fight, and he pulled out and drove towards his father's house. But at an intersection before Billy's he turned and headed up a hill. They passed a final house, and half a mile past he pulled off the road into an empty stretch of property.

"What is this?" she asked, climbing out.

"This is our future home," he said, leading her to the edge of where the headlights reached. "I worked it out with Sam and the elders. We own it from those trees," he motioned to a couple large oaks, "back to the treaty line. It's the closest available property to your family's house."

She smiled, walking around, eyes scanning the darkness.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

She responded by throwing herself into his arms for a passionate kiss.


	35. Back

**A/N: I had six pages of this chapter written when I realized my timeline was way, way off. So this isn't exactly what I had in mind for this chapter, but that's okay. It's just a bit more of everyone getting back to happy lives. Transitional chapters are fun!**

**Enjoy and please review.**

* * *

She wiped down the bar with much less enthusiasm than normal. Today was day fourteen- the last day of the two weeks he had given himself. If she didn't hear from him by the end of today he told her to assume that he was dead. A tear escaped her eye as she thought this for the umpteenth time that day. She was running out of tears. Why did he matter so much? Why did she, for some inexplicable reason, feel such compressing dread at the thought of him not coming back? Why did she feel more grief and terror at the thought of him dying than at the thought of Christian or Megan dying? As much as she thought that they were only high school sweethearts she felt something much, much deeper.

A wave of anger rushed over her and she threw her towel onto the wood in front of her. Over the summer her father hired her to do cleaning and basic upkeep on the club, and she spent four or five hours a day working. Normally it was easy to lose herself in the work. But today she couldn't stop thinking of him. Her father had encouraged her to take the day off, to take a rest, but she had refused. She could tell her mother was getting very anxious about her well-being, but she didn't know exactly what was going on. If there was something her parents wouldn't understand it was her growing suspicions that her boyfriend, the man she loved, was something superhuman.

"Kerri?" her dad's voice rang through the open area of the club.

"Yeah, dad?" she looked up, lunging for her towel to make it look like she was doing something.

"I'm going to run out to check out some tapes for a band that's been wanting to play here. Did you want to tag along?"

"No," she shook her head, trying to look bored and not upset. "I'm just going to finish up and go home."

"Feeling under the weather?" he asked, looking uncomfortable.

"Yeah. I think I got a touch of something or other. I'm just going to go get some rest."

"You need to take off now? We can put off the painting until you feel better."

"Nah, Dad. It's just the sign. Shouldn't take me more than half an hour."

He looked skeptical.

"I'm three minutes from being done cleaning off the bar. I'll start the sign right after, and sign off early for the day. Is that okay with you?"

He nodded. "Just take care of yourself, sweetie."

She nodded in response, and he stepped forward to give her a hug. "You better not be here when I get back!" he said, moving towards the door.

"I knew you wanted to get rid of me," she called after him, and rubbed the top of the bar with the towel until she heard the door close. When she was sure he was gone she abandoned the towel and put her head down onto her arms.

"I could help with the sign, you know," a voice called softly.

Her head snapped up, and where she was sure no one had been a second ago, Seth stood, sheepishly holding his arms open in an awkward invite for a hug.

"_Seth_!" she screeched, using a box to vault over the bar and run into his open arms, which fastened tightly around her in an unwavering hug.

"Why did you do that to me? Where did you go? What the hell happened?" she found herself sobbing into his t-shirt.

"Shh..." he whispered into her hair, his voice as soothing to her as his warm embrace. "It's alright. It's over. We won."

"_Won_? What the hell happened? Is everyone else alright? Jacob? Leah? Her...?"

"Amir didn't make it," he said grimly.

She gasped.

"I owe you an explanation, Kerri. I've been told it's alright to tell you everything. And I promise I will. I just want to know what you've figured out so far, if you've figured out anything."

She led him to a table and sat knee-to-knee with him. "Most of what I've thought up is somewhat paranoid. I get some really crazy ideas when I'm sleep-deprived."

He chuckled. "Let's hear them. I promise nothing surprises me any more."

"Well, I focused on one thing you said. That there were things I would be happier and safer not knowing about. So they were things that could hurt me. Like you said, I couldn't run, hide, or fight. They would easily be able to kill me. And then I thought about the feeling I had about Hermione and Amir. Yes, you said they were good, but you used the phrase 'good ones', meaning there are bad ones out there. Amir's band name came to mind. And the more I thought about it, the more obvious it became. They're pale. They're beautiful. I've never seen either one out in the sunlight. Amir had red eyes, but then he had the same golden eyes Hermione has. And those eyes, they change, and it's not light-dependant like ours. They've walked in from the dark outside with bright golden eyes, and they've been sitting in well-lit rooms with solid black eyes. And when their eyes are black they stay farther away from people, and they're more irritable. I remember thinking that Amir's band were a bunch of phonies, but there really was a vampire in that band, wasn't there?"

"Yes," he said, his voice gravelly.

"So, on the other side, I had to think of the way you said '_them_'. Like that it bothered you somewhere deep down. Like despite the fact that you are such good friends with Hermione what she is bothered you in a way. And I kept dreaming of that night you said goodbye. Like there was some kind of clue that I just wasn't seeing. And I was watching some movie preview on TV and it hit me. If you were going to fight vampires, you must be something that can at least have a chance in the fight. You were one of those really big dogs that night, weren't you?"

"Yes," he whispered.

"Vampires and werewolves," she muttered.

"And witches, oh my!" he added with a smile.

"What?"

"You forgot witches and wizards. They're real, too. And easier to hide, as you didn't guess Hermione is also a witch."

"Like living dangerously, do you?" she rolled her eyes.

"Life's not fun without something waiting to kill me," he chuckled.

"What's wanting to kill you now?"

"Women," he smirked.

"Women?" she growled. "There better not be another one, Seth."

His face broke out in a wide grin. "You know what jealousy means, right?"

"I don't give a damn. You just came back to me, you better not have some Italian bimbo on the side."

His eyebrow raised. "I hang out with vampires. Some of the most beautiful women in the world. And you're worried about me picking up some chick a continent and a half away?"

"I'm assuming Jacob would kick your ass all over the province if you even _thought_ about Hermione that way."

"You have no idea," he grumbled. "When we're in form he knows exactly what I'm thinking. And then he and Leah constantly rip on me for it."

"That's not very nice."

"Well, she is my sister. And Jake, well, he was kind of planning on being a pack of one when he decided to run off with Hermione. He's just giving me a hard time because now he has to censor what he's thinking about Hermione or risk showing us more of her than he wants us to see. And, for someone in his condition, that's kind of hard."

"His condition?" she raised an eyebrow.

He quickly explained imprinting, and she suddenly looked nervous.

"Did I grow a second head?" he asked, studying her face.

"You didn't do this imprinting thing on me, did you?" she muttered. She really wasn't ready to make that much of a commitment, no matter how much she loved him.

"Nah," he laughed, a loud, barking laugh. "I just love you. And when our pack falls in love, we love deeply. And we're really loyal. Must be the dog in us." He shot her a smile, then stuck out his tongue and panted.

"Stop," she giggled, throwing her towel at him. In a lightning-quick movement he leaned forward, pulled her over the corner of the table, and crashed his lips into hers. She pushed herself out of her chair and into his lap, pressing herself into him urgently.

"Can I see?" she whispered against his lips. "Properly, I mean."

He nodded once and she scrambled off him, looking at him expectantly.

"I might need a little more room," he muttered, getting up and moving to the open dance floor. "You might not want to watch. Phasing gets a little ugly."

She turned around, and seconds later felt a nudge on her arm. Taking a deep breath she turned, coming face to face with the large, sandy colored wolf. Her shaking hand ran over his face, and suddenly he whined. She looked at him, confused, as he started pawing the ground and shaking his head back and forth.

"Am I doing something wrong?" she asked in surprise.

The wolf shook it's head vigorously, then used a front paw to bat at his head as if he were trying to knock something loose.

"Are you hearing something you don't want to?" she asked, now smiling.

He nodded and whimpered again.

"If it's that painful why don't you change back?" she couldn't help but giggle at the look of discomfort across his face.

A large paw slammed on the ground once, telling her to hold on a moment. She laughed and reached up to scratch his neck as he let out another low whine. A moment later he let out a bark and motioned for her to turn around. She did, counting to three quickly and turning back to see him, making a face and falling back into his chair.

"Fun stuff?" she asked, sitting next to him and propping her feet up on his lap.

"Jacob was running to his dad's from the Cullen's house. He didn't expect anyone to be in form, so he didn't think to guard his thoughts. I caught a couple seconds of a _very_ personal scene between him and Hermione. Very acrobatic. Probably not doable if she didn't have superhuman strength. But the fact of the matter is I saw my Alpha and his fiancée naked and Jake is _pissed_."

Her laughter was echoing back to them, making him smile goofily. "I take it he doesn't like interruptions much."

"Would you? He has ordered me never to think about it around the others, which is the first order he's given as an Alpha. Kind of scary shit, hearing that Alpha voice again. Don't ever let anybody into your skull."

"I'll keep that in mind," she smiled. She ran her foot slowly up his abs. "Now, I don't want you thinking of Hermione's image. I may have to replace the thought."

His eyes went wide. "What are you talking about?"

She stood up and walked towards the door. "I'm talking about going somewhere where _we_ won't get interrupted. If you think you're man enough for me," she added with a wink over her shoulder.

He was out of his chair and walking behind her before she could turn her head fully back to face the door.

"Good dog," she whispered, and he let out a barking laugh.

* * *

Charlie had resigned himself to the fact that Bella's best friends were monsters, but that didn't mean he would give up the fight that she keep as many human relationships as she possibly could before... well, they had agreed not to talk about her upcoming transformation until it was almost time. Bella had agreed to hold off on becoming a vampire until she had finished college, after Carlisle's assurances that her new looks would hold out for many more years. Edward was over the moon, and after seeing that she was much less klutzy and since the threat had passed so she no longer needed round the clock guarding or padding, he had told Charlie he would make sure Bella got enough time with her 'normal' friends.

As such she had begrudgingly arranged a 'girl trip' with Angela, who had said she would invite Lauren and Jessica, and encouraged Bella to invite Hermione and Alice. While Bella had no intentions of going through with her plans, of course Alice had seen her holding out and confronted her about it. They made the plans to go to Seattle for a shopping trip on a day Alice had known would have a thick cloud cover. That morning Edward picked her up with Alice chatting merrily in the back seat.

"Where's Hermione?" she asked, hoping the other vampire had decided to skip the trip.

"She spent the night in La Push._ Again_," Alice answered with a flash of a frown.

"Well, she and Jacob are engaged. Is it that unusual for them to spend time together?"

"It's not that. It's just that our house is so much bigger. It would be easier for them to stay in her room and the big bed there than his little room."

"You just want your sister back," she accused.

"That's not it," she bit her lip.

"That's _exactly_ it," Edward tattled.

"Traitor."

"Hermione will be joining us at Angela's. And she's bringing Jacob's car, which will be more comfortable for the ride. I've been ordered to take Jacob to Portland to try to find him a tux in his size. Probably should get him a couple suits, too, as I'm sure Alice will have something he needs dressing up for between now and the wedding."

"It never hurts to have some nice clothes," Alice defended.

"Does Jacob know he's going?" Bella asked as they pulled up to Angela's house.

"He does," Edward muttered, eyes shooting to the Hummer parked nearby. "And to say he's not thrilled is a gross understatement."

"He'll get over it," Alice smiled, sliding out of the car. Bella and Edward got out as well, walking towards the Hummer. Jacob and Hermione were already moving towards them, and Angela, Jessica, and an obviously reluctant Lauren started towards the group.

"Holy crow, Bella," Jessica muttered as they got close enough to see her physical changes. "Do you guys have some sort of secret spa you go to?"

"Jake, too," Lauren sneered. "Tanning beds too expensive for you?"

Alice opened her mouth to say something, but Edward nudged her hard in the ribs and she kept it to herself. "Shall we?" she asked instead.

"_Only_ Hermione drives my car," Jacob said loudly, handing Hermione his key.

"But she drives so slow!" Alice whined.

"I drive within sight of the speed limit," Hermione retorted.

"Fine. I just hope we'll have enough time to hit all the stores."

"Cranky little pixie, isn't she?" Jacob smirked.

"You haven't exactly been a ball of joy this morning," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You love me."

"I do," she smiled, reaching up to give him a kiss good-bye.

"Be good," he muttered.

"Back at you," she said, starting towards the Hummer. He reached out and gave her butt a slap. She spun around to glare at him, but he was grinning widely.

"Do me a favor a choke him with a tie," she growled at Edward.

"No! You are not messing up this wedding by killing the groom!" Alice shouted, already half in the car.

"Wedding?" Jessica asked, not bothering to mask her excitement, as she buckled herself in. A marriage between a Cullen and a Quileute would be hot gossip, and she was sure she was one of the first people in town with the news.

"If they don't tear each other's heads off between now and the wedding," Bella chuckled. Hermione and Jacob had a volatile relationship, but they were deeply in love and it showed when they weren't bickering, and occasionally when they were.

The girls chatted about the end of school and where they were planning on going at the end of the summer. Alice and Bella were off to Dartmouth, which surprised the group since the last word had officially been Alaska, at least for Bella. Hermione stuck to the line that she was already doing research for a school in England- she threw out Cambridge to get the questions off her back. Alice quickly deferred questions when Lauren tried to ask how old Hermione was, and changed the line back to what everyone was planning on studying. When they pulled into the mall they switched to talking about their high school experiences, which held them through as Alice pulled them through the mall at near-record pace.

Alice outspent everyone else by at least ten times, but no one left empty handed. Hermione carefully put everyone's things in the back of the Hummer, trying to keep everything separate so it would be easy to unload later. They walked to a nearby restaurant where, despite the fact no one saw them take a bite, and much to the shock of everyone else but Bella, Hermione and Alice's food disappeared as quickly as everyone elses.

It was early when they decided that their wallets were too light to continue shopping. Jessica suggested a mini-golf course near Port Angeles, and they started walking back to the Hummer. They had walked past five store fronts before Bella noticed Alice wasn't with them. She spun around and saw the pixie-sized vampire staring, mouth slightly agape, at a window two shops back.

"Alice, is everything okay?"

"Hermione!" Alice squealed, motioning quickly for her sister to come back to her. Hermione obeyed, and found Alice looking into the window of a bridal boutique.

"Isn't it exquisite?" she asked in a low whisper, pointing at one of the window displays.

The girls crowded around the window, staring at the dress Alice was pointing to. The long, flowing dress had a neckline that plunged almost to the navel, held in place by a thin layer of sheer net, with an embellishment at the bottom of the V. Crystals sparkled in the sunlight, placed throughout the dress, giving the whole thing an elegant and extremely sexy look.

"Don't you think it might be a little _too_ sexy?" Hermione asked, biting her lip.

"Yes, I am worried about Jacob wrecking it by ripping it off you, but I don't care. I'm going in there and making you an appointment, and I don't care if I have to get Emmett, Edward, and Jasper to force you into it, you're coming here and trying it on." Before Hermione could protest she had disappeared into the store.

"I think it's very pretty," Angela said, gazing at the dress through the window.

"I think Jacob has enough problems controlling himself," Bella muttered with a distinct look at Hermione, who looked quickly away. Bella was upset that before the end of his shift the day before Charlie had caught Hermione and Jacob 'killing time' in the Hummer in a well-known Lovers Lane outside Forks. Too embarassed to give the warning directly to them, he had made Bella call Jacob and give him the warning over the phone, which was probably made even more mortifying by Jacob laughing insanely rather than acting humbled by the experience.

"Ah, Jacob the typical hormone-driven teenage boy?" Lauren asked with a smile.

"Worse. And it doesn't help that you encourage him," she smirked at Hermione.

"Hermione could turn Jacob on in a pair of his smelly gym shorts," Alice suddenly reappeared next to them. "So she can wear a sexy dress. And guess what? They're free right now. Would you indulge me?" she asked the other girls.

"Oh, we'd love to see it," Angela smiled, and they filed in.

It didn't take long to get Hermione into the gown once they were in the shop. One of the consultants, and overly perky blonde, had the dress off the display and into the changing room. She engaged Hermione in small talk about the wedding as she helped her step into the delicate fabric. She lifted the straps over her shoulder and secured the dress in place.

"Stunning," the consultant smiled. "You look like a model."

She looked at herself in the mirror, studying the dress from each angle she could. It did look magnificent on her, and Jacob would be speechless when he saw it. She knew she had to face the crowd, so she followed the consultant out of the changing area. Alice was already beaming, and she knew that could only mean she had seen the dress the moment Hermione agreed to try it on, and she was loving it.

"Wow, Hermione," Bella breathed. "You look gorgeous."

"You're glowing," Angela nodded. "I know I don't know you that much, but I can see this dress makes you really happy."

"It does look good, doesn't it?" Hermione asked, spinning around, looking in the full-length mirror in front of her.

"Jacob won't be able to keep his _paws_ off you," Alice smirked, happy to be getting a dog joke out of her system.

"Did you find the dress on the first try, then?" the consultant urged with a smile.

"How mad at me are you going to be if I don't get this dress?" she asked Alice half-jokingly.

"It's your wedding. I told you I would let you have the final say," Alice replied, pretending to zip her lip.

She took another moment to consult the mirror, looking at herself from every angle she could before smiling and announcing that this was the dress. Everyone smiled excitedly as she went back to get changed, and by the time she came out Alice had paid for the dress and they were waiting to leave. She started driving back to Forks as the girls were happily chatting about weddings behind her. She felt a pang of guilt when she realized that she had deprived Ginny and Luna of wedding dress shopping, but she knew just the way to make that right.


	36. The Game

**A/N: I decided to streamline the next two chapters into this one- and have the wedding be in the next chapter. I just didn't feel there was enough substance to either one to justify keeping them as separate chapters, so it's like a twofer.**

**Enjoy, and please review. The end is getting close, and I appreciate all the support you have given me!**

* * *

Putting up a house seems like a simple enough concept, at least for those who know what they are doing. When it came down to building Hermione and Jacob's house, however, things couldn't have gotten more complicated. The pack was insisting on helping, but their knowledge of plumbing and electrical work was a little limiting. Emmett, Edward, Rosalie, and Jasper all knew how to build a house from the foundation up, but getting the pack to agree to let them on the reservation to help was a battle and a half. And when Harry and Ron showed up, unannounced, they wanted to help in any way they could, and suddenly the whole of the Weasley family was moving through the woods on the property, moving trees and leveling the property. Even Ginny and Luna, who were very distracted by the group of shirtless shape shifters around them, were being a great help. The chaos would have been quite a site for the rest of the tribe, if Hermione hadn't thought to cast Muggle-repelling jinxes, which surprisingly didn't work on the vampires or the wolves. Yes, it would seem weird that the house was springing up so quickly, but it was for the best.

Working so closely with each other had done nothing to improve Rosalie's attitude toward the wolves, and she didn't attempt to keep her snide comments and dog jokes to herself, with Emmett occasionally throwing in a joke himself. The wolves would build a section of the house, with the witches and wizards holding things in place and then reinforcing everything, then they would clear out and the vampires would move in to put in plumbing fixtures, electrical wiring, and inside walls.

"If I didn't know better I'd say they were trying to show each other up," Ron muttered, levitating a window frame up to the second level.

"You think?" Ginny said, rolling her eyes as Jasper dashed past her, arms full of piping.

"Five Galleons on the vampires," Harry said, ducking as Edward jumped over him to catch a falling brick.

"I'll take that," Ron replied.

"No you will not, Ronald Bilius Weasley," a stern voice sounded from behind her. Molly Weasley was climbing out of the Hummer Emily and Esme had borrowed while Esme opened the back, revealing mountains of food. "We are here to help Hermione, not stoke a vampire and werewolf fight."

"We won't fight," Sam called from above them. "We're just trying to get done so the parasite stench can get off our land."

"Sticks and stones," Alice sang, helping lay out the food on a table Mrs. Weasley had just conjured up.

"Hey, Hermione!" Rosalie called, walking around the side of the house, an odd smirk on her face. "Come here. There's something I need to show you."

"Oh, this can't be good," Hermione groaned, walking towards where Rosalie had disappeared. Rounding the side of the house they came across a dog house- a very large dog house.

"Isn't it cute? It's Jacob's room," Rosalie smiled.

Hermione looked up at Jacob, who was looking surprisingly calm. "I'm staying out of this," she muttered, walking back to the front of the house.

"Someone needs to get some new material," Jacob shrugged. "This one wasn't totally unexpected."

"I'll just have to try harder," she sneered.

He shrugged again and ran to the front of the house to get to the food. After eating three platefuls (between the Weasleys and the wolves the Hummer full of food had all but disappeared) he called Quil and Embry to the table where the blueprints were sitting. Hermione eyed them suspiciously, as neither Quil nor Embry were the strongest carpenters and knew little of reading blueprints. Her suspicions grew as they broke out in simultaneous laughter and Edward's head cocked towards the group a little bit.

"We'll be back in a few minutes, honey," Jacob caught Hermione from behind and planted kisses on her neck.

"Where are you going?" she asked skeptically.

"Nature's calling," he said, releasing her and running towards the woods, Quil and Embry on his heels.

_Where are they_ really _going?_ she opened her mind up so Edward could hear the question.

"You don't want to know," he whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

_Would it be so much to ask for a truce as our wedding gift?_

"Probably. You know Rose. She's going to fight this tooth and nail."

_Even though Jacob is a good guy._

"We know that. He's still a mutt, though. She's not a fan."

"I can hear you talking about me!" Rose shouted.

"Did you need me to speak up?" Edward called back.

Hermione shook her head and stood up to start levitate a pallet of bricks towards the house.

"For what it's worth, the rest of us would be willing to at least try. Except maybe Emmett, but you know how he is."

"That's all I could ask for," she smiled.

"That is if we make it through today," he finished with a glance towards where Jacob and his friends had disappeared. She followed his gaze, but there was no one there.

Forty minutes later Jacob, Quil and Embry returned, smug smiles on their faces.

"Where were you?" she asked as he put his arm around her. "That was an awfully long call of nature."

"I got my job done," he said smugly.

"What job? What's going on?"

"Nothing," he smiled.

"Dogs rule," Quil muttered, walking past, supporting a large window with Jared, who let off a soft chuckle.

Hermione looked up at Jacob, who shook his head. An hour later Esme asked Mrs. Weasley, Emily, and Rosalie to help her start to cook dinner at the Cullens house. They climbed into the H2 and were off, and no one really made too much notice of their absence until a half hour later when Rosalie came running back into camp, her face contorted in rage.

"Jacob Black!" she shouted, causing everyone to jump and look towards her.

"Yes?" Jacob answered casually, jumping down from the second story and casually standing facing her.

"Did you _mark_ every damned tree within a hundred yards of the house?" she screeched.

"Of course not," he chuckled. "That would be too much for me to do in half an hour. Quil and Embry helped."

The wolves started laughing at her obvious anger as she turned and stomped back off towards her house.

"Did you really?" Hermione groaned, appearing next to Jacob.

"Call it revenge for all the dog jokes she's been making the last couple days."

"Don't you think it's sort of punishing the whole family?"

"I'd find it more hilarious if I didn't have to deal with her later, but it's funny nonetheless," Emmett said, shifting the washing machine he was carrying to one arm so he could reach out and shake Jacob's hand. "Well played."

"I look forward to the retaliation," he nodded.

* * *

He slid onto the couch, muscles aching like he hadn't expected. From fucking _dance_ lessons. If he didn't love Hermione as much as he did he wouldn't be doing any type of damned choreographed dancing at his wedding, but his not-quite-blushing bride had been watching some sort of chick flick with her sisters and got the idea into her head, and he couldn't tell her no. So they were doing three dance lessons a week, after his automotive classes at the nearby community college, and she insisted that he come back to the Cullens house for dinner. Esme was a wonderful cook, he would give her that. And Bella was usually around for the 'family dinners', and she was worth hanging out with, but the closer it got to the wedding the more annoying Blondie became. There was no hiding the fact that she was still hoping that Hermione and Edward would come to their senses and kiss and make up. Part of him wondered what would happen as well, if Hermione realized the vampire was the more logical choice, but she never seemed to wonder. He could tell she loved him, too, and was trying to carry on their relationship as normally as possible.

She brought him a plate of food and a drink, then snuggled up next to him on the couch. Her fingers danced delicately on his thigh, not too far above his knee, but enough that his thoughts immediately went vulgar. Out of the corner of his eyes he caught Edward looking mighty uncomfortable. Good. Let the damn mind-reader suffer a bit.

"It would be more of a punishment if you were picturing yourself instead of Hermione," Edward muttered unconvincingly as he winced as Jacob's mind replayed a scene from the night their house was finished. While Edward was in love with Bella there was little doubt that there was some sort of love for Hermione. Watching her writhe under Jacob was not his favorite activity.

"I'll work on that," he smirked with no intentions of picturing himself naked.

"Thirty two days!" Alice entered the room, carrying a deep red dress with a black sash that Hermione recognized as either Ginny's or Luna's. She had chosen Ginny, Luna, Harry, Ron, and Neville to stand up for her- everyone who had been at the Ministry with them. Much to Alice's chagrin Jacob made the bridal parties unequal- he chose Rachel, Leah, Seth, and, as a gesture of good faith towards the pack he had left, Sam. Hermione had taken Ginny and Luna to go scout locations, and they found a nice wizarding one that was willing to work with the rather unusual wedding. There was a driveway and parking lot for the Muggle guests, but enough security that they wouldn't have to worry about intrusion from the likes of the Daily Prophet.

Leave it to the damn pixie to be a countdown calendar. Every time she announced the time he got more and more tempted to whisk Hermione away and marry her in a no-fuss ceremony. If Carlisle and Esme didn't seem as excited as Alice he already would have done it. And he wanted to make nice with his in-laws... well,_ most_ of his in-laws.

"Hey, Hermione," Rosalie sat next to her, smiling sweetly. There was something sinister behind that smile. He looked away, towards his food, and tried to ignore the feeling that no good was about to come from Blondie's mouth.

"What's up?" Hermione asked, withdrawing her hand from his leg much to his disappointment.

"I've stayed mostly out of the wedding planning, since I was told my skills would be more useful day of, but I thought I would give you advice as someone who has been through it more than once."

"Anything you want to tell me," Hermione nodded enthusiastically. He pretended to gag behind her, causing Edward to snort.

"Well, the last time I was getting married I read this idea in some sort of bridal book or magazine or something. Emmett and I tried it, and it worked like a charm." Her voice was almost sickly sweet.

"What was it?" she asked almost excitedly. Now Edward's smirk was scaring him, too.

"We didn't have sex for a month before the wedding."

Jacob inhaled the bite of pasta on his fork and started choking on it. Rosalie smirked.

"Really?" Hermione sounded interested

"Yeah. By the time we got married he couldn't wait to get his hands on me. Some of the best sex we've ever had, and we've been having it for a while."

Hermione looked lost in thought.

"I can't believe you're considering this," Jacob groaned.

"It might be good for us to take a bit of a break," she looked up at him.

"I think we've got a good thing going already."

"I know we do, but absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"I think in this case absence would make for an inappropriate situation while in a tux," he grumbled. "I don't need to have my mind be on what I'm looking forward to on the wedding night when I'm trying to say my vows."

"You can practice restraint."

"I can. My _other_ head..."

"Jacob!" she hissed.

"I'm just telling the truth."

"You should be lucky she only suggested a month. She was hoping for a permanent sex ban," Edward chuckled. Rosalie shot him a look.

"If I was forced to become celibate I'd have to fill my time with other activities, like hunting blondes..." he growled.

"Well, I think it's a great idea, and since sex requires both of us, I guess we're both going through with this."

He glared at her, but couldn't fight her. Damn imprint. "What exactly constitutes sex?"

"Emmett and I didn't do anything past kissing for that month."

"Ugh," he groaned, putting the food he was now not interested on the table. _Oh, well,_ he thought as Hermione struck up a conversation with Rosalie. _Hermione will last a week, tops._

Edward caught his eye, pulled a fifty part of the way out of his pocket and mouthed 'the whole month'.

_You're on._

Edward looked up at the top of the stairs where Jasper was standing. Very slowly he did the sign for 'week' with a nod towards Jacob. He flashed the fifty again. Jasper considered Jacob for a second, then held up two fingers and brought them in a slight arc onto his other arm, which was across his chest. Edward chuckled and nodded. He looked back to Jacob and mouthed 'two days'. His eyes then flicked across the room to Emmett, who had noticed the exchange. Edward nodded, then mouthed 'two weeks'.

It was a good thing Hermione was so engrossed in her conversation, as the odds would definitely swing in Edward's favor if she found out her husband to be was betting on their sex life. And at that a thought occurred to him.

"So, this sex ban thing is for a month, right?" he asked.

"Yes," Rose said, sounding annoyed.

"And, Pixie, we have thirty two days left, right?"

"Yes," Alice called, now busy altering the dress she had brought down.

He jumped up. "That means we have tonight. Come on, baby." Before she had a chance to protest his hand was around her wrist, and he was dragging her up as Blondie growled in disapproval. Shouting a quick thanks to Esme for the food he dragged an eager Hermione outside, then let her go and phased. She leapt lightly onto his back, her arms wrapping gently around his neck. There was something about their closeness, about her comfort with his other form, that seemed to pour cement around the steel cable bonds that were his ties to her.

They made it home with him barely noticing the weight on his back. The cold- yes, that would undeniably be there every time he touched her. But everything else seemed so normal about her. If it weren't for those eyes, those eyes that were nearly back to gold, though he could still see shoots of crimson if he looked closely. he would easily mistake her for being human. She wasn't ashamed of being a vampire, but she certainly didn't prefer it, and she was going to try as much as possible to seem human.

Wanting to show off a bit he phased without warning, and she slid gracefully from his back. He reached back and grabbed her arm and, in a move taken from their dance class he spun her around and pressed his lips expectantly to hers. He hoisted her up without breaking their embrace and carried her across the threshold.

"I thought you were only supposed to do that the first time, and maybe after we are married," she muttered against his lips, her cold breath sending shivers down his spine.

"I just like doing that," he smirked. "We've got enough going against us without you bringing bad luck down on this house."

She laughed. "When's the last time I tripped on anything? Save for that one time that Sam and Jared conspired against me, because I tripped to avoid falling on Claire. I'm trying to stay in Quil's good graces."

It was his turn to chuckle. "You were human once. I'm sure you tripped back then."

"You'll never know," her lips were ghosting on his, and his eyes closed, expecting to feel her lips pressing against his, but there was a swish of fabric, the softest of sounds, and his eyes opened to an empty lower level. Temptress. She could wait a while, he knew it drove her insane when he took his time getting upstairs.

He sauntered into the kitchen, which was gigantic in anticipating for many years of providing food for the pack, and any ones that might pop up in the future. They had installed a large fridge, a deep freeze, a five-burner range and another in-wall oven to accommodate large meals. There was a dishwasher, but Hermione did most of the cleaning by magic. There was a walk-in pantry that Hermione already had to magically expand to accommodate more food. All the ceilings in the house were raised, easily fitting the group of tall people who were constantly streaming in and out. Everywhere there was space there was something to sit on. Hermione insisted on it being handicapped accessible so Billy could visit (and visit he and Charlie did once they found out there was a 52 inch screen involved). The other thing Hermione insisted on, a large fireplace, took up most of one wall, and another was all glass. Upstairs were five rooms, a very large master bedroom for them, three guest rooms, and an potions lab where Hermione was working on batches of antivenin to ship to wizarding hospitals all over the world, which were ordering it much faster than she could produce it. Her friends would come and go, using the bedrooms, but Hermione had planned the layout to be comfortable for the pack that hated her a few months prior.

Billy thought the next pack might be large, until they got used to Hermione living on their land, but that the numbers would decrease slowly until there would be Jacob- the everlasting Alpha, and one or two others. Part of that disturbed Jacob. He was the true Alpha. And when Sam stopped phasing and relinquished control, he would be the only Alpha. And he was everlasting because he wasn't going to age and couldn't pass those genes on, couldn't provide the new pack with another Alpha from Ephriam's bloodline. He had images on occasion, images that would never happen, of Hermione, her stomach rounded with a child- his child. Hermione was much more important to him than having a child, she always would be, but there was a part of him deep down that felt he kind of got screwed out of having a family because of his imprint.

Finishing a bottle of water he decided she had waited long enough and sauntered upstairs. She wasn't lying across the bed, wearing a look of annoyed anticipation as he had expected her to be. He didn't see her at all. Moving slowly into the room, wary of her jumping out at him, he walked to the bathroom, where he could see a faint flickering light.

"You didn't follow me up, so I decided not to wait for you," she murmured as he took a step inside. She was lying in the large whirlpool bath, head resting on the side, eyes closed, lavender scented bubbles covering the surface. A dozen or so candles were situated around the room, four floating lazily in the air. He smiled, stripped off his shirt, and sank to his knees next to the tub. Without a word he picked up a washcloth, lathered it, and started running it over her body. Muscles twitched under the light touch, so slight that a normal human wouldn't notice, but he could feel each little involuntary movement her body made. He felt the bumps of each individual muscle, and thought vaguely of how much had changed since he had first seen her. Before his ideal woman was... well, Bella-ish. Somewhat, well, delicate would be a good word for it. He didn't really go for the more athletic type women before. And here he was, with a woman who could beat him into a bloody pulp. And he wouldn't raise a fist to stop her.

Slowly he ran the cloth over her. She didn't really need the bath, but he diligently washed each part of her.

"You like taking it slow?" she whispered, opening her eyes just enough to look at him.

"I'm just drinking it in, since you're going to be denying me the sight for a month."

"Would you rather I run around the house naked and tease you?"

"You run around the house naked and I promise you I won't make it the month. You might be stronger than me, but you're not going to enforce the sex ban militantly."

"You hope."

He chuckled before leaning forward and kissing her lightly. Before his eyes could close her hand was at the nape of his neck, holding him to her. He wriggled out of his pants and climbed in the tub on top of her. His hands captured her face, holding it in place, feeling the coolness of her body not just pressed against him, but in a small aura of water around her. The cold stung the fire that was growing inside him, taming it slightly, reminding him to take his time. One hand slid down the body he knew so well, pulling a leg up so it hooked around his own. Her hips automatically started dancing against his, tempting him, but not demanding him quite yet. Her hands traced his well-defined muscles, leaving little rivers of ice that shot all the way up his spine, causing him to moan involuntarily into her mouth. He lifted her out of the tub part of the way, so her breasts were above water (he didn't have the advantage of being able to hold his breath for infinite amounts of time). He lowered his face to them, inhaling her aroma, tongue running slowly over each breast before he gently bit onto one of her nipples. She groaned, arching into him, the leg now wrapped around his lower back causing her to rub her sex against his abs. Her other leg was suddenly wrapped around him, so quickly that he was shocked by the movement, but not so hard that she hurt him. While he still occasionally came out of their activities with bruises she had gotten much better about hurting him.

He sucked the peak in his mouth, feeling it tighten and beg for more attention. His other had gently tugged and twisted her other peak, and her moans and gasps came so quickly that his brain had difficulty separating the two. Forgoing subtlety her legs tightened around his midsection, and she pushed herself down, back into the water, his erection now pressing against her opening. A thousand crude remarks sprang to his lips, but none were vocalized as he felt her fingers wrap gently around him and guiding him into her. The witch knew how to make him lose control. He pushed in as far as he would go, her lips parted in a silent moan of approval, the feeling of her surprisingly warm tightness wrapped around him. She was weightless in the water, legs wrapped lazily around him so she could use that weightlessness to slide easily nearly all the way off him before he drove himself all the way back into her. She now made sure to grip him with only the pads of her fingers, which were pressing tightly into his upper arms. Her lips were flying over the skin of his neck and upper chest as he bit his lip and focused on pleasing her. Drops of water flew everywhere as his hand found the small of her back, holding her to him, thankful that her skin was just cool enough to keep the fire from taking over.

In no time his hair was weighted down from the water flying around, her hips were grinding insistently into his, and their lips battled each others as she started humming between kisses. He knew those were no real hums, she was talking quickly, too lost in the moment to remember to play human, and he could see the last of the air pushing from her lungs, deflating her chest, and he realized when they failed to re-inflate that she was about to go over the edge. The muscles in her legs contacted, pushing into him with a steady-hard force. Her fingers were tightened so much he could feel the skin below them bruising. She clamped around him so tightly that it was all he could do to keep from spilling into her. He drove into her as hard as he could, willing her to finish.

And then she broke. Unsteady, uneven jerks of her muscles rocked through her body as he reached his own climax with a groan. Her breathing came back in short, rapid bursts, she was smelling him, smelling what she did to him, and reveling in it. Her golden eyes were locked onto his, and he didn't need to glance at her lips to know she was smiling up at him. Suddenly feeling the exhaustion in his bones he collapsed next to her, pulling her to him.

"You're pruny, human," she chuckled, stroking his fingers.

"Well worth it," he smiled back without opening his eyes.

"You're not mad at me, are you?"

"For what?"

"Thinking we should hold off on sex until the wedding."

"Nah," he squeezed her. "I can see why you'd want to."

"You're thinking I'm not going to make it," she chuckled, kissing his chin.

"There is that," he smirked and pulled her in for a kiss. He settled back in with a large yawn. He relaxed against her, feeling his breathing slow and his eyelids become too heavy top open. She moved out of the tub, barely disturbing the surface of the water. Moments later he felt himself getting lifted, then gently lowered. But it wasn't water that engulfed him, but their large, soft bed. The last thing he remembered before giving in to sleep was the feeling of her cool body wrapping effortlessly around his, and the ghost of a kiss on his lips.


	37. Revenge and family

**A/N: I'm taking a long time to update, but that's because RL has been a big old pain in my behind. I've been sick, and it's the type of sick where I can read, but I can't put my ideas into a coherent story. I took medication to get through the day, but during the time I normally wrote it was kind of weird. Crackfics galore, but nothing I'm ever going to publish. So read, and don't hold back if this is a totally horrible chapter. I'm still not a hundred percent. I know I said this would be the wedding, but I thought that was kind of rushing things. You're going to have to wait.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

He had held off for the two days, because he didn't want that damn Empath to win. That was not the difficult part. The difficult part was turning on enough of the charm to try to get Hermione to forget their agreement. What he hadn't counted on when making the bet, however, was how quickly Hermione picked things up. The moment his hand tried to slide up the nightgown she was wearing she had broken their embrace and stared up sharply into his eyes.

"What's going on here?" she demanded.

"Um... I'm needing a little physical release?" he replied, feeling a pit in his stomach starting to grow.

"You know we're trying to hold off for a month. You can't even make it three days?" her tone was accusatory.

"Come on, Hermione," he groaned. "You know I was against this from the start."

"But you know it means a lot to me. So why try?"

"I... er..."

"Do you have some kind of bet going on or something?"

His jaw dropped. "That's quite a leap..."

"I caught a glance of some sort of signal going on between you boys as I was talking to Rosalie. Were you placing a bet on how long we'd make it, Jacob Black?"

"Is this one of those moments you're going to be mad no matter what I answer, so it's best to tell the truth?"

She glared at him, pushing herself into a sitting position, and looking very much like a vampire.

"Yes. There was a bet that we wouldn't be able to make it the full month."

"What did you have?" she asked, the calm in her voice somewhat unnerving.

"A week," he mumbled. "Jasper had two days, Emmett has two weeks, Edward thinks you're going the whole month."

She nodded once without saying anything. Without making a sound she slid out of the bed, and in less than two seconds was wearing the jeans and sweater she had been wearing earlier in the day. Feeling that something was most certainly going down he followed her out the door and phased to run behind her as she made her way to the Cullens' house. Something told him he should probably bolt back to La Push, maybe even beg Sam for a little protection, but he phased back and followed her in. She walked to the middle of the house and crossed her arms.

"Who was it that decided to start a bet on my sex life?" she demanded.

Emmett's booming laugh sounded from upstairs. "Edward started it," he tattled.

Edward, who was waiting for Charlie to fall asleep, glanced up at from the book he was reading, then put it back up, hiding his face.

Her eyes narrowed, but she said nothing for a few moments. "I need to talk to Carlisle," she muttered, and disappeared upstairs. Jacob stayed rooted to the spot, looking after her in disbelief. Was he really going to get out of this that easily? Edward dared to drop his book, and Emmett suddenly appeared.

"Did she really just walk off?" Emmett asked.

"Be afraid. Be very afraid," Alice's chuckling voice called from the next room.

"What's happening?" Jacob asked Edward.

"I don't know. Alice does, but she's keeping me out of the know by translating The Lord of the Rings into Ancient Greek," he was looking worried.

"I think I might be go hang out with Sam and the gang for a little bit," he said, inching towards the door. "Tell her I decided to go to poker night?"

"Of course," Edward muttered, concentrating as if he was hoping Alice would slip up. "Are we still meeting to go get outfits for the wedding tomorrow?"

"Yeah. See you in the morning," he muttered, rushing out of the house before Hermione could finish her conversation with Carlisle. He phased and ran through the woods, feeling more and more nervous the farther he ran, until he came across Emily's house. He could tell from a distance that poker night was still going strong, and that Quil was cleaning house. He would certainly have to do something about that.

"Oh, my God, it's alive," Jared smirked as he entered. "We haven't seen you in so long we thought you might be leech food."

"Nah. Tried that. Didn't take," he said, grabbing a folding chair and squeezing between Paul and Sam.

"Where is the corpse bride?" Paul asked.

"She's at her family's house. She's in a bit of a bad mood," he said, changing the money in his pocket for chips.

"What did you do?"

"The mind-reader leech started a bet on this little pact she and I made. She found out. I don't know what her wrath is going to be, so I'm laying low for a little while."

"Pact?" Sam asked, stopping in the middle of his deal.

"Her sister gave her this idea about not having sex for a month before the wedding."

"Aw, man," Jared muttered. "Harsh."

"And you took the bet?" Sam chuckled.

"Stupid of me, wasn't it?" Jacob smiled.

"You're going to be lucky if you get any _after_ the wedding. Not that I'm complaining. She's still going to marry you, right?"

"She hasn't said anything, but I'm sure Alice would have been in a much worse mood if she was going to call it off. The girl is spending every damn minute planning this shindig. She would be pissed off if it wasn't going to happen."

"I see. So I still have to deal with the leeches tomorrow?" he grumbled.

"You could trust me to pick out your wedding clothes," he smirked back.

"Hell, no. I'll be there. You can't make me happy about the situation, though."

"If it's any consolation, Paul has to suffer with you."

"Perfect. Vampires and a moody bastard. What a way to spend my Saturday," Paul rolled his eyes. "If I didn't love your sister so much..."

"But you love my sister, so your ass is going to be there and you're going to go pick up an 'ugly usher outfit' and act like you're having the time of your life," he smiled.

"Yes, sir."

"And Edward says that you can't seat his family off the side of the cliff, despite what you're planning."

"Fucking parasite."

They chuckled before they started playing. The more time that passed without his hearing from Hermione, the more nervous he became. Sam said he got a tingle whenever she crossed into the reservation, like his instincts telling him to phase, though it wasn't as compelling as it had been at first, but there was no sign he was feeling anything. He would give it a few more hours, then go back on his knees and beg if she hadn't returned home. His pride wasn't worth losing his love.

* * *

She knocked on the door to Carlisle's study.

"Come in," she heard him call. She slipped inside and shut the door behind her.

"Hermione," the blonde vampire beamed widely, standing and opening his arms in an invitation for a hug. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "I just found out the boys had a bet going on about my sex life, but I've got that under control."

"Really?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing too over the top, I promise," she replied without him having to expand.

"I'm sure I'll hear all about it later."

"You'll see it tomorrow," she muttered, but he pretended he didn't hear.

"What did you need, dear?"

She took a deep breath. "I've been thinking a lot about this wedding, and with all the planning I've really felt something was missing. And it's been a real internal debate, since I know my father is alive in Australia, but I've accepted the fact that he'd be happier not knowing he had a daughter than knowing what is going on with me right now. But, I've always been a bit of a girl, I mean, more than people see me as, and I've always had these visions of how I want my wedding to go, and so that's where I realized something was missing..."

"Hermione, dear, should I get Jasper in here to calm you down a bit?" he asked with a kind smile. "You look like you're in danger of tearing a finger off with the way you're wringing your hands."

"I'm sorry," she shot him a nervous smile. "I just feel kind of silly asking, but the idea was that ever since I've become... ever since the Battle of Hogwarts you have been a father figure to me. I really appreciate that, because I don't know if I would have made it if it was only Edward and Alice. So I wanted to know if you would walk me down the aisle at the wedding. Not to give me away, just as an acknowledgement of the role you've played in my life."

He was smiling widely. "I would be honored to walk you down the aisle, Hermione. If you would do me the honor of granting me the now traditional dance the bride shares with her father figure."

She nodded, hugging him tightly. "Nothing would make me happier, Carlisle."

"I have never seen someone look at another the way Jacob looks at you. I can say with extreme confidence that you two will have a long, happy life together."

"Thank you," she said, but her smile betrayed her.

"Is there something else you're worried about?"

"Just something Rosalie said a while back. That hearts aren't designed to go on forever. I'm just worried that one day his heart will give out, and I won't have warning about it. We've talked about turning him if he shows signs of aging, but what if he doesn't? What if his heart just stops? All I do with magic, I wouldn't be able to save him."

"Valid concerns," he nodded. "I've never seen anything like the wolves. I'm sorry if I can't provide you an answer."

"I didn't expect you to. I got those healing books you wanted by owl earlier today. I forgot to grab them on my way over here, but I'll make sure to send them with Jacob in the morning."

"Thank you," he smiled, pulling her in for one more hug. "In some ways you are stronger than any of the rest of our family. I am truly honored that you have let he have such a role in your life."

She bit her lip and nodded, walking out of the house with only a nod towards Rosalie. When she reached the woods she didn't start running towards La Push. She made beeline for the coast, and once there climbed halfway down the cliffs and looked out over the black ocean. There were less than four weeks before she became Mrs. Black. Everything seemed to be moving so quickly, and she rarely got a chance to just sit and think. She would go back to Jacob in a little bit, but she needed some alone time at the moment. Away from Alice and her incessant wedding talk. Away from Edward's sideways glances. Away from Emmett and his jokes about her sex life. Away from everyone.

As she watched the waves far below her mind miraculously and thankfully went blank. For the first time in a long time she was just lost in the scene in front of her. Time passed without her noticing, and for some reason her immortality suddenly seemed to be pressing in on her.

"Is everything alright?" a soft voice called from above her. She looked up and saw Rosalie perched on the edge of the cliff, looking down at her.

"Yeah," she said, motioning for her to sit next on the cliff next to her.

"I heard you found out about the bet. I told those idiots it wasn't the best thing to do, but they're all still teenagers in certain ways," she smiled, lowering herself cautiously onto the perch.

"Decades of life experience doesn't necessarily mean you're grown up, does it?" she smiled.

"Sometimes less than a couple decades is more than enough life experience."

"Sometimes a couple years is plenty," she nodded in agreement.

"Listen, I know I give you and Jacob a hard time for being together. And I..."

"No need," Hermione held up her hand. "I never expected you or any of the rest of the family to accept him very easily."

Rosalie studied her for a moment. "You really love him, don't you? For the longest time I tried to convince myself that you just felt some sort of responsibility to him because he had imprinted on you. I couldn't possibly imagine why you would love him back, but I can see it when I watch you two. Even when you're mad at him you can't help but show love towards him in your eyes."

"Hopefully it's near what you have with Emmett."

"What you and Jacob have is different than what Emmett and I have, or what Alice and Jasper, Edward and Bella, and Carlisle and Esme have. Not bad, just different." There was a long pause as they both watched the waves. "Have you two talked about turning him at all?"

"We've agreed to discuss it if it comes to him aging."

She nodded once. "He'll be my brother either way, you know."

She smiled. "Thanks, Rose."

"But if you turn him he'll probably smell better."

She tried not to smile, but was chuckling a moment later.

* * *

She had slipped into their bed at four in the morning to find him still awake, staring at the ceiling. As soon as she was next to him his long arm snaked around her, pulling her cold body to his warm. His lips ghosted over hers, and her hand reached up to cup his cheek, finding it wet.

"Are you okay?" she whispered.

"I thought I had fucked up and caused you to leave," he said, his breath cascading over her face.

"Over a stupid, immature, teen-ager bet?" she held back her chuckle. "You can't shake this leech that easily."

A tear fell onto her cheek and she responded by pulling him as close to her as she could. "Jake, it's okay. I love you. You're going to do boneheaded things every so often, everyone does. I'm not going to leave you because you placed some sort of bet on our sex life. Though you are going to have be ready to pay Edward."

He let off a nervous chuckle before his lips lowered to hers. "I was scared. I stayed at Sam and Emily's until the game died down, and then I came back here, hoping you'd be here and I would be able to talk to you. But you weren't here. I tried calling your cell phone, but Jasper answered. Told me you left it at the house. Said you left, and that you ran towards the coast on your side of the line. I thought you were going to swim for it. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't find you even if I phased and followed your trail I can't even dream of catching you if you went in the water. I've been up the whole time, thinking of what I was going to do if you didn't come back."

"What were you thinking?" she whispered, voice trembling.

"I would a chat with Sam, maybe Paul and Jared too. I know they would understand what losing you would mean more than anyone else. If they wouldn't... help me I would have taken a swipe at Emily. Not to hurt her, just enough to provoke him. I wouldn't fight after that. It's the same contingency plan I have if you ever go on one of those Volturi missions and don't come home. If they won't do it for me, that is."

Her mouth was hanging open in horror. "Don't you ever talk like that again," she hissed. "I may need some alone time, but I would never leave you like that."

"I can't live without you, Hermione," he muttered as another tear fell.

"Good thing I'm going to be around for a long time, then," she replied.

"So, you're not mad about the bet?"

"I'm not happy about it, but I'm not mad. I was out late because Rosalie and I got caught up in a conversation. I forgot my phone because I put it down before I went to go talk to Carlisle about wedding stuff. When I came out you were gone, and they told me you went to the poker game. I figured you wanted some time alone with your friends, I wanted some time alone with my thoughts. I should have let you know I was okay, but I figured you could spend a few hours without me. I'm sorry."

"Forgiven and forgotten, then?"

"Not quite," she said, pushing him back down to encourage him to get some sleep. "You still must face my wrath tomorrow."

"What wrath?" he said, but she could see the smile on his face. "Servant for life? I'm marrying you, that's the same damn thing."

"You'll see," she smirked.

She let him sleep until ten, an hour before he was supposed to go with his friends. She was downstairs making him brunch when she heard a shout of shock from above.

"What did you do to my clothes, Hermione?" he growled, thundering down the stairs.

"Is there something the matter with them?" she returned sweetly.

"Everything I put on turns... well, look," he said in horror, thrusting a hot magenta shirt in her direction.

She snorted but returned to the eggs she was scrambling. Before she had a chance to reach the fork, however, her phone rang. She pressed the speaker button so Jacob could hear.

"Hello?" she asked brightly.

"If you weren't protected by a pack of mongrels I would come over there and rip you limb from limb until you undid this damn spell," Edward's voice growled in response. Behind him she could clearly hear Emmett and Jasper growling in agreement and Rosalie and Alice laughing unabashedly. She thought she even caught a few chuckles of Carlisle and Esme's.

"I want to know why everyone is coming to the conclusion that I had something to do with this," she said with a forced frown.

"If you know what '_this_' is you must have something to do with it."

"Who the hell else could cause our clothes to suddenly go pink whenever we touch them?" Emmett snarled.

"It's magenta, it's got enough purple in it you can hardly call it pink," she chirped, causing Alice to laugh harder.

There was a pause as Edward took a long breath. "Would it be possible for you to lift this spell?" he asked as civilly as possible.

"Of course. Once you're back from your errands today."

There was a universal growling, Jacob included, though Hermione would be willing to bet Alice and Rosalie were doubled over in laughter by now.

"Tell the mutt to be here in a forty five minutes," he snapped, then the line went dead.

"You're really going to make us wear this shit out in public?" Jacob groaned.

"It's the only way you'll learn," she nodded.

"You better be planning on killing me, woman, because the pack is never going to let me live this one down," he grumbled. He ate slowly, terrified to phase to go to the Cullens, and praying Seth and Leah weren't phased when he did. He could only hope that Sam's clothes were immune from the charm, and that as few people as possible would see his bright pink punishment.

* * *

Hermione's friends started arriving a week before the wedding, and before long the house was filled to the breaking point with witches, wizards, and the pack scrambling to get things done before the big day. Alice had given Hermione a checklist, and it was universally agreed that it would be much easier to just follow the list than deal with an irritated pixie-sized vampire. Harry, Ron, Sam, and Seth had taken to hiding in the woods and talking in low voices, and Seth was doing a good job of keeping their plans out of his thoughts while phased. In the meantime Molly was busy planning meals for friends who would be arriving early, and making sure everyone looked trimmed and nice before things got too crazy and went by the wayside.

Hermione and Jacob had all her friends boarding in it wherever there was a horizontal surface to lie on- Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, George, Angelina, Hannah Abbott, Charlie, Leah, Seth, and a very excited Kerri were all staying while the rest of the Weasley clan had boarded up with the Cullens, though after one night Percy's girlfriend, Audrey, decided she wanted to stay away from vampires, and they left to stay in a confused Charlie's living room. Bella would be living at Hermione and Jacob's house if Edward was allowed to stay with her- all the new, younger witches and wizards with their tales and much more reckless attitude towards using magic made there much more interesting than Molly over at the Cullens. Three days before the wedding Sam gave, and the Cullens were allowed on the reservation only to go to Hermione and Jacob's and only until the wedding.

Later that same day Jacob found himself in his Hummer, Billy next to him, Rachel behind, all riding in silence towards the airport. Carlisle had provided tickets for Rebecca to come in for the wedding, but an argument broke out at how and what to tell her and her husband. Jacob had wanted to keep as much as possible secret, but when it was pointed out that much of the wedding was going to involve magical elements he had relented and agreed that they should tell Rebecca about witches and wizards, but he was against mentioning werewolves and vampires. Billy and Rachel said that the information was bound to pop out, and it was best to let her know before she found out mid-reception and made a scene. It took some back and forth, but they eventually got him to agree to tell them, but it didn't release the tension in the car.

"Rachel!" Rebecca appeared near the baggage claim, running towards her twin and throwing her arms around her. Behind her a tanned, sun-streaked brown haired man smiled at the family he hadn't seen in a while. Rebecca repeated the enthusiastic greeting with her father, but stopped short when she got to Jacob.

"Holy hell, little brother," she said, eyes wide. "Did they not tell you that steroids kill on the rez?"

"Steroids," he snorted. "I wish it was that simple."

She studied him in confusion. "What's going on, sis?" she asked, turning back to Rachel.

"In the car," she muttered. Jacob grabbed their heavy bags without any difficulty and led the way out to the Hummer.

"Geez, Jake. Are you winning some he-man competitions or something?" Rebecca looked even more confused at the sight of his car.

"It was a gift from Dr. Cullen," he said.

"The nice man who sent us the plane tickets? He mentioned he was your future father-in-law..."

Billy scowled at the word 'father'.

"I thought it was really nice of him to make sure we got here for this. First class, too. It was amazing..." she spent half the car ride chatting animatedly about the plane trip and life in Hawaii. Rachel told her about Paul, and the mood in the car was generally a good one.

Then Rebecca turned to Jacob and asked, without giving anyone a chance to stop her, "So, Jake, tell me about this Hermione. Where did you meet her?"

"Here we go..." Rachel sighed. "Jake, concentrate on driving. I'll tell them. Just make sure you don't drive off the side of the road if she starts screaming or freaks out or something."

"Tell us? What the hell is going on?"

"Remember those stories dad told us when we were little? About the old legends?"

"Which ones? The spirit warriors? The wolves? The third wife?"

"All the above. Remember how, when we were really young, before mom died, we used to play wolves and cold ones?"

"Yeah. We made Jake be the wolf, and we would be the beautiful, strong cold ones and wail on him."

"They weren't all legend, and part of that is more accurate than we could have ever imagined," Rachel said, looking deep into her sister's eyes.

Rebecca's mouth worked, but only strangled air escaped. She looked to her husband, Stephan, then up at Jacob, and a light went on. "Jake, you're a..."

"Shape shifter," he finished.

"What's a shape-shifter?" Stephan asked.

"There's an old legend in our people, well, I thought it was a legend," Rebecca started, needing to work things out verbally to keep herself calm. "Basically it's that a long time ago our ancestors found their spirits could leave their bodies, inhabit other animals, and eventually some of the male members of our tribe could turn into Protectors."

"Giant wolves," Rachel added.

Stephan looked around as if waiting for someone to jump out and say 'ha-ha, gotcha'. "So you're saying Jake here..."

"Can shift at will into a giant wolf. There's a whole pack of us in La Push. Pretty big pack, too," Jacob nodded.

"And you, the Protectors, they protect against these..."

"Cold ones," Rachel muttered. "Vampires to most people. Those are real, too. And witches and wizards, though that story wasn't nearly as popular."

Rebecca was looking around at her family as if hoping someone would tell her it was a joke. But all she met was the grim faces.

"Do I want to know what this has to do with Hermione?" Stephan asked.

"She's one of the Cold Ones," Rachel said, face stone.

"Don't forget her being a witch," Jacob grumbled.

"A vampire... and a witch?" Rebecca asked.

"It's a very long story."

There was a minute silence in the car. "I want to hear the story. From the beginning. Including how we survive meeting a vampire."

"You don't have to worry about that. Her family only drinks from animals," he started, but he started from when he had first heard Edward was back. The story took the rest of the car ride, and he was only just reaching the part where they were in England, before going to Volterra when he pulled into their driveway.

"Nice house, Jake," Rebecca said as he parked in front of the large garage. She stared at the structure for a while, but squeaked as two large wolves emerged from the woods.

"Don't worry. It's just Leah and Seth. They just wanted to be here for..." he trailed off, looking towards the house.

"Leah and Seth? Leah and Seth _Clearwater_?" she asked, eyes wide.

The sandy wolf nearby nodded distinctively.

She studied the wolves, who were both looking towards Jacob. He climbed out, leaving the door open.

"She's up in our room with the window cracked. If she smells something you'll be able to see her coming. But if she's not doing anything by now I think everything is going to be fine. She'll be able to smell them already."

The gray wolf looked towards the window. There was a flash of something white and the swish of the curtains.

"Come on out," Jacob encouraged his sister. "Everyone else went over to the Cullens, the Swan's or Sam and Emily's house. Thought this should be a private moment."

"Without Shortie flying around, talking a mile a minute about floral arrangements," Rachel grumbled.

Hands visibly shaking and needing an equally shaking Stephan for support she climbed from the car. They stood next to the open door, ready to jump back in as quickly as possible, as if the door to the car would save them in Hermione wanted to get to them. The door opened slowly and Hermione glided towards the car. She stopped about ten feet away, a smile playing across her lips.

"Hello, Rebecca. Stephan. Welcome to our home. Jacob's so excited you were able to come for the wedding," she said, and Jacob cringed. Her voice sounded so much more musical when she tried to keep it non-threatening.

"Probably wouldn't if we had known..." Stephan started, but Rebecca elbowed him in the ribs.

"I understand," she said, soothingly. "I assure you I'll do whatever it takes to make this as comfortable a situation as possible."

"Geez, 'Mione, you're meeting them, not welcoming them to a resort," Jacob rolled his eyes.

She chuckled. "A bit over the top?"

"A smidge," he smirked, walking up to her. He placed a hand on either side of her face and started intensely into her eyes.

"Did you have a good drive?"

"Yeah. Missed you, though."

"Jacob Black," she rolled her eyes. "Don't you start that dependent junk with me."

"Just telling the truth," he muttered, bending down to kiss her.

"Wow," Rebecca breathed.

"What?" Rachel said.

"I've just never seen two people look at each other that way. It's amazing," she muttered, and Jacob smiled against Hermione's lips. He had been worried his sister would never talk to him again. Now he was sure she was okay with the whole thing. His family felt almost whole again.


	38. Last Hurrah

**A/N: Sorry this took a while. I had a falling out with a family member, and it's been difficult to get the motivation to write. But I'm getting over it. **

**Next chapter-wedding. I'm going to save where you can find Hermione's dress until then, but I will post the info. Then two or three more chapters, and that's the end. I'm sad to see it coming to the end, as this has been one of my favorites. But at least I'll get to focus more on some of my other stories. This was going to be a much longer chapter, but I decided to cut out the part with Hermione's bachelorette party for the sake of keeping things moving.**

**Enjoy, and please review.**

* * *

Two days before the wedding and Alice had all the girls dressed to the nines. Two magically-enlarged limos were parked outside the Cullens house- a white one for Hermione and the girls, a black one for Jacob and the boys, each equipped with a driver who thought it was 'so cool' to be driving around vampires and werewolves on top of the normal witches and wizards fares. The first stop for both the limos was the Cullens house, then they would break away from each other, and the black would stop in La Push to pick up Jacob and the pack before they went to their bachelor party.

"Okay, 'Mione," Alice said with a dramatic flourish after all the women had gathered around her. "We have a list for you..." she started looking around.

"Got it," Leah said, holding up a pink piece of paper.

"I have a feeling I should bolt right about now," Hermione muttered.

"She's only going to do this one time before you get married, so just enjoy it," Rosalie replied, holding her arm.

"A list of forty different things you have to do before the night is out," Alice continued. "You may nix only three, so choose those three wisely." She held the paper towards Hermione, who took it between her thumb and forefinger like it might be poisonous.

"And if I destroy this one?" she asked.

"Several of us have backups. Each time you rip up a list you must do one of the ones you refused to do. And if you don't complete the list, you don't get the prize at the end."

"I'm not sure if I want any prize at the end."

"Just be a sport about this," Ginny rolled her eyes. "Take a look at the list, it's not that bad."

Hermione scanned the paper quickly. "You're right. This isn't that bad. I accept your challenge, and start right now. Number twelve- 'find a virgin'..." she trailed off, and her eyes shot up at Bella.

"Broadcast it to the world, why don't you?" Bella snapped.

"Just getting this evil list out of the way as quickly as possible. And I can do number thirty-five, too! Oi! Harry!" she shouted, stopping her raven-haired friend halfway into the limo.

"What's up?" he asked, looking confused.

Without a word she ran up to him, pulled her to him, and pressed her lips to his. He was too stunned to move, and before he could regain his composure she released him and started to walk back to the girls.

"Oi, if you're handing them out...!" Ron shouted after her.

Ignoring him Hermione grabbed the paper, took a pen a chuckling Rosalie was holding out to her, and with a flourish, crossed off number thirty-five while announcing "Kiss a guy with a scar."

"Did she just kiss me?" Harry asked as he fell into a seat next to Edward. Ron shot him a dirty look.

"I believe she did," Emmett chuckled. "Lucky bastard."

"I wish I was the damn Chosen One," George said, stowing his broomstick in a compartment near the back and sitting across from Harry. "I want hot vampire chicks kissing me."

"You'll probably be whistling a different tune if Jacob finds out and rips him apart," Jasper muttered, studying Bill's broom apprehensively. Only Harry, Edward, Sam, and for some reason Carlisle knew where they were going and what they were doing, and the fact that all the wizards had shown up with broomsticks over their shoulders made the vampires a bit nervous. Emmett popped out the moon roof to blow kisses at the women as their limo drove past and headed towards La Push. They pulled up in front of Jacob and Hermione's house where the pack were all waiting for them.

"Holy crap," Embry muttered, looking the shiny limo over. "I don't think I've ever even seen one of these this close. I'm afraid I'm going to make it dirty or something."

"They're magic," Jacob replied, walking towards the car. "They can clean almost anything." They climbed in, and Harry realized that he, Ron, George, Bill, Charlie, and Neville were now in a very dangerous place- between the three young vampire men and seven werewolves. Both sides were engaging in conversation freely, encouraged by Jacob. They drove for a couple hours before turning down a mostly hidden road.

"You're going to feel the need to leave in a second," Harry announced to the non-magical beings in the car. "Ignore it, the protections are about a half mile wide, so just ignore anything strange."

They made it through the protective enchantments, and there was a collective gasp as they came across a large stadium built into the side of a mountain. Small, blue-uniformed figures would occasionally pop over the top of the stadium riding broomsticks, then shoot back down in lighting quick movements.

"Welcome to the home of the Shelton Sirens ," Harry said as the limo parked in front of the entrance. "An all-women Quidditch team, they participate in the American Women's League. Very good, top of their division, won the league last year. And they've offered us some time on their pitch before we watch their game later tonight."

"Awesome," Jacob smiled as they climbed out. A smiling woman was hurrying up to them.

"Harry Potter!" she said, extending her hand. "I'm glad we finally get to meet face to face. I'm Mandy Warner, owner and manager of this stadium."

"Great to meet you, Mandy," Harry said, shaking her hand.

"We've got everything ready for you, including setting up the field the way you requested. At first the girls weren't happy with what we did for the middle goalposts, but once they heard it was for you they stopped complaining. All they want in return is some autographs."

"Great," Harry smiled.

"Bloody chosen one," George grumbled.

"They want to meet you, too, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley," she said, indicating Ron and George. "You're a hero, too, and you own the shop many of them buy Wonder-witch products from. They're really excited to meet this group."

They walked through a tunnel, and out onto the field. Instead of the normal Quidditch pitch the ground had long lines painted across it, and the middle goalposts had been changed to the goalposts of American football.

"We know you can't ride brooms," Harry smiled. "So we decided a game of American football was a better choice. But we can't have you play in just any stadium or out in the open because I know this is going to be loud. So we're here."

"And the broomsticks?" Jacob asked, eyeing the broom in each of the wizard's hands.

"This game is going to involve vampires and werewolves. Our meager human bodies couldn't take a collision. So we're going to ref from above. We need the broomsticks to have a prayer of keeping up."

"And, what, we're supposed to play vampires versus werewolves?" Paul asked, looking excited.

"Not a chance," Edward said, motioning to a figure in the stands. A second later Carlisle was standing with the group. "We invited Carlisle to this part of the party first because he's never gotten a chance to play football and he really appreciates the opportunity, and also because he makes four vampires. Two a side. You can split us up however you want."

"You're a captain," Sam said, clapping Jacob on the back.

"And you're the other one?" Jacob smirked. "Alpha versus Alpha?"

"Fight for top dog," he returned the smirk. "You're the bachelor, you pick first."

"Edward," Jacob said without hesitation. The mind-reading vampire was top choice as whichever side he was on had a distinct advantage.

"Big One," Sam replied just as quickly, motioning towards Emmett.

"Jasper."

"Guess that makes you ours, Doc," Sam looked towards Carlisle.

"Seth."

"That pipsqueak?"

"Got to keep my pack in tact."

"I see. Good luck with that. Paul."

"Embry."

"Jared. And you can have Quil, but someone has to sit out each play."

"Seems fair," Jacob shrugged.

"And you're skins."

"Skins," he groaned with a glance up at the witches on brooms, which were all glancing down at them occasionally, but he stripped his shirt off and noticed his team was doing the same. Several of the witches stopped playing and stared downward, especially at Jasper and Edward's sparkling skin.

Jacob's team won the coin toss and decided to kick off to Sam's team. Jasper lined up to kick the ball, and Emmett lined up on the goal line at the other end of the field. Jasper's kick flew so high it almost hit one of the players watching above them, then arced back down into Emmett's waiting arms, but he was immediately hit by Edward, causing a loud crash to sound through the stadium and several people to jump.

Sam knew that any play he called would be known by Edward, so he just assigned Emmett and Paul to protect him and had Carlisle and Jared try to get open enough to catch the ball.

Play moved too fast for the refs to see. The ball was nearly invisible as it flew, and before anyone above them could catch it Carlisle had gotten past Jasper and was making a break for the goal line, but was brought down by a blur that proved to be Edward. The next play Sam threw to Jared, who saw Edward waiting for him and phased mid-jump, his jaw closing around the ball and hitting the vampire with his shoulder, knocking him over. Seth, who had seen the phase, was suddenly in form, his mouth clamped around Jared's leg, dragging him down.

"I didn't know phasing was acceptable," Jacob said as they lined up again.

"Neither did I, but it's on the table now," Sam shrugged.

There was no pretense of trying to look like they were practicing anymore, the woman's team were now hovering near Harry and the Weasleys, watching the game in surprise and amusement. The next play Edward intercepted the ball and got about half the distance to the goal before Paul tackled him. The next play Jacob tossed the ball high in the air, phased, and jumped up to catch it, carrying it into the end zone for the first touchdown of the game. He celebrated with a loud howl that reverberated off the mountain which was cut short by Sam knocking playfully into him. The two wrestled for a moment, but quickly went back to the game.

People who had arrived early to 'tailgate' outside came in to investigate the loud howling and strange crashes, and pretty soon there was quite the crowd gathered. Word spread quickly, and with five minutes left on the clock the stadium was nearly full. The crowd wasn't sure who to cheer for, so nearly every play earned the players loud cheers or boos. The game was close- Jacob's team was only up by three points. Everyone was playing intensely. A fight had nearly broken out when Quil had managed to nearly take off one of Emmett's fingers while trying to strip him of the ball, and it was only Harry, Ron, and Neville casting some well-placed shield charms that kept them from starting a war on the field.

With just a few seconds left Sam's team was fifteen yards from the goal, gearing up for one last play. Carlisle was acting as quarterback, as Jacob's team all seemed to have a hesitation to hit him. Emmett hiked the ball, and everyone scrambled. Carlisle saw Sam was open, and launched the ball, but Jacob saw the throw and intercepted the ball. Seeing Emmett and Paul waiting to tackle him he fell to the ground just as the final buzzer sounded. There was a loud cheer from the crowd as the wolves phased back.

"That was something else," Ron beamed as the wizards landed. "I may have to start watching this game."

"It is much more interesting when we're playing," Emmett beamed.

They walked through the stadium to their seats in one of the top boxes, and it seemed like wherever they went female fans were waiting to make a comment on the game or flat-out flirt with the group. Their box was large and comfortable, with large tables of food laid out for them, which the pack immediately descended upon.

"Think the girls are having this much fun?" Sam asked, sitting next to Jacob with a plate of hot wings and watching the players circling around the field.

"I just hope Hermione isn't doing anything too crazy," Jacob muttered back.

"Don't worry. I reigned Alice in," Edward called from across the box. "I made sure it would be nothing that you would be too upset with."

"Too upset?"

"Don't worry. Hermione won't do anything to hurt you."

"It's her bachelorette party, man. Let her enjoy it like you're enjoying yours," Seth chuckled.

"I went and played some sports. Not exactly wild..."

"This is just the first stop," Sam smirked.

"Should I be frightened?"

"Trust me," he smiled, placing a hand on Jacob's shoulder. "It's going to be loads of fun."

* * *

Carlisle had left after the Quidditch game and went home to Esme. The girls got back around three in the morning, and Hermione, Alice, and Rosalie had a job of getting the rest of the girls into beds with hangover potions and water near their heads. At five in the morning Emmett, Edward, and Jasper came back in, each with smiles plastered across their faces.

"You look like you had fun," Hermione smirked.

"We just unloaded seven very drunk werewolves at your place," Emmett replied. "Plus a few wizards who can't hold their booze. It's been a blast."

"I don't want to know everything ," she said, covering her ears. "Just if it would be in their best interest to bring over some phials of hangover potion."

"Let me put it this way- we ran up a two thousand dollar bar tab," Edward smiled. "Some of it was the champagne, but at least half was from draft beer and well drinks."

"I'm on my way," Hermione muttered.

"Don't rush. They'll be out of it for hours."

She and Alice both went over at nine, and they literally had to step over snoring werewolves to get glasses of water. Hermione changed clothes, and they gathered some playing cards and went to sit on the porch.

"Welcome to the Chateau Hangovers," Hermione muttered as Emily approached around eleven that morning. "Here to pick up a werewolf?"

Emily chuckled. "Billy wants to know when Rachel is coming back."

"When she wakes up," Hermione shrugged. "Esme said she would drive her back... speak of the devil," she said as a car rounded the corner. Esme's Mercedes slid smoothly up the driveway, and Leah and Rachel climbed out.

"Holding our men hostage?" Leah asked as she walked towards the house looking worse for wear.

"Are you kidding me?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "I would love nothing better for them to get out of my house and stop drooling all over my pillows."

Rachel chuckled. "Do you think it would be stupid of me to try to kick Paul awake?"

"You can try. I could probably kick him as hard as I could right now and he'd sleep through it."

"Depends on where you kick him," Alice chuckled.

"You stop that. Rachel wants children at some point, and I want to be an aunt."

"Would you really want your children around a vampire?" a new voice sounded, and Hermione groaned audibly. Standing in the middle of the driveway, acid-green quill at the ready, was Rita Skeeter.

"Have you no concept of trespassing laws?" Hermione hissed.

"You seem to have barred me from your wedding venue. I thought I would get an interview with the Bloodless Bride before your wedding. You know you're big news in the Prophet."

"The Bloodless Bride?" Alice asked.

"Everyone gets a nickname, darling, it's the way things are done in our business. Now, Hermione..."

"I'm not going to tell you anything. Leave us alone, bug," Hermione warned.

"You know you and your friends have been much less than helpful," she pouted.

"You heard the woman," Jacob's voice sounded from the front door, Seth standing right behind him. "Beat it."

"Are you the fiancé, then?" Rita's face lit up. "What made you become involved with a vampire? Do you have any intentions of becoming one yourself? What's it like..."

"Leave," he snarled.

She pouted. "Perhaps I should go ask some folks in this little village here..."

"Leave our tribe and the people around here out of this. It's no more their concern than yours."

"Let's ask them. Somewhat of an opinion piece, perhaps?"

There was a loud ripping sound, and suddenly Rita was face to face with Jacob, Seth, and Leah's wolf forms, each growling loudly and advancing menacingly.

"They're telling you to leave," Hermione chuckled.

"Message received," she muttered. "Have a nice wedding, Hermione."

"One more thing," she said, suddenly next to the reporter and grabbing her sleeve. "We will know if you talk to anyone around here, and we can easily outrun you. Your bug disguise doesn't get past our noses."

Alice sniffed loudly behind her. Leah let off a low growl, and with one last look around Rita disapparated.

"Keep an eye out for her," Hermione said as Jacob, Leah, and Seth phased back.

"If someone was going to wreck this wedding I'd know, and bring them down," Alice nodded.

"Couldn't keep the annoyances away for another couple hours," Jacob asked with a yawn.

"How late were you planning on sleeping? Because we have the rehearsal dinner tonight, and lots of final preparations to do," Alice huffed with her hands on her hips.

"I was going to sleep until it was time for the rehearsal, and I was only going to wake up for that because I fear your wrath," he replied as Seth stretched behind them.

"You didn't need to come protect me," Hermione pointed out.

"It's kind of instinctive," he shrugged. "Like I was so attuned into your feelings that I knew there was something troubling you, and I had to come investigate."

"It was the dung beetle, I could have squashed her all by myself."

"You could have, but if you chipped a nail or something Alice would have your head, and it's kind of hard to kiss a decapitated body."

"She can't chip a nail," Alice rolled her eyes. "But I do have to paint them. I was going to paint them for the dinner tonight, then before the wedding tomorrow."

"Oh, dear Merlin," Hermione shook her head. "Can I have a few moments with my fiancé? Alone?"

"You have five. I'm going to start go waking up werewolves and wizards," she said, flitting inside before anyone could protest. Seth and Leah hurried after, knowing that the treaty would be damned if the pixie-sized vampire woke up some of the more hostile members of the pack.

"Finally," Jacob muttered, grabbing Hermione's hand and pulling her into the woods, away from where they could be overseen or overheard. The moment he was sure of their privacy he pulled her to him and started kissing her passionately. She pushed herself into him, but wouldn't let it get past an enthusiastic kiss.

"We're so close. Hold out another thirty-six hours," she whispered against his lips.

"You're asking so much of me," he growled. "You had no idea the thoughts I was thinking of you last night- how much I wanted to sneak through those woods and jump through your window."

"From what I hear your drunken behind would probably have fallen into the ocean hours before you could find our house."

"I did imbibe my fair share," he flashed a large grin that made her melt. "To be fair it was to cope with the women that kept dancing on my lap. Apparently some people are still hoping for a split."

"Who?" she hissed.

"Jared and Paul. And Emmett, but I think he was more enjoying me looking uncomfortable than anything else. And making jokes about my current lack of a sex life."

"I'll show him lack of a sex life," she grumbled. "When we get back from our honeymoon we're doing it against his car."

"Talk like that and I'm not going to make it to the honeymoon," he purred.

"Trust me, it'll be worth the wait."

"Of course I trust you. Though what's this I hear about you laying one on Harry? I could smell you on him."

She groaned. "It was this stupid scavenger hunt Alice had me do. There were four kissing tasks on there, and I could only refuse to do three. I thought you'd get less pissed at me kissing Harry than some random stranger."

"Tasks? What did you have to do?"

"Dumb stuff. Take pictures of men doing whatever they could to convince me not to get married. Pose for risqué photos. Gather embarrassing items. Those were all Rosalie's ideas, because she's never had the experience of a 'proper' hen party. Ginny probably helped Rose. Alice had me using Main street as a fashion catwalk and soliciting marriage advice from those who have been married for more than twenty years, so thank Merlin for that."

"Risqué photos?"

"Of course you'd pick that up. It's nothing too bad, there's one where I'm sliding down the pole in a firehouse. Stupid things like that."

"I want copies."

"No way. What happens in Vegas..."

"You went all the way to Vegas?" he asked in surprise.

"Magical transport. Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"I really can't wait. To marry you, and to get you all to myself for our honeymoon, even if you won't tell me where we're going."

"You're going to love it. It'll be warm, isolated, and I'll even wear some of those swimsuits I didn't want to wear to that New Years Eve party."

"Now I won't be able to focus tomorrow," he muttered, catching her lips again with his.

"When you see my dress any thoughts of me in a bikini will disappear," she teased.

"I can't wait," he said quickly, pressing her lips insistently to hers, enjoying their final moments of privacy together before their wedding.


	39. Wedding

**A/N: It's taken some sleep deprivation, but I finally go the wedding chapter done. Phew! Bedtime. Don't get mad, I promise the next chapter will pick up where this one leaves off.**

**While I'm not 100 percent on Quileute wedding traditions, and the web is not much help, I threw in some general Native American traditions. My loving husband is a Native American (who is 6'5", strong, and obsessed with wolves, see why I'm really biased towards Jacob?), so when we got married we did several things during the ceremony to honor his traditions. I thought they fit, so I put them in here.**

**Oh, I forgot. Here's Hermione's dress (no spaces): http: / / tinyurl . com/ yfhqdwb**

**Enjoy, and please review.**

* * *

"Think Mum would kill me if Harry and I eloped?" Ginny sighed, dropping into the seat across from Hermione. "If I have to check the flowers one more time..."

"You think you have it bad, I've been barred from moving," Hermione muttered, sitting perfectly upright, only moving her lips as little as possible.

"I was wondering why you looked like a statue with hair," she laughed. "What's going on?"

"Rosalie and Alice did my hair and makeup, and if one strand is out of place Alice said she'd take my head off and wouldn't re-attach it until it's time for me to walk down the aisle."

"I'd like to see her get your head off without smearing your lipstick. Why do you need it, by the way? You're damn sexy without it."

"I came in on the right sentence of this conversation," Harry said, walking in the room. "If you girls want to keep telling each other how hot you are, feel free. Or show each other how sexy you think you are."

"Oi, that's my sister!" Ron aimed a kick at Harry's shin, missed, and swore as he kicked the leg of the chair.

"It's not like he hasn't seen it before," Hermione opened her eyes enough to roll them, then closed them again.

"New subject. Now."

"Okay. How's my husband-to-be?"

"He's is itching to get to the altar. I thought the man was supposed to be the one running away screaming at this point, but if it were up to him we'd start the ceremony now," Harry rolled his eyes.

"That would be the imprint," she smiled. "And it's not up to him. It's up to the pixie-sized annoyance flying around like a vampire possessed."

"I heard that," Alice called from outside the window.

"You're lucky I haven't put a body-bind on you."

"Should I get Jasper in there to calm you down?"

"Not if you plan on having me change anytime soon. There's only so many Cullens I want seeing me naked."

"He'd be professional about it."

"No. Just finish making sure the chairs are spaced exactly equally apart or whatever menial task you're doing."

"I'll be in there in fifteen minutes to get you into your dress," she sounded annoyed. "I can't be one hundred percent sure, since I still can't read your fiancée, but Edward will be here in an hour and ten, and he's in La Push with them. That gives us enough time to get some photos before they get here."

"Got all your stuff that goes with that idiotic rhyme?" Harry asked.

"Something old- the earrings Carlisle and Esme gave me. Something new- the dress. Something borrowed- Rosalie's shoes. Something blue- the garter. All good."

"Can I see the garter?" he sneered.

"Get out of here," she hissed, reaching without opening her eyes and flinging a throw pillow at him.

"Does that mean we should get our stuff on?" Ginny asked.

"Probably," she answered. "Or risk being forced into it by the pint-sized terror."

Harry and Ginny left, leaving Hermione alone with Ron.

"I always thought it would be me who had to say goodbye to you the night before you walked down the aisle," he said, moving his chair across from hers.

She opened her eyes to look at his.

"It's probably better this way," he smiled. "At least now, with you all immortal and everything. Because I've been thinking."

She smiled. "That happens on occasion, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, I know," he chuckled. "I wouldn't want to be immortal. Even if it meant eternity with you."

She raised an eyebrow.

"I love you. Don't get me wrong on that one. But forever is a really long time. And I don't think I could let go of family member after family member, watch my friends move on and leave me behind. I'd be afraid to form attachments to anyone. And that's not to mention everything human I would miss out on."

She studied his face. "Do you understand why I didn't want what Bella and Edward have with you?"

"I know I didn't at first. And I know I was kind of a prat about it. But I couldn't see you as anything different than the Hermione I've known since we were eleven. Going to Volterra... it made me realize what you can expect. Hundreds, maybe thousands of years. Fear and confusion wherever you go. The need to move constantly, to change constantly so you can play like you're human. I don't think I could take it.

"And then I see how Jacob looks at you, see his face while he's talking about you, how the very thought of someone other than you too close to him upsets him. I can't compete with that kind of devotion. Even if you kept me human I wouldn't want to keep moving to keep up your ruse. I want to settle down. I want kids, a house, maybe a dog... everything your lifestyle wouldn't let me have. I couldn't love you properly. You deserve everything I'm unwilling to give you."

Willing to chance Alice's wrath Hermione reached over and pulled Ron to her, hugging him tightly. "Thank you, Ron."

"Guess I should go make myself handsome, huh?"

She gave him another hug as Alice appeared carrying a white garment bag.

* * *

"It's a bow tie. It shouldn't be this damn difficult," Jacob grumbled as he untied it for the third time.

"Let me, son," Charlie stepped away from the conversation he was having with Billy and went to help Jacob.

"Where does a small-town cop learn to tie a bow tie?" he chuckled as Charlie straightened it and Jacob was finally able to look at his completed outfit in the mirror.

"Fundraisers. We have to look slick for 'em," Charlie chuckled, moving so Billy could get a look at his son properly.

"If you know how to do this, why you in a plain, old, boring suit?"

"I wouldn't want to make it seem like I'm more important than I really am. That's Billy's job."

"You're practically his second father," Billy chuckled. "Why do you think you get to sit next to me at the ceremony?"

"Because I have to push your ass down the aisle?"

"Funny. Give me some time with my son, will you, Chief?"

"Sure. Gotta go stock the limo with a bit of Vitamin R to get us through this." Charlie winked at Jacob, then walked out the door.

Jacob sat down and Billy rolled up to look right into his son's eyes. "I'd say you're too young for this, but your mother's spirit would probably slap me good for that. She's certainly had a job watching over our family the past year or so, hasn't she?"

"Longer than that, I'd think," Jacob smirked, running his hand over the pocket in his jacket where his mother's picture was carefully placed.

"She'll be there, next to you today."

"I know."

There was a long pause. Billy reached out and squeezed his shoulder. "I'm proud of you, son. Always was. Even when it was rough."

"Thanks, Dad," Jacob said, leaning forward to wrap his father in a hug.

"Ready for this?"

"Have been for months."

He nodded, and Jacob stood to push him out towards the waiting limo. To calm his nerves Billy joked with Charlie the whole ride over while Edward sat quietly, studying Jacob. The night before, at the rehearsal he and Hermione had done something he found extremely awkward, despite the symbolic tradition behind it. She approached Billy, Rachel, and Rebecca asking for a final blessing before the wedding, and he had to approach the Cullens. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and to his surprise Rosalie had been no problem, Emmett and Jasper looked delighted at his discomfort, and Edward had said nothing. As the limo was pulling into the venue he nodded once. Jacob returned with a smile and a nod.

"Uh-oh," Sam shouted, springing forward to cover Jacob's eyes with his hands.

"What the hell, man?" Jacob shouted, trying to wriggle free.

"Can't have you seeing the bride," he explained, and Jacob stopped fighting, even closing his eyes tight. At first he thought not seeing Hermione before the ceremony seemed stupid, but now he was looking forward to the big moment and didn't want to wreck it with a chance glance.

"They're ready for pictures," Edward announced. "Alice says we have forty-seven minutes before the ceremony starts."

Jake nodded, getting ready to climb out and let Alice, who was rushing towards the limo, direct him. Forty-seven minutes and he'd finally get to see her. He could wait. Walking to the pictures he got to see the ceremony site for the first time. Silver chairs stood in a semi-circle around a fire an attendant was working on setting. The fire was set near the top of a cliff overlooking the ocean, the sun sinking rapidly towards the horizon. The moment it was gone the ceremony would start, lit by thousands of tiny white lights criss-crossing above their heads. Blue flowers and silver candles lined the aisle, carefully being placed by Rosalie. Despite it being December the venue had placed a warming charm on the area, and everything was quite cozy. Some early arrivals were sitting in a gazebo, chatting happily and craning their necks to get sight of the groom and his party.

He looked towards the double-doors leading from the building the reception would be held in where the aisle started. Forty-five minutes, and she'd be walking through those doors. He might be worse than Alice about counting down.

* * *

"Hermione?" Carlisle knocked gently on the door before coming in. "It's time."

Hermione took a deep breath, then stood up. Alice straightened her dress and shoved a bouquet of white lilies, dark blue delphiniums, with the occasional sparkling jewel into her hands. Alice was immediately straightening Harry, Ron, and Neville's dress robes as well as Ginny and Luna's dark blue dresses. She shot one last scathing look at the bright yellow flower in Luna's hair, which had been placed there by Luna as a 'compromise' for not wearing sun-colored dresses. Alice had tried to pluck it out of her hair, but Hermione insisted it stay. They walked out to get lined up.

"Ready for this?" Carlisle said, hugging then offering his arm to Hermione, who took it gently.

"Ready for this to be over with," she replied with a sigh.

"You will be happy for all the fuss, once you're done with this."

She smiled. "Any last bits of fatherly advice?"

"Just remember that Esme will be heartbroken if you stay away too long."

"We're planning on doing one month with you, one month in La Push. At least until Billy starts getting older. Then we might stay there for a few years."

"Understandable. We do have certain benefits there. I'm honored you see me as a father figure, and I want you to know you'll always be here for you."

"Thanks, Carlisle," she whispered as Alice opened the doors to the ceremony site and waved through Paul, who has Esme on his arm. Alice then positioned Charlie to push Billy down the aisle. Billy shot one quick smile at Hermione before disappearing. Hermione could hear a door open, and three sets of footsteps walk to the altar- the wizard overseeing the ceremony, Jacob, and Rachel. Neville walked up the aisle first, followed by Sam and Luna, then Ginny and Seth, then Ron and Leah, and finally Harry by himself. The music changed and Hermione could hear people standing and turning to catch a glimpse of her.

"You look lovely," Carlisle muttered, reaching across to squeeze her arm with the hand not escorting her.

"Thank you," she said, taking a deep breath and stepping forward. Her eyes immediately looked towards the altar, where Jacob was standing. She caught his signature wide grin across his face for a fraction of a second before his jaw dropped slightly as he was able to fully look at her. Another fraction of a second and the grin was back, wider than before.

"I'll say that's a ringing endorsement," Carlisle chuckled.

"Is it wrong of me to want to run up there, scream 'I do', and run off with him?" she smirked.

"You would highly disappoint Alice if you did."

"Damn. I guess I can deal with this."

He smiled. They made it to the end of the aisle and he kissed each of her cheeks before moving to sit next to Esme. She turned to Jacob and found him waiting, hand outstretched automatically, pulling her up towards the altar, which was now a circle of dancing flames.

"You're asking a lot of my self control by asking me to last through this with you wearing that," he muttered.

"I don't think your dad wants to see that," she replied.

"Only reason I'm controlling myself right now."

"Good job," she smiled up at him.

"I love you, honey," he said, running a hand through her hair, and she could see a tear threatening to escape his eye.

"I love you, too," she whispered as they turned towards the officiant. She felt something wrapping her from behind, and looked over to see Edward holding the sides to a blue blanket for her to take. Next to her Bella was up on tip-toes wrapping an identical blue blanket around Jacob's shoulders.

"Good luck," Edward whispered with a ghost of a kiss on her cheek.

"It wouldn't have been like this without you. Thank you," she whispered. He shot her one more smile before escorting Bella back to her seat.

The ceremony was short, and mostly followed Jacob's traditions. After a couple readings they did the fire ceremony- each taking seven steps around the fire altar, reciting a new vow to each other with each step. They had written their own vows for the ceremony, as many of the traditional vows centered around raising a family. They exchanged rings in a magical binding ceremony. Finally the officiant had them shed their blue blankets. Harry and Rachel stepped forward to wrap both of them in a large white blanket as the officiant said one final blessing.

"And now, everyone's favorite words," the old wizard smiled at the couple. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

Jacob had been waiting for the words since the ceremony started. Before the words had been fully spoken and before the crowd broke out in applause he pulled Hermione to him crashing his lips into hers in an urgent dance. Hermione responded enthusiastically, but tried to pull away after a couple seconds. Jacob lifted the blanket so it blocked the crowd's view and deepened the kiss.

"Break it up, you two," Leah hissed. "Why must I always be the mother?"

"Because you have to spoil all the fun," Jacob chuckled, finally letting Hermione go. She smiled as he turned her so they were both facing the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Black," the wizard announced, and there was another round of applause as he and Hermione led the way back down the aisle to stand in the hallway between the ceremony site and the reception site, ready to welcome their guests.

"That was perfect," he muttered before the guests had a chance to start filing in.

"Perfect," she repeated, pulling him down for another kiss.

"Glad it's over?"

"It's far from over," she smirked before turning to Bella, the first guest in the line.

Once the guests had all filed past offering well-wishes, hugs, handshakes, or the occasional kiss on the cheek Hermione and Jacob were left alone with their friends as everyone got situated in the reception hall.

"You have officially convinced me not to elope," Ginny smiled.

"I'm in trouble," Harry grumbled.

"Yes. Yes you are."

"Now, you two," Leah said, putting on her best 'den mother' face. "No phasing during the honeymoon. Seriously. I don't want to see it. I don't want to hear it. I don't want to feel it. I know what you're going to be doing, and that's bad enough."

"Last I checked I give the orders, not you," Jacob shot back.

"Shit. Sam, got an opening in your pack? Just a temp job, until they're over this?"

"That's not a temp job, if you're waiting until Jake's over this," Sam chuckled. "And the part of angst-ridden female has been taken over by Paul."

Rachel hit him over the head with her bouquet.

Alice appeared before things got rough, and ushered everyone in as they were announced. Hermione only caught quick glances at the hall. Like Hogwarts the ceiling had been enchanted, but this one was snowing despite the fact it wasn't outside. Candles hung everyone, covering everything in a warm, soft glow. The centerpieces were carved ice structures with candles, small jeweled snowflakes, and an occasional blue flower thrown in. The cake was sitting on a table in the background, white, five-tiered, with a blue fondant ribbon around the bottom tier and the tiny jeweled snowflakes placed randomly. Atop was a hand-carved topper, a large russet wolf wrapped lovingly around a smaller, snow-white wolf. Hermione knew, without even asking, Billy had made it himself. A band was setting up beyond a blue-covered dance floor.

When it was their turn to be announced Hermione knew what Jacob was about to do, and beat him to it. When the doors opened for them it was her holding a smiling Jacob in her arms, walking across the threshold into the hall while the guests laughed, whistled, and applauded. They took their places at the head table, listened carefully to speeches from Rachel, Harry and Ron, Carlisle, and Billy. Dinner was served course by course, and Hermione took the opportunity to visit while her husband was eating. Soon enough they were cutting the cake, Hermione gently feeding a piece to Jacob, who purposefully smeared a bit on her lips so he could kiss it off.

They made their way to the dance floor, and the band started to strike up the slower opening chords to a tango. Ginny pointed her wand at Hermione's dress, which shorted itself until it was mid-thigh. Jacob had to focus to get through the quick, sensual dance, and by halfway through the choreography was only being marginally adhered to. Their hands ran effortlessly over each other, they twisted and turned faster than any humans would be able to, and they finished with a lift, her leg wrapped around his waist, their faces too close not to kiss. She slid down his body as her gown grew back to the normal length, and he looked disappointed as Carlisle came forward to claim his dance. Jacob danced with Rachel and Rebecca as Carlisle expertly led Hermione through the waltz, and she made sure to save the next dance for Billy, pulling his wheelchair in wide circles around the floor as more and more people joined them.

He was getting frustrated at the sheer number of people he had to dance with, wanting nothing more than another dance with his wife. He danced with Esme, then Ginny, and Luna. Next Alice came, demanding a dance, and he was sure more than a few pictures were taken of him twirling around with a vampire two feet shorter than him. The next one was a surprise as Rosalie came forward and cut in. He looked over and saw Emmett cutting in on Hermione and Jasper.

"Hey, Jake," Bella appeared next to Rosalie, who was gone quicker than she had appeared. With an awkward smile Jacob took Bella's waist and started the box-step common to high school dances.

"This is really nice," she muttered, looking up nervously into his face.

"Geez, Bells. Am I really that scary?"

"I never really apologized to you."

"You never really needed to," he shrugged.

"I seem to remember something about you calling me an enemy..."

His face scrunched up. "Yeah. Sorry about that. Kind of heat of the moment."

"Still... I'm sorry."

"I guess we're even, seeing as I told Charlie about monsters and all that," he smiled.

"Charlie finally released me. Too bad we can't hang out."

"Sorry about taking a honeymoon," he rolled his eyes.

"Where are you going, anyways?"

"Italy," he said, a serious look on his face.

She stopped dead, jaw dropping.

"You're too easy sometimes," he smirked. "I have no idea where we're going. Hermione won't say anything, and her family are all keeping their mouths shut."

"Yeah, I asked Edward, he didn't tell me. Said I had a tendency to let secrets slip. And he didn't want me to know, so he can have the secret, too, when we..." she trailed off, blushing.

Quickly he looked down at her hands, and smirked. "Bella... is that...?"

"Your husband knows, now," Edward said, twirling Hermione, then pulling her back to him. "So I guess I can tell you."

"Tell me what?" she asked as he turned her expertly.

"I'm finding myself in need of a best woman in about six months time."

"Bloody finally," she chuckled.

"It was somewhat of a war to get the ring on her finger. She finally decided she was ready after the rehearsal dinner yesterday."

"Congratulations," she abandoned the dance to give him a hug.

"Six months is far enough away, right? You'll be back by then?"

"It'll be a stretch," she rolled her eyes. "Did you say 'best woman'?"

"Of course I did. I wouldn't want anyone else. Bella is the one who suggested it, to answer the inevitable question. Something about saving her life."

"Well, then, I'm honored."

He beamed. "Don't stay away too long," he muttered, pulling her into a hug.

"I'll be back in time for your wedding. I might Apparate right to the altar, but I'll be there."

"We could see if vampires can have strokes if you do, since Alice is planning ours as well."

"Good luck with that," she smiled.

"Congratulations again," he whispered as Harry appeared.

"Where's my dance?" he said, looking affronted.

"I remember you at the Yule Ball. I'm in avoidance mode," she smiled back, but allowed him to take her from Edward. She and Harry chuckled like the old friends they were, allowing Ron to join them as Ginny and Luna crowded around taking as many pictures as they could. The Golden Trio- together and smiling like nothing had ever happened.

"My turn again," Jacob said, spiriting her away to a darkened corner. "I needed one more dance before Shortie goes and shoves me into a going away outfit."

"You'll be thrilled to get into that going away outfit because it means you are that much closer to ending this miserable month," she smiled.

He smiled triumphantly. "You admit it's miserable!"

"It has been. I am more than ready to get out of here."

"Let's do it, then," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her thorough the crowd towards where he last saw Alice. They found her talking to the Denali clan, who looked up smiling as they approached.

"I can't believe you made it this long," Alice groaned as she saw them coming. "Bouquet and garter first."

They groaned. Emmett announced the tosses in a booming voice, and a space cleared in the middle of the dance floor. Hermione rushed to a chair in the middle, and Jacob kneeled before her. He was none too careful about pulling the piece of fabric down with his teeth, then shot it straight at Seth, who caught it looking surprised. Hermione grabbed her tossing bouquet as she stood, spun around as the single women gathered, checked over her shoulder, and chucked it right at Leah, who looked thrilled. As soon as the bouquet was in Leah's hands Hermione and Jacob looked expectantly at Alice.

She motioned for them and Jasper to follow, taking Hermione to the bride room as Jasper herded Jacob towards the men's room. Five minutes later they returned to the doors to the reception area. Hermione was now in a white wrap dress and trench coat, Jacob in plain black slacks and a dark blue shirt. Emmett again announced the couple was leaving, keeping out the sex joke he was itching to make when he saw Hermione's hand twitching towards her wand. There was another quick round of hugs, and Hermione and Jacob were quickly walking out to the parking lot, where her decorated Mustang stood waiting.

"Have fun, son," Billy muttered as Jacob opened the door for Hermione, who stopped before climbing in.

"I'll be back as soon as we decide to leave wherever it is we're going," he replied, bending down to give him a hug.

"I love you both," he said.

"Thanks, Billy," Hermione said, bending down to kiss his cheek.

"Love you, too, Dad," Jacob said with a final hug as Hermione climbed into the car. With a last wave Jacob climbed into the driver's seat, slammed the door shut, and floored it towards Seattle.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Hermione asked, playing with a lock of his hair.

"Best day of my life," he replied, turning his head to kiss her fingers.

"Mine, too," she said, eying the road. "I think we're far enough away. Stop the car."

"On the side of the highway?" he raised an eyebrow but followed her directions. "You really can't wait for a turnoff?"

"I was going to shrink the car and Apparate us to the hotel room we're staying at for the rest of the night. If we Apparate we'll have seven hours before we have to go to the airport. If we don't it'll be four. It's your choice."

He replied by pulling her out of the car. The car was shrunk and placed into her purse in seconds, and without another word they Apparated away.


	40. Honeymoon

**A/N: Shorter chapter, but I'm in a bit of a wrap-up mode. I've got a two-part epilouge running around in my head, and that'll be the end of this story. I didn't feel like writing this, but I popped in New Moon, and watching Jacob got the creative process going.**

**Enjoy, and please review.**

* * *

They landed in the middle of a large hotel room. The king-sized bed was covered in white linens, a dozen red roses sitting between the two pillows. A bottle of champagne was being chilled next to the bed, two glasses on the table nearby. Jacob turned, looking down at his bride, but the wrap dress and trench coat were gone. She was standing back in her wedding dress.

"I could see you really liked it," Hermione whispered when she saw he was eying the dress.

"How much do you?" he growled, fingering the fabric. If she said she wanted to keep it, he would be careful for the three seconds it would take to have her out of it. If she said not... game on.

"It can be repaired..." she smirked, lifting her head as if to challenge him.

It took him one step to reach her, lips crashing into hers. She spun him, turning him so his back was facing the bed. She ripped off the blue shirt without breaking their embrace, and before the detached buttons could hit the floor she was tugging at his belt. He was nude in less than a second, feeling the light fabric of her dress pressing against his skin, cooled by the contact with her skin. As much as he wanted to rip the fabric from her, he fought the urge. He fell back onto the bed, pulling her with him as he pushed himself into a semi-sitting position against the headboard. She straddled him, the fabric falling around his legs, his lips attacking her jaw and neck with increasing passion and urgency. The more his hands held her firmly to him, the more he could smell her arousal.

He pulled the fabric of her dress up, and he could feel her skin against him, could feel there was only the thin fabric of her panties between them. He didn't need to touch her to know she was aroused, didn't need her moaning her need to encourage him. His hand ripped the fabric from her, and he pushed himself quickly inside of her to her groan of satisfaction.

Her head fell back, and her fingers raked against his shoulders without her usual thought to how she might hurt him. He felt the tiny cuts she inflicted healing almost instantly, and he was spurned on by her reaction. He put just enough distance between them so he could yank down the top of her dress with a satisfying ripping noise. She pushed herself into him with enough force he felt the headboard threatening to give way behind him.

He lowered his head to her breast, his hand finding her other breast, gently tugging at her peak as his tongue flicked against the other one. The rhythm they had been moving against each other with faltered as her fists twisted into his hair. He felt her panting against his hair line, her cool breath felt good against his skin. Her legs tightened against his as she lifted herself almost all the way off him before driving herself back on to him with enough force he heard the bed frame cracking, and felt the bed start to tip to one side.

His hands dropped to her hips, gripping tightly, moving her quickly against him as he was desperate for the release she had been denying him for a month. And this time she wasn't delaying, wasn't trying to stretch out their activities as long as possible. Her fingers raked down his back, her lips running all over the fiery skin of his face before claiming his mouth again. Her movements became more ragged as she tightened around him, and she finished with a moan of his name into his mouth. At the same time he spilled into her, hands clutching her tightly to him.

"I love you, Jacob," she whispered.

"I love you, too, Hermione Black," he smirked.

"I kind of like the sound of that," she smiled, leaning forward to kiss him. When she pulled back he was stifling a yawn.

"Bedtime for the moral," she muttered, slipping off the bed long enough to shed herself of the dress, then climbing back to lie next to him.

"I could be up for another round," he grumbled, but he couldn't help from yawning again.

"No, you've had a long day. And I know you're not a fan of sleeping on flights."

"Oh, God. Can't we just Apparate?"

"Two problems with that. First, I'm not sure exactly where it is, and if I'm off by a couple miles it would be... really bad."

He frowned. That sounded like where they would be going was populated.

"Second, it would look really suspicious if we were there without a boat. It's only the cleaning crew, but Carlisle thinks they already suspect something. Best not to give them ammunition."

The smile returned to his face. That sounded isolated. "I thought it was supposed to be at least a couple months before the wife loses interest in sex."

"It's not that I have no interest. Quite the opposite. I want you well rested before we get there so I can have my wicked way with you."

"I am really liking the sound of that," he sighed, leaning backwards so he could slide into the bed. He felt the bruises starting to form where she had clutched at him, felt welts where her fingernails had torn his skin, but knew the bleeding had already stopped. He would have to remember that making her wait too long made her impatient in bed. And as much as he liked it had they pushed two months things might have been much worse.

"Besides, you'll soon learn that if you need information out of anyone in my family, Emmett Cullen is the way to go. You can't stop him from running his mouth on occasion. He told me the two of you were up all night last night playing video games, that you were too anxious to sleep."

"Did he tell you I haven't slept in days?"

"No. He didn't mention that. I assumed you were sleeping while we were off making sure Alice didn't get too out of hand."

"Too anxious to sleep. You don't realize how many times I've been thinking of Vegas recently."

"It's over," she chuckled. "I'm yours forever. Magically bound to you for eternity, how ever long that may be."

"Sounds perfect..." he murmured, eyes fluttering closed.

A couple hours later she gently shook him awake. He got dressed in groggy silence, and stayed quiet as they rode to the airport, his head resting on her shoulder.

They hopped a plane to Atlanta, and made a connecting flight to Rio de Janeiro before he even realized where they were heading. She sat in the first-class seat next to him, and he kept the shade down during the day. She had a blanket wrapped tightly around her, and he almost subconsciously moved his head to block any stray rays of sunlight from reaching her skin. They were served some unappetizing food, which he ate grudgingly. He was surprised that she forced down a few bites herself, and when he was about to ask she nodded towards the woman sitting across from them, who was staring at them.

"Still feeling under the weather, honey?" he asked, loud enough the woman was sure to overhear them.

"Too much champagne and wedding cake," she smiled back as he placed a hand to her forehead. "I'm not the first person to survive an upset stomach, I won't be the last."

"Get some rest, baby," he muttered, pulling her against him. She nuzzled up to his chest and pretended to fall asleep. The woman went back to her romance novel. He half-heartedly watched the idiotic romantic comedy that was playing, and Hermione pretended to wake up a couple hours later feeling 'much better, but not like eating anything'.

They landed just after one in the morning, and she found a safe place to Apparate. She managed to land precisely on a speed boat in a quiet marina, and she quickly stowed their bags before starting the boat and casting off.

"Have you ever driven a boat before?" he asked, sitting and holding on as she rocketed the boat forward.

"I never drove a car before I met you," she pointed out.

"Not totally comforting," he muttered, and she chuckled. He screwed his eyes shut as the boat skipped over the dark waves. He didn't dare open his eyes until he felt the boat slowing. As he opened his eyes he saw they were about to dock at a dark island. Through the trees he could see a house that looked to be made nearly entirely of glass. She docked the boat, and he gathered their things and started towards the house.

"What is this place?" he asked as they neared the front door.

"Isle Esme," she replied, digging for a key. When the key was out of her pocket he grabbed it, and scooped her and their luggage into his arms. Somehow he made it into the house, and she slid out of his arms, grabbing her luggage as she did so.

"This place is nice," he said, looking around. "Figures your family would own an island. What's next? A country?"

"We are in talks with Luxembourg..." she rolled her eyes. She led him into the white bedroom, showing him where he could put his things.

"I don't think I've ever been on a trip where we actually unpacked our bags," he smiled as he unloaded an armload of clothes into a drawer haphazardly. "How long are we planning on staying here?"

"As long as we want," she shrugged. "I promised I would be Edward's 'best woman' at his wedding in six months, so I guess I need to be back in time to get a dress and all that."

"How very inconvenient. Why don't you just have Shortie buy you a dress? I'm sure she knows your size by heart now."

"I could. But then I would be derelict in my best womanly duties."

"Not like you owe him any favors," he grumbled. "If anything he should be kissing your ass for the next few centuries."

"I know Edward Cullen isn't your favorite person in the world, but he's your family now. No longer competition. I don't know if you forgot what happened less than thirty hours ago, but I magically bound myself to you. For eternity. There's no undoing it."

"Really?"

"Yes, but it goes both ways," she smirked. "You're stuck with me, imprint boy."

"I can live with that," he smirked, scooping her up into his arms and kissing her. He laid her on the bed, but couldn't stifle the yawn he had been holding back since they had first boarded the plane.

"Do you need to get some sleep?" she asked, genuine concern in her eyes.

"Maybe later. I believe you promised to have your way with me?" he muttered, climbing over her, kissing her neck.

"I want to make sure you're perfectly rested," she moaned, sounding like she was starting to not care.

"Perhaps a quick sedative?" he asked, tugging at her shirt, and in the next half second he knew she was lost.

* * *

He didn't remember falling asleep, but the sun was bearing down on the glass house. The white bed was covered in sunlight, and he knew he should be feeling warmer, but Hermione must have cast a cooling charm on the room, because it was quite comfortable. He stretched, managed to sit up, then sprinted off the bed as nature called. After relieving himself, pulling on an old pair of shorts, and washing his hands and face he realized the smell of eggs and bacon were filling the house. He followed the scent towards the kitchen, and found a large plate of food already laid out for him, another batch of food was cooking itself on the stove.

He scooped up the plate waiting for him, then followed her scent through the living room and out onto the beach. A robe was hanging from a tree branch, but he didn't see any sign of her. He sat on a chair that was overlooking the waves and waited as he ate his plate. After his second helping, while debating a third a figure rose out of the water. Her skin sparkled in the bright sunlight as she shook her hair free of whatever oceanic debris had been caught in it. Abandoning the plate on the sand he walked into the waves without a care for the shorts.

"I didn't want to wake you," she muttered as he walked in chest-deep.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"About fourteen hours."

"Damn. That felt good. What have you been up to?"

"Scoping out some of the local scenery. And thinking."

"About what?" he asked, wrapping himself around her.

"I was thinking that I've been selfish. That you've done so much sacrificing in our relationship, and that I've denied you the one thing you asked of me..."

"I've asked a couple things. That you leave your family and settle up in Canada with me..."

"I needed that as much as you did. My family has been nice to you, but I think we all needed a little alone time to deal with the situation."

"Okay. I asked you to be my wife."

"Wife. Mate. Same thing. Just now I have to wear a ring."

He scoffed. "Mate. Right."

She frowned. "See? I'm denying you a family."

"No. God or whoever did this imprint magic thing is denying me a family."

"I've taken so much from you, Jake, and you've asked so little..."

"I see it as the opposite, actually..."

"Will you just let me finish?" she said sharply. "I was going to tell you that if you want... what I begged you not to have after that incident in Volterra, I'll give it to you without question."

"What, like right now?" he asked in surprised, a hand unconsciously flying to his neck as if to protect it. She was offering him immortality without worrying about phasing or beating hearts. She was offering to make him like her, to be equals in their situation. And he was suddenly not as sure of it as he had been when the venom was already coursing through his body.

"Not right now," she shook her head. "I have one stipulation."

"What's that?"

"I promised Billy he wouldn't see his son like that, and I intend to keep that promise. Anytime after that."

"Gives me some time to think," he muttered.

"You don't want it?" she asked in surprise. "You were so sure in Italy."

"It seemed so natural then. It was already happening. But right now it's a different situation. I just want to think about it for a while."

She bit her lip and smiled. "I still promise that should you ask I won't argue."

"Good. Now, on to what I was expecting to be doing during our honeymoon," he growled, lifting her up to kiss her, but as her torso slid out of the water he stopped. She was wearing one of the skimpy swimsuits she had refused to wear on New Years.

"I'm beginning to like your sister," he hissed as she wrapped herself around him, a fraction of a second before her lips crashed into his.


	41. Little Wolf

**So, I had a couple reviewers (Ceralyn and Jo Harv. to be specific) who decided to up and shove a plot bunny into my brain. They both mentioned that I should try to find a way to have Hermione and Jacob have a child- through adoption or some magical means. Just going off their ideas I started the first chapter of my two-part epilogue with them becoming parents (I'll save how for later). But I don't think I can do justice to a 'them as parents' storyline in a couple chapters. So, what's this mean to you? This story is going longer than expected. Just a few chapters longer, I think, but after some thinking I decided I'd rather not make it a separate story, as I don't think there's enough substance to go solo. Hopefully this makes sense.**

**Enjoy, and please keep the reviews coming.**

* * *

_My name is Tala Black. I'm eleven years old, and I go to Eagle View Elementary in Port Hardy, where I live, but that's news to no one. Anyone can get that information by walking around town and asking about me. Information on my parents might be more difficult to find, though most people know they are Jacob and Hermione Black, though they've gone by many different last names. They switched back to Black when I was born, they wanted me to have daddy's given last name. We all live with my Grandpa and Grandma, Carlisle and Esme Platt, nee Cullen, my uncles and aunts, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Bella, and finally my cousin Renesmee, all of which are mixes of Platts, McCartys, and Whitlocks, though they'll switch when we have to move again._

_If you think we sound like a bunch of criminals, you'd be wrong. We're the good guys, if you can call any in our situations good guys. You see, my family is remarkable, more remarkable than most, and the best way I can drive that point across is to tell you how old my parents are. My mother is one hundred and thirty two, my dad is one hundred and twenty nine. They don't look like it, do they? They look a fifth of their age, if that. Neither of them have aged in over a hundred and ten years. Save for Bella and Renesmee they are the young ones. Carlisle, the oldest, is nearing his five hundredth birthday. Renesmee, the youngest, will be one hundred next year. And then there's me, born eleven years ago, but coveted for so long before that. Mummy and Daddy had to be careful, they can't have kids naturally, and they couldn't just get an egg from Mum because it might kill whoever carried me. Finally someone figured out how to create a way to extract her DNA from some hair on a very old hairbrush, combine it with Daddy's genetic material, and transplant it in Aunt Dora. Nine months later, here I am, the daughter of a vampire and a werewolf._

_Oh, did I forget to mention that before? My mom's a vampire. My dad's a werewolf, at least, that's the easiest way to explain it. Every day I come home to a house full of vampires, one werewolf, and one half-vampire. Technically I'm not a half-vampire, as they took Mum's DNA from when she was human. Everyone remembered what a tough time Aunt Bella had carrying Renesmee, even though she was part-vampire herself, and no one wanted a repeat performance. So I don't have to worry about drinking blood. But I do have to worry about suddenly turning into a giant wolf after I hit puberty. Dad's convinced that it'll happen to me, as many vampires as are around me all the time, but Mom's not sure and they're trying to keep the idea of me phasing from me. Too bad I have a way of hearing things that people don't want overheard, thanks to my Great Uncle George._

_By now you're probably asking how in the world I survive living in a house full of creatures designed to tear me apart and drink my blood dry, but that's where the 'good guys' part of this whole equation comes in. The vampire part of my family survives on killing animals rather than human. They do it for noble purposes, they don't like the idea of taking human lives. But that's not the norm for their kind. A long time ago they had to fight for their right to stay free and live the lives they chose, but they won, and none of the human-drinkers have bothered them since. Daddy still slips up and calls them 'disgusting leeches' from time to time, but that's his pack's ancient hatred of vampires and all things like them._

_So, now for your next question. If a werewolf hates a vampire, how is it one wound up married to a 'bloodsucker'? There's an ancient magic in the blood of his tribe, and it occasionally manifests itself in those who start shifting. They find their mates simply by looking at them. It happened to Daddy the moment he looked at Mummy, even though she was a vampire. And he says the only reason she isn't his whole world is that I'm in it, and we now share that position._

_Growing up in my family is a challenge. When I was young people just assumed that Mum was a young mother. She looks around twenty or so, so it's very plausible she was nothing more than a teen mom. But the older I get, the more people start to wonder. Mum keeps lying, saying she's closer to thirty, but it's easy to tell that some people don't buy it. That's why she stays secluded. My aunts, uncles, and Renesmee all go to high school, but Mum and Dad thinks that if they go it'll ruin their charade, so they work from home. Mum created an antivenin to vampire venom a long time ago, and she produces it in our basement with Dad helping her. She prevents new vampires from being made, but she's never figured out a way to change herself back._

_Despite being constantly surrounded by movie monsters, I love my life. I have a large family who loves me very much and enjoys nothing more than spending time with me. And soon enough it'll be my time to shine. I won't have to be the one who runs the hundred-yard dash in the time it takes my family to run a mile. I'm a little afraid, Dad told me he had an epic freak-out when he first phased, but maybe with a lot more knowledge and the ability to prepare before hand it won't be so bad for me. Though I'm really not looking forward to the giant growth-spurt that happens right before. I'm already the freak of the class for being a head taller than everyone, it's not going to help when I look twenty five when I can't even drive. What I'm truly scared of is not phasing. Because I want to be part of my family forever, and if I can't do that by being a werewolf and phasing every day, I'll have to do it by becoming a vampire, which, from what I've heard, hurts a lot more and has a greater chance of causing me to hurt someone. If my family can't move on so I can meet them in the afterlife, I'll stay with them here, whatever it takes._

She read each page of the story three times, not just to make sure she took in every word, but to make it appear that she was reading them at the speed of a normal human.

_Shit,_ she thought to herself as she passed the story to Jacob. _Another Obliviation. Hopefully she hasn't talked to the rest of the staff so we don't have to move again. Thank God she's going to Hogwarts in September, she can talk all she want about vampires and werewolves there and we won't have to leave in the middle of the night. Again._

"Very well thought out, isn't it?" Tala's teacher, Ms. Stone, smiled at her as Jacob quickly skimmed over the story.

"It is," she nodded in response. A couple moments later Jacob handed over the assignment looking as if he were ready to snatch it back as soon as his wife pulled out her wand.

"The assignment was to write about your family, but make it not your family. Make it an ideal, or a fantasy, whatever they wanted, I gave them some freedom. Most of the students wrote as if their families were suddenly rich, where they would go, what they would buy. And then there's Tala, who wrote this."

"Ms. Stone, I'm sorry..." Jacob started.

"Don't be!" she replied with a wide grin. "I will never fault a student for having a vivid imagination. I wanted to point out that it is very well-written for an eleven year old, and that I think your daughter has quite the future as a creative writer."

"Really?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"Oh, of course. Since I have gotten Tala in my class she has proved herself to be a very bright girl, studious, curious, with a thirst for knowledge unmatched by any of her peers."

"She got that from her mother," Jacob chuckled. Hermione shot him a look. "Don't lie, honey. You're not happy unless you're learning something new."

"Not the time nor the place, sweetheart," she muttered. "We're here to talk about our daughter."

"Yes, we are," Ms. Stone nodded. "Now, are you aware that your daughter is a little awkward around her peers?"

"She's mentioned it," she replied, adding _'Through Edward's annoying ability' _in her mind.

"There have been a couple of incidents, though I'm sure they're all just coincidences. It's not like she could have deliberately hit that ball into Sammy's face, and I'm sure Janie's locker is just sticking, they are old, but either way I'm a little concerned with her social development, and how she might be able to handle the upcoming years through secondary school, especially since she's so obviously demonizing puberty.

Which brings me to why I called you here. I want you to consider sending your daughter to a private secondary school. I know this would require skipping her a grade, but I think she could handle it. There's a good school near here, they have an excellent creative arts program, writing, theater, art... I think Tala would really thrive in an environment like that."

"We've actually considered this recently, and we're sending my daughter to the same boarding school I attended when I was younger. She will most certainly be able to stretch her mind there," Hermione said with a polite smile.

"Oh, really? Now is that around here, or..."

"It's back in the UK. We've been talking about moving there for a while now, and I found a job so we can move and be close enough for her to visit for the holidays."

"Well, that's good," she said, suddenly looking skeptical, as if there might be more to Tala's story than just creative writing. "When does she start?"

"September. She'll finish out the year here, then we'll move."

"Oh. Well, if everything is all set, I guess we're done here. Unless you have anything else you'd like to discuss."

"There is one more thing," Hermione said, pulling out her wand and flicking it at Ms. Stone, who went glassy-eyed immediately. She grabbed the paper and ran her wand over it.

"What's that for? Why don't you just take it?" Jacob asked.

"I don't want her to lose points for not turning in an assignment," she replied, placing the paper back on the desk as he rolled his eyes. Another quick flick and Ms. Stone shook her head as if coming out of a trance. She didn't notice Hermione stash her wand in a lightning-quick motion.

"Thank you so much, Ms. Stone. I'll make sure Tala turns in her assignments on time in the future."

"Thank you, Mrs. Black," she said, trying to hide her confusion. "It was nice seeing you again."

"You, too," Hermione said as she and Jacob stood, gathered their things, and walked out.

"That went well," Jacob grumbled, sounding frustrated.

"I'll have Edward wander by in the next day or two and make sure she didn't talk about it, but I think she didn't show it to anyone yet," she replied, holding her hand out for his. They made their way home, discussing their options. By the time they got home Tala was hiding in her room, knowing what was about to come.

"Tala, come down here!" Jacob called, his voice resonating through the house and drawing the attention of the rest of the family.

The eleven year old appeared cautiously at the top of the stairs. She had Jacob's russet skin, a crop of bushy black hair, and Hermione's chocolate brown eyes. She tripped lightly down the stairs and passed her parents without a word, moving to the kitchen, where she pulled a soda out of the fridge and sat at the table. Hermione and Jacob sat across from her, looking stern.

"You know what you did," Hermione said, trying to look Tala in the eye, but she was looking away. She could hear the family moving into hearing distance, but she wasn't going to start arguing with them over listening in when Edward or Alice would be able to tell them what was going down later anyways.

"It was a fictional assignment," Tala grumbled, crossing her arms. "Ms. Stone thinks I made everything up."

"Which, I feel the need to point out, you didn't do. You didn't do what was assigned."

"Hermione..." Jacob muttered. "Let's not nit-pick here."

"Sorry. Tala, sweetie, you know what a precarious situation we are in here. You give giant hints like that, and eventually someones going to put them together. These are big secrets we're trying to keep here..."

"I didn't mention witches and wizards," Tala protested.

"That's niether here, nor there. What if she had shared that story with the other teachers, and one of them took it more seriously than she did? We'd have to move again. We're good here until you go to Hogwarts, and then we'll never have to move again."

"And you won't have to Floo out of here late at night to get to work."

"It is quite lucky that I was able to get a job at Hogwarts. Harry had to do a lot of string pulling to get me that position. If I have to travel across the world and leave at ten at night, so be it. Would you rather me be living there and not see you?"

"Yes."

"Tala!" Jacob snapped.

"Dad, this whole family is a bunch of freak-shows. It's not doing much for my social status being part of it."

"And I'm very sorry for that. It was a decision we had to make, and it wasn't easy, but we thought it would be good for you to spend a few years with our family before we make a permanent move."

"I kind of wish you hadn't. I would have rather stayed in one place and been home schooled than jump all over the place every time I slip up and talk about my real family instead of the latest story you've concocted," she snapped.

Hermione sighed. "You have two more months at this school. How about this? I promise we'll move as soon as you're done with this year. You can even spend the summer with the Weasleys if that'll make you happy."

"Good!" she said, shoving away from the table. "I'll start packing." She stormed upstairs, shouting, "Why couldn't I have been born to normal people?" before slamming her door.

"She loves you," Carlisle came in with a warm smile. "She is just getting stressed."

"I know. I read the story, and I can tell she loves us," she replied. "I got stressed out when I learned I was going to Hogwarts. I had to leave my parents behind, I didn't know anyone, and I was going to be part of a world I never knew. She's got a few advantages, but a few disadvantages. After hiding the fact her mother is a vampire I'm going to be there, and she knows that it'll be difficult gaining acceptance outside her established group of friends. Plus we'll be moving away from you for the first time in a while, and she really loves Renesmee and Alice."

"She'll make it through," he smiled knowingly. "And when it's time for us to move on we've been talking about crossing the globe."

"You don't have to do that for us, Carlisle," Jacob muttered. Even though he loved Carlisle and his in-laws he never could bring himself to call Carlisle 'Dad' or Esme 'Mom'.

"It's for us as much as you," he said, looking up towards Tala's room. Now that he was a grandfather his granddaughters had him wrapped around their fingers, and it didn't take Edward's ability to know that if one of them left, he'd find a way to get back close to them before long.


	42. First time

**A/N: I'm thinking three more chapters, and that will be a good stopping place. **

**This chapter is very Tala-centric. Hope that is okay with you.**

**Enjoy, and please review.**

When Headmaster Potter had named Hermione Black as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, there had originally been a uproar among the wizarding community. How dare he invite a vampire to teach at a school with the young witches and wizards of the UK too close for comfort? Despite the fact that Hermione hadn't had a drop of human blood in over a hundred years parents were threatening to take their students out and send them overseas.

But, like so many controversies before, the hype died out, the headlines changed, and in the end only one family decided not to send their student to Hogwarts due to the vampire staff member. Harry made sure his long-term friend had every comfort she needed, including allowing her to have a house outside the grounds near the Forbidden Forest for easy access to prey, as well as unlimited Floo activities. She agreed to keep any vampire visitors that weren't vegetarians away from the castle, as the occasional vampire wandered up from Volterra seeking her assistance.

Once Tala was about to start Hogwarts Harry even offered Jacob a job. He was the gamekeeper now, as he was very good at rounding up the creatures for the new Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Professor Farrow, and taking care of them. While Tala was spending the summer with the Weasleys Hermione did her best to teach him as many secrets of the castle as she was able.

Tala yawned as she got off the Hogwarts Express. Rosalie had given her a party the day before, and the problem with partying with vampires was they had a tendency to forget some of their guests had to sleep on occasion.

"How can you be tired?" Ariana Weasley, another first-year Tala had sat with on the train ride, asked nervously as she bounced from foot to foot and waited for the line for the boats to move.

"Up late. And it's not like I haven't seen Hogwarts before," Tala replied.

"I guess it's nothing new when both your parents work here."

"Dad just started. And my Grandfather."

"Your Grandpa is here, too?"

"Yeah. Grandpa Carlisle is studying under Potions Master Byers and the Healer, Madame Wong. He already knows pretty much everything there is to know about Muggle medicine, so he wants to learn as much as he can about Wizarding medicine that he can do without a wand."

"Well, I'd be bored out of my mind, too, if I had been doing the same thing for almost five centuries" Manasa Malfoy appeared, the last of their trio of friends. Ariana and Manasa were cousins, but seemed more like sisters, and Tala was delighted that they had accepted her as an adopted cousin.

Frank Longbottom joined them in their boat, stealing as many glances as possible at Tala. The first part of their trip was in silence as everyone was waiting for their first glimpse of the school, then it was still silent as the new students stared up in awe. It wasn't until the boats sailed under the school that anyone started talking.

"Where do you think you're going to be?" Ariana asked as they looked around for their first glimpse of the inside of the castle.

"With the last name Malfoy I'm going to have to beg the hat on bended knee to keep out of Slytherin," Manasa grumbled as the boat next to theirs, which held the Goyle twins, a Nott, and a Smith started to howl towards Tala.

"Mum says I shouldn't worry about which house I'm in," Tala said through clenched teeth as they came towards the boat dock.

"I'd go out with her, but she's a real dog," one of the Goyle twins said loudly.

"Now, now. It's not nice to call people names. One would think you could do with a lesson in that," a voice above them drawled. All the first years looked up to see the unblinking, golden eyes of Hermione staring back down at them. In the dim firelight, and wearing the all-black clothing favored by most teachers for the start of term banquet, her stony, pale face looked all the more intimidating.

"Sorry, ma'am," the twin muttered, backing away and keeping his eyes down. "Bitch," he added under his breath.

"And I feel it pertinent to remind you that my hearing is as limited as everyone else's, so you may want to make extra sure that I'm not anywhere nearby before you start throwing insults. I have deducted points for things students have said that the person next to them hasn't heard."

The students exchanged nervous glances as Professor Black beckoned for them to follow her, turned gracefully, and started walking through the castle. They had to jog to keep up, and were looking a little disheveled when they arrived outside the doors to the Great Hall.

Hermione repeated the words McGonagall had said to her so many years ago, knowing Harry thought it was hilarious she remembered them word for word. Then she opened the doors wide and strode through the Hall, the first years following quickly behind her.

Harry was sitting in the Headmasters' chair, smiling at his longtime friend as she strode confidently through the students. To Harry's left sat Neville Longbottom, Deputy Headmaster, who was starting his final year as Herbology Professor. To Harry's right was the spot he always reserved for Hermione. Next to the empty chair sat an excited looking Jacob, who was not just witnessing his first start of year feast, but also about to witness his daughter's sorting. Carlisle was on Jacob's other side, and it was obvious he was suppressing a wave as he smiled at Tala and ignored the girls staring at him.

The sorting started the same as it had for hundreds of years, the unlucky student with the first alphabetical name getting called forward first, the rest of the new students dancing nervously from foot to foot or grabbing onto each other for support.

"Black, Tala," Hermione called, her voice not betraying the excitement for her own daughter.

Tala's head was held high as she stepped forward. All eyes were on her as she took a seat on the stool and let her mother place the hat on her head.

_Ah... aren't you the interesting one? _the hat muttered as she closed her eyes and tried to pay attention._ Bright, very bright. And a good deal of cunning, too... yes, you've needed that to keep up the lifestyle that you've been leading. You love deeply, but you wish to make your own name for yourself, rather than live on the reputation of 'the Golden Mother' or your Alpha-wolf Father. The question, then, must be where shall I put you? _the hat pondered.

_If you want a suggestion, I'd like to go to Gryffindor,_ she thought.

_I wouldn't think anything different. And so you will be a GRYFFINDOR!_ the announced the last word loudly.

Hermione beamed widely at her daughter as she pulled the hat off her head. "Congratulations, sweetie," she muttered, barely moving her lips. "I love you."

She blushed as she scurried to the table that was clapping and budging up to allow her to sit down. By the end of the Sorting Ariana was a Ravenclaw, and Manasa became the first Malfoy Gryffindor. They made it through dinner, and Tala even let her mother, father, and grandfather give her quick hugs before she ran off to her dorms.

"Do you think we're going to do okay?" Manasa asked as they laid in their beds that night, staring up at their canopies and trying to force sleep to overtake their nerves.

"I'm sure we will," Tala replied with a yawn. "I'm sure it'll be exciting, but probably nothing worth writing novels about or something."

Manasa chuckled. "I'll be happy to hold off on the adventures and drama until I'm a fully qualified witch."

"Yeah, me too," she muttered, before bidding her friend goodnight. The lights went out, and she closed her eyes and hoped that her years would pass mostly drama-free, but she knew there was little chance of that.

* * *

"Tala, dear, are you feeling okay?" Professor Longbottom asked at the end of their Herbology lesson one spring morning during her fifth year.

"Just feeling a little off today," she muttered, closing her eyes. 'A little off' felt like the understatement of the century. Her muscles felt like they were fighting against her skin. Her heart had been beating hard and fast all day. She was alternating between sweating and feeling freezing. She snapped at everyone who dared talk to her. Even Manasa and Ariana, her best friends, were giving her a wide berth today.

"Do you need me to escort you to the hospital wing?" he asked her, sounding very concerned.

"No, I'm fi... fuck!" she growled as she dropped a quill. She and Professor Longbottom reached for it at the same time, their hands brushing. He gasped as he felt her skin, which was like fire.

"Maybe I should take you..."

"No!" she shouted, eyes wild. "I mean, I can do it myself. I'll go there right now, I promise."

He looked a little unsure, but nodded. As she walked out of the greenhouse something silvery-white and wispy flew over her head. She hadn't time to give the substance as second thought as Manasa and Ariana appeared nervously by her side.

"We're making sure you get to the hospital wing like you promised," Manasa said in a tone that made it clear she wasn't to argue, and at the moment she felt like she had no energy to fight. Her skin itself was starting to tingle and hurt, and she wanted something to get everything under control.

"Oi! Freakshow!" Gaston Goyle's voice called from where the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs were walking up from their Care of Magical Creatures class. 'Freakshow' was now his pet name for Tala, and the two of them were often told they reminded by the older generation of Hermione and Draco Malfoy in the intensity of their loathing for each other.

"Don't call me that!" she growled, in no mood to see the quartet of Slytherin idiots, Gaston and his brother Garrett, Jordan Nott and Maxwell Parkinson.

The four boys stopped about ten feet away from her, looking smug and sneering at her obvious discomfort. "What are you going to do about it, freakshow?" Gaston repeated.

That was it. The rage that had been inside her spilled out, and overtook her brain. She saw Gaston not as something that caused her irritation, but as something she needed to eliminate, and she now knew she had the power to do so. The rage was so much at the forefront of her mind that she didn't notice her body quaking, didn't notice her limbs elongating, didn't feel the needle-like sting of fur pushing through her skin. Within two seconds she was standing, not on two feet, but on four paws, standing as tall as a horse, looking down at a now terrified group of Slytherins, who seemed too afraid to move even as Manasa and Ariana scrambled backwards in shock.

She threw her head back in a bone-chilling howl, then looked back at the four. Her ears pressed against her head and a continuous growl erupted from her throat as she started towards the boys.

_Tala, stop!_ a voice commanded in a double timbre, and she found she couldn't take another step. She growled and pawed the ground in annoyance.

_Tala, sweetie, I'll be right there. I was in the Forbidden Forest, I'm getting back as quickly as I can,_ her father's now normal voice said calmly, and by shifting her focus slightly she could see his thoughts sliding through trees as fast as he could.

But then two white streaks appeared from the castle, pulling the boys to safety.

_Oh, that scent!_ her voice screamed. It hurt, no, it burned more than any candle could. She had to get rid of that scent, tear it apart as quickly as possible...

_Stop!_ the double-timbre voice commanded again. _That's your mother and grandfather._

_They're hurting me!_ she whined, trying to cover her nose with her paw, but she now that the streaks had dragged the boys to the castle door and were standing in front of her she could see the golden eyes of her mother looking pleadingly up at her.

"You have to calm down, sweetie," Hermione was saying soothingly. "It's the only way you'll be able to change back."

_Change back?_ she wondered, and opened her mouth to protest to her mother, but a bark came out instead of words. Surprised she looked over her body, really looked for the first time since the rage had taken over, and she was shocked. All that was left of her human body was the clothing she had left shredded and scattered around her. She was now a tall, grey-black wolf, and realization came crashing over her. She had phased for the first time.

_Huh. Guess that's why I haven't been feeling well,_ she thought.

_Why didn't you let us know?_ Jacob's voice asked as the russet wolf came running from the forest.

_Oh, Merlin, dad, are you always going to be in my head from now on?_ she groaned.

_Only when we're both in form. Which is going to be hard for you to avoid phasing into for a while. We have a lot to talk about,_ he said, sitting in front of her.

She sighed. _This stinks._

_It's not all that bad._

_No, I mean it literally stinks. Now I see why you call the family 'stinky leeches' on occasion._

Jacob let off his barking laugh. _That's your mother you're talking about._

She swung her head back at the open-mouthed group of students watching her.

_I guess I really am a Freakshow,_ she muttered.

_Only in the best sense of the term,_ he chuckled. _Now, do you want to go somewhere private until you can calm down enough to change back?_

_I guess I should, since I don't want to be standing here naked when I do. I think I've put on enough of a show already, huh?_

_That you have,_ he nodded, standing. He held a paw out to Hermione, who used it to climb aboard his back. She Summoned Tala's clothes, repaired them, and held them tightly as she reached forward to kiss Jacob's russet fur lightly. Jacob led the way into the castle, Hermione hitching a ride, Carlisle trotting behind them, and it dawned on her that her family members weren't at Hogwarts just to do their jobs, but to provide protection in just this scenario. Neville must have noticed the signs and sent a Patronus message to Hermione to come see to her daughter.

_What's going to happen to me now? I wonder if my friend's are okay with this? Am I going to be able to go to classes? Does dad's order to not rip Goyle apart still hold after today? What all is going to change now that I'm a shape-shifter?_ Her mind kept up a stream of questions Jacob chose to ignore as they walked through the corridors, passing more gaping students, including a few first years who ran in terror at the sight of them. One more question escaped her mind as Hermione jumped off Jacob's back to open the doors to the hospital wing, and it came from the way her parents looked at each other, complete devotion to each other in their eyes.

_Am I ever going to get that?_


	43. After the change

**A/N: I don't do many POV writings, but I thought this chapter would be better told from Tala's POV. Enjoy, and please review. It's almost over.**

You want to know what every teenage girl's worst nightmare is?

Having your fucking dad in your head. Not just thinking he knows what's in your head. Have him be able to see every single little thought that passes through your mind.

This shit is going to give me a complex.

I am now on my fourth day of being a wolf, and I can't phase back. Every time I get close, every time I start to feel that tingle down my spine and the feeling of the fur starting to shoot back in a thought passes through that keeps me from going back human.

Fucking Goyle twins.

When I phase back I'm going to be completely naked, another nightmare-situation every teen would love to avoid.

I am going to hear every damn dog joke in the history of man.

This is going to make for a really awkward first meal back.

My mum stinks.

My grandpa stinks.

My bloody father is in my head.

_It's not all that bad_, a voice cut in.

_What the hell?_ I yelped.

_Your father said you were having a tough time of things, because he is an insensitive jerk and doesn't realize the difficulties of being a female werewolf._

_Aunt Leah?_

_In the fur, for the first time in seventy some years. I thought I was done with this, but your dad called and begged. Pulled out the 'you owe me' card, threatened to go all Alpha on me. I'm too old for this, but it's you and I'd do anything to make this easier, so you don't wind up as bitter as I was._

_I'm sorry, you really don't have to. I can do this all by myself. I just need to get in a calm, solitary area. Or I could just so what my social life is going to do, and Avada myself right now._

_Now, now. No one likes the whiny female, believe me._

_The good thing about being the only female is you are the whiny one, as well as the non-whiny one._

_You are going to be moody, that's part of the whole wolf thing. We have tempers like no one would believe. Make friends with someone who can make you laugh, so you'll have a non-violent outlet. Or you'll wind up killing those Goyle twins you were grumbling about earlier._

_At least I don't have to worry about PMS, with no menstrual cycle._

_That'll pick up when you stop phasing. How else was I able to produce my little red-headed freaks?_

I sighed._ You lucked out. You imprinted. I now have the reputation of the 'Freak of Hogwarts'. My dating opportunities are going to be exactly zero._

_You are at a school where people changing into animals is not an unheard of concept. You will be able to find someone who can see past you turning into a wolf._

_Yeah, sure._

_Let's just get through this one step at a time. Phasing back. I know you're listening in on us, Jake. Leave her alone. She'll be able to calm down better if she's not worried about her dad seeing things no father should see after their child starts bathing themselves._

_I'm gone, _Dad muttered, giving me one last look before pushing Mum out of the room.

_Now,_ started Aunt Leah again, in a very calm tone. _Don't even think about trying to phase, it'll just sort of happen. The first few times you'll have to pay attention to the feeling, after a while it just becomes second nature. We've all kind of slipped up from time to time, if something's happening that needs immediate attention, but practice makes perfect._

_Hopefully this'll work,_ I muttered. I closed my eyes and took several deep breaths, just concentrating on the feeling of my body. The shiver ran down my spine, I could feel the fur retreating back into my body, I lifted off four feet onto two. Finally I was standing alone in the room, the voices out of my head, completely aware I was naked. I grabbed my clothes off the bed where my mother had lovingly placed them, and yanked them on.

They were too tight. And too short. How the hell did I grow a foot in four days?

I laughed out loud. I was worried about how tall I was, when not ten seconds before I was a giant fucking animal. Oh, I hope Mum stays out of my head. She'll kill me if she hears my language. But right now it's taking some effort to keep from phasing back.

I pulled on my shirt, unable to wear my bra as the band is now about four inches too small. Oh, if only Alice was here...

I heard my Aunt's voice coming from the other room, and couldn't help but swearing. My future must have gone blank after I started phasing, so of course she'd show up. Nothing is more annoying than an overprotective Aunt who can see your future, though I guess I'm in the clear on that one from now on. She's still never seen Dad's future. Well, sometimes I think she's seen something, but they keep it from me.

I walked out, and if anyone thought my ensemble was funny they kept it to themselves. Mum ran up and hugged me, and I had to fight the phasing reflex. I could do with a minimal amount of hugs from vampires right now.

"Hermione, perhaps a little space?" Uncle Jasper muttered, and Mum quickly scooted back.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie. I didn't think... How are you feeling?" Mum asked, a little too quickly.

"Like I was a bloody dog for four days," I grumbled. "Hungry, tired, exposed..."

"We'll make sure to take care of that last one," Aunt Alice smiled warmly, looking over my clothes. Great. Another long shopping trip.

"We'll take care of the other two, first," Dad said, and I could have kissed him. Right now I feel like I could eat a whole cow, then pass out for about to week.

"Uncle Harry says don't worry about your classes for a while," Mum said, looking like she wanted nothing more than to give me another hug. "When you're ready you can go back. Until then he, Carlisle, and I will tutor you on your studies, and you can do the homework I'm gathering from your Professors."

"You try to put homework in front of me before I eat, and I can promise you I'm not going to phase back for another four days. I'm starving," I muttered. Damn, I'm a bottomless pit. I ate a giant steak every hour or so when I was phased, more after I woke up, and I'm still hungry. It better not be a bloody steak.

The house elves appeared just then, carrying three trays of food. My mouth was watering as I watched them place food wherever they could find a flat surface, followed by tankards of pumpkin juice. I didn't even ask if anyone else wanted something, I rushed over and started shoveling food in, barely even tasting what passed my lips.

It was very early in the morning, when all the school was asleep. I wanted to go for a walk, but when I stepped outside it was a shock. I could see everything as clearly as if it were day. Even more so, maybe. I could see small animals scurrying along the edge of the Forbidden Forest. I could see the bricks up on top of the Astronomy tower. I could see the flame of a candle in the window of my dorm.

"It helps to have a calm place, a place like this you can think of and be at peace," Dad said, standing beside me.

"Aunt Leah says I'm going to be a real mess of emotions," I replied.

"We all were. You'll learn to control it. Once you control it, you can make the decision to stop phasing."

"Are you there yet?"

"I have been for years, since around the time your mother and I got married. The good thing about imprinting on a vampire is that I was quickly comfortable enough around them that I didn't feel the need to phase every time I was within ten feet of one."

"So why haven't you stopped?"

"Your mother. I want every second I possibly can have with her. So I make sure to phase every day or two, just to keep from aging. It would be a difficult decision for her if I stopped phasing. Live without me, and if she moved on I wouldn't blame her in the slightest, or find a way to go with me. It's not something we're hurrying to get to."

"You don't want to die?"

"I know that when I do I'll be going to a place where I'll see our ancestors, see my mother, father, sisters, family again. Hermione, she's not so sure. She doesn't know if what she did when she was younger will affect her when she moves on. And she says she has more to do here. She's excited to see the future, and I'm excited to be with her."

"What's going to happen when I move on?"

"That's something your mother and I have discussed at length," he sighed. "We haven't made a true decision yet. There's a lot of other factors."

I was silent for a minute. "You've got to start getting immune to it. Your family, your friends, all moving to the next world."

"You don't," he shook his head. "It hurts, and we mourn. But they're never truly gone. Their spirits watch over us, guide us."

"Like you say Grandma guides you?"

"Your Grandmother has watched over me, more than most spirits have to watch over their ancestors. I trust her guidance."

I watched as an owl approached over the lake, skimmed the surface to get a drink, then soared towards the Headmaster's quarters.

"Do you think I'll imprint?" I whispered.

"It's always a possibility. Don't be afraid of it. If it happens then it happens. You'll realize it's not as scary as it seems. Look at me, I imprinted on a vampire, and it turned out beautifully."

Yeah. It worked out nice for him. But what if fate is telling me I have to get over something I hate? I'm jumping off the Astronomy Tower if I imprint on a Goyle.

Dad left me alone, and after a while I made my way down to Mom's house by the forest. I was going to stay there for a while, until I felt comfortable enough to go back to classes. And when I did Uncle Jasper was going to come with me the first couple days. Just to see if I'm about to go over the edge and to calm me down. Like it's going to be any easier to do this with him standing in the back of the class, but I guess it's better than phasing and killing someone because someone said something stupid. Even if I do phase he'll be able to wrestle me away from anyone I might try to hurt. Uncle Edward is going to stay close enough to hear if Jasper needs help. Aunt Alice and Uncle Emmett are going to be nearby, too. Aunt Bella, Renesmee, Aunt Rosalie, and Aunt Esme are staying at the castle, but they all don't want to lay a hand on me unless it's completely unavoidable. They're all like my mother, and I know Mum said it would be too hard to have to fight me. She'll protect those around me, but won't put a hand on me.

It was three weeks before I felt I could try going back to classes, and as I walked towards the castle, flanked by Jasper and Edward, a new fear surfaced. What if I did imprint? Easy answer, I just won't look at boys today. I thought I heard Edward chuckle softly as I cast my eyes downward and headed towards my first class.

The presence of my rather-intimidating looking Uncle kept the dog jokes to a minimum, though I could hear a few getting passed around in hushed voices.

"You're back," Manasa smiled, sliding into her normal seat next to me.

"You're sitting with me?" I asked in surprise, looking up just enough to see her.

"Why the hell wouldn't I?" she laughed. "You're my best friend, and now the official coolest girl at this school."

I snorted.

"The Slytherins can have their little jokes, but trust me, I've heard enough people saying how awesome it was you made Gaston Goyle wet his pants..."

I laughed out loud, and I heard Uncle Jasper snorting. "He wet his pants?" I repeated.

"Yeah," Ariana said, eyes far off in a replay of the incident. "And Garrett needed a calming draught to stop shaking. He still shrieks and runs away if someone howls behind him."

"Good to know," I smirked. This could be fun.

"Anyways, everyone thinks it was about damn time those two got what was coming to them, and you're somewhat of a hero. It seems like half the school wants to be your friend."

"I don't need popularity," I mumbled as Professor Finnegan entered the room. I turned my eyes away from him. How awkward would it be if I imprinted on a teacher?

Manasa and Ariana weren't lying. I got cheers of support as I moved through my classes, and there was a crowd around my normal spot at Gryffindor table. No one understood why I was refusing to look around the group, and when Jasper told them to back up they moved quickly. Thank goodness, the crowding was starting to be too much.

I did okay for the first week. Jasper rushed me outside the room once, and the shock of a vampire grabbing me caused me to phase, but other than that I kept my emotional outbursts to after classes. A month and a half after I first phased I moved back into Gryffindor tower. Phasing was second nature to me by then. I did it a couple times in the common room to show off, after Mum finished charming my clothes to shift with me.

Exams were coming up, and Mum was worried the stress of it wouldn't help my emotions, but I was holding my own. Laughing a lot, even, as I suddenly needed a lot less sleep, and thus had more time to study. I was going to do well on my OWLs, I could feel it.

It happened at dinner one evening after a particularly brutal three-hour History of Magic study session. I slipped up. Just as I was spooning potatoes onto my already-overflowing plate (I won't tell you how jealous my friends were that I could eat so much and still be so fit). Frank Longbottom sat nervously across me, muttering his History notes to himself, completely engrossed in the book and the facts he was muttering, then checking. I liked Frank, not liked-liked him, but he was nice and funny in a socially awkward type way. Very much like his Grandfather Neville, though more adept at magic, though not that great at Herbology. And a Grandchild of my Aunt Leah, though Dad says it doesn't seem like the wolf gene made it to him. He would have started showing signs by now, especially with the sheer number of vampires around, and he's just too normal. Friendly, though. And crap at History of Magic, apparently.

"Dragon Breeding Convention of 1719..." he whispered.

"That's 1709," I corrected automatically, looking up at him.

"Thanks," he said, eyes meeting mine.

I sucked in my next breath, then promptly forgot how to breathe. My heart skipped a beat, my vision got blurry, pretty much every cliché imaginable. Shit. The first male I look at in weeks, and I imprint.

"Don't mention it," I muttered, feeling my cheeks go red.

He smiled, opened his mouth as if to say something, then closed it again. He got up and walked out, and I left my untouched plate and bag and followed him. It didn't take long to catch up to him, and I reached out and stopped him. But what the hell to say? Damn, why didn't I ask Dad about what to do in this situation? Frank know our tribe's stories. He knows about imprinting. This shouldn't be hard. But it is. What the hell should I do?

Uncle Edward walked past, heading towards the hospital wing. As he brushed by me he whispered, "Hogsmeade would be a good time to tell him. He'll be thrilled, he likes you."

I smiled. Maybe this wasn't going to be too difficult. "Would you like to go to Hogsmeade together this Saturday?"

"Yeah," he beamed, face becoming redder than mine. He looked excited.

This was going to be interesting. But as I saw my Dad walking in, hand grasped tightly around my mother's, I remembered that interesting could be good.


	44. Newborn

Years passed, as they have a tendency to do. Hermione finally had to bid goodbye to Harry, the last of her friends from her Hogwarts days. His children, as well as Ron's children, were also starting to get up on their years, but their extended families kept growing, and she was Auntie Hermione to them all.

Tala had decided very early on that she didn't want to take part in the family business of hunting down vampires. It took her twelve years, but she managed to stop phasing. It was mostly because of Frank, he had fallen hard for her their last couple years of Hogwarts, despite the fact that she occasionally burst into giant wolf form. He was very patient with her, but he wanted to have children, and she would do anything to comply. Despite looking younger than Tala and Frank, Hermione and Jacob were happy Grandparents to four little wizards and two little witches. Carlisle and Esme were over the moon at being great-Grandparents, and Rosalie was in her element keeping an eye on the pack of children with a stern but loving hand, and Emmett was in his element keeping them entertained.

It was a warm summer evening the night it happened. Hermione's family, as well as a large group of Weasleys and Potters, were gathered in Carlisle and Esme's backyard for a final get-together before several of the children returned to Hogwarts. Jacob was in the backyard, giving rides to the children while in his wolf form, barking happily and acting goofy.

"You ever think about having another one?" Rosalie asked Hermione as they laid out food on an already straining table.

"No," Hermione answered truthfully. "I think we have a good thing going now, we'd be pushing things by wanting another."

"I kind of miss having little ones around the house."

"Get on Renesmee's case."

"Don't get on Renesmee's case," Bella interrupted, placing a large plate of sliced fruits on the table.

"She's pushing one hundred and thirty. Time to cut the cord," Emmett laughed.

"It's not the thought of 'cutting the cord' or anything," she defended. "She just needs to find the right person to do so with."

"I kind of like the current one," Alice chimed in. Renesmee's current beau was the great-grandson of Blaise Zabini, Niccolo. They had been seeing each other for ten years, but Renesmee was always cautious about making things final. She faced the difficult problem of having no foreseeable end to her lifespan, every man she started seeing did. Usually when things started getting serious she bolted, unwilling to take up Carlisle's offer to change her husband unless she was absolutely sure, and she was almost too afraid to make the offer to them because she was afraid of their rejection. But Niccolo had figured out very early in their relationship that he faced some difficult choices, and didn't push Renesmee to make a decision about anything. He just seemed to be happy to be with her.

"Any insights?" Emmett asked, asking about Niccolo's future.

"Nope," Alice chirped. "Renesmee hasn't made any decisions about the future, so I won't see until she does you know..." she trailed off as her eyes grew wide. Her head turned slowly, eyes coming to rest on Jacob.

Hermione turned her attention to her husband as well. And then she heard it. The familiar beat, which had provided the constant rhythm in the background of her life, suddenly stuttered. The wolf missed a step, his front legs collapsing. The redheaded child on his back rolled off and started crying. Jacob tried to stand back up, but the beat stuttered again, then became irregular.

Hermione dropped the plate she had been adjusting, and she wasn't the only one. Before anyone else had a chance to react she, Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice were all rushing to Jacob's side. Seeing something was wrong Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Bella, and Edward were right behind them.

Jacob's back legs gave out, and he was lying on the ground, looking like he was struggling to keep his head up. As Hermione reached him his eyes rolled up and his head fell to the ground. The heartbeat was still irregular, but growing fainter.

"What's going on, Carlisle?" Edward asked as his father gently pushed Jacob so he was lying on his side.

"It's hard to tell when he's like that," he nodded to his wolf form, "but I'm guessing his heart is giving out."

The words Rosalie had said so long ago ran in Hermione's ears, _'Hearts are not designed to go on forever'_. It was true. Jacob's heart had been overworked, forced to work years past it was expected to last, and it was finally giving out. She looked up into Carlisle's eyes, pleading.

"There's only one thing you can do for him now," he said quickly.

Her mind went a thousand places at the same time, but as she heard his heart working feebly to keep him alive she made her decision. She wasn't ready to part from him yet. She leaned over, pushed his fur to the side, and sunk her teeth into his neck right over his jugular. Warm blood filled her mouth, and she fought the reflex to spit the disgusting-tasting stuff out.

The bite revived him, his head threw back in a howl of agony. His heart jolted back to life within seconds, and he managed to phase back.

"Hermione..." he said weakly.

But she had made the first bite, and going back now would mean he would die, and there was no time to explain. She picked up his hand, pressed a quick kiss into the palm that would only be warm for a few hours more, and bit into his wrist. Another anguished cry escaped his lips. She repeated the process on his other wrist and both ankles. His fists had clenched, and his body writhed in agony as Hermione picked him up and rushed him into the house.

* * *

His chest was uncomfortable. His chest and his throat, though the throat for some reason seemed to be the more pressing of the two problems. He felt a hand wipe hair from his face, but it was confusing. That hand couldn't belong to his Hermione. It wasn't cold, more the same temp as his hand, not the cooling comfort of her touch, but comforting nevertheless.

"Jake?" a voice muttered from just above him, but he could hear it as clearly as if they had shouted. That voice he knew well, but it was even more confusing. How could Hermione be the one sitting above him, but not the one stroking his face?

"Jake?" Hermione repeated. "If you can hear me, open your eyes."

He did as he was told. Her face was the first thing he saw, looking down at him in concern. And she was more beautiful than he had ever remembered her being. Her skin seemed to be glowing in the sunlight filtering through the shades, and he could see every feature even more clearly than he ever had before. His eyesight had always been amazing, ever since he first phased, but this was something completely new.

"It'll be more comfortable if you breathe," she smiled at him.

Breathing. Huh. He hadn't really thought of that, as it had been an automatic before. He took a large breath, and realized something.

"If I don't need air..." he started.

"Stand up," she said, cutting him off. She slipped off the bed, and held out a hand for his.

His brain ordered his body to make the simple moves to get off the bed, but he was shocked at the speed at which he did so. No sooner than she had made the command he was on his feet, standing next to her.

"You'll get used to it," she smiled warmly. She entwined her hand with his, and gently pulled him towards the full-length mirror in the room.

He was standing in front of him in the mirror, but it certainly didn't look completely like him. His russet skin looked pale, nearly sickly, and it had the same soft glow as Hermione's. Someone had dressed him in a nice pair of slacks and a button-up shirt, Alice no doubt. To give himself a minute to work up the courage to look at his own face he carefully unbuttoned the shirt and slid it off.

"I thought you might want these," Hermione motioned to a pair of jean shorts and a t-shirt she had lying out on the dresser next to the mirror.

"Thanks," he smiled. He went to pull the shirt on when he saw something that gave him pause. Two mirroring, crescent-shaped scars adorned one side of his neck. He scanned the rest of his body and saw he had two more, one on each wrist. Trying not to worry Hermione he pulled his shirt on, then changed his pants, noting two more of the scars as he changed out his dress socks and shoes for sweat socks and sneakers.

His eyes slid upwards, knowing there was no more delaying it. He took one deep breath, than looked up into his eyes. But instead of the dark brown looking back at him, he now saw two red-colored orbs.

"Freaky," he said with a smirk.

"I'm sorry," she said, looking nervous. "I had..."

He pressed his lips to hers to silence her. "I'm sure you didn't do this just to see if you could," he muttered against her lips.

"I had to make a decision," she apologized.

"I'm. Not. Mad," he said firmly.

"I love you. I know you didn't want this."

"If you don't stop that I'm going to have to distract you," he chuckled.

"Aren't you thirsty?"

"Horribly."

"I'll take you hunting. The family is waiting for you downstairs. You can choose any of us to go with you..."

"Only you," he said with finality.

"Okay. Are you ready?"

"I don't think I have a choice in the matter," he said, taking her hand and walking from the room. He paused at the top of the stairs for another calming breath before walking down. The family, hearing him coming, gathered around the bottom of the stairs. Edward and Bella had insisted that Renesmee stay away until they were sure about Jacob's control, and Tala had also agreed to stay away for hers and her family's safety.

"I knew I should have stolen those clothes," Alice griped.

"You can see him now?" Hermione asked.

"He's one of us now, isn't he?" she said, still frowning at his outfit.

"Fifty on Jacob," Jasper suddenly whispered.

"I'll take it, but only after two years," Edward shot back.

"Obviously."

"Dare I ask what Scars and the Mentalist over there are talking about?" Jacob muttered under his breath.

"They're betting on whether you can take Emmett... after you're over your newborn strength," she smiled, stroking his thumb with hers as they hit the landing at the bottom of the stairs.

"I've got to say it Jake," Bella said with a smile, echoing his words from when Edward had finally changed her. "You're a freak show."

"Careful," he chuckled. "I'm a freak show who could kick your ass."

"Wouldn't hurt," she returned.

"Taking your arm off might."

"Play nicely, children," Rosalie chastised.

"How are you feeling, Jacob?" Carlisle asked kindly.

"Thirsty. Mind if I take my wife hunting?" He looked down at Hermione's face, and the same feeling of contentment rush through him that he did when he first imprinted.

"You were right," Edward suddenly muttered to Bella.

"About what?" Hermione asked, looking confused.

"The imprint didn't go away," Bella smiled. "Edward thought it might, that the feelings would end when you passed, but it seems like they haven't."

"She can't get rid of me that easily."

"I wonder if anything has changed," Carlisle mused out loud.

Jacob immediately knew what he meant. He walked out of the house, crossing the yard with Hermione in tow. Right before he got to the trees he dropped her hand, inhaled deeply, and phased quicker than he ever had before. Hermione had to run faster than she ever had before to keep up with him as he slid silently through the forest. He seemed to be enjoying the run, because before she knew it they were getting close to Hogwarts. She suddenly panicked, she could scent human blood in the air, and she realized her wand was sitting back in their room.

Sensing her sudden fear he stopped and turned towards her, looking her deep in the eyes.

"They're just children," she whispered.

He snorted and shook his head violently. He scanned the ground, then put his nose down and flipped something to her. She caught it in her hand, then opened her fist to reveal a spider scurrying over her fingers in a desperate attempt to get away.

"The Acromantula?" she asked.

Jacob nodded vigorously. She turned to run parallel to Hogwarts, and soon was pointing him into the middle of the nest.

There was no need for him to lure one of the spiders out. Before the rest could register there was a creature in their midst he had grabbed a large one, and was pulling it through the woods. He waited until he was sure he was clear before finishing the struggling arachnid off and was running back towards the nest.

"Subtlety is not your strong suit," Hermione noted with a smirk as he finished the second.

He let off a happy bark and wagged his tail.

"Are you good now?"

He nodded. They started running back towards the house, but before they had made it a mile they ran into Edward.

"That was something else," Edward said, staring at Jacob.

"What was?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know why, but the human blood wasn't as appealing to him as the spiders."

"Perhaps his wolf tendencies?"

"Perhaps. I guess with some time and experimentation we'll figure it out." He frowned and looked at Jacob. "You should really rethink your insults. You're one of those now, too." He shot Hermione a smile before walking off.

"What did you call him?" she asked curiously, turning back to Jacob, who was now back in human form, staring at her with bright red eyes.

"A bloodsucker," he said with a goofy smile. "I've been using the insult for a over century and a half, you have to cut me some slack and give me some time to break that habit."

"He's right. Any insult you call him, you call yourself."

"I can live with that," he said, pulling her to him, staring deep into her eyes.

"And you're going to live with that for a long time," she returned, craning her neck up to kiss him.

"And live with you for a long time," he pointed out.

"Like you said, you're not getting rid of me that easy."

"Forever?" he muttered, hand cupping her face.

"Forever," she nodded before kissing him passionately.

**A/N: I know I said I had two chapters left last time, but I feel like this is a real good stopping point for this fic. It's been a good ride, but I don't want to drag it out any more.**

**Shameless plug- if you like Hermione and Jacob together, check out my new fic 'A Twist of Fate'**

**A final review, please?**


End file.
